Incorrigible Infatuation
by Fabrielle
Summary: UA: SLASH: Como isso começou? Um dia Harry estava em pânico, no outro um tipo de delírio o abateu e lá estava ele, embaixo de um cruel e sem coração sonserino. O garoto não era o mais bonito, então o que fez Harry se apaixonar? Tradução!
1. Aviso

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Essa fanfiction não tem nenhum fim comercial. A história não me pertence, estou apenas traduzindo.

Autora: Bittersweet Alias

Beta da fanfiction original: Kamerreon

Tradutora: Fabrielle

Título: Incorrigible Infatuation

Tradução do Título: Paixão incorrigível

Sumário: (UA; SLASH) Como isso começou? Um dia Harry estava em pânico, no outro um tipo de delírio o abateu e lá estava ele, embaixo de um cruel e sem coração sonserino. O garoto não era o mais bonito, então o que fez Harry se apaixonar?

N/A: Essa é uma história entre Harry/Marcus Flint. Essa é uma das coisas que queria tentar, porque é raro. Existem 10-15 capítulos nessa história. Não sei até que ponto levarei esse projeto. É algo que pensei e quis fazer para me divertir. Preste atenção nos avisos, ignorarei qualquer comentário ridículo.

Avisos: Slash! Situações sexuais explícitas. Período do Cálice de Fogo. Universo Alternativo. Linguagem de baixo calão. Situações sensíveis. Situações sexuais com Harry (14) e Marcus (18). Se isso te ofende, saia agora.

N/T: Bom, primeiro de tudo consegui a permissão da autora para traduzir essa fic. Indo para a parte mais impotante e interessante... O casal dessa fic é bem incomum e a história é bem interessante. Adoro o jeito que a autora a escreveu e espero que vocês gostem. Apesar de parecer, não a considero uma fanfic tão forte, porém tenha certeza de que quer ler, os avisos estão todos aí em cima. As pessoas que estão lendo/leram a minha tradução de 'The Darkness Within' irão perceber que meu jeito de traduzir mudou um pouco. Estou melhorando certas partes a pedidos. : )

Divirtam-se!

Ps: O nome dos capítulos não estão traduzidos porque são nomes de músicas.


	2. Mr Brightside

**Paixão incorrigível**

Como Harry se apaixonou por um homem que supostamente deveria detestar? Um sonserino sombrio, sem coração, que não é dos mais bonitos nem em personalidade, nem em aparência? Mesmo ele não sabe, mas se apaixonou. Harry/Marcus Flint

**1.)**

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_(Estou saindo de minha gaiola)_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_(E estava me dando bem)_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_(Devo, devo estar caindo) _

_Because I want it all_

_(Porque quero tudo isso)_

_It started out with a kiss_

_(Começou com um beijo)_

_How did it end up like this?_

_(Como terminou desse jeito?)_

**XxX**

Um grito errático saiu de seus lábios inchados e seu corpo pegou fogo. Seu cabelo negro e suado caía contra seus ombros e seus olhos esmeralda brilhavam em pura e inalterada luxúria. Sua pele pálida avermelhou-se e seu corpo delgado estava coberto por um musculoso garoto de dezoito anos.

Ele, Harry Potter, tinha apenas catorze anos. Porém quem realmente se importaria com isso quando se estava em um maldito e perigoso torneio? Além do mais, o garoto em cima dele não era alguém esperado na rede de relacionamentos do grifinório.

E honestamente, aquilo era um completo acidente. O outro não era um garoto que chamava a atenção, mas seu corpo era firme e ele era bem dotado. Harry era virgem até mais ou menos uma hora atrás e agora estava deitado entre suor e esperma. O outro tinha olhos negros e misteriosos, olhos enganadores ao extremo.

Harry também não achava que havia muita personalidade ali. O garoto era sombrio, frio e a única vez em que os dois se encontraram cara a cara foi no Campo de Quadribol. Seu cabelo negro era menor do que o de Harry, mas o topo caía sobre os seus olhos. A face não era linda, nem mesmo bonita. Ele era alguém a ser considerado feio ou apenas sinistro.

Harry não se importava. Estava deitado embaixo dele, respirando fundo e tentando rever os acontecimentos das últimas horas. Naquele momento o menino estava dormente, mas sabia que pagaria por aquilo no dia seguinte.

Ele fez uma leve careta ao perceber que estava deitado em cima de uma capa, no chão frio de pedra de uma sala de aula abandonada. 'Que ótimo jeito de perder a virgindade!' o menino pensou ao fechar os olhos. Harry conseguia sentir o hálito quente do outro garoto em sua orelha, conseguia até mesmo sentir os lábios dele passando pelo mesmo local, como se ele também tentasse compreender o que havia acontecido.

Não havia amor entre eles. Nunca houvera. Eles nem mesmo se conheciam, porém já eram instantâneos rivais devido à situação das casas de Hogwarts.

Harry gemeu baixinho e recebeu uma risadinha em troca, um tom sombrio, como whisky sóbrio, se é que existia tal coisa.

Seu estranho amante foi atrás de sua varinha e retirou seu corpo muscular de cima do corpo delgado de Harry.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda, sentiu mais do que viu, o outro passando os olhos por seu corpo e então lamber os lábios.

"Perfeito."

Harry abriu um olho e encarou a face do odiado sonserino. Ele sentiu feitiços o limpando e o refrescando. O esperma que saía de dentro dele e passava por suas costas desapareceu também. Quando sentou sentiu uma dor desconfortável. Harry vestiu-se silenciosamente, tentando não hesitar a cada movimento.

O silêncio era relativamente estranho. O menino puxou seu cabelo para fora de sua camiseta de manga comprida nova. Remus e Bill haviam meio que jogado fora todas as roupas de segunda mão dos Dursleys, no verão anterior, e arrumaram seu guarda-roupa com roupas trouxas e bruxas.

"Boa sorte amanhã." Marcus Flint murmurou, enquanto colocava suas calças.

"Hm."

"Alguma idéia sobre o que você estará enfrentando?" Ele perguntou casualmente.

Harry assentiu. "Dragões." O menino colocou as calças do pijama e lutou contra um choramingo.

Marcus parou quando estava colocando sua camiseta verde e olhou para o outro. "É sério?"

"É. Quatro deles. Um para cada um de nós."

O sonserino ficou quieto após isso e Harry não entendeu o porquê. Ele então levantou, com dificuldade, de cima da capa que havia no chão. Suas costas doíam e sua espinha parecia ter sido pisoteada.

Marcus entregou sua varinha e também se levantou. Harry teve que olhar para cima para encará-lo. O sonserino tinha 1.88, enquanto ele estava quase com 1.60. Sem mencionar a massa muscular dele... Até onde o menino viu naquela noite, não havia nada de gordura no corpo do outro.

"Bem, boa noite, Marcus." Harry disse baixo, antes de sair, silenciosamente, em direção ao corredor. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu o que havia feito.

Por que fizera aquilo? Harry correu pelo enorme castelo que já conhecia tão bem, ficando nas sombras. Ele pegou dois atalhos e se escondeu atrás de uma armadura quando Madame Norris apareceu.

Dez minutos depois, estava na Torre da Grifinória. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber o que fizera. Um: perdera sua virgindade. Dois: a perdera com Marcus Flint e três: (…) Harry não fazia a mínima idéia do porquê.

Ele colocou as mãos no rosto. Se isso não fosse ruim o suficiente, tinha certeza de que no dia seguinte as notícias já estariam por aí.

_Sonserino fode o Menino-que-Sobreviveu. _

Skeeter adoraria conseguir essa. A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar no dormitório foi tomar um banho. Ele não se importava com os feitiços que Marcus usou para limpá-lo. Precisava de uma ducha!

Na manhã seguinte, Harry continuou no dormitório o máximo que pôde. Seu traseiro doía, estava machucado. Nunca teve ninguém para comparar, mas Marcus Flint era enorme. Ele havia visto apenas alguns caras no chuveiro, mas nunca os havia visto com uma ereção e mesmo assim não imaginava que nenhum deles seria maior do que Marcus.

Ele fez uma careta e sentou na cama, olhando para frente. Para sorte dele, todos acreditariam que era apenas nervos. Seus cabelos caíam pelos seus ombros, perfeitamente penteados, e a palidez de suas bochechas parecia aumentar a cada segundo.

Harry pulou o café da manhã completamente, estava se sentindo meio doente e não devido ao dragão que enfrentaria naquela tarde.

Quando apareceu no Saguão de Entrada, olhou furtivamente a sua volta, imaginando quando as pessoas começariam a murmurar coisas sobre a sua 'promiscuidade'. Na verdade esperava por isso e já estava preparado para revidar. O menino imaginava Hermione correndo em sua direção e lhe virando um tapa na cara e Ron lhe chamando de coisas piores do que promíscuo, por causa da situação entre os dois.

Harry esperava muitas coisas, mas não esperava Hermione vir correndo e gritando sobre o fato de ele não ter comido. Ela estava tão agitada que o Salão Principal inteiro escutou, incluindo todos os sonserinos.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A NÃO COMER ANTES DE ENFRENTAR ISSO? EU VOU CHUTAR O SEU TRASEIRO!"

'Oh, por favor, não!' pensou Harry. Seu traseiro estava dolorido.

"Hum, desculpe?" Ele disse baixinho.

Os olhos castanhos dela ficaram mais calmos e a garota pulou em seus braços.

Ele riu hesitante, ela era mais alta. Harry a abraçou de volta. "Está tudo certo, Hermione. Nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo." Ele sussurrou consolando-a.

"Não me interessa se você está atrasado! Você vai comer!" Ela agarrou sua mão, o levou até o Salão e então encheu seu prato de comida. Harry quase gritou ao sentar no banco de madeira.

"Ow." Ele murmurou e suspirou ao ver Hermione passar manteiga em sua torrada. O garoto podia ver as linhas de preocupação em sua face. "Mione?"

"Sim, Harry?" Ela lhe entregou a torrada, que o moreno aceitou.

"Você... não escutou nenhum rumor, escutou?"

Ela pausou por um momento e então lambeu a geléia de seus dedos. "Hmm, não, nenhum que eu deveria me preocupar. Por quê?"

Ele franziu a testa e mordeu fraquinho a sua torrada. O moreno queria olhar a mesa da Sonserina, mas estava incerto. "Me faz um favor?" Ele perguntou por trás da torrada.

"Claro, Harry. Qualquer coisa!" Ela disse, afastando o cabelo dele de seu rosto.

"Olhe para a mesa da Sonserina e me diga se há alguém encarando? Tente ser discreta."

Ela não entendeu, mas assentiu e fez o que foi pedido com perfeição. "Bem... Draco Malfoy está te fuzilando... e, hum... Flint está te encarando."

Harry parou de comer. "Sério?"

"Tipo, realmente encarando…"

Ele não contou? Harry estava espantado. Podia jurar que um sonserino adoraria espalhar essa novidade. O moreno estava quase certo de que o garoto ficaria se gabando de ter tirado sua virgindade.

Harry terminou de comer sua torrada e Hermione lhe entregou o suco de laranja. "Por que ele está encarando?"

"Coisas aconteceram." Sussurrou baixo. "Eu realmente não sei como…"

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram. "O que?" Ela pressionou. O moreno olhou para ela e assentiu imediatamente. Ela arfou e percebeu o que ele estava dizendo. "Oh, meu..."

"Não pergunte por quê ou como… Eu realmente não sei."

"Ande comigo." Ela disse e pegou duas torradas e um cálice de suco.

"Boa sorte, Potter."

Harry parou e olhou para Marcus Flint, que estava ao lado de Adrian Pucey e Hugh Montague. "Certo..." Ele não conseguia dizer obrigado. As pessoas fariam perguntas. O moreno saiu do local com Hermione ao seu lado.

"Estranho." Hermione disse.

"Eu sei."

"Então – o que aconteceu?"

"Acho que eu estava meio em pânico. Saí para dar uma volta e voltei com muito mais do que isso."

"Hm." A garota entrelaçou seu braço no dele. "Bem, você tem apenas catorze anos. Deveria conseguir experiência antes de arranjar alguém seriamente."

Ele ficou supreso e a olhou. "Você não está... enojada? Espantada?"

"Não." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu conheço você. Não conheço ele, Merlin, não. Mas conheço você, Harry. Apenas agarre o que a vida te dá. Você se esforçou tanto." Hermione disse calmamente. "Você merece um tempo longe do mundo, longe da moralidade das pessoas. Você merece deixar as coisas fluírem. Você acima de todas as pessoas, merece."

"Sr. Potter!" McGonagall correu até ele. "Aí está você. Precisamos nos apressar, os Campeões já estão todos na tenda."

Harry lamentou interiormente e olhou para a amiga, sentindo-se meio doente. "Vai lá, Harry. Nós falaremos sobre isso depois." A morena beijou sua bochecha e foi embora, enquanto a Professora McGonagall lhes oferecia um raro sorriso.

Todos os observavam, enquanto saíam do castelo. Ele passou por Marcus novamente e os olhos negros dele caíram sobre sua forma. Eles se encontraram, verde com negro, antes que Harry desaparecesse com a Vice Diretora. O garoto usava calças cor de vinho e um sweater vermelho e dourado, com seu nome nas costas. Seu cabelo estava preso na base do pescoço, com algumas mechas caindo em cima de seu olhos, que já não precisavam de óculos.

"Agora, não entre em pânico!"

"Tarde demais."

Os outros já estavam na tenda quando Harry chegou. Ele entrou ali sem jeito. A professora McGonagall lhe deu uma longa observada e então se abaixou e sussurrou: "Boa sorte, Harry." A mulher se virou e saiu, deixando o adolescente chocado.

Cedric andava de um lado para o outro, Viktor olhava para o chão e Fleur estava sentada em uma das caminhas. Era um clima tenso e quieto.

Harry ficou em um canto, encostado ali com os braços cruzados. Nesse momento a cortina foi aberta, revelando uma figura muscular. O adolescente estava em seu canto, portanto nem viu o que acontecia ali.

"O que você quer, Flint?" Cedric desdenhou, deixando Harry boquiaberto e fazendo-o puxar as cortinas.

O grande sonserino parou quando encarou Harry. Demorou segundos para que ele se aproximasse. O moreno ficou com as costas pressionadas contra a parede e Marcus colocou suas mãos de cada lado dele.

Os Campeões estavam impressionados, mas nenhum deles mais do que Cedric. "O que pensa que está fazendo com ele?"

"Cala a sua maldita boca, bonitinho." O sonserino vociferou violentamente.

"Marcus," Harry repreendeu. "Não seja malvado."

"Eu sou malvado." Ele disse displicentemente.

"Bem, não seja ao menos uma vez." O menino murmurou.

"Me dê um beijo e eu serei bonzinho."

Harry arfou e depois sorriu de leve. "Ok." Aceitou e ficou na ponta dos pés, enquanto Marcus abaixou a cabeça e o beijou vagarosamente, espantando ainda mais os outros.

Por um momento, Harry esqueceu de todos na tenda. Um fogo passou pelo seu corpo e seus braços foram até o pescoço de Marcus. Ele o beijou mais forte e profundamente até que o adolescente mais velho lhe roubou o controle.

Uma de suas largas mãos foram parar no fim das costas de Harry e pressionou o suficiente para ficarem corpo a corpo, quase moldados um ao outro.

O beijo parou devagar, indo de profundo para calmo até parar no selinho. "Boa sorte."

"Peça desculpas!" Harry sibilou baixo.

Marcus sorriu de lado. "Coisas que faço por você." Ele zombou e olhou por cima dos ombros para o estupefato Lufa Lufa. "Desculpa." Ele disse sem se importar.

Quando o sonserino saiu, Harry ficou ali parado e sacudiu a cabeça.

"O que foi isso?" Cedric perguntou horrorizado.

"Hum…" O menino estava se sentindo um pouco fraco, tentando se entender. "Não sei?" Harry perguntou baixo.

Franzindo a testa, Cedric cruzou os braços. "Ele te machucou?"

"Não." O moreno sacudiu a cabeça. "Apenas inesperado."

"Você sabe que aquele era Marcus Flint, certo?"

Harry fez careta. "Eu não sou o loiro aqui."

Viktor riu em seu canto e Fleur olhou de cara feia, enquanto Cedric piscou surpreso.

"Sonserino... Harry... mais cruel do que Malfoy jamais será."

"Eu... sei?" O menino sentou com tudo na cama e gritou quando uma onda de dor perpassou por sua coluna. "Não peça pra eu explicar!"

"Você está sob o efeito de uma poção do amor?"

Harry fez careta de novo ao ouvir a acusação. "Não. Se estivesse, você acha que o repreenderia por ter sido malvado com você?"

Cedric corou ao lembrar disso. "Certo..."

O Diretor e Bagman entraram naquele instante e acabaram com todas as formas de conversa.

O loiro lhe lançou um olhar. "Devo manter isso em silêncio?'

Harry deu de ombros. "Você que sabe sobre o que fala."

"Você prefere que isso fique em silêncio?"

"Sim, preferiria desse jeito." Ele murmurou. "Odeio minha vida escrita no jornal."

Viktor e Fleur trocaram olhares um com o outro, sem realmente entender o que os dois conversavam, mas assentiram simultaneamente. O Búlgaro entendia mais do que qualquer outro o que era ter a vida escrita nos jornais.

Harry estava quase catatônico ao sentar na cama e colocar as mãos sobre as orelhas e então nos joelhos para se impedir de hiperventilar. Ele se sentia doente e suas mãos não abafavam os urros.

Uma mão tocou o topo de sua cabeça, era uma mão grande. A mesma que desceu para as suas bochechas. Era grossa e com calos, nem um pouco gentil. Dedos grossos ficaram em baixo de seu queixo e levantaram seu rosto.

Harry encarou Marcus, que fez o mesmo. Chamaram seu nome e o adolescente pulou, seus olhos arregalados em horror.

Ele entregou a pequena criatura para Marcus e saiu de lá mecanicamente.

Vinte minutos depois, os pés de Harry encontraram solo. Segurando o ovo firmemente, ele praticamente tombou de sua vassoura em direção à grama fresca. O menino fechou os olhos e ignorou os urros da arquibancada e os bruxos que se aproximavam para acalmar o Rabo-Córneo.

"HARRY!" Hermione esganiçou caindo ao seu lado.

O menino abriu um olho e viu sua amiga de cabelos armados agarrada a ele. "Apenas choque..."

Os minutos seguintes foram um borrão. Ron se desculpou, mas Harry ainda se sentia mal por causa do jeito que o amigo agiu. O adolescente não conseguia se impedir de pensar onde 'ele' estava e escaneou a multidão, ignorando Fred e George que o colocaram nos ombros. Harry então encontrou os olhos negros no mesmo canto em que se escondera antes. Marcus parecia muito mais imponente ali do que ele.

A pontuação do moreno foi quase perfeita. Ele tinha empatado com Viktor. Cedric vinha em segundo e depois Fleur.

Harry estava exausto e saiu dos ombros dos gêmeos, ainda segurando o ovo, vendo Hermione ao lado de um Ron envergonhado. O menino não pôde impedir e olhou acima dos dois, na direção de Marcus.

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha e Harry inclinou a cabeça, tentando mostrar que 'ele' estava ali. Ela então se moveu e enquanto abraçava o amigo viu 'o' pessoa no canto.

"Ron! Vamos!" Ela comandou, pegando-o pelo braço.

"O que? Aonde? Harry você não vem?"

"Em um minuto." Disse o moreno, mexendo no ovo.

Hermione arrastou um Ron confuso para fora da tenda. Quando eles foram embora, Marcus saiu das sombras e veio em direção a Harry, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

"Dragões." Ele sibilou.

"Sim." O menino segurou ainda mais o ovo.

A tenda estava deserta, deixando os dois a sós. "Você voou."

"Voei. É a única coisa na qual sou bom."

Marcus fez uma cara feia e lançou seus lábios contra os do outro. Ele agarrou os cabelos do mais novo e forçou sua língua na garganta dele. Uma das mãos de Harry segurava o ovo, enquanto a outra entrou nas vestes negras de seu parceiro, apertando o peitoral definido. O menino ficou completamente sem ar e choramingou em uma mistura de dor e erotismo, quando a outra mão de Marcus tocou sua bunda e apertou.

Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo ou por que estava acontecendo, mas essa sede era meio assustadora. Quente e excitante? Sim, mas assustadora. Ele estava fazendo coisas que nunca imaginara.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_(Estou saindo de minha gaiola)_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_(E estava me dando bem)_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_(Devo, devo estar caindo) _

_Because I want it all_

_(Porque quero tudo isso)_

_It started out with a kiss_

_(Começou com um beijo)_

_How did it end up like this?_

_(Como terminou desse jeito?)_

**Mr Brightside - The Killers**

**xXx**

N/T: Primeiro de tudo um super Obrigada ao Marco, que betou esse capítulo!

Segundo... Espero que tenham gostado! Até o próximo.

Beijos Brielle


	3. Change your mind

**2.)**

_Racey days_

_(Dias velozes)_

_Help me through the hopeless haze_

_(Ajudem-me a atravessar essa neblina desesperada) _

_But my oh my_

_(Mas meus, oh meus)_

_Tragic eyes_

_(Olhos trágicos)_

_I can't even recognize myself behind_

_(Não conseguem nem mesmo me reconhecer)_

_So if the answer is no_

_(Então, se a resposta é não)_

_Can I change your mind?_

_(Posso mudar sua decisão?)_

Harry acordou e não tinha certeza de onde se encontrava. Estava no chão, sim, isso ele sabia. Sabia também que braços fortes e quentes estavam ao seu redor, segurando-o como aço. O menino estava nu em baixo da coberta e sua cabeça apoiava-se em um travesseiro humano, que era duro igual a uma rocha.

Faziam exatamente doze dias desde o incidente com o dragão e para a surpresa de Harry, nada no jornal falava sobre ele e Marcus. Cedric e os outros Campeões mantiveram sua palavra, mesmo ele percebendo que o Lufano vivia lhe mandando olhares preocupados.

Para ser honesto, o menino não o culpava. Marcus não era exatamente um ursinho de pelúcia. Não, ele era cruel, era malvado... Harry levantou a cabeça e encarou a face adormecida. Com certeza, o garoto não era um dos mais bonitos.

E também roncava. Harry torceu o nariz antes de abaixar sua cabeça novamente contra o peitoral-travesseiro. O moreno estava acostumado a dormir no chão frio, considerando os Dursleys, mas era realmente estranho ter alguém dormindo ao seu lado. O mais estranho, era o fato de que nenhum dos dois falava. Eles apenas... faziam.

Seu traseiro dava umas pontadas de dor. Ficara muito surpreso ao ver o quão devagar Marcus havia sido na noite anterior. Harry não sentira nenhuma dor durante o ato, apenas um prazer tão intenso que ficou imerso nele até a hora em que chegou ao clímax. Fora um estranho nevoeiro.

Marcus moveu e Harry soltou um gritinho quando os braços que lhe seguravam apertaram ao seu redor.

E então realmente acordou, vendo que a dor estava ali a todo vapor. O menino imaginou levemente o porquê daquilo, até que as memórias voltaram a sua mente.

Harry pegou sua varinha, lançou o feitiço 'tempus' e gemeu ao ver que passava das oito. Eles teriam aula em cinquenta e cinco minutos.

"Marcus." Sussurrou, enquanto chacoalhava o outro.

"Hnn?" O sonserino grunhiu.

"Acorde!"

"Argh!" Marcus resmungou bravo. "Por que?"

"Aula."

"Eu não me importo." E grunhiu de novo. "Volte a dormir." O garoto caiu no sono um segundo depois, roncando novamente.

Suspirando, Harry se virou no abraço e se livrou do aperto em que estava.

Ele se vestia rapidamente quando ouviu. "Volte aqui!"

"Eu não posso, Marcus. Snape vai me matar se eu me atrasar para a aula dele."

"Snape que se foda." O garoto disse com os olhos fechados.

"_Eca_." Harry declarou, conseguindo uma risada áspera do adolescente preguiçoso.

Ele levantou as mãos e Harry lhe entregou as calças. Levou mais algum tempo para Marcus levantar. O sonserino ainda estava xingando e murmurando sobre as primeiras horas da manhã.

Ele não era uma pessoa agradável pela manhã. Melhorando a idéia, Harry decidiu que ele não era uma pessoa agradável.

"Hermione vai me matar." O grifinório disse checando seu relógio. "Melhor eu ir!" Ele arrumou o cabelo, prendendo-o contra a nuca, enquanto Marcus lhe encarava.

"Hoje a noite?"

Harry parou, enquanto arrumava o cabelo. "Hum, certo." Ele sorriu e saiu, bem rápido. Pensando em como as coisas ficaram tão estanhas. O menino correu para a Torre da Grifinória, apenas para ser bombardeado por Ron e Hermione.

"Aqui está você! Rápido, corra e se troque." Ela esganiçou, jogando as vestes em seus braços.

"Oy, aonde você estava, companheiro?"

Harry abafou um bocejo. "Saí para andar." Ele mentiu e lançou um olhar para Hermione, antes de correr para o banheiro com o intuito de se trocar e escovar os dentes.

Hermione arrumou as vestes para ele e lhe entregou tudo o que precisaria, antes de andarem para o Salão Principal com quinze minutos de tempo restante. Marcus nem mesmo estava lá. Harry podia apostar que o garoto dormia no dormitório sonserino.

"Onde está ele?" Hermione perguntou.

"Provavelmente dormindo na sonserina." Ele sussurrou. "Eu não sei como isso chegou a esse ponto, Hermione." Confessou.

Ela deu tapinhas em seu braço. "Não se preocupe. Você tem anos para pensar no assunto. Vamos para a aula."

O menino riu e assentiu, antes de terminar seu suco.

Ron falava sobre o dragão e Harry, pessoalmente, estava cansado de escutar sobre aquilo. O ruivo obviamente tentava se redimir por tudo o que tinha dito e feito.

Tranfiguração foi seguida pelo aviso de McGonagall em relação ao Baile de Inverno. Harry grunhiu em desgosto só de pensar naquilo.

As garotas estavam excitadas, mesmo os olhos de Hermione se iluminaram. Ron resmungava, mas foi ainda pior quando ela anunciou que os Campeões tinham que arranjar companhia pois abririam o Baile.

Uma expressão de horror apareceu na face de Harry e o garoto bateu em seu rosto, enquanto andava com Hermione.

"Você não terá nenhum problema, Harry!"

"Eu não quero dançar!" Harry fez cara feia.

"Qualquer garota diria sim para você." Ron murmurou.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Ron, Harry é gay."

O ruivo parou de andar e ficou boquiaberto. "Você é?"

Revirando os olhos, Harry assentiu. "Sim, Ron. Sou gay."

"Pensei que você gostasse da Cho?"

"Não." Ele negou.

"Chame um cara então?"

O moreno grunhiu e foi em direção a Grifinória. Não queria pensar sobre aquilo.

**XxX**

Naquela noite, Harry esqueirou-se para dentro da sala abandonada embaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade. Quando a retirou teve que respirar fundo, pois o ar lhe foi cortado ao ser praticamente jogado contra a parede.

Olhos negros encararam os verdes. "Quem você vai levar?" O garoto vociferou perigosamente.

Harry tossiu, tentando respirar. "Você pode dançar?" Ele tentou, esperando que Marcus relaxasse o modo como o segurava.

O sonserino desdenhou. "Diabos, não." E então soltou o menino um pouco, seus olhos meio que acalmando.

"Droga, nem eu." Harry se encolheu. "Não quero fazer isso!"

Marcus o observou por um momento e depois murmurou. "Eu vou."

Harry o olhou surpreso. "Você vai?"

"Você quer que eu vá?" O outro perguntou em cima.

"Sim." Ele disse antes que pudesse se impedir.

"Por que?" Marcus perguntou acidamente.

Harry realmente não sabia como responder. Ele deu de ombros. "Porque eu quero?" Tentou. "Eu sei que não estamos sérios… nem nada."

"Você não se incomoda em arruinar sua reputaçãozinha?"

O menino rolou os olhos. "Eu não gosto da atenção, Marcus!" Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

"Eu sei." O sonserino replicou. "E você vai receber muita atenção estando comigo."

"Mas não vou deixar que isso me impeça de fazer o que eu quero." Ele murmurou. "Você não precisava ser tão bruto. Eu ia perguntar para você primeiro." Harry disse fazendo bico.

A expressão de Marcus suavizou. "Desculpe." Ele murmurou e soltou o grifinório, dando alguns passos para trás. "Eu te assustei?"

"Não." Harry mentiu. "Só foi um pouco bruto."

"O que nós somos?"

O grifinório deu de ombros. "Eu não sei, Marcus." Ele confessou e deslizou até o chão. O menino dobrou sua capa de invisibilidade e sentou com perna de índio.

Marcus se moveu e sentou ao seu lado, encostado na mesma parede. As pernas dele dobrando um pouco, já que era muito alto para se sentar igual a Harry. "Nem eu sei."

"Vamos apenas…" O menino pausou por um momento. "Ser a gente."

"E seus amigos?'

"Hermione sabe sobre você."

Marcus desdenhou, mas não fez nenhum comentário como qualquer outro sonserino faria. "Ela confia em você?"

"Confia." Ele disse. "Ela falou pra eu fazer o que quisesse. Disse que eu já tinha muitos problemas em cima de mim sem que ela ficasse me enchendo como uma irmã mais velha."

"Isso é tudo o que ela é?" O sonserino perguntou rígido.

Harry sorriu. "Sim, Marcus. Eu não gosto de meninas. Hermione é a única pessoa em quem posso confiar qualquer coisa. Ela é a única que sabe de tudo. Ela pode ser nascida trouxa, mas aposto tudo, que venceria Malfoy em um duelo até embaixo de uma maldita mesa."

O garoto ficou pensando nas palavras. "Talvez." Mas continuou sem comentar.

Harry supôs que esse seria o estado mais amigável em que Marcus chegaria. "Apenas não seja malvado com ela, por favor?"

O sonserino revirou os olhos e não respondeu. Ele passou os braços em volta de Harry e o puxou para perto.

Mexendo-se um pouco, o grifinório subiu no colo de Marcus e deixou que suas mãos e lábios falassem por ele.

**XxX**

No dia seguinte, Harry correu até Hermione. "Me ensine a dançar!"

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Oh... verdade! Claro, Harry. Você tem que saber."

"Sério! Marcus é um caso perdido."

Hermione caiu na gargalhada e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. "Ele vai com você?" Ela perguntou com a voz abafada.

"Mhmm." Harry disse. "Eu sei que... será estranho. As pessoas estarão encarando e a atenção será desviada... Ron vai enlouquecer... mas, sabe? Eu não me importo."

Hermione terminou seu acesso de riso e olhou para ele. "Sim, Harry. Você vai aprender a dançar..."

Marcus assistiu às aulas e ficava fazendo caretas, "Eu tenho que fazer isso?" Ele perguntou horrorizado. O sonserino estava sentado em cima de uma mesa na sala abandonada, a mesma que ele e Harry se apossaram.

Hermione corou. "A valsa é obrigatória. Provavelmente dois tipos?" Harry aprendera rápido a dançar. "Você é natural."

O grifinório riu. "Um de nós tem que ser." Ele lançou um olhar a Marcus, que fez o garoto dar de ombros.

"Nunca vi uma maldita necessidade nisso."

Levou apenas um dia para Harry aprender tudo, mas fazer Marcus conseguir a mesma coisa... bem, levou muita paciência. O sonserino recusava-se a ter Hermione perto dele, portanto o moreno de olhos esmeralda decidiu ensiná-lo. Porém o garoto o apertava, reclamava e ficou mau humorado no fim das contas.

"Isso é muito rídiculo!" Ele soltou Harry e começou a andar. "Odeio dançar!"

"Você não precisa…" O grifinório disse baixinho.

"Eu sei disso." Marcus grunhiu. "Mas se eu não dançar, alguém vai."

"Apenas para a abertura, depois irei sentar." Harry insistiu.

"E a Granger? Ela pode dançar com você."

"Ela vai com alguém." Ele disse e então sorriu de lado. "Krum."

Marcus cruzou os braços. "Cada coisa."

"Não será uma longa dança, tenho certeza. Não vai durar mais do que quinze minutos. Eu posso achar alguém. Deus sabe que já tive pessoas o suficiente vindo atrás de mim."

Isso deixou o sonserino furioso. Suas bochechas avermelharam e seu olhos se fecharam ameaçadoramente. "Eu não quero ninguém tocando você." Ele sibilou com raiva.

'Wow, Marcus está falando sério', pensou. Harry não esperava isso. Ele provavelmente não deveria mencionar quem foram as pessoas.

"Quem te convidou?" O moreno de olhos negros perguntou ríspido, fazendo Harry recuar.

"Hum…"

"Me fala!"

"Cho Chang, hum… quatro meninas lufanas, eu nem mesmo sei os nomes. Roger Davies, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, quatro garotos da Beauxbeatons, Fleur Delacour..."

"O QUÊ?" Marcus vociferou. "Aquela vadia convidou você?"

Harry retrocedeu. "É, mas eu disse não imediatamente." Ele se arrepiou horrorizado.

"Ela me viu com você!"

Harry mordeu os lábios, ele não esprava que o outro ficasse tão furioso. O menino colocou a cabeça de lado, confuso. O que isso significava?

"Então, acho que… você percebeu… mas, hum... é." Ele coçou a nuca. "Fleur não tem nenhum efeito em mim, Marcus. Nenhuma das Veelas na Copa de Quadribol teve."

O sonserino relaxou um pouco. "Quem mais?"

Harry hesitou. "Não é importante. Não queria ir com eles."

Marcus parecia rebelde. "Diggory te convidou, não foi?"

O mais novo quis dizer não. O que? Uma pequena mentirinha não doeria. Porém ele suspirou e moveu os ombros. "Todo mundo me convidou, Marcus. Quem me chamou não é relevante. Eu lem…"

O sonserino o agarrou rudemente e o sacudiu. "Então por que você está perdendo tempo comigo?" Vociferou.

Harry encolheu. "Hum, Marcus?"

"Me fala!" Ele comandou.

"Me machucando!" Ele esganiçou e isso fez o adolescente maior se afastar imediatamente. Ele levantou as mãos e deu um passo para trás. Engolindo em seco, Harry esfregou os braços. "Eu não queria ir com nenhum deles. Eu queria ir com você."

"So porque a gente transa, não quer dizer que você tem que me priorizar." Ele vociferou.

Harry se arrepiou um pouco ao ouvir isso. "Eu... não estava olhando para a situação desse jeito." Disse sentindo-se um pouco magoado. "Eu gosto de você, Marcus."

O sonserino rolou os olhos. "Não, não gosta."

Harry suspirou. "Acredite no que quiser. Eu não posso te convencer. Boa noite, Marcus." Desistindo da causa perdida, o menino saiu da sala, mas não antes de pegar sua capa da invisibilidade.

**XxX**

Harry tremeu um pouco e apertou sua capa contra o corpo um pouco mais. O vento trouxe alguns flocos de neve, que estavam caídos no chão, para o seu cabelo, que estava solto.

Hermione se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado. "Fale comigo, Harry." Ela o cutucou.

"Eu não entendo porque gosto dele." Confessou com um franzir de testa. "Eu realmente não entendo como isso aconteceu. Acho que foi 'lugar certo, hora certa'? Ou foi 'lugar errado, hora errada'? Eu estava entrando em pânico por causa dos dragões... e _bam_ ali estava ele. Acontece assim?"

"As vezes acontece." Hermione respondeu. "É diferente para todo mundo. As pessoas experimentam muitas coisas. Você é jovem, Harry e vai ter várias dessas experiências impensadas. Nós todos teremos, mas elas são diferentes para cada um."

"Eu só tenho catorze anos."

"Sim, mas a sua maturidade, provavelmente, ultrapassa a de uma pessoa de dezoito."

"Mais maduro do que ele."

Hermione riu. "Bem, sim, provavelmente."

"Ele é tão sombrio e malvado." Harry resmungou.

"Mas você continua voltando, huh?"

O moreno mostrou a língua e rolou os olhos. "A gente nem mesmo fala direito. Eu falo e ele grunhe ou me encara."

Ela abafou um riso.

"Ele elouquece com qualquer coisinha." Harry gemeu e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. "No primeiro dia ele quer saber com quem eu falo... então depois eu _quero_ que ele vá comigo... tento ensinar ele a dançar e ele vira um bastardo e quer saber sobre todo mundo que me convidou, aí ele fica ainda mais estúpido e começa a dizer coisas estúpidas."

"Ele é inseguro." Hermione respondeu.

"Sério? Eu também!"

"Mas não tanto quanto ele." Ela disse.

"Eu não queria nenhum deles e disse isso, mas ele não acredita."

Hermione passou seus braços em volta do amigo e apoiou seu queixo no ombro dele. "Continue tentando." Ela inisistiu.

"Por que você está me ajudando tanto?" Harry perguntou. "Eu sei que você disse que é porque sou seu melhor amigo, mas honestamente, quando isso sair a público, a merda vai bater no ventilador."

"Eu não sei, Harry. Você tem o coração para ver algo profundo em uma pessoa, que ninguém vê. No começo, estava espantada e preocupada, mas deixaria você ter sua vida. Porém, existe uma coisa estranha entre vocês."

"É… tensão sexual."

Ela riu. "Bem, você teve seus momentos para se envergonhar."

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você que me diz." Ele olhou para frente e avistou Viktor apoiado no outro lado e cututou Hermione. "Viktor." Sussurrou.

Ela piscou e olhou para frente também. "Venha aqui!" A garota gesticulou para o apanhador profissional e ele atravessou o Campo. Eles se apertaram e o búlgaro conseguiu sentar no banco. "Harry, esse é Viktor. Viktor, esse é Harry."

"Olá!" Harry disse com a mão levantada.

"Olá 'Arry. Queria te conhecer já faz um tempo." Disse o garoto educadamente e então encarou a mão de Hermione em volta do braço de Harry.

"Eu sou gay, Viktor." O moreno o relembrou.

Hermione riu. "Ele é como meu irmão." Ela explicou.

O búlgaro assentiu. "Eu sei. Vi o cara grande lá na tenda." Ele ficou meio encabulado, como um garotinho pego com a mão dentro do pote de biscoito.

Harry riu. "Marcus." Ele murmurou. "O homem do momento."

Viktor sorriu de lado. "Po'que?"

"Porque ele é um garoto sombrio, bastardo, que tem o coração cruel e odeia tudo e todo mundo, faz caretas e fica com ciúmes todas as vezes que olho para algum lado."

"Mas você gosta dele?" O sorriso do apanhador aumentou.

"Sim." Harry disse acentuando o 'i'.

"Be'm, dê tempo ao tempo. Ele v'ai melhorar."

"Acho que sim, mas se dançar o deixa assim, imagino outras coisas."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Vou entrar, estou congelando." Harry disse ao se levantar e beijar Hermione na bochecha. "Ela é toda sua, Viktor."

Krum riu e Hermione corou, mas não deixou de sorrir.

Ele acenou para os dois e saiu em direção ao castelo, que estava quente. O menino tremeu violentamente ao entrar pela porta dupla. "Caramba, está frio." Murmurou consigo ao tirar os flocos de neve do cabelo.

O tempo estava tratando Harry muito mal e a sorte, definitivamente, não estava ao seu lado, porque assim que a entrada para a masmorra da sonserina abriu, Cedric veio em sua direção, correndo pelo outro lado do hall, enquanto gritava seu nome.

Harry congelou, olhos abertos em choque. O loiro parou a sua frente, respirando fundo. "Eu estive… procurando por você em todos os lugares."

Sentindo-se um pouco doente do estômago, pelo fato de Marcus estar do outro lado, Harry se agitou. "Oh? Eu estava com Hermione." Disse de propósito, esperando que o sonserino percebesse que ele não estava atrás do lufano.

Sorrindo de lado, o garoto de olhos azuis tocou em seu ombro e fuzilou os sonserinos, antes de puxá-lo de lado. "Eu tenho que te perguntar sobre o ovo. Você já descobriu a pista?"

O grifinório chacoalhou a cabeça, completamente alerta. "Não. Toda vez que o abro, ouço um grito." Ele mexeu nas orelhas para dar efeito.

Cedric riu. "Que bonitinho." Disse e sorriu abertamente. "Bem, eu descobri. Coloque-o em baixo da água e abra."

Harry ficou chocado. "Água?"

"É." Ele respondeu. "Tome um banho com ele. Na verdade, por que você não usa o banheiro dos monitores? Sabe aonde é?"

O grifinório tinha o Mapa do Maroto e assentiu. "Já passei por perto."

"Ótimo, a senha é Pinho Fresco. Ninguém fica ali de noite e Filch não pode entrar."

Harry assentiu. "Obrigado, Cedric." Ele virou para ir embora, mas foi parado novamente.

"Você ainda está indisponível?" O loiro perguntou casualmente.

Harry sorriu. "Sim, Cedric. Estou."

Ele parecia curioso. "Por que?"

Como responder aquilo? "Porque sim?" Ele deu de ombros, mostrando ao lufano que realmente não sabia.

Cedric sorriu. "Você tem um bom coração, Harry, mesmo que a pessoa não mereça."

"Tchau, Cedric. Acho que Cho quer ir com você." Ele disse, antes de ir embora. O menino esperava que mais ninguém o parasse.

As coisas não podiam ficar mais complicadas.

**XxX**

Harry não sabia porquê estava ali. Havia trasfigurado uma carteira escolar desconfortável em um sofá de dois lugares e depois de Hermione colocar o encatamento em sua mente, o menino conjurou uma mesa. Seu ovo estava em cima dela e ele o encarava, pensando sobre o que Cedric quis dizer.

O grifinório tentava terminar sua lição de poções quando a porta abriu. Ele não olhou, nem saiu de sua posição, apenas continuou escrevendo até que uma sombra o envolveu completamente.

Marcus Flint o encarou. "O que Diggory queria?"

Harry bateu a pena contra seu ovo dourado. "Eu contei a ele sobre os dragões e ele me contou sobre o ovo."

O sonserino pareceu não entender. Harry soltou a pena e sorriu de lado. "Pronto para tapar suas orelhas…" No segundo em que abriu, a 'coisa' começou a gritar como uma banshee. Marcus sibilou e tapou os ouvidos. "Exatamente." O menino o fechou novamente.

"Que porra é essa?"

"Não sei ao certo. Cedric me deu um conselho estranho. Eu tenho que tentar." Ele explicou baixo, antes de voltar para sua lição.

O sonserino sentou ao seu lado e o encarou. O silêncio era tão profundo que uma faca afiada teria problemas para cortá-lo.

Depois de quinze minutos nisso, a mão de Marcus começou a passear pelos cabelos de Harry. O grifinório sorriu por causa do toque. Ele se arrepiou, quando os dedos passaram pelo seu pescoço.

Harry soltou a pena e olhou para Marcus que avançou, selando ambos lábios em um beijo érotico e necessitado.

"Me ensine." O sonserino disse ao soltá-lo.

"Depois de você se desculpar direito comigo." Harry ronronou e subiu no colo do outro.

Marcus sorriu abertamente e agarrou Harry para perto, começando a beijá-lo novamente, enquanto suas mãos se moviam. O grifinório já estava desabotoando a camisa do unifirme. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior do sonserino e o beijo aprofundou.

Um sentimento faminto perpassou por Harry e ele se roçou inocentemente contra Marcus. Sua boca desceu dos lábios para o pescoço do mais velho e começou a lamber e morder como queria.

Ele recebeu beijos e gemidos baixos de desejo, que o fizeram sorrir. Passou a língua por um mamilo sensível, mordendo até deixá-lo duro e fez Marcus sibilar, antes que sua língua continuasse descendo. Harry o tocou e o devorou. Ele ainda estava aprendendo um monte de coisa e ainda havia muito que não sabia, sendo assim, normalmente deixava seus instintos o levarem.

Eles ficaram ali deitados no sofá, juntos, beijando e tocando. Dedos massageavam áreas sensíveis e iam além.

Para Harry tudo ainda estava complicado.

_Racey days_

_(Dias velozes)_

_Help me through the hopeless haze_

_(Ajudem-me a atravessar essa neblina desesperada) _

_But my oh my_

_(Mas meus, oh meus)_

_Tragic eyes_

_(Olhos trágicos)_

_I can't even recognize myself behind_

_(Não conseguem nem mesmo me reconhecer)_

_So if the answer is no_

_(Então, se a resposta é não)_

_Can I change your mind?_

_(Posso mudar sua decisão?)_

**Change Your Mind - The Killers**

**XxX**

_N/T: Segundo capítulo e contando… :)_

**Eyre****Malfoy-Potter: **Espero que tenha gostado e que tenha sido boa a sua escolha de ler. A fic é bem legal. Pelo menos eu acho. Espero atualizar essa fic um pouco mais rápido do que "The Darkness Within". Ela é mais simples para traduzir e não ocupa tanto tempo, porém, não quero deixar TDW em segundo plano. Acho que será uma atualização mais semanal.

**L.****Malfoy:** Que bom que você gostou! Quando eu comecei a ler, também achei meio estranho, li mais por causa da autora. Gosto muito dela. É bem interessante a fic, cheia de complexidades... Huahuahuahuahuaha.

**Simon****de****Escorpiao:** Que bom que gostou. Adoro casais incomuns!

**Mathew****Potter****Malfoy:** Não é fofa a fic? Os dois ficaram tão bonitinhos, quando escritos desse jeito.

**Rafaella****Potter****Malfoy: **Nossa, é raríssima mesmo uma fic Marcus/Harry! Mas fala se não vale a pena?

_Até o próximo capítulo gente! Beijos Brielle_


	4. Our lips are sealed

**3.)**

_Can you hear them?_

_(Você pode escutá-los?)_

_They talk about us_

_(Eles falam sobre nós)_

_Telling lies_

_(Contam mentiras)_

_Well that's no surprise_

_(Bem, isso não é surpresa)_

_Can you see them?_

_(Você pode vê-los?)_

_See right through them_

_(Ver através deles)_

_They have no shield_

_(Eles não tem nenhum escudo/proteção)_

_No secrets to reveal_

_(Nenhum segredo para revelar)_

"Cara, com quem você vai?" Ron perguntou pela milésima vez. "Hermione? Com quem você vai?"

Essa era a questão chave por três dias. Podia-se dizer que não dava pra ter acontecido muita coisa nesse intervalo de tempo, mas a pergunta era repetida a cada hora de cada dia.

Hermione e Harry se olharam e então continuaram ignorando o amigo ruivo.

Foi no último dia de aula, antes do feriado. Harry e seus amigos tiveram que aturar um período duplo com Snape, que ameaçava envenená-los, se alguém fizesse um antídoto ruim.

O moreno passou para o desgosto de Snape.

"Harry, fala logo! Eu sou seu melhor amigo, quem é ela? Ou, quero dizer, ele?"

"Eu não vou falar até que você veja." O menino disse diretamente. "Um, eu sei como você vai reagir e dois, não quero brigar com você agora."

"Não é Malfoy, é?" Ron perguntou horrorizado.

"Não." Harry disse balançando a cabeça. "Ron? Apenas dê um descanso até lá, ok?"

"Hermione?" Ron questionou.

A garota balançou as mãos. "Agora não, Ronald."

"Você vai levar Parvati, certo?" Harry perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Sim." O ruivo resmungou. "Mas por que vocês dois estão de segredos?"

"É melhor desse jeito." O moreno insistiu.

Finalmente, Ron parou.

Era um sábado, quando Harry perguntou algo para o amante. "Você já tem suas vestes a rigor, certo?"

Franzindo o cenho, o sonserino balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu ignorei esse ítem da minha lista." Disse dando de ombros.

Marcus estava jogado no sofá transfigurado, apenas em suas boxers. Ele nunca seria um dos melhores dançarinos, mas ao menos não pisaria no pé de Harry, fazendo o menino cair. O sonserino era bom o suficiente para ser guiado nas primeiras danças e depois ficar sentado pelo resto do Baile.

"Nós precismo arranjar alguma."

"Aonde?" Ele perguntou.

"Hogsmead." Harry colocou a cebeça de lado. "Amanhã de manhã." Marcus fez cara feia, quando a 'manhã' foi mencionada. "Eu e você iremos."

"Como?"

O grifinório sorriu abertamente. "Você verá."

Marcus o encarou em desconfiança. "Você não pensa em nos levar pela Floresta Proibida?"

"Não, não, não!" O menino desfez o pensamento e sentou na ponta do sofá. "Eu tenho um jeito melhor. Confie em mim."

Marcus revirou os olhos, passou um de seus braços em volta da cintura de Harry e o puxou contra seu peito.

Na manhã segunite, o grifinório saiu de seu dormitório usando roupas trouxas. Calças de couro pretas, que agarravam seus quadris e soltavam em suas pernas. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo mais alto que de costume e usava um canino como brinco, cortesia de Bill Weasley. A camiseta que vestia era de manga comprida e gola olímpica, que moldava sua forma. Ele estava com uma mochila de couro, em cuja carregava sua capa da invisibilidade e seu mapa.

O moreno esperou vinte minutos na sala abandonada, até que Marcus finalmente apareceu. Ele parecia mau humorado e cansado, fazendo Harry gargalhar ao vê-lo.

"Cala a boca! Eu odeio manhãs." O sonserino grunhiu. Harry, ainda rindo, mostrou a língua antes de pular de cima da mesa.

"Você pode dormir amanhã." Ele disse e lhe entregou sua capa de invisibilidade.

Marcus parou ao ver o que Harry usava. Seus olhos observaram o menino. "Você vai vestido assim?" Ele perguntou. Sua voz rouca subindo uma nota.

Harry olhou para baixo e ficou todo feliz. "Vou! Melhor isso do que o que eu costumava a ter. Meu padrinho de consideração e Bill Weasley fizeram compras comigo nesse verão. Eu meio que ganhei um monte de roupa. Até gosto de couro."

"Todo mundo vai ficar encarando." O Sonserino sibilou.

"Eles sempre encaram e não por causa do que eu visto!" O menino disse passando uma mão levemente pela testa.

"Sim, mas agora eles vão ficar encarando sua bunda."

"Não, não vão." Harry disse. "Agora, entre aqui em baixo ou vamos botar tudo a perder." Ele declarou entregando a capa para Marcus.

Demorou um pouco para finalmente colocar o sonserino ali em baixo. "Minhas costas doem." Ele proclamou com um urro, fazendo Harry rir.

"Desculpe, não vai demorar! Me deixe ver uma coisa." Ele abriu o Mapa do Maroto e o checou. "Ok, vamos continuar."

O grifinório o guiou por vários corredores e atalhos. Harry conseguia escutar os passos de Marcus atrás dele e arfou quando dobrou o corredor e colidiu com Cedric Diggory. Respirando fundo, o menino quase caiu se não fosse pela forma invisível de Marcus o ter segurado.

"Whoa, desculpe."

"É, desculpe Cedric! Eu preciso ir, estou com pressa."

O lufano o observou por um momento e então percebeu o que estava vestindo. "Wow..."

Harry ouviu o rugido de alguém atrás dele e corou. "Hã?"

"Isso não é justo!" Cedric declarou e balançou a cabeça. "Não é justo mesmo. Vejo você por aí, Harry. Boa sorte." Ele passou pelo menino, fazendo-o refletir no que aquilo quis dizer.

"Hã?" Ele perguntou pela milésima vez.

"Maldito!" Marcus grunhiu ao lado dele.

O grifinório fez um barulho com a garganta, antes de continuar pelo corredor e encaminhar-se para a ala oeste do terceiro andar.

Eles pararam em frente a estátua da bruxa de um olho só. Harry vasculhou os arredores e então puxou seu mapa e o checou novamente.

"Saia daí debaixo." O menino disse e Marcus saiu dizendo algumas coisas sobre o estado de suas costas.

"Porra! Minhas costas e aquele maldito garoto bonitinho! Eu quero chutar aquele idiota." O sonserino vociferou acidamente.

"Não há necessidade." Harry disse calmo, enquanto massageava o ante braço do parceiro. "Ok, segure isso." Ele entregou o mapa para Marcus, que ficou boquiaberto ao ver o que era.

"_Dissendium!_"

A entrada abriu e Harry mostrou o pequeno espaço com um gesto de mãos. "Hehe, boa sorte."

O moreno de olhos negros observou o local, franziu a testa ao ver o tamanho e encarou Harry. "Você é inacreditável."

O menino sorriu. "Eu sei!" Ele empurrou o outro pela abertura. Demorou um pouco, mas o garoto entrou.

Quando Harry entrou, Marcus o segurou pela cintura. "Você faz isso frequentemente?" Ele perguntou chocado.

"Sim e por favor não diga a ninguém. Meu pai provavelmente está rolando em seu túmulo agora."

"Hã?" O sonserino perguntou.

"Aquele mapa era do meu pai, do meu padrinho, de Remus Lupin e…" O menino deixou a frase no ar, girou entre o abraço de Marcus e beijou de leve o queixo do garoto, antes de guiá-lo pelo túnel. "Um traidor."

"Traidor?"

"Pettigrew."

"Ele está morto."

"Não está não." Harry rebateu com leveza. "Ele ficou no meu dormitório por três anos e culpou Sirius Black por um crime."

"…"

"Existe muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe, Marcus."

"Tô vendo."

Eles andaram por cerca de vinte minutos. Marcus estava encolhido e abaixado desconfortavelmente, mas ficou encantado ao ver o túnel, que levava até uma porta.

"Onde estamos?" O garoto perguntou, quando Harry parou para dar uma espiada.

"No porão da Dedosdemel." Ele riu ao ver a expressão surpresa do sonserino e saiu pela abertura.

Marcus pulou enquanto xingava. "Isso é muito pequeno!"

Era extremamente engraçado ver o garoto sair de lá. Ele estava com medo de bater a cabeça em algum lugar, enquanto suas pernas se mexiam, tentando manter o equilíbrio.

Harry pegou na mão dele e o levou até a loja de doces. O grifinório comprou alguns e então os dois saíram para o frio do ar livre.

"Você não está usando capa."

"Eu esqueci." Harry disse. Marcus retirou a sua própria capa e entregou ao outro. "Obrigado. Eu queria sair rápido para Ron não perceber a minha ausência."

O emblema da sonserina brilhou no peito de Harry, quando o menino colocou a capa. Era longa, mas quente.

Segurando a mão de Marcus, ele levou o garoto até a loja de vestes que havia na rua. O sonserino resmungou desgostoso ao entrarem. "Precisamos fazer isso?"

Harry olhou para ele. "Eu não vou deixar McGonagall gritar comigo!" Repreendeu. "Fique feliz por não ter que comprar vestes como as de Ron." Ele riu ao pensar nisso e foi para os fundos da loja.

Por uma hora Marcus ficou sentado, enquanto Harry andava entre montes de vestes e tecidos, porém quando um homem de mais ou menos trinta anos apareceu perguntando ao grifinório se ele queria ajuda, o sonserino levantou e rosnou. Sua mão indo parar na nuca do outro, automaticamente.

"Cai fora!"

O homem ficou escandalizado e saiu dali com medo. Ao ficarem sozinhos, Harry o cutucou no estômago e o repreendeu novamente. "Marcus."

"Ele tava... _dando__em__cima_ de você!" Marcus o segurou um pouco mais apertado do que o normal e o grifinório arfou.

"Ele apenas queria ajudar."

"Besteira."

"Calma aí! Você tem um abraço forte." Harry soltou um gritinho surpreso.

Marcus o soltou e deixou sua mão cair ao seu lado. "Eu não gosto quando falam com você daquele jeito." Ele grunhiu gelidamente.

"Acho que... isso e isso seriam uma boa combinação." Harry disse tentando relaxar o ambiente. "Sabe, Marcus, você não tem que parar de me tocar quando o abraço for muito forte. Apenas relaxe o aperto um pouco." Ele alcançou o braço do garoto e o colocou em volta de sua cintura para mostrar o que queria dizer.

Um pouco surpreso, o sonserino observou o outro, antes de colocar mais pressão no abraço e puxá-lo para perto.

"Viu?" O grifinório sussurrou e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo nos lábios.

Marcus não disse nada e o continuou segurando. Infelizmente, os dois tiveram que lidar com uma garota boba no caixa. O sonserino fechou a cara e jogou o dinheiro em cima do balcão.

O dia inteiro passou com o moreno de olhos negros, tentando atacar todo mundo que chegasse perto de Harry.

"Marcus?"

"Hm?"

"Eu não quero nenhum deles." O garoto segurou Harry mais perto, mas com cuidado para não machucá-lo. "Você não precisa ameaçar todo mundo que chegar perto."

"Preciso sim!"

"Não precisa, não." O grifinório disse e virou nos braços de Marcus. Eles estavam no meio da rua, ignorando a maioria dos pedestres. O mais novo puxou a cabeça de seu companheiro para baixo e o beijou na frente de toda Hogsmead.

Ninguém o reconheceu como o menino-que-sobreviveu, o que era uma coisa boa. Mas as pessoas abriram a boca, supresas ao verem os dois garotos.

Harry soltou Marcus, sorrindo de lado e deixando o sonserino mais do que chocado. "Pare de se preocupar!" Ele disse e o puxou em direção à Dedosdemel.

**XxX**

Na noite do Baile de Inverno, Harry estava uma pilha de nervos. E não por causa da dança.

Ele sentou com Hermione encostada nele. Ron e Seamus jogavam xadrez.

"Então, Harry… Com quem você vai?" Dean perguntou, com seu caderno de desenhos em mãos.

"Alguém."

"Quem?"

"Ele não fala." Ron resmungou. "Nenhum deles vai falar!"

"Vocês vão juntos?" Seamus perguntou.

Harry e Hermione balançaram a cabeça. "Eu sou gay, Seamus."

"Oh…" O garoto sorriu de lado. "Se soubesse disso, teria te chamado."

"Você vai com a Lavender."

"Sou bissexual," Ele disse alegre. "Os dois lados são legais."

Dean riu baixinho e voltou a desenhar. "É um cara então?"

"Sim." Harry respondeu.

"Hermione?"

"Vocês verão." Ela disse sorrindo fraco.

"Harry, você está saindo com esse cara?" Seamus perguntou.

"Sim, estou." Ele respondeu imediatamente. Esse era o melhor jeito de evitar o assunto. "Estou com ele desde novembro."

"Wow, e ainda não veio a público?" Dean perguntou chocado

Ron franziu a testa. "Desde novembro?"

"Mhmm."

"É o Diggory?" Seamus perguntou. "Fiquei sabendo que ele te convidou."

"Não, não é o Cedric e sim ele me convidou. Mas eu disse não."

"Fleur o convidou também." Hermione disse rindo.

Ron bufou e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. "Sorte sua. Eu a convidei e fui feito de idiota por mim mesmo."

Harry torceu o nariz. "Ela é uma garota." Ele murmurou.

Os gêmeos os agraciaram com a ótima presença de boa sorte deles. "Boatos correm que você está indo com alguém misterioso, companheiro." Fred sentou ao lado de Harry e George ao lado de Hermione.

"Hum, misterioso?" O moreno perguntou. "Está mais para… hã, diferente."

"E você, Hermione? Alguém te convidou?" George perguntou.

"Sim." A garota revirou os olhos.

"Quem? Claro que não deve ser tão surpreendente, né?"

Harry e Hermione se olharam. A garota sorriu. "Vocês terão que esperar e ver. Harry, acho que você deveria ir agora."

Ele assentiu, percebendo o que ela dizia. Era quase seis e Marcus o encontraria em uma hora. "Você está certa." O moreno conseguia imaginar o terror que o sonserino colocaria nele.

"Isso não leva duas horas!" O ruivo declarou.

Hermione levantou.

"Leva sim. Quando você tem que vestir seu namorado..." O moreno murmurou saindo de lá e deixando todo mundo curioso.

Bill ajudara a desenhar as vestes a rigor de Harry naquele ano. Ele tirou a caixa branca de seu malão e foi tomar um banho para se refrescar. O corte das vestes era o de melhor qualidade. A veste era negra, com calças de seda. O corte apertava nos quadris e nas coxas e soltava nas pernas, mas deixava o movimento bem flexível. A parte de cima era mais interessante. Enquanto a base era negra, havia um tecido prateado, que brilhava, por baixo, em volta da manga e dos lados. A veste moldava sua forma e lhe dava uma aparência graciosa e felina. As mangas eram um pouco soltas e grossas. O fecho prata deixava seus olhos em evidência. O cinto era de tecido preto e cinza. As botas eram um pouco altas, feitas com couro trouxa e fechadas com zíper nas canelas. Dava a aparência de vestir água. O menino nem mesmo conseguia usar boxers com a roupa.

Mesmo sabendo que estava bonito, o moreno ficou em frente ao escpelho. Ele tirou o brinco de canino, colocou uma serpente enrolada prateada em seu lugar e penteou o cabelo até o ponto em que ficou reto e brilhante contra suas costas.

Harry saiu da torre em silêncio e encaminhou-se para a sala que dividia com Marcus. Ele abriu a porta e depois fechou-a novamente.

Marcus estava sentado na mesa, vestido até a metade. Fuzilava a parte de cima de suas vestes. O garoto estava sem camisa e o grifinório não conseguiu se impedir de olhar o peitoral do parceiro. Podia não haver muita perfeição nele, mas o corpo era bem interessante.

Harry riu baixo e saiu debaixo da capa. O sonserino parou de fazer careta e ficou com uma expressão neutra.

O grifinório sorriu. "Bem, você colocou uma parte." Ele disse, dobrando a capa e colocando-a em cima de uma prateleira.

"Por que você está indo ao Baile comigo?" Marcus perguntou verdadeiramente curioso.

Parando, em frente a ele, Harry esticou a mão para alcaçar as vestes. "Porque eu quero."

"Não, Harry, isso não é suficiente." Marcus replicou e passou seus dedos pela bochecha do companheiro. "Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? Por que está dormindo comigo? Eu?"

"Não sei o que você quer dizer." O menino disse arrumando as vestes. A calça era negra como a sua. "Eu quero ir com você. Eu gosto de você, Marcus."

"Não era pra gostar!"

"Venha, vamos vestir você." Harry beijou o homem que considerava seu namorado. Como poderia não considerar? Com toda essa coisa acontecendo… era apenas natural. "Como disse mais cedo, eu não vou deixar McGonagall gritar comigo, porque meu namorado foi com vestes normais."

Marcus achou um ponto fixo e o encarou sem expressão. Ele deixou que o outro o vestisse e o arrumasse. "Eu sou seu namorado?"

"Bem…" Harry disse, arrumando o colarinho. "Eu te beijo todo dia… você me reivindicou, certo?"

O sonserino sorriu de lado. "Sim. Mas ainda não entendo."

"O que você não entende?" Dando um passo para trás, o grifinório levantou Marcus." Wow, você está maravilhoso!"

Bufando, o garoto cruzou os braços e encarou Harry. "Isso é uma mentira."

"Não, não é." O menino proclamou, quando o outro calçou os sapatos. "Você realmente... wow... fica bem com veste formal."

"Não gosto disso." Ele passou os braços por Harry e o puxou para perto. "Você está usando o brinco." Disse tocando o objeto.

"Claro que estou. Amei, obrigado." Harry depositou alguns beijos na boca do sonserino, antes de pegar a escova e o spray. "Sente..." Ele murmurou contra os lábios do namorado.

O grifinório fez a parte de cima do cabelo de Marcus bagunçado, já que havia um pouco mais a arrumar dos lados.

O garoto ficou brincando as vestes de Harry. Ele mexia no cinto, ou puxava as mangas. Quando tudo terminou, o moreno de olhos negros puxou o outro para sentar em seu joelho. Harry beijou as bochechas do sonserino e o segurou apertado.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda ficou imaginando no que seu parceiro estaria pensando. Eles ainda tinham alguns minutos e o menino não conseguiu resistir e descansou seu corpo contra o de Marcus, tocando suas bochechas e mandíbula.

"Eu não consigo entender como você pode me querer." O sonserino admitiu, sua voz ríspida e rouca. Ele estava falando sério.

"Por que não? Quero dizer, eu sei que as circunstâncias são meio estranhas..." Harry começou a dizer, tentando entender a mente de Marcus. Ele queria saber o que o outro pensava e porquê pensava. "Eu nunca tinha beijado outra pessoa..." O sonserino o segurou mais apertado. "Mas, você meio que levou meu pânico embora."

"Eu estava voltando de uma detenção com Filch." Marcus explicou. "Segui você e quando te vi... seus olhos me fizeram querer beijar você... possuir você." Harry corou, se mexeu e escondeu a face no pescoço do parceiro. "Pensei que você iria me chutar ou me amaldiçoar."

O menino riu. "Mas eu não fiz isso! Admito que estava meio delirante naquela noite... sabe, entre Rita Skeeter se metendo na minha vida, a idiotice de Ron e todo mundo pensando que eu tinha colocado meu nome no Cálice de Fogo... eu não conseguia respirar! Sentia como se estivesse sufocando."

Essa era , talvez, a primeira vez que tinham uma conversa séria. Uma conversa em cuja Marcus falava. Harry percebeu, de repente, que não sabia nada sobre seu namorado. Seu _primeiro_ namorado.

"Você não se arrepende?"

"Não."

"Por quê? Eu não fui exatamente gentil com você antes." O sonserino relembrou.

Harry deu de ombros. "Você foi no momento certo... eu acho? Você foi gentil."

"Eu não fui atrás de você para te machucar." Marcus fez careta. "Eu queria você, não machucar você."

"Sim e isso fez toda a diferença, Marcus." O grifinório bateu de leve em seu nariz e beijou-lhe as bochechas. "O que também fez a diferença, foi que no dia segunte, você não ficou se gabando e me zoando."

"Nunca passou pela minha mente." O mais velho sibilou, enquanto massageava os cabelos do outro.

"Sim, mas naquele momento, Marcus, eu não sabia disso."

"Eu não sou fácil de lidar."

Harry riu. "Não, você não é." Ele concordou. "Você só me perturba." Marcus riu roucamente ao ouvir isso. "Mas você vale a pena."

"Não valho, não." Ele disse ríspido.

"O que te faz dizer isso?" O grifinório perguntou. "Eu acho que você vale."

"Porque eu não valho, Harry." Marcus vociferou. "Você sabe muito bem disso. Eu não valho o seu…"

Harry colocou sua mão sobre a boca do namorado. "Ssh, pare com isso, Marcus!" Ele repreendeu. "Não gosto quando você fala desse jeito sobre você mesmo. Eu quero você... você vale a pena para mim, ok?" Os olhos negros o encararam e ele pôde ver confusão neles. "Seja o sonserino esperto, que eu sei que você é. Você sabe que eu te quero. Estou aqui no seu colo e não quero estar em mais nenhum outro lugar."

Ele massageou a face de Marcus. O garoto apenas assentiu e foi atrás da boca do mais novo, dando-lhe um beijo profundo.

A língua de Harry passou pelos lábios inferiores do namorado. O Beijo ficou mais sério, até que, sem querer fazer tal coisa, o grifinório os separou.

"Melhor irmos." Ele disse baixo contra os lábios do amante.

"Está pronto pra isso?" Marcus perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio.

"Sim."

"Não vai ser bonito."

Harry rolou os olhos. "Não me importa. Francamente, não é o problema de ninguém com quem eu fico." Ele passou os braços pelo pescoço de Marcus e apertou. "Nós lidaremos com tudo." Lançando um feitiço 'tempus', o menino se arrepiou. Cinco minutos restantes. Ele beijou o namorado de novo, mas dessa vez, ao invés de ser algo sexual, era para assegurar.

"Ninguém mudará minha decisão. Eu sou teimoso, Marcus. Acalme seus medos."

O sonserino grunhiu e o beijou novamente, antes de balançar a cabeça, visivelmente tentando apagar algo da mente.

Os corredores encontravam-se completamente vazios. Harry estava de braços dados com Marcus ao descerem as escadas. Ambos viram uma pequena comoção quando chegaram ao Saguão de Entrada. Todos estavam no Salão Principal, exceto os Campeões. O grifinório viu todo mundo em fila. Cedric e Cho Chang, Fleur e Roger Davies, Hermione e Viktor.

"Aonde está o Sr. Potter?" A Professora McGonagall esganiçou. Ela estava em pânico e com os olhos arregalados.

Hermione os viu primeiro do que todo mundo e soltou um gritinho. "Maravilhoso! Vocês estão perfeitos." Ela bateu palmas, fazendo a Vice Diretora virar para encará-los.

Cho Chang e Roger Davies ficaram boquiabertos ao verem Harry e Marcus Flint.

"Você tá de zueira comigo?" Roger sibilou chocado.

Cedric franziu o cenho e os assistiu chegando, seus olhos encararam o sonserino e se arregalaram ao ver a mudança na aparência, mas quando observaram o grifinório, permaneceram ali.

Pessoalmente, Harry achou que os dois ficavam bem juntos. A roupa de Marcus complementava a sua, o que era o propósito.

"Sr. Potter?" A Professora McGonagall arfou, quando seus olhos observaram o sonserino setimanista.

"Esse sou eu." O grifinório respondeu risonho.

"E seu parceiro?" Ela parecia estar engolindo em seco.

Cho estava escandalizada e olhava de um para o outro. Fleur bufava.

"Ele é meu namorado, Professora." Harry respondeu, puxando Marcus para mais perto. "Onde você quer que fiquemos?"

A compostura de McGonagall havia ido embora. Ela estava perdida.

"Atrás de nós, Harry!" Hermione riu. Suas vestes eram azul bebê e seu cabelo estava solto e liso.

"Você está maravilhosa, Mione!" O menino disse a abraçando.

Ela riu e corou. "Obrigada, Harry."

"Viktor."

"Harry, é bom vê-lo novamente." O búlgaro inclinou a cabeça para Marcus que repetiu a ação.

"Bom vê-lo também! Marcus, esse é Viktor Krum. Viktor esse é meu namorado, Marcus Flint. Ele é o capitão do time de Quadribol da Sonserina."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Viktor disse seriamente e apertou a mão do adolescente.

"Digo o mesmo. Vi seu jogo, você foi fantástico." Marcus disse mais empolgado.

Viktor sorriu distorcidamente. "Obrigado, n'ão ganh'amos, claro…"

"Não, mas fez seu trabalho. Pegou o pomo. Harry aqui fode com o meu time todas as malditas vezes."

O grifinório riu corando, enquanto Hermione corou ao ouvir o tipo de linguagem falada.

Krum pareceu não se incomodar e riu. "Verdade? Ad'oraria jogar contra você, Harry."

"Oh Deus, não precisa me envergonhar!" O menino disse engasgado. "Eu não teria chance."

A Professora McGonagall terminou de falar com os Campeões, seus olhos caindo sobre Harry com preocupação, antes que as portas duplas abrissem, revelando uma bonita decoração. Por um segundo, Harry sentiu como se fosse realeza. Cedric e Cho abriram caminho, quando Bagman anunciou todos eles.

Aqueles que viram Hermione e Viktor arfaram surpresos.

"_Hermione Granger e Viktor Krum?"_

"_Por que ela?" _

"_Wow, não sabia que ela era tão linda!"_

Mas quando todos viram Harry e seu par, a confusão começou_._

"_Aquele não é o sonserino Marcus Flint?"_

"_Acho que sim, mas por que ele está com Harry Potter?"_

"_Por que Harry está segurando nele?"_

"_Isso não pode ser real!"_

"_Harry escolheu ele ao invés de mim?"_

"_Isso tem que ser piada!"_

"_Debaixo de algum feitiço?"_

"_Bem, olhe Krum e Granger! Aquilo é esquisito também."_

Harry se aproximou de Marcus e seguiu Hermione e Viktor, confiantemente, até a mesa principal, em cuja os juízes e os professores jantariam. Os sussurros e olhares os seguiram por todo o Salão decorado. Alguns eram mais rudes do que Harry gostaria que fossem. Choque era uma coisa, mas alguns eram apenas estúpidos.

Foi uma supresa, quando Harry viu Percy sentado ali. "Percy?"

Hermione virou, chocada ao ver o ruivo.

"Harry…" Percy disse de repente. "É bom vê-lo de novo." Ele ofereceu a mão e o grifinório arqueou a sobrancelha antes de apertá-la.

"Sim, bom te ver também, Percy. Mas... o que você está fazendo aqui?"

O ruivo não escutou a pergunta do menino e encarou o sombrio Marcus Flint. "Harry... esse é seu par?"

"Claro que sou, seu idiota." O sonserino vociferou.

Harry riu hesitante. "Sim, Percy. Ele é meu namorado também."

Olhos azuis se arregalaram. "Percebo…" Ele disse inquieto.

"Então, por que você está aqui?"

Percy voltou a si e encheu o peito, parecendo um pássaro sufocado. "Eu estou no lugar do Sr. Crouch."

"Por que?" Harry perguntou, sentando ao lado de Marcus. Viktor sentou do outro lado do sonserino e imediatamente começou uma conversa sobre Quadribol, enquanto o grifinório ficou à mercê de Percy, que falava sobre como Barty Crouch confiava nele de olhos fechados. O ruivo disse como estava cheio de trabalho e continuou falando e falando...

Marcus olhou para o namorado, quando ele deitou contra seu corpo. O moreno de olhos negros riu ao ouvir Percy falar e Harry gemer em desgosto. "Por que fui abrir a boca?" O menino murmurou.

"Uma boca tão linda." Ele brincou, fazendo o grifinório rir e descer uma mão para seu joelho e subindo pela coxa. O mais novo apertou o local e o outro deu um pulinho. "O que você pensa..." Marcus arfou quando Harry passou a mão casualmente por cima de suas calças, o deixando um pouco ereto. "Você não fez isso!" Grunhiu o sonserino, recebendo um risinho sapeca do moreno de olhos esmeralda.

"Eu fiz, Marcus." O menino ronronou. Sua mão desceu para a coxa e parou ali, deixando o parceiro, obviamente, entretido.

Quando Percy finalmente calou a boca, Harry vasculhou o lugar. Ron estava ao lado de Parvati, com a boca aberta, olhando horrorizado para ele e Hermione. Os gêmeos estavam, ao lado de seus pares, com os olhos arregaldos e ficaram encarando ele e Marcus.

Harry percebeu que os sonserinos os observavam de um modo especulador. Marcus os ignorou completamente. Ele podia apostar que as pessoas da casa da serpente pensavam que o moreno de ohos negros apenas queria fazer algo malicioso. Draco Malfoy estava boquiaberto, enquanto Pansy Parkinson esganiçava sobre alguma coisa. O grifinório conseguia ver a boca da garota funcionando rapidamente e naquele momento sentiu pena do herdeiro dos Malfoy.

Quando Dumbledore e os outros professores sentaram, o homem parou ao ver Harry e seu par. "Boa noite, Harry." Disse amigavelmente.

"Professor!" Harry falou animado, segurando o namorado um pouco mais apertado.

O Diretor observou a expressão do menino e de seu pareceiro. Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça, antes de se focar em Marcus que estava desdenhando de alguma fofoca.

O grifinório começou a fazer movimentos circulares na coxa do namorado para distraí-lo. Ele riu baixo, quando Marcus encostou na cadeira desengonçadamente e deixou sua mão cair em cima da sua.

"Aproveitando?" Marcus perguntou divertido.

"Bastante." Harry disse sapeca.

"Você não se incomoda?" O sonserino perguntou.

"Com?" O moreno sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas quis ter certeza.

"Os rumores."

"Sempre existem rumores sobre mim, Marcus. Não dou a mínima para o que eles pensam sobre você." Harry disse afiado. "É o que _eu_ penso que conta. Se me preocupasse com essas coisas vinte quatro horas por dia, teria saído da escola no momento em que entrei aos onze anos."

Marcus inclinou a cabeça ao ouvir isso. "O que quer que seja que os senserinos estejam falando, não é verdade." Ele disse sério.

Harry apertou sua coxa. "Eu sei. Deixe-os fofocarem e nós ficaremos com os nossos segredos."

Rindo, o moreno de olhos negros esticou a mão e tirou o cabelo do namorado do caminho, mostrando a serpente prateada e mexeu de leve no brinco.

Foi o Professor Dumbledore que começou a festa. Era bem um esquema de 'peça seu tipo favorito de comida'. Harry riu ao ver e pediu um pouco de frango grelhado com vegetais cozidos. Ele ignorou Ron, que o encarava, e as tentativas dos gêmeos de lhe chamar a atenção.

"Então Harry, como isso aconteceu?" Percy, entre todas as pessoas, perguntou no meio da refeição.

"Apenas aconteceu." O menino respondeu.

"Ele é um sonserino." O ruivo lembrou.

Marcus fechou a cara. "Ele sabe disso."

"Uma cobra." Percy disse e se encolheu sob o olhar de Flint.

Harry rolou os olhos. "Eu estou bem ciente da casa dele, Percy. Você sabia que antigamente as cobras eram usadas para determinar se algo era bom ou ruim?"

O ruivo engasgou. "Isso não é verdade."

Harry sorriu. "É sim, pergunte a Hermione. De qualquer modo, qual é o problema dele ser uma serpente? Eu adoro serpentes, muito obrigado. _Falo_ com elas!"

Isso fez o homem empalidecer e Marcus sorrir sinistramente. "Esqueci sobre esse talento." O ruivo disse baixo.

Percy parou de falar com eles e voltou a comer. Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e virou para olhar o namorado que o encarava. "Além do mais..." Disse baixo. "Eu seria um hipócrita se tivesse algo contra a sua casa, afinal era pra eu estar lá."

Marcus ficou com a boca aberta, sua compostura acabada. "Sério?"

O menino assentiu. "Não que muita gente saiba. É culpa de Malfoy eu ter brigado com o chapéu." Segundos depois, Harry teve que fechar a boca do namorado.

Marcus se endireitou e balançou a cabeça. "Não acredito."

"O que? Você não acha que a Sonserina iria gostar de ter um ofidioglota? Ou uma pessoa que pode fazer um monte de bagunça e nunca ser pego?"

O setimanista apertou os lábios e pensou sobre isso. Harry pensou se esse processo era doloroso, mas decidiu não perguntar. "Você está certo."

"Claro que estou." O menino disse desdenhando. "Agora, deixe eu terminar aqui e desejar que as danças acabem logo."

"Hmm." Marcus franziu a testa ao pensar em dançar.

Harry apenas riu por trás de seu Cálice de suco de abóbora. Ele sentia o mesmo.

**XxX**

As sobremesas desapareceram dos pratos dourados, as luzes do Salão Principal começaram a diminuir e o chão pareceu, de repente, mel líquido. A magia passava no ar e a banda chamou todos os Campeões, que tomaram seus lugares.

Harry e Marcus grunhiram ao mesmo tempo, antes de se levantarem juntos. Ron mal tocou na sua comida, o que era uma raridade, ele ficou encarando os amigos, dividindo-se entre eles. Era como se não conseguisse decidir entre os dois, o que piorava tudo.

Harry e Hermione apenas abafaram o riso ao pensarem nisso, antes de voltarem para seus pares.

"Tudo bem?"

"Um pouco irritado." Marcus grunhiu. "Os sussurrou continuam."

"Eu sei." Harry disse com a mesma irritação.

"Eles estão certos, sabe…" O sonserino disse amargo.

Harry franziu a testa. De onde vinha essa auto depreciação? Ele não achava que todos da casa da serpente pensavam desse jeito. O menino parou ao lado de Marcus, quando o garoto o segurou pela cintura. "Olhe para mim Marcus Owen."

O garoto piscou, surpreso por ser chamdo pelo segundo nome. Os violinos começaram e Harry sorriu. Eles dançaram juntos em um mesmo compasso. Os pés de Marcus seguiam o de seu par, em uma quase perfeita dança que não envolvia xingamentos. Era quase prazeroso.

"Por que você pensa que estão certos, Marcus?" Harry murmurou, o puxando um pouco mais para perto, assim poderiam falar sem serem ouvidos.

"É verdade." Ele sibilou em seu ouvido.

O grifinório suspirou. "Queria que você não dissesse isso. Me deixa triste, Marcus."

O sonserino parou e passou sua mãos pelas bochechas dele. "Desculpe."

"O que eles pensam não deveria te incomodar nem um pouco!"

"Normalmente não incomoda."

"Então não deixe que aconteça agora!"

A melodia mudou e as pessoas começara a entrar na pista de dança. Harry e Marcus continuaram aonde estavam. Eles dançavam devagar e juntos até o ponto de se encostarem, o mais novo segurando nos obros do outro. O queixo de Harry não conseguia nem alcançar os ombros do namorado, mostrando o quão baixo era, mesmo com o auxílio do salto da bota. O grifinório o beijou no pescoço, sem se importar com quem estava vendo ou o que estavam sussurrando. Esse simples ato, fez Marcus o segurar mais apertado e ele pôde sentir a leve pausa em seus passos.

"Você realmente me quer?"

Harry rolou os olhos e se afastou um pouco, encarando Marcus, antes de colocar as duas mãos em suas bochechas e trazê-lo mais para baixo. "_Sssim_." Ele sibilou em ofidioglossia.

O sonserino não conseguia entender a linguagem, mas sabia que esse era o jeito do namorado de dizer sim. Harry o beijou profundamente no meio do Salão e no meio de todo mundo.

_Careless talk_

_(Conversa negligente)_

_Through paper walls_

_(Entre paredes de papel)_

_We can't stop them_

_(Não podemos pará-los)_

_Only laugh at them_

_(Podemos apenas rir deles)_

_Spreading rumors_

_(Espalhando rumores)_

_So far from true_

_(Bem longe da realidade)_

_Dragged up from the underworld_

_(Trazidos do submundo)_

_Just like some precious pearl_

_(Como uma pérola preciosa) _

**Our Lips Are Sealed - Hilary Duff**

**XxX**

_N/T: Hum… Gostaram?_

**Mathew Potter Malfoy:** Que bom que gostou do Harry e do Marcus. Quando eu comecei a ler essa fic também estranhei, mas depois...

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy**: O Marcus é beeeem ciumento e possessivo, mas isso que o faz especial. Que bom que está curtindo a fic!

**L. Malfoy: **Que bom que curtiu a personalidade deles... É tão legal e ao mesmo tempo diferente.

**Simon de Escorpiao:** "Um sonserino enorme e cheio de ciumes", adorei essa sua frase! Rsrsrsrsrs... Pois é... O Harry dançando e ensinando é uma imagem um tanto peculiar. O que achou da cena do Baile? Eu adorei! Achei tão emocionante! Huahuahuahuah...

_Bom gente, até o próximo! Beijos Brielle_


	5. Meant to live

**4.)**

_Fumbling his confidence_

_(Mexendo em seus segredos)_

_And wondering why the world has passed him by_

_(E imaginando o porquê do mundo tê-lo deixado para trás)_

_Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments_

_(Esperando que seu caminho ofereça mais do que argumentos/discussões)_

_And failed attempts to fly, fly_

_(E tentativas falhas de voar, voar)_

"QUE DIABOS?" Ron Weasley gritou alto. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele ficou da cor de um tomate. Fred e George estavam dando uma rondada para descobrirem tudo o que podiam sobre o par de Harry.

Estavam na Sala Comunal. Harry ficou surpreso pela noite ter ocorrido tão maravilhosamente. Ele e Marcus dançaram várias músicas antes de parar. O grifinório nem mesmo esperava gostar de ter dançado. Ele e Hermione conseguiram se esquivar de todas as perguntas.

Naquele momento, porém, Ron não conseguiu se controlar. Tudo havia terminado e já era após a meia noite.

Hermione grunhiu e começou a retirar os grampos dos cabelos. "Acorde a porcaria da escola inteira, Ronald!"

"Harry! O que você estava pensando? O que vocês estavam pensando?"

"Você respondeu sua própria pergunta, irmãozinho." Fred disse.

"É… nosso querido Harry não estava pensando. Marcus Flint?" George perguntou escandalizado.

"Cara! Se você quisesse alguém mais velho, por que não pediu pra gente?" Fred perguntou. "Ao invés disso, você foi atrás de um nojento... esquisito sonserino, que nem mesmo os sonserinos gostam!"

Harry beslicou a ponta de seu nariz e continuou escutando, um após o outro. Seamus veio primeiro, depois Lavender e todos os outros grifinórios o pressionaram, querendo saber o que acontecia.

Hermione e Viktor não foram nada comparados com a confusão que ele causou.

"Eu estou saindo com Marcus." O moreno disse assim que conseguiu uma abertura.

"Não! Harry, você não está!" Ron falou rapidamente. "Você deve estar sob um feitiço. Fred, George?"

"Definitivamente uma poção, companheiro… Seria mais ideal." Fred disse.

"Poderia ser uma combinação dos dois!" George ponderou.

"Harry?" Seamus olhou para o amigo horrorizado. "Nunca pensei em você com o Flint!"

O menino olhou para Hermione, que finalmente retirou o último grampo. "Oh, por favor, apenas porque ele é um Sonserino!"

"Não é só isso. Ele é um idiota malvado! Harry, você sabe que a família dele é praticamente cheia de Comensais da Morte. Eles são piores que os Malfoys."

"Eu não quero escutar isso." Harry disse curto e grosso. "Não estou embaixo de um feitiço de amor, nem mesmo de uma poção. Estou agindo de livre e espontânea vontade. Estou namorando Marcus Flint. Vocês não tem que gostar, mas por favor, não se metam na minha vida pessoal!" O moreno saiu pelo portal da Sala Comunal, antes que alguém pudesse chamá-lo.

Ele aceitara os interrogatórios. Caramba, estava preparado! Mas tudo aquilo o deixou com raiva. Claro que Marcus não era a pessoa mais gentil do mundo, isso era certo. O garoto podia não ser o mais atraente na superfície, mas por alguma razão... Harry sentia-se cada vez mais próximo do sonserino e não era por causa do sexo. Tinha sido por causa de uma força, que os dois se esbarraram e acabaram juntos na cama.

Mesmo que tudo terminasse no dia seguinte, devido à toda essa comoção, ele não ia se arrepender. Harry não ia se arrepender.

Por quê?

Porque ele sabia que fazia Marcus sorrir. O garoto quase nunca fazia tal coisa, era algo raríssimo, e quando acontecia o som era sinistro e maquiavélico. Sim, ele sabia disso também. Sabia que o sonserino, provavelmente, estava profundamente envolvido com as Artes das Trevas, mas no momento, Harry não se importava.

Ele simplesmente gostava de Marcus e não iria deixar ninguém fazer sua cabeça sobre a situação.

Quando entrou na sala abandonada, logo começou a transfigurar objetos. Hermione lhe ensinara um monte de coisas novas, que nem mesmo aprenderia antes do sexto e do sétimo ano. Depois de aplicar os feitiços para desenpoeirar, ele arrumou um sofá e caiu em cima do móvel bufando. Harry deixaria Hermione lidar com as pessoas.

**XxX**

Marcus vociferou e empurrou Draco Malfoy contra a parede, fazendo as costas do loiro baterem com um 'crash'. "Não se atreva a mandar em mim, sua criança estúpida!" Os olhos negros brilhavam de raiva. "Você não tem o direito de me dizer o que fazer e o que não fazer."

Draco estava no chão, recuperando-se da tontura que sentiu. O setimanista não era fraco.

"Um Mestiço?"

"_Potter?_"

"Você está louco?"

"Não é problema de vocês!" Marcus rosnou. "Se sabem o que é bom para vocês, vão me deixar em paz, porra!"

"Como isso aconteceu?" Adrian Pucey perguntou. Era o mais amigável de todos.

"Não vou responder." O garoto falou. "Apenas fique fora disso."

"Você está falando sério?" Hugh Montague perguntou, seguindo Marcus até o dormitório.

Flint não estava feliz com o inquérito que estava sofrendo desde o momento em que se afastou da multidão. Draco Malfoy, aquele merdinha, teve o nervo de ir atrás dele e demandar explicações! O moleque não era nem tão mais alto do que Harry.

O garoto fechou a cara. "Sim, Hugh, estou falando sério." Marcus finalmente respondeu, abrindo seu malão para pegar alguma roupa que fosse mais confortável do as que usava.

Vestes a rigor não eram para ele.

Adrian bateu a porta na cara de todos os outros que estava encostados ali. Hugh tinha os braços cruzados e observava Marcus colocar gentilmente ao seu lado um globo de neve em forma de serpente.

"Potter." Hugh tentou fazer sua mente entender. "Seus pais vão enlouquecer total."

"Não dou a mínima." Marcus sibilou gelidamente. "Eles podem ir pro inferno."

Adrian franziu a testa. "E como vai ser ano que vem, quando você se formar?"

O sonserino deu de ombros. "_Se_ eu me formar."

"Você não está pensando, de verdade, em repetir de propósito, está?" Hugh perguntou incrédulo.

"Por que não?" Marcus retorquiu. "Melhor do que lidar com _eles_."

"Você gosta de Potter?"

"Eu teria passado por toda esssa porcaria se não gostasse?" O outro respondeu ríspido.

"Você parece… diferente." Adrian admitiu. "Potter está sério em relação a você? Ele não está brincando?"

"Não, não está." Marcus falou, saindo de seu estado raivoso.

"Quanto tempo?" Essa veio de Hugh.

"Novembro."

"Wow, por isso você desejou sorte. Pensei que você estava zoando ele."

"Não." O moreno de olhos negros colocou algumas roupas dentro de uma mochila pequena e cuidadosamente pegou o globo de neve. Lançou um feitiço inquebrável, antes de colocá-lo dentro da mochila.

"Você está indo ver Potter?"

"Talvez."

"Você sai bastante. Imaginava por onde você andava." Hugh ponderou e então balançou a cabeça. "Companheiro, vocês são o assunto da escola inteira."

"Não dou a mínma para o que a escola pensa."

"É… acho que não. Boa sorte nisso, Marcus." Adrian disse prontamente. "Vai precisar."

"Se isso durar os feriados, com todo mundo sabendo sobre você e Potter, ficarei chocado. Posso até imaginar como a amiga sangue-ruim de Potter está lidando com a situação."

"Ela já sabia." Marcus sorriu de lado e desapareceu do dormitório.

Ele encontrou um Harry sem os sapatos e encolhido em um sofá transfigurado super largo. O menino estava de lado, com os olhos meio fechados e ainda completamente vestido a rigor.

"Oi." O grifinório sorriu e abriu um de seus olhos, quando Marcus jogou a mochila no chão e cruzou o cômodo.

"Como foi?" Ele sentou na ponta do sofá e passou um de seus barços pela forma delgada de Harry. O sonserino ficou brincando com as vestes do namorado, querendo colocar seu dedos por baixo da peça de roupa.

"Eu disse que você era meu e para eles irem se ferrar. Deixei todo mundo a mercê de Hermione."

O outro riu ao ouvir isso e abaixou-se para beijá-lo levemente nos lábios. "Eu disse para eles nos deixarem em paz. Aquele Malfoy estúpido quis uma explicação de mim."

"E…?" Harry perguntou interessado.

"Ele bateu na parede."

O menino riu de leve. "Acho que os sonserinos pensaram que era uma grande piada também, certo?"

"Mhmm."

O grifinório sacudiu a cabeça e segurou a mão de Marcus. "Não é uma piada."

"Eu sei."

Harry sentou e segurou os ombros do namorado, antes de subir no colo dele, ficando completamente sobre o garoto. "Sabe mesmo, Marcus?" Ele ronronou contra a boca do parceiro.

"Sim." O sonserino respondeu automaticamente, recebendo todos os encantos de seu amante.

"Melhor mesmo, porque eu nunca seria capaz de brincar com as emoções de alguém." Harry beijou o lado de sua boca e então a ponta de seu queixo. "Nem mesmo com as do meu maior inimigo."

Marcus não disse nada. Seus dedos grossos começaram a retirar as vestes de Harry. Ele queria que as peças saíssem naquele exato momento. Ambos começaram a se beijar de modo calmo e voluptuoso. O corpo do mais novo friccionava-se contra o de seu parceiro, encontrando uma reação instantânea.

Quando Harry dormiu naquela noite, em cima do sofá largo o suficiente para parecer uma cama, Marcus manteve um firme aperto em volta dele. O grifinório usava uma das camisetas do namorado, pois não havia levado nada para si ao sair do Salão Comunal.

O sono de Harry, entretanto, não foi muito silencioso. Ele não conseguia descansar e ficou vendo flashes de vestes pretas e brancas, imagens girando em torno de um cemitério. O menino viu uma figura reptiliana e alta, parecida com uma cobra, e com olhos rubis que tinham pupilas como as de um gato.

O moreno gemeu e se revirou. _(__"__Ah,__Harry__Potter,__finalmente__nos__encontramos...__"__)_

"Harry!" Marcus acordou e ficou chocado ao ver seu namorado se revirando e gemendo.

"Não, não!" O menino gritou dormindo. Seus olhos se abriram repentinamente, arregalados, e seu peito subiu quando respirou fundo, horrorizado.

Marcus observou surpreso quando o pareceiro colocou a mão em sua cicatriz flamejante.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Cemitério, Comensais da Morte… Voldemort." Ele respirou antes de cair contra Marcus e voltar a dormir.

O sonserino, preocupado, franziu a testa e arrumou as coberta em cima de seu namorado, que tremia. Marcus o puxou para perto e continuou acordado, com os olhos abertos e alertas, até se assegurar de que Harry não iria acordar novamente.

**XxX**

Harry estava grogue na manhã seguinte. Ele tentava lembrar do sonho que tivera e o mais estranho é que por mais vívido que tivesse sido, a única coisa que se recordava era a dor em sua cicatriz. Marcus derrubou seu braço por cima do menino, que sorriu e passou seus dedos pela palma da mão dele.

O sonserino grunhiu, fazendo Harry sorrir mais um pouco. Ele não conseguia impedir, estava ficando mais do que apegado àquele grande preguiçoso.

'Qual tinha sido seu sonho da noite anterior?' Harry pensou, colocando a cabeça nas mãos. Havia um cemitério, Comensais da Morte e definitivamente Voldemort. Sua cicatriz queimou até o sétimo céu e o deixou bem drenado.

Será que era algo que aconteceria? Poderia estar acontecendo nesse momento? _Ele_ não podia estar corpóreo... podia?

Harry estava quase certo de que _E__le_ não tinha corpo. Porém se isso acontecesse, quando seria? O menino balançou a cabeça. Apenas o tempo podia dizer.

A Torre da Grifinória estava extremamente silenciosa quando ele entrou. Todo mundo o encarou boquiaberto. O rapaz nem mesmo se incomodava de estar usando as calças do dia anterior e a camiseta de Marcus, enquanto segurava o resto de suas roupas nos braços. Harry revirou os olhos e foi para o dormitório.

Encontrou Hermione dormindo profundamente em sua cama e sorriu antes de cutucá-la. "Acorde Bela Adormecida." Ele brincou e a garota piscou ao abrir os olhos.

"Ooh, dia, Harry!" Ela sentou e passou as mãos pelos seus cachos arrepiados.

Harry riu ao ver o cabelo dela ficar uma bagunça ainda maior do que a normal de quando se acorda. "Como foi depois que eu saí?"

"Ron gritou por uma hora, Fred e George insistiram em capturar você para ter certeza de que não há nenhum feitiço ou poção do amor. Seamus e Dean acham que você enlouqueceu e o resto dos grifinórios estão horrorizados."

"O que você disse para Ron?"

"Pra ele calar a boca e cuidar da vida dele." Hermione rolou os olhos. "Ele disse que você estava sendo enfeitiçado, talvez pelo Imperius e eu disse que você pode quebrar o efeito do Imperius... então ele me acusou de conspirar contra o seu bem estar... e eu bati nele bem forte e ninguém falou mais nada. Nem mesmo os gêmeos."

"Ótimo." Harry disse, jogando suas coisas em cima do malão e pegando outras roupas. "Eu te vi com o Krum, se divertiu?"

Hermione corou e assentiu rapidamente. "Viktor é muito divetido e muito legal. Ele odeia as pessoas o encarando... como você também odeia. Ele é bem tímido."

Harry sorriu. "Eu gosto dele, tem bom gosto."

"Ele estava bem interessado em você e gostou de Marcus, não estou surpresa, eles agem parecido."

"Com a única diferença de Marcus ser um pouco auto depreciativo!" O menino disse se jogando ao lado dela. "Odeio isso... é como se ele se odiasse."

A garota franziu o cenho. "Aw... ele pode não ser a pessoa mais legal com os outros, eu sei que não é, mas ele não é tão ruim assim. Ele pareceu se dar bem com Viktor e nem se incomodou comigo."

"Acho que ele gosta de você." Harry sorriu. "Você foi a primeira pessoa que ele mencionou quando começou a se irritar com a dança. 'Por que ela não pode dançar com você?'"

Hermione riu. "Não pensei que ele gostasse de nascidos trouxa."

"Acho que ele não se importa." Harry admitiu honestamente. "Sou mestiço."

"Ele pareceu gostar de dançar com você na noite passada." Hermione disse sorrrindo abertamente. "Era como se vocês não ligassem pra ninguém. Foi fofo."

O menino sorriu. "Eu meio que acho que ele precisa de mim, Hermione. Tem alguma coisa ali que… está faltando na vida inteira dele."

"Por causa do jeito que ele fala sobre si mesmo?"

Harry assentiu. "Digo… eu tive uma infância ruim, mas às vezes penso..."

"Talvez… você descobrirá o qu ajudará."

"Estou disposto a isso. Melhor ir tomar um banho, estou morrendo de fome."

"Ok. Eu dormi na sua cama na noite que passou, portanto não escutei o resto do interrogatório e das risadinhas de minhas companheiras de quarto." A garota disse ao se levantar e colocar seus chinelos azuis.

Harry gargalhou. "Boa sorte!"

Depois de um banho rápido, o menino colocou jeans pretos e uma camiseta básica de gola olímpica. Jogou seu cabelo para trás e continuou usando seu brinco de serpente.

"Harry!" Hermione correu atrás dele pelas escadas. O cabelo dela estava preso e ele percebeu um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

"Mione!"

"Pronto para enfrentar os rumores?" Ela perguntou agradavelmente.

"Prontíssimo, vamos?" Ele ofereceu seu braço e ela rindo aceitou.

Harry não tinha visto Ron naquela manhã e suspeitava que o ruivo ainda estava surtando.

Quando chegaram ao Saguão de Entrada, encontraram Viktor encostado contra um grande pilar de pedra.

"Mione, Harry." O búlgaro sorriu e andou até eles.

"Oi, Viktor." Hermione disse, corando.

Harry sorriu. "Toma café com a gente?"

"Adoraria, isto é… se vocês não se importarem." Ele olhou para Hermione, que balançou a cabeça.

"Claro que não."

"E seu namorado?" Krum perguntou para Harry, quando entraram no Salão Principal.

"Marcus: acordo às nove horas? Acho que não." O menino disse e revirou os olhos, quando os sussurros começaram.

Era um inferno. Cada aluno estava esperando a entrada deles para poder espalhar os rumores, como a água escapando de uma represa.

Ron encarou Harry e Hermione gelidamente e sentou perto de Neville.

"Bom dia, pessoal." Este disse feliz.

Harry sorriu. "Neville. Como foi sua noite?"

"Não foi ruim." O grifinório admitiu. "Porém, eu poderia ter ficado sem alguns dos xingamentos de Ginny."

"Por que ela estava xingando?" O moreno de olhos esmeralda perguntou franzindo a testa.

"Você e Hermione." Ele rolou os olhos. "Os rumores são ridículos."

"Nem me fale." Hermione disse quando Viktor lhe passou as amoras. "Obrigada." Ela sorriu. "O que você acha, Neville?"

O menino de cabelos castanhos claros deu de ombros. "Não é da minha conta. Confio em Harry. Não entendo, mas por que deveria? Não é o meu relacionamento."

O Campeão grifinório sorriu gentilmente. "Obrigado Neville."

"Harry? Você não está namorando o Flint, está?" Katie Bell perguntou. A garota estava ao lado de Ginny, que tinha as bochechas extremamente coradas.

"Sim, estou." Falou de modo seco e direto. "É da sua conta?"

Ela ficou paralizada ao ouvir a resposta. "Estranho, Harry... ele é mal! Ele é grosso!"

"… e eu me importo com o que você pensa?" O menino retorquiu.

"Você devia, Harry! Ele é um sonserino horroroso. Quer ser um Comensal da Morte e você sabe disso!" Ron entrou na conversa.

O moreno vociferou. "Fique fora disso Ron, você não sabe de nada! Enfie suas opiniões no rabo!"

"Ronald, você é tão sem jeito." Hermione explodiu. "Tem idéia de quão estúpido isso soa? O que é que tem ele estar na sonserina?"

"Ele é um traidor!"

"Grifinórios também são." Harry vociferou, ganhando engasgos de seus colegas de casa.

"O que? Como você se atreve…"

"O nome Perebas significa alguma coisa para você, Ron?" Harry perguntou, deixando o ruivo mais vermelho do que seu cabelo.

Em confusão, Fred e George olharam um para o outro. "Perebas? O rato de Ron? O que aconteceu com ele?"

Harry sorriu de lado. "De repente tão quieto, huh Ron? Quem tentou salvar minha vida no primeiro ano, quando a minha vassou não funcionou direito por causa de Quirrell?"

De novo, ele ficou em silêncio.

"E foi preciso o talento específico de Salazar Sonserina para salvar sua irmã de ser assassinada!" Todos os Weasleys se arrepiaram. "Se não fosse pelo meu poder de falar com as cobras, ninguém a teria achado. Portanto Ron, tente pensar antes de abrir a boca."

Metade do Salão ouviu o moreno, já que ficaram quietos para escutar, mas ele nem se importou. O que dizia era a verdade.

O menino virou para Hermione e ignorou, de propósito, o resto dos Grifinórios. "Então, Mione, o que fará hoje? Viktor? Algum plano?"

Harry e seus amigos estavam saindo do Salão, quando encontraram Marcus e companhia.

O sonserino não disse nada e apenas agarrou Harry pela nuca, quase o retirando do chão, beijando-o ferozmente. O mais novo apenas podia fazer duas coisas nessa situação. Primeira: relaxar contra o namorado e ignorar todo mundo que ao sair viu a cena e parou horrorizado. Segunda: beijar de volta com toda a paixão que tinha e mais.

Quando soltou o menor, Marcus acenou com a cabeça para Viktor e Hermione, respeitosamente, antes de passar por eles.

Harry ficou parado por um momento e Hermione o cutucou nas costas. "Anda."

Viktor gargalhou, seus ombros tremiam e tudo mais. "Essa foi uma cena interessante, 'Arry."

"Hm." O menino concordou e então começou a gargalhar ao ver Draco e Ron em lados opostos, mas encarando a situação do mesmo jeito. Bocas abertas como peixes fora d'água e olhos arregalados.

"Como isso pode estar acontecendo?" Fred gemeu.

"Nosso pequeno Harry corrompido por uma cobra!" George o seguiu.

Viktor arqueou uma sobrancelha em direção aos gêmeos, que continuavam encarando Harry. "Q'uer ir voar por aí, 'Arry?" Ele perguntou.

O menino sorriu. "Adoraria! Levar Hermione aos ares."

"Uh, não…" A garota gemeu. "Eu não vôo…"

Viktor sorriu de lado. "Ela vai voar." A grifinória gemeu como um gato ferido ao escutar isso. "Vejo vocês em dez minutos."

**XxX**

Adrian e Hugh estavam observando Marcus, que tomava o seu café da manhã. Todos os sonserinos o encaravam, assim como metade do Salão e os grifinórios.

"Falando sobre demonstrações públicas…" Hugh murmurou, engolindo seu suco de abóbora.

"Melhor se acostumar." Marcus grunhiu neutro.

Adrian balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada, o que era melhor pra ele, já que Marcus poderia socar seu cereal.

O moreno de olhos negros estava prestes a ir atrás de Harry, quando ouviu um dos nascidos trouxas, grifinório, dizer engasgado. "Harry Potter está voando com Viktor Krum!"

"Bem, melhor vermos o que está acontecendo." Adrian pensou em voz alta. "Deve ser interessante."

Marcus concordou plenamente e saiu para o Campo de Quadribol, junto com metade da escola.

Ele viu a garota de cabelos cacheados, nascida trouxa, pulando para cima e para baixo, enquanto assistia a Harry e Viktor flutuando no céu. Seu enorme livro de couro estava esquecido.

"Wow…" Adrian arfou. "Duas Firebolts."

Marcus observou Harry. O menino sorriu abertamente e cortou Viktor, antes de voar abaixo do Apanhador Internacional.

"Eu posso não gostar de Potter…" Começou Hugh. "Mas o maldito pode voar."

O sonserino de olhos negros ignorou o insulto, meio elogio e ficou ao lado de Hermione com os braços cruzados. Ele não conseguia não odiar Malfoy por ter feito Harry querer ir para a grifinória e não apenas devido às habilidade de vôo do rapaz.

"Quem você acha que voa mais rápido?" Um Corvinal perguntou em voz alta.

"Harry Potter." Cedric respondeu. "Ele é menor. Krum tem mais experiência, mas o tamanho de Harry lhe dá uma vantagem."

"Alguém deveria soltar o pomo!"

"Ele não é tão bom." Draco Malfoy sibilou.

Assistir aos dois voando era como observar um jogo sem as outras partes. Os olhos de Marcus nunca saíram de cima de Harry. O menino ria alto e seus olhos verdes brilhavam. Ele voava perto da multidão com Viktor bem atrás. Ambos circularam as várias torres, antes de voltarem como redemoinhos.

Marcus percebeu que a Professora de Transfiguração estava sorrindo largamente. E passou em sua mente, por um segundo, que Harry era talvez o aluno favorito dela. O sonserino sempre achou que Hermione Granger tinha essa posição, mas mudou de ideia ao observá-la assistindo a Harry tão de perto. Ele nunca tinha sido uma pessoa perceptiva, simplesmente porque não dava a mínima.

Mas Harry… por alguma razão ele dava a mínima. E sabia porquê. Ele se importava com o moreno de olhos esmeralda, mas não sabia se o grifinório sentia o mesmo.

Marcus não entendia isso nem um pouco. Harry deveria ter ido embora e ter fingido que nada aconteceu. Ele deveria ter ficado enojado e ter entrado em pânico, mas isso também não aconteceu.

Por quê? Marcus sabia que todos os rumores eram verdadeiros. Ele não era um cara bonito. Droga, sua personalidade era pior que a de Snape em um dia bom. Por que Harry iria querer ficar com ele? O sonserino não era nada... e provavelmente nunca seria alguma coisa, especialmente se sua família tivesse algo a dizer em relação a isso.

Foi naquele momento que Marcus não conseguiu mais ficar ali entre tantos admiradores, e então foi embora rapidamente.

_Dreaming about Providence_

_(Sonhando sobre Providência)_

And whether mice or men have second tries

_(E se camundongos ou homens têm uma segunda chance)_

_Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open_

_(Talvez estejamos vivendo com nossos olhos meio abertos)_

_Maybe we're bent and broken, broken_

_(Talvez estejamos curvados e quebrados, quebrados)_

**Mean to Live – Switchfoot**

**xXx**

_N/T: Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! _

**Rafaella****Potter****Malfoy**: Pode ter certeza de que o Harry ajudará o Marcus com a auto estima dele!

**Mathew****Potter****Malfoy**: Marcus inseguro é bem interessante. Nesse cap. dá pra ver bem!

_Bom, é isso pessoal!_


	6. Losing my religion

_N/T: Bom, é o seguinte. Comecei o cursinho semana passada e percebi que o ano será bem puxado. Atualmente quero passar em medicina (acho que acabarei mudando de idéia, mas...) e quero estudar a fundo. O cursinho que faço é puxado e quase não sobra tempo pra mim._

_Infelizmente com isso, o rítmo de tradução vai dar uma diminuida e tal. Continuarei, mas a demora será inevitável._

_Eu realmente queria continuar traduzindo constantemente e tal, mas vai pesar muito e eu vou acabar "entrando em parafuso"._

_Espero que todos vocês me compeendam! Realmente não posso deixar minha vida estudantil em segundo plano. Pra mim isso sempre será o meu primeiro plano e conforme os anos passaram percebi que cada vez mais teria que me dedicar._

_É isso._

_Obrigada!_

_Obs: Se vocês soubessem o quanto dói escrever isso... Parece que eu não consigo respirar, sérião!_

**xXx**

5.)

_Oh, life is bigger_

_(Oh, a vida é maior)_

_It's bigger than you_

_(È maior que você)_

_And you are not me_

_(E você não é 'eu')_

_The lengths that I will go to_

_(Os extremos em que irei)_

_The distance in your eyes_

_(A distância em seus olhos)_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_(Oh não, falei demais)_

_I set it up_

_(Eu que comecei)_

O ano novo chegou a todo vapor. Harry franziu a testa com seus cabelos contra o peito de Marcus. Ele encarou o Profeta Diário com desgosto. Os dedos do sonserino passavam pelo seu pescoço e ombro, descendo pelo seu braço, antes de voltar ao ponto inicial.

"Isso é besteira." Harry fez cara feia e mostrou a página ao namorado.

Marcus pegou o jornal. "Ela é uma vadia."

"Sério!? Entre todas as pessoas… Hagrid? O que ele fez pra ela?"

"Ela não precisa de uma razão." O sonserino falou e devolveu o jornal.

"E se ele for meio-gigante? Eu não dou a mínima para o sangue dele." Harry desabafou. "Ele foi meu primeiro amigo e um ótimo amigo. Ele comprou Hedwig pra mim de aniversário, que coincidentemente foi o meu primeiro presente."

Marcus franziu a testa. "Você nunca tinha recebido um presente de aniversário?"

Harry riu amargo. "Os Dursleys? Eles são trouxas, Marcus. Eles _me odeiam_."

"Por que você mora com eles, então?"

"Não tenho outra família… bem, eu tenho meu padrinho, mas ele é fugitivo."

Marcus pressionou seu nariz contra o cabelo de Harry e inspirou. "Eu sabia sobre Black, antes que você me contasse."

Harry meio que já sabia. "Malfoy sabia antes de mim. Porém, não é verdade. Meu padrinho nunca foi do lado de Voldemort. O tempo todo foi Pettigrew e eu o deixei viver."

"O que você quer dizer?" Marcus peguntou.

"Eu o confrontei ano passado. Remus Lupin e Sirius queriam matá-lo..."

"Professor Lupin? O Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?"

"Mhmm, eles eram melhores amigos, junto com o meu pai."

"Oh, você parou os dois?"

Harry assentiu. "Estúpido, certo?"

Marcus não sabia o que responder. Ele não podia dizer sim ou não. Os dois eram uma verdade. "O que você acha?"

"Eu queria Sirius livre. Com o corpo de Pettigrew, eles nunca saberiam. Porém, isso fez mais mal do que bem… porque ele escapou. E agora está com Voldemort."

Os olhos do sonserino se arregalaram e ele apertou o namorado. "O que?!"

Harry levantou a cabeça e viu o que o parceiro estava pálido. "Rabicho escapou e correu para Voldemort. Ele não está de volta... pelo menos não por enquanto. Ele não está humano ainda. Não posso explicar o que ele é..."

"Você teve sonhos."

"Mhmm." Harry assentiu.

"Você acorda se revirando."

"A cicatriz que dói."

Marcus retirou a franja de cima dos olhos do namorado e encarou a cicatriz. "Você acha que ele vai voltar?" A voz do garoto estava trémula.

O grifinório suspirou. "É inevitável."

O moreno de olhos negros soltou um palavrão e passou a mão pela face. "Isso não é bom."

"Não, concordo, não é."

"Você sabe que minha família é pior que os Malfoys?" Marcus murmurou obscuro.

"Eu meio que descobri isso." Harry disse. "Você vai ser forçado a se unir?"

"Provavelmente."

"Você vai se unir?"

Marcus deu de ombros. "Depende da minha sobrevivência, Harry." Ele grunhiu.

"Estar comigo não te assegura isso." O menino sussurrou.

O sonserino passou os braços em volta de Harry e o apertou forte. "Isso te incomoda? Que eu possa ser um Comensal da Morte?"

"Sim." Harry admitiu, arfando com o aperto do abraço. "Você não deveria se curvar à ninguém, Marcus."

Marcus riu sombriamente. "Minha família beija o chão que ele pisa. Minnha mãe fantasia em transar com ele..." O garoto sibilou e Harry se arrepiou. "Meu pai não dá a mínima… ele ama aqueles infinitos ataques e torturas aos trouxas."

Harry ficou parado, uma onda de confusão e medo apareceu em seus olhos. "... e você?" Ele se atreveu a perguntar.

"Eles podem ir pro inferno." Marcus vociferou contra o ouvido do namorado.

Um arrepio percorreu as espinha de Harry, quando ouviu as palavras. O sonserino mordeu-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-o gemer e naturalmente descer a cabeça para dar mais acesso.

As mordidas ficaram um pouco óbivas na manhã seguinte. Hermione ficou rindo contra seus cereais, enquanto o menino fazia sua lição de transfiguração. Ele pegou as anotações da amiga, quando esta já havia terminado.

"Você tem modidinhas." Ela zombou. Viktor, que sentara do lado oposto a eles, sorriu contra seu bacon.

"Mhmm, as suas estão escondidas?" Harry comentou, fazendo a amiga se engasgar e o búlgaro a o encarar.

Neville que estava ao lado de Harry, corou furiosamente e balançou a cabeça. "Essas conversas que vocês tem hoje em dia..."

O menino piscou para o amigo. "Ser pego no pulo é sempre bom."

"É, não é?" Hermione voltou a si. "E, de qualquer modo, se eu tivesse mordidas…"

"Me contaria com todos os detalhes." Harry disse provocando e deu uma olhada em Viktor, que estava com as bochechas coradas em um tom atrativo de vermelho.

Hermione gemeu e assentiu pateticamente, enquanto o búlgaro balançava a cabeça entretido. "Talvez depois." Ela murmurou voltando para o café da manhã.

"Harry, o que vamos fazer em relação a Hagrid?" A morena perguntou mudando de assunto.

O menino suspirou. "Não sei. Podemos ir à cabana esta noite."

"Quebrar a porta se ele não abrir." Hermione resmungou. "Não posso acreditar naquela vaca!"

"Eu posso." Viktor acrescentou. "Ela sempre foi asquerosa, zoonindo na Copa Mundial como um inseto."

Harry recebeu uma carta de Bill, Sirius e Remus. Uma diferente da outra. Ron ainda não estava falando com ele ou com Hermione, mas o que poderiam fazer? Desfazer seu relacionamento simplesmente porque Ron não aceitava? Hermione terminar com Viktor, porque ele estava com ciúmes? Isso era estúpido! Krum era um cara legal. Um, a fama não lhe subira a cabeça. Dois, ele parecia tratar sua amiga com muito respeito e por último, ele gostava do apanhador profissional. O garoto era amigável e tímido.

"Certo , já chega de usar minhas anotações." Ela brincou e puxou os papéis de volta.

Harry mostrou a língua e enrolou sua lição. "Obrigada M'lady." Ele disse de volta. "Não ficarei atrasado novamente."

"Certo." Hermione rolou os olhos. "Vou deixar essa passar por causa do torneio."

O menino se iluminou. "Eu sabia que te amava por alguma razão!" Ele disse beijando a bochecha da amiga e levantando junto com os outros.

"Claro, por causa da minha super habilidade de anotar!"

Viktor riu ao ver as brincadeiras.

"Isso e muito mais senhorita Granger. Prometo a você que, enquanto suas anotações são perfeitas, existem outras razões porque te amo" Harry fez uma reverência zombeteira e saiu pela porta no mesmo momente em que Neville explodiu em risadas.

"Melhor existir mesmo, ou meu sapato vai acabar parando em seu..." Ela deixou a frase no ar, fazendo Harry e Viktor rirem.

"Isso doeria hoje..." O menino murmurou e massageou seu traseiro ao pensar.

Krum riu. "Tenham uma boa aula." Ele beijou a bochecha de Hermione e bateu nos ombros de Harry antes de acompanhar seus amigos de Durmstrang.

"Ulgh, vocês não podem arranjar um quarto?" Ron resmungou.

Hermione colocou as mãos nos qudris. "Você poderia dexar de ser esse pirralho insuportável pelo menos uma vez, Ronald? Por que você tem um problema com os nossos relacionamentos? Não te afeta em nenhum jeito. Antes do Baile você ficou falando sobre Viktor Krum e como queria beijar os pés dele e conseguir um autógrafo! E o relacionamento de Harry não é da sua conta. Você não precisa gostar de ninguém que sai com Harry, assim como ele não precisa gostar de ninguém que saia com você. Mesmo assim, aqui está você, acreditando que é o centro do maldito universo! Bem, Ronald Weasley, você não é e hoje a noite é melhor levar seu traseiro até a cabana de hagrid conosco, ou essa mesma parte da sua anatomia ficará bem vermelha!"

Harry riu ao ver a aglomeração que apareceu para ver Ron ser repreendido por Hermione. Era uma visão.

Depois da aula, o menino encontrou em Marcus, que lhe deu um beijo. "Aonde vai?"

Adrian e Hugh ficaram ao lado, tentando não prestar atenção. Aqueilo era estranho para eles.

"Bater na porta de Hagrid. Não faço a mínima idéia de quanto tempo levará."

Marcus o beijou novamente e mordeu seu lábio inferior.

Ron ficou contraindo os músculos e andando. Harry riu contra a boca do namorado, quando Hermione jogou o ruivo no chão e bateu nele com seu livro texto.

O sonserino fechou a cara, mas não de modo malvado e observou a garota batendo no outro.

"Seu pirralho estúpido e imaturo."

Mesmo os sonserinos riam.

"Ow, Hermione! Pare com os livros..."

"Talvez você fique um pouco sensato!"

"Oomph, ow! Aiiiouchhh!"

Harry estava se dobrando de rir, segurando em Marcus para suporte, enquanto assitia a cena. Mesmo Viktor, que saíra do navio de Durmstrang, parara para rir de sua namorada.

"Nunca deixe essa garota zangada." O grifinório alertou Krum, sobre os ombros do namorado.

"Tô percebendo."

Mesmo Draco percebeu que encarava a cena com uma mistura de entretenimento, ao invés de seus sorrisos zombeteiros usuais. "Que eloquente."

Os gêmeos encontraram todo mundo e se contraíram ao ver Harry nos braços de Marcus.

"Estranho! Ron sendo socado por livros e Harry com um sonserino..." Fred murmurou balançando a cabeça.

"Nunca pensei que veria o dia…"

"Que Harry se rebelaria contra a sociedade." Ele finalizou para o irmão.

"HERMIONE!" O moreno chamou, fazendo-a olhar para cima. Ele então apontou para Fred e George. "Eles depois."

Os olhos da garota apertaram e os ruivos se entreolharam.

"Uh oh." Disseram juntos.

"Acho que deveríamos correr, Fred."

"Concordo, George."

"CORRE!" Eles gritaram ao mesmo tempo e desapareceram, tropeçando em Dean e Ginny, deixando Hermione piscando e dando de ombros.

"Esperarei eles voltarem."

"Muito sonserino." Marcus ronronou próximo a orelha de Harry.

"O que é melhor do que irritar uma mulher em cima de um bando de garotos?" O menino ponderou e beijou Marcus. "Vejo você hoje a noite?"

"Como sempre."

O moreno aproximou-se de Hermione e olhou para Ron, vendo que o ruivo se defendendo com os braços. "Vá logo, arrume suas coisas! Temos um amigo para retirar da cabana."

Ron choramingou e assentiu, saindo correndo, antes que Hermione pudesse puní-lo mais um pouco.

"Isso foi bom." A garota confessou. "Quero fazer de novo."

"Espere até achar os gêmesos."

A morena sorriu malvada. "Duplo."

**XxX**

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam na cabana de Hagrid. A garota fez chá e depois de uma longa conversa envolvendo algumas revelações sobre a mãe e o pai dele, os três começaram a animá-lo.

Professor Dumbledore passou por lá e Harry moveu para que o bruxo sentasse ali perto.

Ron ficou de cabeça baixa e não disse nada, apenas assentiu vigorosamente quando Harry e Hermione disseram que sentiam falta das aulas dele e que não se importavam com o fato de haver sangue de gigante nele.

"Honestamente Hagrid, veja o que eu tenho em meu sangue. Os Dursleys." Harry lembrou. "Isso é pior que sangue de gigante."

Hagrid gargalhou e Dumbledore sorriu abertamente. "Viu, Hagrid? Você não pode julgar uma pessoa pelo sangue."

Ron suspirou profundamente quando isso foi dito e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. "Tem certeza de que Flint não é um Comensal a Morte?"

O moreno fez cara feira. "Não, ele não é."

Dumbledore arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Flint? Marcus Flint?" O meio gigante franziu a testa. "O que ele tem haver com você, Harry?"

"Estou namorando ele."

Hagrid pareceu chocado. "Sério?"

Harry suspirou. "É tão surpreendente assim?"

"Bem, sim Harry." Ron brincou com o chá de sua xícara. "Quero dizer, por anos ele não foi nada mais além de malvado com todo mundo. A própria casa dele não gosta de sua presença. Ele não é nem... bonito."

"Ele é sim." O moreno retrucou. "Marcus é fofo." Talvez antes que tudo isso tivesse acontecido, ele nem mesmo acreditaria em suas palavras, mas agora que estava com o garoto… Harry via algo. O que poderia ser? Claro que o sonserino não era um deus, mas a aparência realmente importa quando gostamos de alguém?

Ron torceu o nariz. "Em que sentido?"

Hagrid estava chocado. "Nunca pensei que você ficaria com alguém como ele."

Dumbledore sorriu. "A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê. Assumo que estava preocupado no começo, mas preciso admitir que o está melhorand muito nos estudos. As notas dele subiram."

"E ele chega atrasado bem menos." Harry adicionou.

Rindo, Dumbledore deu tapinhas no ombros do moreno. "Não é a casa que faz a personalidade de uma pessoa, certo Harry?"

O menino assentiu, Ron parecia confuso e Hermione sorriu.

Antes que o bruxo saísse, Harry pulou. "Professor? Posso falar com você por alguns minutos?"

"Claro, Harry. Vamos comigo de volta à Hogwarts?"

O grifinório assentiu, despediu-se de todos e abraçou Hagrid. "Espero você na Segunda feira!" Ele disse e recebeu uma fungada do meio gigante.

"Obrigado Harry e por favor, ganhe o Torneio Tribruxo. Mostre a todos que você não precisa ser puro sangue!"

O coração do menino bateu forte com essas palavras. "Farei meu melhor." Ele piscou e saiu com o Diretor.

Harry e Dumbledore encaminharam-se para o castelo naquele anoitecer, o céus estava escurecendo e ficando um estranho roxo. "Professor, eu tive um sonho estranho."

"Parecido com o do verão?"

O menino piscou e encarou o homem. "Como você...?"

"Você não é o único que mantém contato com Snuffles."

Harry riu ao ouvir o apelido. "Certo, verdade, mas esse... Não acho que era no presente, tá mais para o futuro. Comensais da Morte, um cemitério e Voldemort. Isso é tudo o que eu vejo antes de acordar com a cicatriz doendo. Sei que não é um simples sonho, tudo está conectado."

Dumbledore sorriu de leve e colocou uma mão sobre os ombros do aluno. "Bem Harry, você está certo, eles estão conectados. Você não está sendo obtuso ao pensar nisso. Sobre o seu sonho, acredito que precisamos de mais informações para entendermos o que acontecerá."

"Eu que são flashes, aparece um branco e então outra cena. Mas sempre ouço um sussurro... a voz de Voldemort. É uma coisa gélida e me dá arrepios."

A expressão de Dumbledore mudou quando entraram no prédio da escola e uma tocha e acendeu, iluminado seu rosto. "Harry, quero que me faça um favor. Todas as vezes que sonhar, escreva tudo e então venha me ver, nós descobriremos tudo juntos, certo?"

Harry sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Ele se lembrou dos Diários de sonhos da Professora Trelawney, mas dessa vez era diferente. O Diretor queria ajudar. "Obrigada, Professor."

Dumbledore apertou o ombro dele. "Vá. Acredito que um amigo seu te espera."

Boquiaberto, Harry sentiu as bochechas corarem, enquanto o bruxo mais velho colocou a mão no bolso e retirou algumas balinhas de limão. Ele as ofereceu ao menino. "Uma balinha de limão por dia e sonhe com alegria.¹" Harry se engasgou com a risada e o Diretor saiu cantarolando.

**XxX**

O moreno colocou uma bala na boca e encontrou Marcus, para sua surpresa, lendo. Era a primeira vez que via tal coisa.

"O mundo congelou?"

O sonserino bufou. "Haha, eu sei ler."

Harry sorriu e encostou-se contra o peito nu do namorado. O garoto tinha algo contra camisas, ele sempre estava sem uma quando ficavam na sala. Não importasse o quê. O menino apertou os ombros do sonserino e colocou uma bala de limão contra os lábios dele.

Marcus piscou e abriu a boca. "Aonde conseguiu as balas?"

"Dumbledore. Ele disse: 'Uma balinha de limão por dia e sonhe com alegria'."

O garoto engasgou com o doce e encarou o outro. "Sério?"

"Ele estava na cabana de Hagrid fazendo a mesma coisa que nós. Andei com ele de volta pra escola e contei sobre meus sonhos. Ele disse para que eu os anotasse."

"Boa idéia."

"Alguns deles eu não consigo lembrar."

Marcus fechou o livro e colocou-o de lado, puxando Harry para cima de si. "Posso tentar ajudar."

O grifinório chupou sua bala e contemplou.

**XxX**

Na manhã de sábado, Harry e Hermione terminaram o café da manhã, Viktor os acompanhou e Ron ficou estranhamente quieto. O ruivo nem mesmo comia, ficou brincando com a comida, utilizando seu garfo, enquanto Seamus o cutuca repetitivamente.

Harry e Hermione mostraram a Krum a vila de Hogsmead. Para o moreno, o local lhe lembrava aqueles cartões de Natal trouxas. Os pequenos prédios, que pareciam as casas de doces e aqueles detalhes brancos em cima dos telhados triangulares, pareciam gelo.

Era uma bela visão.

O moreno sentia-se como um candelabro e decidiu dar uma volta, mas antes de ir, abraçou Hermione.

"Mas Harry! Você não precisa ir, não sozinho." Ela esganiçou e agarrou o braço do amigo.

O menino abriu a boca para dizer algo, quando Marcus apareceu ao seu lado.

"Ele não está sozinho."

Harry sorriu e o beijou. "Olá, pessoa."

Ela sorriu. "Ótimo!" Hermione cobriu Harry em um rápido abraço, antes de deixá-lo com o namorado.

"Você está com frio?"

O menino balançou a cabeça. "Não." Harry abraçou o garoto pelo pescoço e peguntou aonde ele queria ir.

"Não me importo." O sonserino fechou a cara quando um homem mais velhos passou por eles e observou Harry. Marcus cerrou os olhos e apertou o namorado um pouco mais forte.

"Vamos Marcus, vamos pegar alguns doces horríveis."

"Divertido."

"Você vai testá-los por mim."

"Não divertido."

"Pra mim vai ser."

"Sim, você pode rir de mim."

O grifinório levantou a cabeça e beijou sua mandíbula. "E você pode me punir depois."

O garoto sorriu sinistro. "Eu posso."

A boa coisa sobre Marcus Flint é que ele afastava qualquer pessoa que se aproximava deles para pertubar Harry. Os olhares ainda estavam lá e a maioria das pessoas arregalavam os olhos e murmuravam umas com as outras. O grifinório pensou em quando sua vida pararia de fazer parte dos rumores.

Harry pegou um doce preto com pontinhos rosas. Marcos olhou para aquilo em dúvida, ele já tinha provado doze sabores diferentes. Metade deles eram piores do que se pode imaginar.

"Argh, isso parece horrível."

Harry fez bicou e colocou o doce sobre os lábios dele. Já se arrependendo, o sonserino abriu a boca e pegou o doce, antes de mastigar e tremer com o gosto. "Ulgh."

"Como foi?" O grifinório perguntou, olhos brilhando e um sorriso largo.

"Tem gosto de... calda de cereja, extremamente doce, misturado com um lícor meio picante."

"Picante, huh?"

Marcus assentiu e engoliu. "Minha língua está dormente."

"Pobrezinho, temos que fazê-la sentir de novo."

O garoto apertou o namorado, até o menino soltor um gritinho. "Conto com isoo." Ele sibilou áspero contra a orelha do mais novo.

Harry o beijou nos lábios, com a boca fechada. Não queria provar a mistura de doces.

Marcus bufou ao perceber que ele fazia.

"Coma algo de morango!" Ele desafiou e cutucou o garoto.

"Provocador." O sonserino disse e passou os dentes pela bochecha dele.

"Alguém tem que ser."

**XxX**

Harry e Hermione se encontraram, com seus respectivos companheiros, na frente do Três Vassouras. O local estava cheio de gente, com quase todo mundo de Hogwarts lá dentro. Os dois amigos deram um tempo para tirara a neve do cabelo antes de entrar.

Os quatro ignoraram todo mundo e encontraram lugares no fundo.

"Acho, Harry, que você deveria tentar uma carreira na área profissional de Quadribol." Viktor disse, quando voltou ao lado de Marcus.

"Você acha? Mas toda a atenção…"

Hermione sorriu. "Mas Harry, você atrai atenção de qualquer jeito."

"Você é talentoso e não por causa do seu nome." Krum o encarou. "Eles sabem disso, Harry, Você s'erá um bom profissional. Você tem apenas catorze anos e já pode me ultrapassar no voo."

"Apenas porque sou menor." Harry tentou contradizer e Marcus bufou.

"Você é muito modesto, Harry. Você é o melhor de toda a maldita escola." Ele repreendeu. "Eles fizeram um exceção por você no primeiro ano."

"A Professora McGonagall estava tão impressionada que comprou uma Nimbus 2000 pra ele!" Hermione lembrou.

O sonserino olhou para ela e para Harry, chocado. "Ela comprou?"

O grifinório corou. "Bem, sim, antes dela bater no Salgueiro Lutador."

"Salgueiro Lutador?" Viktor perguntou confuso.

"Uma árvore nervosa." Harry disse se recordando.

"McGonagall sempre teve um ponto fraco por Harry." Hermione disse feliz e o amigo a encarou com os olhos cerrados, de modo brincalhão. "O que!? Ela tem!"

Harry mostrou a língua e cutucou Marcus. "Vou pegar outra bebida."

"Eu posso pegar." O sonserino grunhiu e mexeu em sua bebida, que tinha alcool misturado na cerveja amateigada. Viktor bebia o mesmo.

"Eu posso ir, talvez vocês estarão quietos quando eu voltar." O menino o beijou brevemente, antes de entrar na multidão de alunos.

Ele chegou até o bar e colocou as mãos contra o balcão. "Madame Rosmerta!"

"Opa, Harry. Se divertindo?" A ruiva de cabelos enrolados peguntou, seus olhos castanhos claros o olhando por trás da franja.

"Muito!"

"O que vai beber? Cerveja amateigada?"

"Sim." Ele disse alegre.

"Me dê um minuto, tenho doze pedidos da mesma coisa." Ela piscou e correu para os fundos.

Harry sentou no banco e cruzou as pernas, esperando pacientemente. O menino sentia pena dela. A mulher era a única trabalhando e todo mundo estava ali esperando pelas bebidas.

Alguém encostou em Harry, fazendo o menino se contrair e olhar sobre o ombro. Ele viu um braço ser colocado sobre o balcão e uma pessoa o encarou de cima.

"Olha, você não é a coisa mais bonitinha por aqui..." O cara tinha um cabelo castanho areia e curto. Pele bronzeada levemente e olhos castanhos escuros. Ele era alto e magro e parecia estar com uns vinte anos. Porém não chegava nem perto da altura de Marcus.

Harry franziu a testa. "Essa é uma cantada bem ruim."

"Ah, vamos lá, você está sentado aqui sozinho. Sou Derek!" O homem estendeu a mão, mas o moreno não fez nenhum movimento para apertá-la.

"Não estou sozinho e você não precisa saber meu nome."

"Isso é verdade. São todos os mesmos quando o rosto está contra o travesseiro."

_Derek_ colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry, que o fez se contrair e descer do banco.

"Isso não foi muito legal." O menino fechou a cara.

"Ah, vamos lá gato. Me dá uma chance."

"Já disse, não estou sozinho."

"Sério? Então cadê ele? Vou dizer que você está ocupado."

Harry lançou ao homem um olhar gélido. "Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer não?"

"Ate que você diga sim." Ele sorriu de lado. "Vamos lá garotinho, me dê uma chance. Vou te dar a noite da sua vida... prometo. Serei gentil da primeira vez."

"Ew!" Harry virou para ir embora. Já tinha esquecido sobre sua cerveja amanteigada, não precisava da bebida tanto assim. Porém, Derek o parou ao colocar uma mão em sua cintura.

"Vamos lá..."

"Me solte!" o menino sibilou alto o suficiente para que algumas pessoas o vissem se debatendo. Foi nesse momento que uma sombra apareceu sobre eles e agarrou a nuca do homem.

"Que porra você acha que tá fazendo?" Marcus vociferou ácido, puxando o cara para perto de sua face.

"Nada da sua conta!" Derek cuspiu as palavras.

"Eu acho que é quando toca no que é meu."

Ele riu alto. "Seu? Seu? Bobagem!" O homem zombou. "Você? Com ele? Caia na real!"

A mão larga de Marcus fechou em volta do pescoço de Derek e começou a apertar. As pessoas começaram a arfar ao verem a face do homem ficar vermelha. "Quer me irritar? Eu te quebrarei em dois e deixarei o resto na sarjeta, não precisarei nem de magia."

"Marcus, não." O grifinório pediu baixo. "Eu não quero você com problemas."

"Marcus, deixe ele ir." Hugh se aproximou com os olhos arregalados.

Adrian estava atrás de Harry, uma mão no ombro do menino. "Você está bem?"

Viktor e Hermione apareceram. O búlgaro tentava falar com Marcus, pedindo para ele não fazer nenhum mal, enquanto a garota assistia a cena e segurava o braço de Harry, preocupada.

Todo mundo observava, incluindo Rita Skeeter, que sorria abertamente com seu caderninho aberto e sua pena verde correndo loucamente.

"Marcus, ele não vale a pena. Por favor!"

Durante tudo isso o aperto do sonserino ficou mais forte, a raiva em seus olhos era como fogo. Todos olhavam em silêncio, esperando o que aconteceria a seguir. O homem estava ficando azul e Marcus parecia a epítome de letal.

O local inteiro arfou ao ver o grifinório pular, quando o garoto jogou Derek no chão, fazendo-o desmaiar por falta de ar.

"Mexa comigo, eu te desafio." A mão de Marcus segurou a cintura de Harry e antes que Madame rosmerta pudesse gritar com eles sobre a briga no bar, os dois saíram com vários outros atrás.

"Desculpe." O grifinório disse contra o peito do namorado.

O sonserino não respondeu por vários minutos. Adrian, Hugh, Viktor e Hermione correram para alcançá-los.

"O que aconteceu?" Hugh perguntou autoritário.

"Algum cara estava tentando pegar em mim." Harry disse envergonhado. "E eu disse a ele pra ir embora, mas o cara não escutava."

Adrian ficou chocado e olhou para trás sobre os ombros.

Viktor devolveu a capa de Harry.

"Obrigado." O menino murmurou e Marcus o soltou para que ele a colocasse. O grifinório podia ver que seu namorado estava irado. Se olhar pudesse matar... Harry pensou.

"Eu insisti que não estava sozinho e ele continuou, como se fosse o presente de Deus para o mundo." O grifinório fez careta e surpreendeu Hugh e Adrian com as palvras. "Eu levantei para sair e ele me agarrou."

Marcus grunhiu bravo. "Eu deveria voltar e matá-lo."

"Não, não!" Harry insistiu e se jogou em cima do sonserino. "Não preciso de outra pessoa em Azkaban!"

Krum, Hugh e Adrian piscaram ao ouvirem o menino e Hermione riu hesitante.

"Além do mais, se você estiver em Azkaban quem vai conseguir impedir os outros de se jogarem em cima de Harry?" A garota adicionou.

"Ela tem razão." Adrian disse e fez careta ao ver que concordara com uma nascida trouxa.

Marcus grunhiu novamente concordando. Os outros ficaram andando com eles, perdidos em pensamentos. Hermione liderava todo mundo para longe da rua principal. Harry segurou a capa do namorado e começou a passar a mão em seu peito, por cima do sweater verde que lhe dera de Natal, junto com o globo de neve.

Harry nunca tivera um namorado, então o Natal foi meio complicado na hora de escolher o presente. Ele simplesmente seguiu seu instinto sonserino e deu um sweater de gola olímpica que esticava contra o peito e as costas de Marcus, que eram talvez as melhores partes _visíveis _de sua anatomia.

"Hey..." O menino sussurrou.

O sonserino franziu a testa e olhou para baixo, enquanto passava seus braços em volta dele, para puxá-lo, em busca de calor. "Você está bem?" Perguntou baixo.

Harry assentiu e colocou os dedos por baixo do sweater, sorrindo ao encontrar o peitoral nu do namorado.

Os lábios de Marcus mexeram, quando os dedos massagearam seu umbigo. "Estou bem, ele apenas foi irritante."

A turma estava saindo da trilha e Harry percebeu que estavam na frente da Casa dos Gritos. Hermione contava aos sonserinos e a Viktor a verdade por trás dela.

Aquilo deixou o grifinório entretido. Ver Adrian e Hugh, dois puros sonserinos, escutando uma nascida trouxa.

Harry puxou Marcus para o lado e para longe da conversa. O garoto o seguiu com os olhos, nunca o deixando.

"Obrigado." O menino disse finalmente, aproveitando para tocar na pele do namorado.

"Pelo que?" Pegar de volta o que é meu?" Ele grunhiu. "Aquele cara não tinha o direito."

"Eu sei, não gostei. Ninguém tinha feito aquilo antes." O grifinório confessou. "Foi meio sinistro. Ele continuou o tempo inteiro com aquelas cantadas estúpidas."

Marcus fechou a cara e arrancou um besouro negro de cima do ombro de Harry, antes de segurá-lo pela nuca e beijá-lo com força.

Harry gemeu sem pensar em nada e relaxou contra o garoto. O beijo era rude, forte e necessitado, mas o menino não iria discutir por isso. Se Marcus não o segurasse, ele já teria caído na neve. "Mm, por que não... voltamos e assim você pode me punir por aqueles doces que te fiz comer?"

O sonserino mordeu o lábio inferior dele e desceu a mão para apertar sua bunda. "Você está me devendo..." Disse rouco.

"Mhmmm… mas eu tenho um pedido." Harry sorriu contra a língua de Marcus e a sugou lascivamente.

"O que é?" O garoto grunhiu, sua ereção pressionada contra o mais novo. Quanto mais seu namorado chupava sua língua e quanto mais falava, mais seus hormônios enlouqueciam.

"Não seja gentil."

"Tá bom, não serei." Eles estavam tão presos um ao outro que esqueceram completamente, que aquele pequeno escândalo estava pronto para ser atirado.

**XxX**

Era segunda de manhã, mais um dia letivo. Harry se mexeu nos braços de Marcus. Era uma das vezes em que o adolescente mais novo não queria levantar. Suas pernas se enrolaram em torno do namorado. Ambos estavam no sofá transfigurado. Porém, enquanto estava deitado contra o peito do sonserino, percebeu que não tinha outra escolha a não ser ir à aula.

Ele tinha poção primeiro e chegar atrasado não era uma opção.

"Odeio manhãs." Marcus resmungou sonolento.

Harry o beijou na mandíbula. "Eu sei que odeia. Tenho Snape primeiro, não posso chegar tarde."

Rapidamente o grifinório colocou as vestes de Hogwarts, com Marcus o assistindo preguiçosamente, antes de se levantar e fazer o mesmo.

O garoto fixou xingando, quando sua gravata se recusou a ficar no lugar. Harry riu e ficou na ponta dos pés para arrumá-la. O sonserino apenas o observou, seus olhos nergos misteriosos ainda sonolentos.

"Bom dia pra você também, Marcus."

Ele recebeu um grunhido como resposta.

Harry riu mais um pouco. "Você é tão fofo de manhã."

"Sou nada." O garoto murmurou sombrio.

"Eu acho!"

Marcus não respondeu, ao invés disso cutucou o namorado nas costelas.

"Está com o seu dever?"

"Mhmmm..."

"Mochila?"

O sonserino apontou para a que estava próxima a porta.

"Ótimo!"

Harry correu para a Grifinória com o intuito de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Hermione não estava em nenhum lugar, portanto ele concluiu que ela deveria estar no Salão Principal com Viktor.

O menino percebeu os olhares, enquanto passava pelo Salão Comunal. Ele franziu a testa e imaginou se seu cabelo estava fora do lugar. Não, estava em um baixo rabo de cavalo.

"Pobrezinho!" Um quintanista disse com dó.

"O que?" Harry murmurou confuso.

Ele encontrou o Salão Principal sussurrando e encarando. "Que porra aconteceu agora?"

Hermione já estava levantada e Viktor ao seu lado, antes mesmo de Harry chegar a mesa. "Você pode quere ler isso." Ela disse triste.

"Por que eu ia querer ler essa porcaria?" Ele perguntou, mas parou ao ver o título.

**A Fera destrói nosso Belo!**

_Esta jornalista descobriu a alarmante verdade e sente que é seu dever compartilhá-la com o mundo. Nosso herói, Harry Potter, tem sido coagido a manter um relacionamento com o Setimanista sonserino, Marcus Flint._

_Muitos de vocês vão lembrar que nosso salvador foi traído por seu amor, Hermione Granger, que o traía com o famoso apanhador Viktor Krum! Esta jornalista pode apenas assumir que enquanto Harry Potter estava emocionalmente frágil, o tirou vantagem da situação. _

_Nosso querido salvador estava no Três Vassouras ontem, quando um grande homem o abordou. O por sua vez, começou a sufocar o homem com uma mão, antes de ameaçá-lo de morte! Se esse é o jeito que Marcus Flinte age em público, provavelmente é mais violento quando em particular._

_Esta jornalista descobriu de várias fontes, que preferem ficar anônimas, que o mantêm o sobre vigilância constante. É óvio que ele possui uma natureza controladora e que provavelmente abusa de nosso salvador. _

_Uma de nossas fontes disse que o relacionamente já acontecia por um mês, sem ninguém saber, e que a verdade apenas veio a público, quando o Sr. Flint fez o acompanhá-lo ao Baile de Inverno. Os estudantes também expressaram preocupação com a parte física do relacionamento deles, dizendo que Marcus Flint provavelmente forçara Harry Potter e que deve usar o artifício da violência para mantê-lo na linha._

_ é o único herdeiro de sua família puro sangue e seus pais eram suspeitos de serem Comensais da Morte no primeiro reinado de Vocês-Sabem-Quem. Esta jornalista não pode impedir a si mesma de imaginar, se os pais de Marcus Flint o estão obrigando a ficar com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu visando alguma dessas intenções. _

_Primeiro, eles podiam querer vingança em cima do , após a destruíção do espírito. Ou, poderiam estar pensando em transformar nosso salvador em um próximo Lorde das Trevas!_

_O que o Diretor Dumbledore está pensando? Como ele pode permitir que esse relacionameto abusivo e humilhante aconteça? Será que nosso salvador continuará sofrendo devido às ações dos outros?_

_Esta jornalista pode apenas desejar que o seja salvo dessa Fera vil, antes que se destrua. _

_Rita Skeete__r_

_Correspondente Especial_

_That's me in the corner_

_(Esse sou eu na esquina)_

_That's me in the spotlight, I'm_

_(Esse sou eu embaixo dos refletores, eu estou)_

_Losing my religion_

_(Perdendo minha religião/fé)_

_Trying to keep up with you_

_(Tentando te acompanhar)_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

_(E não sei se posso fazer isso)_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_(Oh não, falei demais)_

_I haven't said enough_

_(E não disse o suficiente)_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_(Pensei que escutei você rindo)_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_(Pensei que escutei você cantar)_

_I think I thought I saw you try __–_

_(Acho que pensei que vi você tentar...)_

_**REM - Losing My Religion**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: ÊÊÊÊ... outro capítulo!_

_¹: __"A lemon drop a day, keeps the bad dreams away." – Seria: "Uma balinha de limão por dia, mantêm longe os sonhos ruins." Porém, o engraçado da situação foi a rima. A única que achei foi a que está traduzida na história. Senti a necessidade de deixar aqui a tradução certinha para vocês. _

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy**: Pretendo mesmo não desistir da fic! Espero que tanha gostado desse capítulo. Tô meio mal (alergia) e não consigo nem escrever mais direito, depois comento tudo o que você falou. :)

**:** Que bom que tanha achado a fic. Tá vendo, destino! Huahuahuhauhauahuahuahuahuahua...

**Renata:** Espero que tenha gostado!


	7. They Say

6.)

_I walked the line, the line I choose_

_(Eu andei no caminho, no caminho que escolhi)_

_I see the people in front of me_

_(Vejo as pessoas na minha frente)_

_I climbed the wall, the wall of news_

_(Escalei esse mural, esse mural de notícias)_

_I watched them show the tragedy_

_(Observei-os mostrar a tragédia)_

Harry encarou aquilo em choque, seus olhos se fecharam perigosamente. Como diabos ela pôde se atrever?

"Isso é besteira!" O menino explodiu.

"Nós sabemos." Viktor disse grunhindo e então rasgou o papel em pedacinhos, na frente de todos que estavam no Salão Principal.

"Vamos. Café da manhã." Hermione o acalmou e o pegou pelo braço, levando-o para a mesa.

O moreno não podia acreditar. O que ele fizera? Harry sentiu seu estômago revirar e afastou tudo o que Hermione lhe dava.

O Salão inteiro observava. "Merlin, isso é bes..." Harry disse cansado. "Não consigo acreditar. Como ela consegue escrever toda essa bobagem?" Ele peguntou autoritário.

"Harry?"

"Nem comecem." O menino grunhiu bravo. "Se eu escutar ao menos um sussurro sobre o meu namorado, vou chutar todos vocês tão forte que... Entenderam?" Ele lançou um olhar gélido a todos os grifinórios, que automaticamente assentiram. "Tudo o que está escrito nessa coisa é bobagem. Lembrem disso!"

"E a briga? Nós vimos aquilo!" Parvati esganiçou e então se encolheu ao ver o olhar do menino-que-sobreviveu.

"Você já foi assediada sexualmente por algum maldito estranho?" Ele perguntou e ao ver a menina balançar a cabeça, soltou um riso. "Achava que não. Portanto, mantenha sua boca fofoqueira fechada!"

"Isso não pode ser legal. Tudo o que ela escreveu. É tudo mentira." Hermione grunhiu.

"Vocês já estiveram em algum relacionamento?" Lavender perguntou zombeteira.

Harry a encarou. "Você é estúpida desse jeito?"

Ela se contraiu. "Isso não foi legal, era apenas uma pergunta."

'Patético!' Harry pensou desgostoso. "Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa para todos vocês, seus malditos idiotas, que ainda tem muito o que aprenderem sobre mim. Escutem bem! _Eu, Harry James Potter, gosto de pinto!"_

Hermione tossiu, enquanto Viktor gargalhava, até mesmo os gêmeos riram. O resto dos grifinórios ficaram corados ao ouvirem as palavras.

Alguns terceiranistas colocaram as mãos sobre os ouvidos dos primeiranistas, mas, naquele momento, Harry não dava a mínima para nada daquilo. Eles não calavam a boca!

"É, eu gosto de pau, amo! Portanto da próxima vez que vocês me pergutarem sobre algum relacionamento com uma mulher, lembrem-se dessas simples palavras."

O menino virou quando Hermione colocou um pouco de suco de abóbora em sua taça. "Ao menos beba alguma coisa, Harry."

Ele franziu a testa e bebeu, antes de encarar a mesa da Sonserina e ver que metade já havia ido. O moreno grunhiu.

Hermione estava com uma expressão fechada, porém havia um brilho vivo em seus olhos., Harry não fazia a menor idéia do porquê daquele brilho estar ali.

Ele havia saído de um maravilhoso fim de semana e não conseguia acreditar em como alguém podia ter feito aquilo com Marcus? Claro que o sonserino era um pouco grosso, bruto e agressivo, mas ele gostava, na verdade, amava. Marcus não era um garoto bonitinho como tantos por aí. Ele tinha mais qualidades e não era uma Fera! O menino grunhiu mais um pouco, dessa vez alto.

"Hey, Harry?"

O moreno virou para Neville. "Sim?"

"Não acreditei em uma palavra."

Ele sorriu. "Obrigado."

"Isso é ilegal, você deveria fazer algo a respeito."

"O que?"

"Não sei. Talvez Hermione tenha idéias?"

A garota levantou a cabeça. "Vou procurar alguma regra escolar. Ver o que posso fazer."

Sua preocupação, entretanto, não era com o mundo, mas com Marcus. Isso colocaria uma enorme pressão em seu namorado. O menino se preocupava em como isso afetaria seu namorado. Suspirando, Harry lançou um olhar gélido para o suco de abóbora. Marcus já tinha uma auto-estima baixa...

Aquela vadia ia pagar caro.

**xXx**

Marcus fez careta quando Adrian o bateu na cabeça com o Profeta Diário.

"Que porra você quer?" Ele grunhiu, tentando voltar a dormir antes do primeiro período. Dormir sozinho não era o mesmo, ele odiava admitir, mas precisava de alguém ao seu lado. Ele era um sonserino, não um bebê.

Porém o calor de Harry era bom. O que ele poderia fazer? O garoto nem mesmo acreditava que Harry o estava motivando a ir às aulas. Quem poderia imaginar uma coisa dessas?

"Você pode querer dar uma olhada nisso." O mesmo Profeta Diário o acertou e caiu em seu colo.

Marcus fechou a cara e sentou no sofá verde do Salão Comunal. "Que porra eu tenho que ler agora?" Quando abriu, entretanto, não conseguiu impedir a contração de seus músculos ao ler o que aquela tonta da Skeeter escrevera.

"Cacete!" Ele grunhiu sem acreditar. O garoto esperava alguma manifestação, já sabia que estar com Harry chamaria a atenção, mas não esperava algo daquele tipo. Porém não foi o conteúdo que o incomodou... não tanto quanto as palavras em negrito.

Ele continuou encarando o título. Sabendo que apesar das bobagens do aritgo, aquilo ao menos estava certo. O garoto jogou o jornal de volta para os amigos e soltou um palavrão.

"Seu garotinho deu um espetáculo no Salão Principal se você estiver pensando no que aconteceu." Hugh disse.

"Ele estava gritando com os grifinórios." Adrian adicionou.

"Ele é extremamente próximo àquela nascida trouxa." Hugh disse pensativo.

"Eles são melhores amigos, seu idiota." Marcus vociferou.

"Sim e se escutei direito, Potter disse para os grifinórios que gosta de _pinto_."

Marcus piscou surpreso. Harry nunca era tão direto.

"Acho que ele passou muito tempo com você." Adrian ponderou. "Ele estava entrando em pânico."

O moreno de olhos negros passou a mãos pela face, cansado. Era muito cedo para toda essa porcaria e se aquele artigo não o tinha deixado revoltado, Draco Malfoy deixou.

"Belo trabalho, Marcus, colocando aquele seu brinquedinho no lugar dele. Estava pensando no que diabos você fazia com aquele michê..."

Ninguém nunca havia visto Marcus se mover tão rápido. Da última vez, Draco encontrara a parede, dessa vez foram os punhos do sonserino mais velho contra sua boca.

Hugh e Adrian seguraram Crabbe e Goyle, apertando seus braços gordinhos para trás.

"O que você disse, Malfoy?" O garoto vociferou ao ver o sangue saindo da boca do outro. "Não acho que entendi o que você disse. Talvez você devesse repetir…"

Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo e ainda sufocando em seu sangue, Draco conseguiu se levantar e com os olhos apertados o loiro cuspiu em Marcus. "Traidor!"

Draco foi socado novamente, dessa vez no nariz. Ele caiu e mais líquido vermelho foi espirrado.

Marcus o segurou apertado pelo pescoço e o colocou próximo a sua face. "Nunca mais me deixe escutar essas palavras novamente. Você realmente quer morrer?"

Draco abaixou a cabeça, dor passando por seus olhos e pela face. O sangue estava por todo lado.

"Já chega!" Severus Snape apareceu dizendo no Salão Comunal.

Marcus vociferou para Draco, antes de soltá-lo como se este fosse um rato nojento.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

"Foi culpa de Flint!" Pansy esganiçou chorando.

"Alguém sabe o que aconteteceu, com exceção de Pansy?!"

Adrian soltou um dos Lacaios de Malfoy e deu o Profeta Diário para o professor.

Snape zombou do papel. "Isso é besteira!" Disse e atirou o jornal no fogo. "Parem de brigar por causa disso. , vá para a ala hospitalar. Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre esse artigo. Se eu ouvir, garanto que você servirá detenção com Filch."

Draco olhou gelidamente para Snape antes de sair do Salão.

", se arrume e vá para a aula. Não se atrase!" O Professou disse ríspido. "Não dê mais razões para essa vadia continuar escrevendo."

Snape saiu antes mesmo que Marcus percebesseu o fato do homem não ter ficado tão enfurecido com o artigo quanto ele imaginou que ficaria. Hugh e Adrian perceberam na hora.

O resto dos sonserinos prenderam a respiração e esperaram para ver o que Marcus faria a seguir. Todos estavam amendrontados.

"Não me deixe escutar, nunca mais, uma única palavra nesse sentido sobre Harry Potter de novo. Se ouvir, eu vou matar a pessoa." Ele sibilou perigosamente. "Juro pela minha mágica que irei." Ele saiu do Salão para lavar suas mãos ensanguentadas.

**xXx**

Na aula de poções, Draco não apareceu até que estivessem na metade. Porém podia-se ver os pontos de sangue nele e em Pansy Parkinson.

"Sabe o que aconteceu com ele?" Neville sussurrou para Harry, que cortava as lesmas.

O menino deu de ombros, sem nem mesmo se importar. Mas percebeu que Draco o encarava com raiva. Sua mente ficou o dia inteiro pensando no que faria sobre o artigo. Hermione continuava insistindo de que descobriria o que fazer, mas Skeeter era a última de suas preocupações.

A sua preocupação era com Marcus. A baixa auto-estima do garoto apenas ficaria pior. Harry pensou que havia melhorado essa parte, mas com esse novo artigo de Skeeter cheio de mentiras... Como ela ousava chamá-lo de fera? Aquela vadia! Ele grunhiu alto, sem perceber que suas emoções alteravam sua expressão.

Ele tinha que fazer algo. Mas o que?

Quando o almoço começou, Harry esperou do lado de fora do Salão. Várias pessoas passavam por ele e demonstravam compaixão, principlamente os Corvinais e os Lufa-Lufas.

Cedric parou em frente ao menino e o grifinório grunhiu alto. "É mentira, Cedric!"

O loiro continuou o encarando. "É mesmo?"

Harry o encarou e colocou as mãos na cintura. "Cedric, é mentira. Pura mentira. Primeiro, sou gay. Segundo, eu o fiz ir ao baile comigo e três, ele nunca me machucou! Tudo o que Rita Skeeter escreveu é lixo."

"Vou dizer aos Lufanos, então."

"Ótimo!" Harry disse agitado. "Estou cansado dos murmuros. Diga para eles irem se foder, enquanto explica."

Cedric riu. "Você ficou perto dos sonserinos por muito tempo Harryzinho." Brincou, antes de piscar e deixar o Salão.

Por que quando ele ficava bravo, todo mundo falava nos sonserinos? Ron ficava bravo o tempo inteiro e nunca era chamado de sonserino! Por que ele? Harry sabia que tinha um pouco das serpentes nele, sem contar o fato de dormir sempre com Marcus. Considerando tudo, as vezes ele pensava se era verdade o que o chapéu seletor dissera. Se até mesmo os outros que nem sabiam, percebiam.

Ele realmente pertencia à Grifinória?

O menino sorriu quando braços fortes o seguraram. "Esperando por mim?" Marcus grunhiu sem seus ouvido.

Um arrepio correu de sua cabeça aos seus pés. "Sim." Harry confessou baixinho. "Desculpe."

"Cale a boca." O sonserino grunhiu, o virou e o beijou profundamente, até mesmo retirando seus pés do chão. Nenhum dos dois se preocupavam se alguém observava a cena.

"Vou conseguir me vingar dela." Harry disse sussurrando.

"Pelo o que? Falar a verdade?" Marcus sibilou.

Os olhos de Harry apertaram. "Ela mentiu!"

"Não no título."

Harry grunhiu e bateu com força no peito de Marcus. Algumas pessoas se assustaram e olharam para ver a reação do sonserino. "Nunca mais diga isso!" O grifinório disse horrorizado. "Ela é uma grande e maldita mentirosa, Marcus!"

"Não." O garoto disse, pegou o jornal da mão de um corvinal e apontou para o título. "Tudo é mentira, menos isso."

Harry nem mesmo olhou_. "Incendio!" _O papel imadiatamente pegou fogo, fazendo Marcus jogá-lo no chão. "Mentira!" Ele segurou o namorado pelas vestes. "Siga-me." O menino comandou e saiu andando, deixando o outro observando e o resto, que o olhava, não entendendo nada.

Os dois amigos do sonserino viram os olhos de seu companheiro de casa. Marcus seguiu o parceiro logo em seguida, deixando para trás os sussurros fofoqueiros.

A pequena sala de aula ainda tinha o sofá transfigurado. Harry cruzou os braços ao ver o namorado entrando e fechando a porta.

"Você não percebe?" Marcus perguntou parando atrás de Harry e retirando a presilha que prendia o cabelo do namorado.

"Perceber o que?" Harry disse, sentindo as lágrimas tentarem escapar. Seu cabelo caiu para frente, curvando-se graciosamente conforme o desenho de seu rosto.

"Perceber a verdade?" Marcus o alcançou e o beijou. "Não chore!" Ele disse ao ver as lágrimas.

"Eu não gosto quando você diz coisas assim."

"Harry, nós dois sabemos que eu tenho uma aparência um tanto horrorosa..."

O menino gritou frustrado e virou, batendo repetidamente no peito de Marcus. "Mentiroso!" Girtava. "Isso é mentira! Uma maldita mentira!"

"Eu sou uma desgraça, Harry." O sonserino disse rapidamente. "Não digo isso por pena, apenas digo a verdade. Você já viu meus pais? Meus irmãos mais novos? Eu fui criado como o futuro herdeiro da família. Sabe o que tive de fazer? Sabe por que sou tão grande? Por que sou tão forte? Não é por causa do Quadribol, Harry. Você sabe por que sou desse jeito?"

"De que jeito?" O grifinório perguntou severo. "Você é você, Marcus!"

"Eu sou uma abominação! Jezabel e Seth Flint me ferraram todo."

"Sobre o que você está falando?" Harry vociferou. "Você não é uma abominação. Você... você é meu!"

"Eu sei, mas não posso parar de pensar que o título estava certo. Eu sou a fera, Harry... Eu te destruí."

Harry grunhiu e bateu o pé, como uma criança petulante. Marcus riu entretenido, mas o grifinório não achou nada engraçado. Ele estava frustratdo. Mais lágrimas sairam de seus olhos vermelhos. "Não, não faça isso." Marcuso o segurou, fazendo o namorado soluçar contra seu peito. "Não chore, não assim… me faz sentir estranho."

"Então, não machuque meus sentimentos!"

"Como fiz isso?" O sonserino perguntou escandalizado.

"Falando mal de você mesmo. Não é verdade. É uma mentira deslavada! Você é lindo!"

Marcus rolou os olhos e apertou o menino. "Shh, chega disso. Desculpe, não direi mais nada. Talvez eu possa mudar alguma coisa..." Ele deixou as palavras no ar, enquanto ainda abraçava o namorado.

Harry afundou e pressionou sua bochecha conta o peitoral que o acolhia. A cabeça do soserino estava abaixada para que o menino pudesse o alcançar. "Por favor, pare! Você sabe o quão feliz… o quão feliz você me faz?" Os lábios do grifinórios estavam pressionados contra a orelha do outro. Ele tremeu um pouco. "Eu preciso de você, Marcus. Preciso que você pare de dizer esssas coisas horríveis. Preciso, também, que você não mude em nada!"

"Não sou muito bruto?"

Harry gemeu contra a orelha do namorado e conseguiu uma risada baixa em troca. "Não! Eu amo sua força. Amo quando você é agressivo e me segura um pouco mais apertado. Amo quando você me observa..." Harry se afastou e segurou as bochechas de Marcus. "Não pare por causa de um papel estúpido. Se eu quisesse gentileza, iria atrás de uma garota." O adolescente fez uma cartea. "_Ew_, isso foi um pensamento nojento."

"Então, me desculpe. Não mudarei…" Marcus não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco estupefato com o pedido de Harry. Ele ainda tentava descobrir por quê o menino o queria... ELE. O sonserino não conseguia imaginar tal coisa. Harry era muito precioso."

Ele era _MUITO_.

**xXx**

Harry encontrou Hermione na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Ela lhe trouxera sanduíches e um pouco de suco de abóbora. O menino estava muito quieto e retirava pedaços de seu lanche, enquanto andava entre ela e Neville.

"Hey Harry?"

"Hum?" O menino perguntou, mordiscando seu sanduíche de presunto e queijo.

"Desculpe."

"Por..."

"Por dar palpite na sua vida. Eu não gosto muito de Flint, mas eu sei que você nunca deixaria ninguém te machucar."

"Isso mesmo, Ron!" Harry disse firme.

"É apenas difícil, sabe?"

"Não, não sei. Eu não cresci com os preconceitos que você tem. Estou disposto a perdoar aquele monte de rivalidade patética sobre Quadribol. Isso não quer dizer nada, honestamente, Marcus nunca fez nada."

Ron franziu a testa e assentiu. "É, eu acho."

"Você pode viver com isso ou não." Hermione disse de repente. "Você não precisa gostar dele, não é sua vida, Ronald. É a vida de Harry. Ele não vai ficar miserável, simplesmente porque você não gosta da situação."

"Eu sei, eu sei!" Ele grunhiu. "Eu já me desculpei! Isso não é o suficiente?"

"Por agora…" Hermione disse. "O que você vai fazer quando Harry vir Marcus da próxima vez?"

"Nada!" Ele disse e se protegeu dos livros da garota. "Eu serei bonzinho."

"É melhor que seja ou eu vou colocar esse livro no seu…" Ela parou de falar ao perceber que Harry e Neville riam.

As orelhas de Ron ficaram rosas e ele assentiu de novo. "Claro, Hermione." Murmurou envergonhado.

Hagrid estava radiante e escolheu dar a aula sobre unicórnios. Dessa vez, ele tinha um bebê, que até mesmo os sonserinos gostaram.

Draco olhava para Harry gelidamente. "Potter estúpido. Juro que você deu a ele uma poção do amor." Ele sibilou olhando para frente.

"Você é tão idiota." O grifinório disse neutro. "Se você tivesse algum cérebro não teria dito isso."

As bochechas e as orelhas do loiro ficaram vermelhas. "Onde você está querendo chegar, Potter? Namorando com um Sonserino?"

"Isso não é da sua conta. Desde quando eu te devo alguma explicação? Quem é você para me dar ordens?" Harry perguntou incrédulo.

"O que aconteceu com você?

"Por que essas perguntas?" O menino retorquiu.

"Você não é o mesmo! O verdadeiro Harry Potter não namoraria um Sonserino."

"Eu não dou a mínima para em que casa ele está. Isso pouco importa. Sabe, percebi que você e Ron são bem parecidos."

Draco se engasgou, cruzou os braços e grunhiu. "Eu não sou NADA parecido com aquela doninha¹!"

"Oh, você é. Vocês dois possuem idéias ridículas sobre o que as pessoas devem ou não fazer e sobre o que devem ou não gostar. Vocês tem as mesmas idéias. Ambos são doidos. Um acredita que os Grifinórios não tem nada a ver com Sonserinos e o outro acredita no oposto. Vocês são tão parecidos que fica até uma coisa paralela. A única diferença é que você é mais esnobe. Você, Draco Malfoy, fique fora do meu relacionamento!" Harry sibilou gélido.

"E se eu não ficar?"

"Mostrarei o estrago que _eu_ posso fazer com a minha varinha. Posso ser menor do que você, mas posso te estraçalhar. Não preciso da força de Marcus. Apenas me dê uma única razão." Os olhos do grifinório não quebraram o contato nem mesmo por um minuto. Draco tremeu.

"Harry! Sr. Malfoy! Venham até aqui e deêm uma olhada nos bebês." Hagrid os chamou animado.

Hermione e Ron os olhavam preocupados, enquanto Pansy ficavam boquiaberta.

"Estou te avisando, Draco. Fique fora disso." Essas foram as últimas palavras do menino antes de se juntar ao resto dos alunos.

**xXx**

O Professor Dumbledore os esperava em frente ao Salão Principal antes da última aula da tarde, que era Herbologia.

"Harry, você poderia me acompanhar até meu escritório para conversarmos?"

O menino assentiu. "Claro, Professor." Ele entregou sua mochila para Hermione e saiu com o Diretor, enquanto as pessoas os observavam.

Harry pegou a caixa de balinhas de limão que lhe era oferecida. Ambos passaram por Marcus.

"Você também, ." disse Dumbledore sorrindo e piscando para os dois.

Hugh e Adrian franziram a testa, enquanto Marcus assentiu com a cabeça.

Harry abriu a caixa com os doces. "Já considerou comprar sabor morango ao invés de limão?"

Dumbledore pareceu intrigado. "Hmm, eles as fazem desse jeito?"

"Não sei, fazem?" O menino replicou, colocando uma bala na boca.

O Diretor riu, enquanto Harry segurava as mãos de Marcus e lhe dava um doce.

O sonserino olhou feio para o outro, devido às brincadeiras.

Eles chegaram até a Gárgula. "Cachos de Barata!"

"Eca!" Harry torceu o nariz e Dumbledore sorriu abertamente.

"Muito melhor do que Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores."

"Cera de Ouvido não é o seu favorito?" O grifinório perguntou normalmente.

"É." O Diretor disse divertido.

Os olhos de Marcus se arregalaram ao entrar no escritório pela primeira vez. O garoto ficou olhando em volta.

"Bem vindo ao meu escritório, ."

Marcus apenas assentiu, sem saber o que dizer. Ele tentou não se acovardar ao ver a Fênix vermelha e dourada voar de seu poleiro para os ombros de seu namorado.

"Hey Fawkes." Harry disse alegre e começou a acariciar as penas do pássaro.

"Fawkes é bem ligado a Harry." Dumbledore disse sorrindo. "Eu acho que ele gosta mais de Harry do que de mim."

O grifinório mostrou a língua e Marcus ficou muito surpreso ao presenciar a relação entre os dois.

"Agora, eu sei que tudo o que a Srta. Skeeter escreveu é besteira e sei que ela os feriu com aquelas mentiras maledicentes." Dumbledore circulou sua escrivaninha.

E foi, então, que o homem pegou cinco chaves, que pareciam pertencer a cofres.

Harry e Marcus sentaram em frente a mesa do Diretor. Fawkes continuou nos ombros do grifinório, oferecendo conforto e calor.

"Eu estava esperando até o seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, mas aparentemente sua maturidade está me fazendo entregá-las agora."

"O que você quer dizer, Professor?"

"Posso confiar que tudo o que for dito aqui, fica aqui, certo?" Os olhos do bruxo pousaram sobre Marcus, que inclinou sua cabeça.

"Sim senhor." O garoto reconheceu as chaves pelo formato. "Essas são chaves de cofres de família, não são?"

Dubledore ficou todo alegre. "Está certíssimo, jovem Marcus. O Sr. Sirius Black passou tudo o que tinha pra você, Harry, devido ao status de condenado, que ele possui."

"Um condenado inocente!" O menino declarou.

"Sim, mas isso não muda o status. Os cofres dos Black e dos Potters são seus, Harry."

"O que isso tem a ver com Skeeter?" O grifinório perguntou.

"Quanto mais dinheiro você tem, mais poder a sua disposição. Você deveria saber disso." Ele olhou para Marcus e fez um movimento rápido com a cabeça. "Você foi treinado para lidar com assuntos financeiros?"

"Sim." Não que ele tenha tido alguma escolha.

Harry sorriu e deslizou suas mãos por cima das de seu namorado. "O que eu preciso fazer?"

"Estou dando a vocês a opção de processar, legalmente, Rita Skeeter por difamação a um menor de idade. Vocês precisarão de dinheiro e também precisarão ir atrás do Profeta Diário. Se tudo der certo até o fim do ano, vocês poderão possuir metade do Profeta Diário e Rita Skeeter não será mais uma repórter."

As sobrancelhas de Marcus se levantaram em surpresa. Ele não esperava que o homem fizesse isso.

Dumbledore sorriu ao ver o sonserino surpreso. "Marcus, Harry significa mais para mim do que um aluno qualquer." O garoto apenas assentiu. "Se você ainda não pôde perceber, ele é mais do que um simples estudante para mim. Ninguém o magoa sem me envolver."

"Sim, senhor." Foi tudo o que Marcus foi capaz de dizer.

Harry corou e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo negro. "E eu, o que faço? Eu não tenho idéia de como entrar com uma ação legal."

"Tudo o que será necessário é enviar uma carta para o Ministro e então uma carta formal para o Profeta Diário. Tenho certeza de que Hermione lhe ajudaria com isso e eu posso dar uma olhada antes que a carta seja enviada. Será necessário também algumas assinaturas e é nessa parte que você, Marcus, entra. Você deve fazer de tudo para que Harry faça as coisas de modo certo. Infelizmente não posso passar todo o meu tempo com ele. Karkaroff e Maxime estão procurando alguma razão para expulsar Hogwarts do torneio."

"Eu praticamente esqueci isso." Harry riu.

"Eu posso ensinar a ele tudo o que sei. Terminei meu curso no verão passado." Marcus afirmou.

"Muiro bem. Além disso, de agora em diante, os Goblins vão mandar alguns documentos e alguns relatórios sobre suas contas bancárias. Nada disso foi tocado desde a morte de seus pais. Sempre deixei os documentos a salvo comigo."

Harry sorriu. "Obrigado, Professor."

Quando estavam prestes a sair, Dumbledore pediu para que Marcus ficasse mais um pouco.

Confuso, Harry encarou o namorado antes de assentir e obedecer o Diretor. Ele confiava em Dumbledore, estava apenas preocupado por Marcus.

**XxX**

Marcus esperou, parado em frente ao Diretor com os braços cruzados, enquanto o bruxo o encarava. Essa não era uma situação confortável, considerando todos os pesares. Ele não conhecia o homem e desde criança foi ensinado a odiá-lo. Seu pai sempre disse que o Professor era um 'estúpido amante de trouxas', um fraco.

O sonserino estava começando a ver as coisas um pouco mais diferente. Em primeiro lugar, o Lorde das Trevas estava completamente amedontrado com a figura de Dumbledore. Por que? Ele ainda não sabia, mas apostava que havia mais sobre esse velho do que rugas no rosto, doces e uma barba. Marcus podia ter repetido um ano, mas não era tão estúpido assim. Em segundo lugar, ele se preocupava muito com Harry e aparentemente isso era um ponto em comum.

"Harry tem conversado com você sobre os sonhos dele e a cicatriz?" Dumbledore começou a falar, pegando Marcus desprevenido.

Como ele poderia responder isso? Harry confiou nele, então talvez ele confiaria no homem também... por agora e com ressalvas. "Sim, contou."

O Professor sorriu. "Eu pensava que sim. Você sabe que Lorde Voldemort não está completamente acabado?"

Marcus se mateve firme, já havia ouvido o nome diversas vezes, portanto não iria se acovardar. "Sim, Harry me disse."

"Eu sei que seus pais..."

"São os maiores fãs _dele_, é..." Marcus o cortou. "Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de seguir esse caminho. Não interessa o modo como fui criado."

"Por que você fala isso, Marcus?"

"Por causa de Harry." Ele disse simplesmente.

"Você teria a boa vontade de nos deixar protegê-lo?"

"Proteção?" O sonserino levantou uma sobrancelha. "Que tipo de proteção?"

"Proteção em relação ao Lorde Voldemort e à sua família. Para quando a hora chegar."

Dumbledore falava como se voldemort fosse voltar logo. Isso incomodou Marcus. Se fosse verdade e ele estivesse planejando em ir contra sua família, teria que dar um jeito na sua situação financeira.

Primeiro ele teria que mudar de chave e depois adicionar mais ouro em seu cofre. A família Flint tinha mais do que o suficiente. Eles estavam apenas abaixo do status dos Malfoy's. Eles nunca sentiriam falta de alguns mil galeões.

"Isso vai acontecer em breve?"

"Pela informação que já obtive, sim Marcus. Vai acontecer em breve. O sonho de Harry, o fato de ele estar no torneio. Você realmente acha que eu o deixaria continuar se houvesse algum outro jeito?"

Ele tinha quase esquecido o fato de Harry ter sido forçado a entrar na competição. Era quase natural que ele estivesse lá. O menino tinha habilidades o suficiente. Apenas catorze anos e ele já tinha voado com um dragão.

Marcus ficava com comichões só de pensar _naquele idiota_ perto de Harry.

"Eu aceitarei o que você oferecer, Diretor. Não tenho nenhuma intenção em trair Harry. Se _ele_ retornar, o esperado será que eu obtenha a Marca Negra. Tenho certeza."

"Nós não deixaremos isso acontecer. Harry não deixará."

Marcus achou estranha essa nova aliança. Ele nem mesmo sabia se podia confiar no Diretor ou não, mas sabia que confiava em Harry. Se seu namorado confiava no homem, então o que mais ele poderia fazer?

"Isso é tudo, Diretor?"

Dumbledore sorriu gentil. "Sim, Marcus, acredito que ele deve estar esperando."

O sonserino não disse mais nada e saiu tempestuosamente. Ele não conseguia imaginar outra coisa a não ser que o velho lia mentes. Dumbledore era estranho daquele jeito.

Marcus também percebeu que tinha muito no que pensar.

Harry se preocupava com ele daquele jeito?

Ele encontou seu namorado o esperando no fim da escada, seus olhos verdes brilhando de preocupação e seus cabelos negros jogados contra seus ombros. Marcus sorriu de lado.

"Tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem." Ele passou um braço pela cintura do outro e o segurou próximo. "Será perfeito com você em baixo de mim."

Harry sorriu e pulou em seus braços, com as pernas entrelaçadas em suas costas.

O sonserino riu. Não era um risada amarga e não era sinistra. Era uma risada verdadeira. Ele segurou o menino contra o corpo e beijou seu pescoço.

Marcus ainda tinha que pensar sobre muitas coisas, ainda estava confuso, mas a situação já começava a clarear.

Harry começava a clarear.

_If you were me, could you defend_

_(Se você fosse eu, poderia defender)_

_The given rights to all the men?_

_(os direitos de todos os homens?)_

_Let's fuck the world with all it's trend_

_(Vamos foder com mundo e toda a sua tendência)_

_They say it's all about to end..._

_(Eles dizem que tudo está prestes a acabar…)_

_**They Say - Scars on Broadway**_

**xXx**

_N/T: Olha só! Mais um capítulo! :) _

_¹: Weasel em inglês é doninha. O sobrenome do Ron bate com o nome do animal. Weasley/Weasel _

**Tassy Riddle: **Que bom que está gostando da fic. Quando a li também a achei bem única.

**Sakurazuka:** Bom, demorou bastante eu sei, mas o que posso fazer?! A única coisa que prometo é traduzir até o fim. Obrigada pela boa sorte! Em relação ao Harry e ao Marcus... Acho que são raras as coisas que deixam o romance dos dois abalado. Eles formam um sentimento bem peculiar. *Grins* ("Adoro Relações intercasas" [2])

**Nicky Evans:** Viu só, existem mais malvados além do Draco... Achei incrível essa visão quando li a fic pela primeira vez. Pode deixar que agora vou direto para o próximo capítulo de TDW.

**:** Nossa, eu quero entrar em medicina e segurar o cérebro na mão e abrir cadáver! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahaua... *Sonho* Voltando pra fic... Cara, eu achei essa estória perfeita por causa da visão do Harry em relação ao Marcus e tudo mais. Ela passa por cima da maioria das fics convencionais, onde o casal é lindo, maravilhoso... Sabe, perfeito! Acho boa essa visão de "nem todo mundo é lindo e as pessoas ainda se apaixonam"... Sei lá. Curto muito, espero que você também esteja gostando. : )

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy:** Que bom que está gostando! "Aiai... ódio da vaca da Skeeter" [2]

**Simon de Escorpiao:** Pode deixar que a tradução eu terminarei! Também fiquei com vontade de esganar a Skeeter!

_Bom povo, é isso. Até o próximo!_


	8. Long way down

_N/T: Bom, esse capítulo tem algumas cenas fortes e um monte de palavrão. Nada que nunca tenha acontecido durante a fic, mas não custa nada avisar. _

**xXx**

7.)

_Oh here you are, there's nothing left to say_

_(Oh, aqui está você, não há nada mais a dizer)_

_You're not supposed to be that way_

_(Você não deveria ser desse jeito)_

_Did they push you out? Did they throw you away?_

_(Eles te colocaram de lado? Eles te desprezaram?)_

_Touch me now and I don't care_

_(Me toque agora e eu não me importarei)_

_When you take me, I'm not there_

_(Quando você me segura, eu não estou lá)_

_Almost human, but I'll never be the same_

_(Quase humano, mas nunca o mesmo) _

Os sussurros duraram a semana inteira. Harry os ignorou e pela maior parte do tempo, Draco Malfoy ficou de boca fechada.

A semana estava quase terminando e a sala abandonada parecia um flat. Havia dois sofás, um que parecia uma cama com travesseiros e cobertas jogadas em cima. O outro sofá servia para sentar. Ao lado tinha uma mesa para fazer lição. Várias roupas estavam jogadas por ali.

Harry pediu a Hermione que colocasse um feitço simples na sala, que impedisse outras pessoas de achá-la.

O feitiço para que ninguém notasse nada era muito útil, assim como a senha para entrar, que acabou ficando como o segundo nome dos garotos.

Já era bem tarde, um pouco além da meia noite, quando Harry colocou sua camisa grande, que alcançava até os joelhos, e um par de calças de pijama.

"Onde você está indo?" Marcus perguntou sonolento.

"Ao Banheiro dos Monitores."

Piscando para abrir os olhos, ele tombou a cabeça. "Por que?"

Como resposta, Harry levantou seu ovo dourado.

Marcus grunhiu. "Seja cuidadoso..."

Harry sorriu pelas palavras. "Já volto."

"É melhor mesmo."

O menino se abaixou e beijou seu namorando, antes de puxar sua capa da invisibilidade, junto comr sua capa da invisibilidade e seu mapa e sair do cômodo.

Foi depois de uma hora e meia, que Harry voltou para o quarto, xingando o mundo inteiro. Ele estava sem mapa e seu coração parecia uma montanha-russa.

Ele gemeu e encostou na porta, respirava rápido. Harry colocou seu ovo em cima da mesa e dobrou sua capa.

"Você está bem?" Marcus sentou e o observou no escuro.

"Não sei..." O menino admitiu ao sentar.

O sonserino torceu o nariz. "Você está cheirando flores." Ele enterrou a cabeça contra o pescoço do namorado, fazendo o grifinório rir.

"Barty Crouch estava lá."

"E?"

"Marcus, Barty Crouch disse que estava doente na última vez que falou com Percy. Eu encontrei Olho-Tonto Moody também. Ele quis pegar meu mapa emprestado. Olho-Tonto acha que Crouch quer ficar de olho em Karkaroff e em Snape, mas isso não faz sentido..." Harry balançou a cabeça. "Se Crouch quer vigiá-los, por quê não vir às tarefas? Ao baile? Eu o vi passeando pela parte escura do castelo, próximo ao escritório de Snape. Meu ovo quase me entrega... Filch, Snape e Olho-Tonto. Acho que assustei Crouch… Estava em pânico e meu pé ficou preso no buraco da escada."

"Você estava sob a capa?" Marcus perguntou preocupado.

"Sim, mas Olho-Tonto pode ver através dela. Foi assim que me reconheceu."

"Ele não ficou bravo?"

"Não, ele sabia porque eu estava andando por lá."

Marcus torceu o nariz novamente. "Eu deveria foder você pra tirar esse cheiro de flor. Não parece certo." Disse pressionando beijos no namorado.

"Você não estava dormindo?" O grifinório perguntou rindo, enquanto as mãos do outro começavam a entrar dentro de sua camiseta.

"Não, não consigo sem você." O sonserino grunhiu. "Não é justo. Ficar sem você está ferrando com o meu sono."

O grifinório cedeu e beijou o namorado, sugando a língua dele. Os braços fortes de Marcos o puxaram, até que Harry estivesse completamente em cima do sonserino. Marcus colocou as mãos por baixo do pijama do companheiro e ficou alisando sua pele, até que o moreno de olhos verdes ronronasse languidamente.

Harry depositou beijos contra o pescoço e contra os ombros musculosos de Marcus e gemeu ainda mais quando o namorado aumentos os movimentos, fazendo-os friccionar para frente e para trás.

Marcus virou Harry e colocou-se em cima, ficando entre as pernas do namorado. O grifinório gemeu em protesto, quando os dedos o deixaram. Mais beijos invadiram sua boca, lambendo e mordicando-o, até que tudo pareceu ocorrer ao mesmo tempo e a boca de Marcus desceu dos seus lábios, para seu peito, até chegar em sua barriga reta.

Harry prendeu a respiração, quando suas calças foram retiradas e Marcus o tomou voluptuosamente, fazendo-o gritar.

Quando o sonserino disse que iria retirar o cheiro de flor de seu corpo, ele realmente quis dizer isso. As mordidas contra o seu pescoço deixavam marcas arroxeadas.

A profusão de sensações dentro de Harry, o fez gritar e puxar Marcus para perto. Suas unhas penetraram na carne do sonserino que se movimentava cada vez mais forte para dentro de seu corpo, até que o suor escorresse pelo seu peito e suas costas. Sua pele branca atingiu uma coloração cereja.

Quanto mais fortes eram os movimentos, mais fortes as mordidas e os beijos ficavam. Até que Harry atingiu seu climáx, despejando-se inteiramente no tórax do namorado, enquanto esse o apertava tão forte que o grifinório gritou de modo a soluçar ao perceber que não havia mais lugar vazio dentro de si.

"Sem flores. Você tem meu cheiro agora."

"Você soa como um lobisomem." Harry disse limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos. O menino riu contra os ombros do namorado.

"Melhor que flores. Você é gay, não uma garota."

"Mmm, fico feliz que você perceba a diferença."

"Eu percebo!" Marcus grunhiu e o beijou languidamente. "Você tem um pau e uma boa bunda."

"Oh, obrigado, exatamente o que eu queria ouvir."

Marcus bateu na bunda do outro, que riu e colocou suas pernas em volta do sonserino.

"Você é mandão." Marcus disse, enquanto pegava sua varinha.

"Hmm, talvez." Harry disse sem vergonha. "Não te ouvi reclamando."

"É _duro_ falar sobre as coisas, quando minha boca está ocupada."

"Pois é... Não reclamou."

"Por que eu iria?" Ele perguntou balançando a cabeça.

"Você precisa me limpar. Você fez a bagunça."

"Você também." O sonserino grunhiu, mas sorriu divertido. "Talvez eu nos deixe aqui deitados em nosso gozo."

"Você está falando em me deixar assim!"

"Eu também estou sujo." Disse e apontou para sua barriga, fazendo os dedos de Harry deslizarem por lá.

"Yeah, coitadinho. Minha barriga também está suja, assim como minha bunda."

"Ontem eu que estava na sua posição!" Marcus declarou e meneou sua varinha duas vezes.

"Bem, eu queria tentar."

"Não me importo." O sonserino disse e caiu sobre Harry, colocando suas mãos em ambos lados da cabeça do namorado e o beijando vagarosamente.

Harry ronronou e lambeu os lábios. "Estou com sono!"

"Durma então." Marcus beijou a boca do namorado e se moveu para ficar ao lado dele. O Sonserino passou um dos braços em volta de Harry e o segurou firmemente.

O Grifinório adormeceu imediatamente.

**xXx**

"Você quer dizer que Crouch estava em Hogwarts na noite passada?" Hermione perguntou horrorizada.

"O que há de errado nisso?" Ron perguntou com a boca cheia de ovo.

Harry torceu o nariz. Ele estava feliz em ter o melhor amigo de volta, mas poderia ter ficado sem as 'ótimas' maneiras do ruivo. Hermione olhou Ron com desgosto. "Oh, Ronald, engula antes de falar."

"Crouch estava doente quando falou com Percy. Olho-Tonto disse que ele provavelmente suspeita de Snape e Karkaroff, mas a pergunta é: por que ele não aparece para os eventos? O Baile de Inverno teria sido ótimo para espiar. Por que se arrastar até aqui estando doente?"

Ron deu de ombros. "Sei lá… tédio?"

"Por'que Crouch está suspetando de Karkaroff?" Viktor perguntou.

"Acho que Karkaroff costumava ser um seguidor de Voldemort."

Ron se contraiu e Hermione se arrepiou ao ouvirem o nome.

"Você-Sabe-Quem!" Ron corrigiu.

"Voldemort." Harry disse áspero. "Aprenda a falar. Não há motivo para temer um nome."

"O Harry está certo." Hermione disse. "Talvez Ron devesse escrever para Percy!?"

O moreno balançou a cabeça. "Nem se incomode. Ele apenas vai encher o saco dizendo que não pode falar nada e blá, blá, blá."

"Hermione suspirou. "Então por que Crouch estava aqui ontem?"

"Não me pergunte. Sei tanto quanto você."

Assim que foram para a aula de poções, e ao se separarem de Viktor, a garota perguntou imediatamente. "Você já descobriu as pistas do ovo?"

"Mhmm, era uma charada. Você o coloca dentro da água. São os sereianos. Alguma coisa a ver com o lago."

"É por isso que o Viktor anda nadando no lago nessa época do ano." Hermione disse.

Ron estremeceu. "Ele ainda não te pediu ajuda?" Perguntou quase ofensivo.

Hermione o olhou gelidamente. "Não, claro que não! Eu não o ajudaria de qualquer maneira."

"Gente, não começa." Harry olhou para Ron, que suspirou profundamente.

"Tá bom, tá bom! Desculpe, Hermione." Ele murmurou, mas Harry percebeu que as desculpas não eram sérias.

Quando a aula acabou, Harry pediu aos amigos para irem na frente. "Por favor?"

A garota assentiu, enquanto Ron franziu a testa. "Por que?"

"Apenas vá!" O moreno insistiu e esperou que os dois fossem embora.

Ele se aproximou do Professor Snape, que estava com os olhos cerrados. "O que, Potter!?" Perguntou impaciente.

"Professor, uhm, bem... Eu vi Barty Crouch aqui noite passada. Ele estava perto do seu escritório..."

"O que?!" Ele sibilou. "Sobre o que você está falando, Potter? Aquele era seu ovo?"

Harry corou e abaixou a cabeça. "Sim, senhor." O menino sabia que iria entrar em confusão por causa disso, mas sabia também que Snape precisava dessa informação. "Eu estava pesquisando pistas sobre o ovo e o vi professor, quando ele estava voltando. Eu o segui e o vi entrando no seu escritório. Eu não entrei e não toquei em nada. Fiquei preso nas escadas."

O chefe da Sonserina encarou Harry cuidadosamente. "Barty Crouch, no meu escritório?"

Harry assentiu. "Eu o vi, sei que era ele. Não dá para se enganar. Ele se parece muito com o meu tio." O grifinório se arrepiou ao pensar.

"Espere aqui, Potter." O homem desapareceu, mas retornou cinco minutos depois com umas coisas verdes estranhas, que estavam dentro de um pote. Ele as entregou para o menino. "Gillyweed, uma poção para se respirar embaixo da água."

Harry segurou. "Obrigado, senhor." Ele não precisava perguntar para que era aquilo.

"Matenha isso aí dentro até o dia que você for usar." Snape disse rígido. "De outro modo, será completamente inútil."

"Obrigado novamente, senhor." Ele colocou o pote dentro de sua mochila com cuidado.

Tudo começou no fim de janeiro. Harry enviou duas cartas formais e lá pelo dia dois de fevereiro todos os dias um pedido público de desculpas era feito para Harry no jornal. E se isso não tivesse sido o suficiente, uma longa carta de Rita Skeeter foi enviada, onde ela se desculpava por ter falado mal de Harry ilegalmente. A carta foi colocada em todos os jornais disponíveis.

Mesmo em vista desses fatos, não houve como não processá-la e pedir uma quantia de 250 mil galeões. A mulher foi humilhada publicamente e despedida do Semanário dos Bruxos, assim como do Profeta Diário.

Marcus o fez assinar dois documentos oficiais, depois de verificar se não haviam brechas e uma segunda olhada por Dumbledores, os assegurou que estava tudo certo.

Ele estava no processo de conseguir obter metade do Profeta Diário. Era estranho saber que Marcus estava mesmo trabalhando junto a Dumbledore nisso.

Harry não fazia a mínima idéia do que fazer. Ele tinha as chaves, mas o que fazer com elas? O que poderia existir em seu cofre?

**xXx**

Foi antes da segunda tarefa. Harry estava sentado na biblioteca com Marcus de um lado e Hermione do outro.

Ron não foi encontrado em lugar nenhum. Viktor estava com eles.

"Você está confiante sobre amanhã?" O búlgaro perguntou a Harry.

"Acho que sim." Respondeu o menino, mesmo sabendo que não sabia nadar muito bem. Porém o Gillyweed supostamente deveria ajudar. Ele nunca contou sobre Snape entregando a erva a ele.

Nesse momento, a Professora McGonagall apareceu e sorriu para eles. Uma coisa rara.

"Professora!" Harry e Hermione exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger, como estão passando essa tarde?"

"Muito bem, apenas conversando." O moreno respondeu por eles.

"Bem, eu odeio ter que acabar com isso, mas preciso falar com a e com o sobre uma coisa muito importante."

Todos ficaram preocupados. "Eles estão com problemas?" Harry perguntou.

"Não, . Não se preocupe."

Marcus segurou o queixo de Harry e o beijou, antes de se levantar juntamente com Hermione que estava com os olhos arregalados.

Os dois saíram, deixando o grifinório junto com Viktor na biblioteca.

"O qu-?"

Viktor deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Hermione e Marcus por acaso te ajudaram?"

Harry negou com a cabeça. "Não. Nenhum dos dois."

"Karkaroff trapaceia."

O menino sorriu. "Acho que todos nós trapaceamos."

"Eu sabia sobre os dragões."

"Eu também. E contei pro Cedric. Acho que é esse o ponto."

Eles sentaram juntos em silêncio, confortavelmente, esperando os outros voltarem.

Quando a biblioteca fechou, Viktor e Harry se encararam do lado de fora.

"O que fazemos agora?"

"Acho que devemos ir para a cama. Se você vir Hermione, diga a ela que mandei boa noite."

"Está bem. Tchau viktor."

Entretanto, Marcus não voltou. Harry ficou deitado no sofá transfigurado, embaixo das cobertas, durante a maior parte da noite. Olhos abertos e atentos ao frio. Ele pegou no sono em algum momento.

"Potter!" Alguém o chaqualhava.

Harry se engasgou e quando abriu os olhos deparou-se com Olho-Tonto Moody.

"Acorde! Você tem quinze minutos!" O auror grunhiu e afastou a franja do menino para longe de seus olhos verdes.

"Marcus!" Ele declarou, olhando em volta.

"Pense, Potter. Alguma coisa que você vai sentir falta-?"

Harry ficou boquiaberto. "Ele estão com Marcus?"

"Obviamente ele não está deitado ao seu lado. Levante-se! Se apresse!" Moody jogou roupas para cima do moreno, que saiu tropeçando. "Quinze minutos!" O auror saiu do quarto, enquanto o grifinório colocava seus shorts cor de vinho e uma camiseta combinando. Ele prendeu o cabelo, pegou o pote com Gillyweed e então sua varinha.

Os sereianos estavam com Marcus?

Ele saiu correndo do cômodo, passando rapidamente ao lado do Professor Snape, que tremeu e observou o grifinório desviar de uma estátua e desaparecer pelo corredor.

Estava congelando! Harry não conseguia acreditar que iria mergulhar no lago. Seus cabelos negros batiam contra sua face, enquanto ele corria. Foi nesse momento que Viktor apareceu ao seu lado.

"Hey, Harry!" Ele disse movendo-se na mesma velocidade. "Marcus voltou?"

"Não! Ele é o que eu tenho que resgatar daqueles peixes."

Viktor franziu a testa. "Talvez, Mione é o que eu tenho que resgatar."

Ambos viram Cedric e Fleur logo a frente. Os dois belos loiros os observavam.

Karkaroff respirou aliviado, enquanto Dumbledore sorria gentilmente para Harry, que o encarou com ressentimento. Como ele ousava retirar Marcus dele?

Ludo Bagman estava pulando de alegria.

Harry temia esse momento ao parar ao lado de Cedric e Viktor.

"Tudo certo, Harry?" O loiro perguntou preocupado.

"Estou." O menino murmurou, sentindo dor devido à sua corrida. O ar gelado passou por seus pulmões. O moreno retirou a roupa que tinha em excesso, junto com os outros campeões, pegou o pote com Gylliweed e o abriu.

"Inteligente." Cedric sorriu de lado.

Harry torceu a cabeça para o lado. "Acho que está mais para prático." Ele retorquiu e piscou para o loiro, antes de colocar a erva dentro da boca, ao mesmo tempo em que a corneta tocara.

Depois de uma ajuda da Murta-que-Geme, Harry teve que juntar todas as suas forças para segurar Marcus Flint em seus braços. O garoto era pesado! Mesmo usando o feitiço para torná-lo leve como uma pena, Harry ainda assim estava se cansando. O menino usou seus pés de pato para levantá-los, ignorando os outros campeões. Ele sabia muito bem que Viktor estava vindo por Hermione, Cedric por Cho e Fleur pela menininha loira, que obviamente era de sua família.

Ele passou por Viktor, que transfigurara sua cabeça em uma de tubarão. Harry teria rido, mas uma porção de bolhas saíram de sua boca. Ele foi a primeira pessoa a sair da água, cinco minutos depois da uma hora permitida. A multidão foi a loucura.

Fleur gritava e chorava ao lado de Madame Maxime e Harry sentiu-se mal por um momento, já que não ficou para resgatar a menininha.

O moreno tremia fruiosamente. Ele pegou sua varinha, apontou para o peito de Marcus e disse: "Enervate!"

O pesado sonserino engasgou e abriu os olhos rapidamente. "O que-?"

"O-Oi!" O grifinório disse, enquanto Hagrid os retirava do lago.

"Harry! Você conseguiu, eu sabia que conseguiria!" Disse o semi gigante.

O menino grunhiu devido aos tapas em suas costas. Marcus saiu de cima de Harry e sentou. "Estou exausto."

"Você têm pés de pato." O sonserino disse e pegou as mãos do namorado. "E dedos de pato."

Harry riu bem alto. "Gylliweed."

"Hnm."

Toalhas foram jogadas em cima deles. Marcus fez uma careta e retirou a sua, passando a enrrolá-la em volta dele e de Harry.

"Desculpe, deixei você sozinho ontem a noite."

"Shush." O grifinório ignorou a multidão que urrava e Hagrid que pulava para cima e para baixo. Ele beijou seu namorado com força. "Estava apenas preocupado."

Viktor e Cedric sairam da água ao mesmo tempo, vinte minutos depois.

Os sereianos voltaram para a superfície com a menininha loira e Dumbledore levitou a criança com sua varinha. Fleur correu para o lado dela.

"Gabrielle!"

Harry grunhiu, preso ao lado de Marcus, enquanto tremia. Suas notas foram máximas, exceto por Karkaroff, que tentou mostrar que ele havia trapaceado. Viktor brigou com seu Diretor.

"Ele ganhou justamente, Diretor." Viktor murmurou baixinho, enquanto retirava uma folha dos cabelos de Hermione.

Viktor e Cedric ficaram dez pontos abaixo de Harry e Fleur recebeu metade das notas por seu desempenho. Aparentemente, Grindylows a atacaram.

Após um banho escaldante em seu dormitório, Harry encontrou Marcus na sala. O sonserino estava quase dormindo no sofá. Ele abriu os olhos o suficiente para observar o namorado se aproximando e entrando embaixo das cobertas.

"Estava gelado naquele lago!" Harry guinchou.

"McGonagall me colocou pra dormir." Marcus fez careta. "Nem sei com o que ela me acertou. Aparentemente, eu sou algo que você sentiria muita falta."

Harry sorriu abertamente e abraçou mais o namorado. "Você é." Ele disse e beijou a bochecha do sonserino, passando as mãos pelo peitoral do mesmo. Como sempre, o garoto não usava camiseta. Harry não reclamava. O girfinório contornou os desenhos de seu tórax, descendo para os músculos abdominais. "Definitivamente alguém que eu sentiria mais falta do que qualquer outro."

"Você está preso ao meu lado." Marcus grunhiu e se abaixou para beijar o namorado.

"Ótimo, agora me cole a você e eu ficarei muito feliz."

"Mentira, você ficaria cansado de mim!"

"Nuh uh! " Harry mostou a língua e lambeu o nariz do namorado de brincadeira.

Marcus riu baixo e passou a mão no nariz. "Você dormiu noite passada?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Nada mais do que três horas no máximo." Ele suspirou. "Estava solitário, com frio e preocupado. Acordei atrasado. Moody me acordou."

"Ele sabia sobre esse lugar?" O sonserino perguntou astuto.

"Provavelmente viu através das paredes. Os olhos dele podem ver coisas estranhas." O grifinório relaxou as mãos em cima do quadril do namorado. "Não temos que ter medo dele. Ele é ótimo em manter a boca fechada e longe da gente. Dumbledore sabe que estou com você, posso garantir."

"Ele não se importa?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Obviamente não. Ele sempre finge ser cego em relação a mim."

"Como você conseguiu aquele negócio?"

"Gillyweed?" Harry sorriu. "Snape."

"Sério? Ele te deu? De boa vontade?"

"Sim, porque eu contei a verdade pra ele. Contei sobre Crouch e acho que ele está mais sossegado em relação a mim, porque eu enfrentei o Profeta e praticamente os arruinei."

O mais interessante sobre o tempo em que Harry passou longe das provas do torneio tribruxo, foi quando o passeio à Hogsmead chegou. O tempo estava quase voltando a ficar com uma temperatura agradável, tanto que Harry apenas teve que colocar uma jaqueta.

Marcus segurava o namorado perto de si, quando foi quase derrubado por uma montanha de cachos loiros.

"VOCÊ ME ARRUINOU!" Rita Skeeter guinchou, com seus óculos quase caindo por seu nariz e o jeito com que falara chamando muita atenção.

O sonserino tentou andar, mas Harry o segurou com um toque em seu braço e um olhar gentil.

"Não, madame. Você se arruinou." Ele disse ríspido. "Eu não fiz nada para que você escrevesse aquelas mentiras, nem meu namorado fez! Você foi muito longe ao mexer comigo."

Marcus o puxou em sua direção, seus olhos gélidos e rudes. O que ele mais queria no momento era quebrá-la. Porém deixou sua raiva controlada, enquanto Harry resolvia. Ele era melhor na parte oral da defesa, enquanto o sonserino era melhor na parte física.

"Eu apenas escrevi preocupações em relação ao Menino-que-Sobreviveu!"

"Eu não sou o maldito menino-que-sobreviveu!" o grifinório fechou a cara. "Eu sou Harry, um menino de catorze anos que você difamou! Você acha que apenas porque sou um orfão, eu não iria retaliar? Você não tinha o direito! Eu te deixei fazer estúpidas afirmações antes, mas agora você saiu da linha, senhorita!"

"Eu sou uma repórter! Eu falo o que vejo, e eu vi esse brutalhão-" Ela gritou, tentando mostrar a ele a razão por trás de seus atos.

"Me defendendo de um molestador!" Harry retorquiu. "Mas obviamente você o condena, acho ótimo que sua permissão de repórter tenha sido retirada. Você tem sorte de não ter sido mandada para Azkaban."

A mulher estremeceu. "Mas Harry, você não faria isso comigo?! Depois de tudo pelo o que passamos?!" Ela tentou tocá-lo, mas Marcus segurou seus punhos.

"Não – o – toque." A mulher guinchou ao sentir a força do garoto e o encarou com medo.

"Eu nem sei quem é você." Harry desdenhou. "Não que eu queira saber. E nunca te encontrei antes de você começar a falar coisas ridículas sobre a minha vida no dia da pesagem das varinhas. Agora saia da minha frente. Você se arruinou, não fui eu que o fiz."

"Você deixou que me destruíssem! Você tirou tudo o que eu tinha!" Ela gritou.

Harry olhou sobre os ombros. "Antes eu ficaria com pena de você, agora não. _Aproveite_ sua vida."

"Harry, você tem andado muito com os sonserinos ultimamente." Ron chiou e correu até o amigo.

O grifinório sorriu de lado. "Você fala isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim."

O ruivo não disse nada, mas se encolheu ao notar que Marcus o encarava.

Hermione e Krum encontrarm-se com eles. A garota sorria abertamente ao ver o estado de Rita Skeeter.

"Bem feito para aquela vaca!" Hermione disse. "Inventando aquelas mentiras horrorosas."

Viktor sorriu. "É bom vê-la recebendo o que merece."

"O que você fez com o dinheiro?" A morena perguntou.

Harry sorriu. "Caridade, eu não preciso." Considerando tudo o que ele e Marcus colocaram em sua balança financeira... Ele ainda não entendia as finanaças e não sabia como tinha tanto dinheiro naqueles cofres. Todos, exceto por um, estavam cheios de pilhas de ouro. O último continha pertences familiares. Pertences que o menino iria ver algum dia.

**xXx**

Marcus franziu a testa ao ver um falcão negro voando em sua direção. Isso não era bom.

"Uh oh." Adrian disse ao ver o pássaro da família.

Ele não conversara com seus pais desde quando fora para Hogwarts. Não era como se quisesse falar com eles. Ele estava cansado de escutar sobre a brutalidade de seu pai e o nacisismo de sua mãe. Depois de um tempo, tudo aquilo virara notícia velha.

O garoto deu uma olhada no Brasão da Família Flint e desdenhou antes de abrir a correspondência. Apenas para ser reprovado por associar-se com o inimigo. Na carta havia, também, leves indiretas sobre o ressurgimento de Voldemort.

Não que ele ainda não soubese. E então no final da carta havia um pedido para que ele voltasse para casa no feriado de páscoa e para que levasse Harry.

"Ah, foda-se!" Marcus sibilou, enquanto Adrian pegava o papel.

Hugh deu uma olhada para seus amigos. "Oh... entendo." Ele estremeceu por seu amigo.

"Eu já deixei meus assuntos em ordem." O garoto disse empurrando seu prato para longe. "Não vou voltar."

"Eles vão te deserdar."

"Não me importo."

"Você está fazendo tudo isso por Potter?" Hugh perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas. "Tem certeza de que é uma boa coisa a se fazer?"

Marcus encarou gelidamente o amigo. "É mais do que Harry, Hugh." Ele se levantou e saiu do Salão Principal.

Seus amigos o seguiram.

"Eu não o culpo, mas isso é realmente perigoso." Adrian disse olhando para a carta novamente. "É a sua sorte que os Puceys são neutros."

"Minha família não é." Hugh sibilou. "Isso quer dizer que se eu for iniciado ficarei contra você, Marcus!"

Marcus se virou. "O que você quer que eu faça?" Ele perguntou, enquanto ficava quase em cima dos amigos. "Você quer que eu seja marcado e saia por aí matando como fui ensinado?"

"Você sabe que deseja isso, Marcus. Você foi feito assim."

O garoto rosnou e se virou. Uma mão pousou em sua testa. "Eu posso lutar contra isso."

"Pode?" Adrian perguntou duvidoso. "Não é sua culpa, sabemos disso, mas você pode mesmo resistir?"

"Seth Flint não me estragou por inteiro."

"_Ainda_." Hugh sussurrou.

Os três sonserinos entraram no dormitório, assim a conversa ficaria mais privada. Hugh lançou um feitiço _silencio_ em volta e Marcus rangeu os dentes frustrado, fechando suas mãos em punhos.

"Você está lutando contra agora. Todas as vezes que você fica nervoso, acaba machucando alguém." Adrian disse.

"Eu não." Marcus murmurou.

"Não? Você quase matou aquele homem no Três Vassouras." Hugh lembrou.

"Eu o teria matado. Ele não só tocou Harry, mas também o assustou!" Marcus vociferou. "Ele merecia isso e mais."

"Não estamos justificando o que o bastardo fez, mesmo eu o teria atacado por ter agido daquele jeito." Hugh disse. "O que estou dizendo é: E se você for longe demais? E se você realmente machucar alguém? Matar, mesmo por causa de algo como isso?"

"Eu não vou."

"Não? Como pode ter tanta certeza, Marcus?"

O garoto não disse nada ao amigo e deu as costas. Ele fechou os olhos com força e começou a respirar fundo. As compulsões eram difíceis de controlar, mas não impossíveis. Ele esquecia tudo sobre elas quando estava ao lado de Harry. Era como se o grifinório fosse um antídoto. Ele as fazia desaparecer.

"Ele está apaixonado por Potter." Adrian disse sem desdenhar.

Hugh parou onde estava. "Sério?"

Adrian assentiu. "Estou disposto a apostar minha fortuna."

"Eu não sei o que amor." Marcus vociferou, mas não negou.

"Claro que não... aprender a torturar desde os três anos de idade e ser drogado continuamente por seus amorosos e carinhosos pais faria isso." Adrian o lembrou sarcásticamente. "Mas você mudou com Potter. Eu o vi no sábado. Você teria deixado aquela vadia inconsciente no segundo em que ela se aproximou, mas assim que Potter te tocou, você se acalmou e deu alguns passos para trás."

"Você até mesmo chega no horário nas aulas e eu te vi estudando para os NEWT's."

"Vá se foder, Hugh" Marcus rosnou.

"Você nunca faz isso, _nunca! _Mas agora você estuda."

O sonserino grunhiu, ele tinha quase se esquecido como Hugh e Adrian o conheciam. Entre o quinto e o começo do sétimo ano, ele ficara mais e mais agressivo e se distanciara muito de seus amigos.

Não queria machucá-los.

"Sou um monstro."

"Cala a porra da sua boca." Hugh grunhiu. "Acho que você tem algum tipo de controle quando está com Potter."

"E quando ele não estiver perto, como você vai se controlar?" Adrian pensou em voz alta. "Se vocês ficarem longe por muito tempo, as compulsões vão aumentar..."

"Talvez você deva dizer a ele."

"NÃO!" Marcus cuspiu. "Não vou contar isso a Harry. Ele não precisa saber."

"Se ele soubesse o que seus pais fizeram com você, ele entenderia!" Adrian suspirou. "Odeio dizer isso, mas acho que Potter é bom para você."

"Você pode ao menos chamá-lo de Harry?" Marcus vociferou e cruzou os braços na defensiva.

"Tá, _Harry_." Hugh rolou os olhos. "Fale pra ele."

"Não."

"Marcus, Harry tem o direito de saber. Ele não vai te achar um monstro. Ele pode até compreender."

"Não, ele não iria." O garoto disse. "Eu não quero que ele compreenda. Não quero olhar para ele e contar sobre os meus pensamentos em ferir e matar outras pessoas. Não vou dizer que desejo isso."

"Você deseja isso quando está com ele?" Adrian perguntou.

"Não." Marcus respondeu ríspido. "Nunca. Apenas quando ele é ameaçado." Hugh e Adrian trocaram olhares. Marcus os observou. "Calem a boca."

Os dois riram. "Não dissemos nada."

"Vocês não precisam."

"Você não negou." Adrian sorriu de lado. "Vamos lá, Marcus. Você deixou seu nome cair em desgraça, você se separou da casa das serpentes e tolera nascidos trouxas."

"Uma nascida trouxa." Marcus argumentou. Ele não admitiria que não se incomodava com ela.

"O que vai fazer em relação ao seus pais?" Hugh perguntou.

"Dizer para que eles se fodam?" Deixar que eles me deserdem."

"Vê, você ama Potter, de outro modo-"

"Quem disse que eu não faria isso em primeiro lugar? Quanto mais experimento, mais pioro."

"Você não tinha razões antes." Adrian disse olhando, desinteressadamente, para suas unhas. "Nenhuma razão para lutar. Agora você tem Pott- er – Harry. O menino-que-sobreviveu."

"Para com isso." Marcus grunhiu. "Ele não é o menino-que-sobreviveu. Não foi culpa dele."

"Verdade." Hugh adimitiu. "Ele vai voltar?"

"Voldemort?" Marcus sorriu de lado ao ver os amigos estremecerem. "Sim, ele vai voltar e não porque meus pais disseram."

"Potter disse." Hugh falou baixo, seus olhos se arregalando. Mesmo ele sabia que Harry Potter não mentia. A sonserina podia achá-lo um milhão de coisas, mas mentiroso não era uma delas.

"Sim."

"A marca negra do meu pai continua aparecendo e desaparecendo. Ele me escreveu sobre isso. Disse para eu me preparar. A não ser que eu repita de ano."

Adrian franziu a testa ao escutar a última frase. Marcus continuou sem expressão. "Eu não vou receber a marca negra, Hugh. Eu vou lutar contra ela."

"Você pode lutar contra isso, mas e contra a sua violência?" Adrian perguntou.

"Que escolha eu tenho?" Marcus disse finalmente. "Você já falou a minha razão."

"Entao você ama Pot- Harry?"

O garoto deu de ombros. Talvez ele amasse. Só que ainda não sabia o que era amor. Sabia?

_Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own_

_(Longo caminho a percorrer, eu não acho que conseguirei sozinho)_

_Long way down, I don't want to live in here alone_

_(Longo caminho a percorrer, eu não quero viver aqui sozinho)_

_Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own _

_(Longo caminho a percorrer, eu não acho que conseguirei sozinho)_

_**Goo Goo Dolls - Long Way Down**_

**xXx**

N/T: Bom, mais um capítulo. Ultimamente essa fic não tem me chamado mais tanta a atenção, mas não se desesperem, vou continuar traduzindo. Acho mancada parar no meio do caminho. Só que vou dar prioridade para "The Darkness Within" que já está entrando na reta final. Espero que compreendam.


	9. Follow you down

8.)

_Did you see the sky?_

_(Você viu o céu?)_

_I think it means that we've been lost_

_(Acho que significa que estivemos perdidos)_

_Maybe one less time is all we need_

_(Talvez um último momento é tudo que precisamos)_

_I can't really help it if my tongues all tied in knots_

_(Eu realmente não posso ajudar se minha língua está atada em nós)¹_

_Jumping off a bridge, it's just the farthest that I've ever been_

_(Pulando de uma ponte, é o mais longe em que já estive)_

"Apenas pergunte a ele." Hermione disse. "Você sabe que ele dirá sim. Ele dirá sim para qualquer coisa que você quiser."

Harry rolou os olhos e a observou checar suas anotações perfeitamente escritas. "Eu não quero pressioná-lo."

"Tem certeza de que pode confiar nele sobre Sirius?" Ron perguntou e recebeu um olhar repreendedor de Hermione.

"Claro que posso." O moreno disse e pegou um pergaminho. "Sirius me escreveu duas páginas reclamando sobre não poder conhecer meu namorado. Ele está preocupado."

"Eu também estaria! Você tem noção de quantas cartas eu já recebi da minha mãe?" Ron perguntou horrorizado.

"Eu não me importo sobre o que os outros acham do meu relacionamento." Harry disse afiado. "Porém gostaria de apresentar Marcus a Sirius. Acabar com os medos que ele com mais do que cartas."

"Remus estará lá." Hermione disse com um sorriso agradável. "Eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente."

"Seria legal ver o Professor Lupin, mas levar Flint?"

Harry rosnou. "Você quer parar?" Ordenou. Ele tentou ignorar os comentários do amigo, mas estavam tornando-se demais. "Eu já escutei as suas desconfianças e os seus desgostos em relação a ele da primeira vez."

Ron cruzou os braços. "Bem, me desculpe por me preocupar."

"Você não está prepocupado, Ron. Você não gosta de sonserinos." Hermione acusou.

"É a mesma coisa."

O moreno de olhos verdes balançou a cabeça. Se o ruivo não gostava de sonserinos, gostaria de saber sobre o que Ron acharia se soubesse que o seu "melhor amigo" supostamente era para ser um deles?

"Eu não vou discutir por causa disso. Vou atrás de Marcus e ver o que ele quer."

Ron grunhiu e caiu totalmente contra a cadeira. "Eu realmente mal posso esperar para a sua obsessão sonserina terminar."

Os olhos de Harry se fecharam. "Não vai acontecer tão cedo, Ron." Ele disse frio antes de se levantar. "Vejo você depois, Hermione." Beijou a bochecha da garota e a deixou para que lidasse com o ruivo.

Ele amava o companheiro, mas não estava confiante de que o ruivo era o seu melhor amigo no momento. Ron não parava de falar sobre suas opiniões malvadas a respeito de Marcus e da sonserina em geral. Todas as vezes em que conversavam decentemente, ele sempre lançava alguma frase maliciosa, mesmo que os sonserinos não tivessem nada a ver com o que falavam. O ruivo sempre arranjava um jeito de mostrara suas opiniões venenosas, como se Harry não o tivesse escutado nas primeiras mil vezes.

O moreno de olhos verdes ainda ficava surpreso de ver Marcus entre os livros escolares, escrevendo suas anotações bagunçadas em pergaminhos, que nem mesmo Harry conseguia ler.

O sonserino levantou a caveça e se arrumou para que o namorado pudesse sentar em seu colo.

"Por que tão quieto?" Marcus perguntou. Harry geralmente não parava de tagarelar ao entrar na sala.

O menino retirou a carta de Sirius do bolso e entregou a Marcus, que colocou a pena de escrever e o livro no chão. "Você gostaria de conhecê-lo?"

O sonserino franziu o cenho ao ver a carta. "Querer e fazer são duas coisas diferentes." Ele conseguia imaginar como aquele encontro seria.

Harry riu baixo, passou os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado e beijou sua orelha. "Eu gostaria que ele te conhcesse. Escrevi sobre Crouch estar em Hogwarts. Ele quer me ver. Acho que Remus Lupin estará lá também."

"Se você me quiser lá..." Marcus disse e devolveu a carta.

"Você não precisa…"

"Eu sei disso!" O sonserino fez uma careta.

"Sirius e Remus são a última ligação que tenho com os meus paus. Quando descobri sobre Sirius... acho que não conseguiria ficar mais feliz. Pensei que estaria deixando os Dursleys para trás, mas então Petigrew fugiu."

"Eu irei conhecê-los." Marcus disse. Quão ruim aquilo poderia ser? Não era como se ele fosse dizer não. Aparentemente sua vida estava aos poucos sendo guiada em volta de Harry. Adrian e Hugh viviam o enchendo por causa disso e ele sempre tantava negar. Mas agora estava sentado ali, com Harry em seus braços e concordando em encontrar um lobisomem e o padrinho ex condenado. O sonserino sabia que teria que se comportar muito bem, sabia também que teria que se controlar para não ficar nervoso, não interessava o que fosse dito e como fosse dito.

Harry sorriu e pressionou seu lábios contra os de Marcus. "Obrigado." Com um beijo daqueles, o sonserino sabia que valeria a pena. "Precisa de ajuda para estudar?"

Marcus sorriu de lado. "Se você tentar me ajudar, vou ficar distraído." Não que ele se importasse. Harry ficou passando o rosto contra o pescoço do namorado e o mordeu. "Como agora." Disse o mais velho.

Harry riu e passou a mão pela bochecha do namorado. "Eu apenas gosto de tocá-lo. Pode estudar."

"Foda-se o estudo." Marcus não se importava mais.

"Prefiro que você faça isso comigo." O grifinório ronronou contra o ouvido do sonserino.

"Eu vou."

**xXx**

Hermione e Harry sentiram-se horríveis por terem deixado Viktor para trás. Ron estava entusiasmado até Marcus ficar ao seu lado, o que fez com que ele ficasse totalmente quieto.

Um braço possessivo passou em volta da cintura de Harry e o puxou contra o corpo de Marcus, para que o menino recebesse um beijo, o que fez Ron se contrair e Hermione sorrir abertamente por trás de seu caderno.

"Olá para você também."

Marcus não disse nada. Ele não gostava do ruivo e sabia que se abrisse a boca, suas palavras não seriam gentis.

"Me sinto mal." Hermione grunhiu.

"Eu também, mas ele entendeu. Não pareceu ofendido."

"Quem se importa?" Perguntou Ron.

"A gente!" Harry e Hermione disseram ao mesmo tempo. Ambos irritados do mesmo jeito.

Quando estavam quase chegando, Harry foi a primeira pessoa a ver um homem com cabelos castanhos e olhos âmbar.

O grifinório se soltou do abraço de Marcus. "Moony!" Ele chamou e saiu correndo para abraçá-lo. O menino usava roupas trouxas.

Bill não só o ajudou a trocar de guarda-roupa como também arrumou o de Remus. Que estava de jeans e uma camisa azul de manga comprida.

"Harry! Wow, você está lindo." Ele abraçou o menino e quase o levantou do chão.

"Você também, Moony! Como você está? Faz séculos."

"Verdade! Ron, Hermione e ah... Esse deve ser Marcus Flint. Lembro de você de quando dava aulas."

Marcus assentiu. "Sim, senhor." Ele se lembrava também.

Remus sorriu cordialmente e ofereceu a mão pra o sonserino. Ele quase grunhiu ao sentir a força do garoto. "É ótimo finalmente conhecer você. Harry disse que você viria. Bem, não vamos perder tempo, Snuffles está ficando impaciente.

"Como sempre."

Eles se encaminharam para o lado das montanhas. Ron tropeçou três vezes e amaldiçoou cada vez, enquanto Hermione soluçava e se segurava na manga de Harry, assim não caíria nas rochas. Marcus era ágil e Remus não conseguia parar de rir.

Eles estavam no meio do caminho do topo quando ficaram em frente a uma caverna, que mal permitia que Marcus entrasse. Um enorme cachorro os esperava com o rabo balançando.

"Sirius!" Harry caiu de joelhos e o cachorro pulou, fazendo-o rir alto e apertar o animal fedido pelo pescoço. O menino não se importava que o cachorro cheirava como se estivesse sido enterrado na sujeira. "Senti sua falta!"

A caverna era mal iluminada. Bicuço, o Hipogrifo, estava mordendo o que aparentemente eram ossos.

Harry, Ron e Hermione fizeram respeitáveis reverências ao animal, enquanto Marcus encarava o homem, que era padrinho de seu namorado.

Olhos cinzas em olhos negros.

"Harry?" Sirius disse calmo.

"Sim, Siri?" O menino virou e sorriu ao ver o padrinho encarando seu namorado.

Remus estava sufocando uma risada.

"Esse é o seu _namorado_?" O homem perguntou sem desviar os olhos do sonserino, que grunhiu.

Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior e assentiu. "Sim, Sirius! Marcus Flint esse é meu padrinho Sirius Black, Sirius esse é Marcus Flint. Seja legal!"

Sirius limpou a garganta.

"Eu te disse que não era uma boa idéia." Ron grunhiu.

"Não, não, é uma ótima idéia. É muito bom conhcer você, Marcus." Sirius corrigiu e oferceu sua mão magra.

O sonserino inclinou sua cabeça. "Digo o mesmo." Ele apertou a mão do homem e mesmo desse jeito Remus se arrepiou.

"Garoto, você tem um aperto... wow, você é grande."

Harry e Hermione riram, enquanto Marcus sorriu de lado. "Isso é o que todos dizem."

Remus ficou entretido, enquanto Sirius mais uma vez limpou a garganta. "Bem, como você pode ver, eu sou o condenado que supostamente queria matar Harry no ano passado."

"Isso é besteira." Marcus disse. "Harry sempre fala sobre você."

Sirius e Harry coraram. "Obrigado, Marcus. Acho que gosto de você."

Ron se engasgou e Hermione se iluminou. "É ótimo ver vocês de novo. Como estão se saindo por aí? Estão ficando aqui os dois? Vocês tem comida o suficiente?" Ela guinchou, todas as perguntas, antes que alguém pudesse pará-la.

Remus riu e a cutucou até uma almofada . "Sente-se e respire, Hermione. Nós estamos bem. Sirius e eu queríamos estar perto de Harry, assim alugamos minha pequena casa e viemos para cá. Temos tudo o que precisamos."

Ron sentou em uma almofada ao lado da menina e Harry usou Marcus como sua cadeira pessoal. O garoto obteve problemas para sentar no chão e fez careta ao colocar suas pernas em uma posição desconfortável.

"Vou me ferrar por isso mais tarde." O sonserino disse no ouvido do namorado, que riu.

Sirius observava o casal e aparentemente estava pensando profundamente. Remus juntou-se a ele e sentou-se na mesma almofada.

"Acho que devemos perguntar como você está, considerando toda a situação." Remus pegou várias cópias do Profeta Diário. Todos estavam enrolados.

Harry suspirou e recebeu os jornais. "A maioria do que está aqui é besteira.'

"Nós percebemos isso, mas ainda queremos deixar tudo a limpo." Sirius disse e fez careta. "Sabemos o quando Skeeter fala. Ela era uma corvinal. Fui para a escola com ela."

"Nós fomos para a escola com ela." Remus corrigiu.

"O nome e a fama dela foram oficialmente destruídos." Harry riu de lado e contou tudo a eles. Desde as mentiras que escreveu sobre Marcus, até as que escreveu sobre Hermione.

"Bem, ela tinha um ponto, Harry. Você e Hermione são bem próximos." Ron entrou na conversa. Todos podiam ver as orelhas dele levemente vermelhas. O menino estava com ciúmes.

Hermione e Harry lançaram olhares zangados a ele. Marcus o olhou com desprezo. Remus e Sirius trocaram rápidas olhadelas.

"Eu gosto de garotos, Ron. Hermione é como minha irmã! O que há de errado em estar perto dela?"

"Estou apenas apontando o que todos vêem, só isso, companheiro."

Hermione o encarou. "Não, acho que o que você está dizendo, Ron, é um monte de bobagens. Não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam. Eles podem ir para o inferno."

Ron ficou boquiaberto.

"Já chega sobre isso. Sei que meu afilhado não tem inclinações para o universo feminino." Sirius abafou o riso. "Não que eu esperasse que você tivesse."

"Acho que uma garota não conseguiria lidar com Harry." Remus meditou.

O menino torceu o nariz. "É o suficiente sobre minha opção sexual. Estou sentado nele, isso é tudo o que vocês precisam saber."

Todos, exceto Ron, riram. Marcus o apertou extra forte, o que o fez soltar seu grunhido habitual. Sirius sorriu de leve.

A conversa logo saiu do tópico da relação de Harry com Marcus e entrou na real razão do porquê eles estavam ali. Barty Crouch e sua visita ao escritório.

Apenas uma hora depois foi que todos entraram em silêncio. Marcus manteve-se quieto durante todo o tempo, simplesmente ficou ouvindo e segurando Harry de modo firme. As pernas do garoto, de qualquer modo, estavam gritando para que ele se levantasse. Sentar daquele jeito não era saudável, mesmo que odiasse a idéia de deixar Harry solto.

Marcus franziu a testa, quando ouviu Sirius dizer que não sabia se Barty Crouch Jr. era inocente ou não.

"Ele não é inocente." O sonserino disse, ganhando a atenção de todos.

"O que você quer dizer, Marcus?" Sirius perguntou.

"Barty Crouch Junior era um Comensal da Morte. Até onde eu sei, ele estava no grupo dos Lestrange. Meu pai falava muito sobre eles."

"Seu pai?" Sirius perguntou chocado.

Marcus assentiu e Ron lançou a ele um olhar gélido. "Não é nenhum segredo que minha mãe e meu pai são tão ruins quanto os Lestranges. Eu não escondo esse fato. Dumbledore sabe disso, Harry sabe disso."

"E você não tem nenhuma intenção de unir-se a eles?" Sirius perguntou de olhos arregalados.

"Não mais do que você."

O homem sorriu para o garoto.

Harry piscou. "O que você quer dizer com isso?" Ele olhou do namorado para o padrinho.

"Os Blacks são puro-sangues bem exagerados. Lucius Malfoy casou com a minha prima; Narcisa Black."

"MALFOY?" Ron soltou um grito agudo de horror.

Sirius sorriu cruelmente. "Sim, Draco Malfoy é meu primo de segundo grau."

"Puta que pariu!"

"Você é meu primo também, Ron."

"Sou?"

"Harry também é meu primo em algum ponto da minha linhagem. Posso apostar que sou aparentado com você também, Marcus."

"Provavelmente."

"Prewitt e Weasleys casaram-se na minha família. Potter e Flint casaram-se também e vice-versa. Qualquer um puro sangue é integrado ao nosso sangue em algum ponto de nossa linhagem. Malfoy é bem dominante em relação aos puro sangues, são bem parecidos com os Crouches e os Blacks."

"É muita hibridez." Hermione disse franzindo a testa. "Você sabe que isso no mundo trouxa não é nem mesmo legal."

"Meus pais eram primos de primeiro grau quando casaram." Sirius disse com raiva.

Remus passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Hermione está certa, no mundo trouxa isso não é legal. É perigoso casamentos na família."

"Como?" Marcus perguntou.

"Causa defeitos ao nascimento! Mexe com o seu equilíbrio mental e às vezes pode deixá-lo insano." Hermione respondeu de olhos arregalados.

"Bem, existe uma razão para a minha querida prima Bella." Sirius riu alto.

"Bella?" Harry perguntou.

"Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. Ela está em Azkaban e mesmo antes de ir pra lá, ela não era muito normal. Falta alguns parafusos."

"Em outras palavras, você nunca deve julgar uma pessoa pela família. Exatamente o que falamos para Hagrid." Harry disse, deixando Ron com as orelhas rosa. "Quem diria? Ron Weasley parente de Draco Malfoy."

"Não sou não!" Ron grunhiu alto.

"Você é Ron." Sirius disse tristemente. "Biologicamente, se você é um puro sangue, é parente com todos os outros de algum jeito, mas isso não os faz a sua verdadeira família. A família do seu coração. Você acha que eu os considero minha família? Claro que não!"

Ron ficou de bico e Harry o achou divetido. Marcus estava agora entrando em alguns pensamentos que não esperava ter.

As cinco horas estavam chegando e Sirius pediu para falar com o afilhado e o sonserino sozinho.

Remus sorriu calmo e piscou para Harry antes de sair com Ron e Hermione.

Sirius sorriu e virou. Marcus grunhiu de dor ao levantar. Ele resistiu a vontade de xingar, quando seus joelhos estralaram. "Cuidado com a cabeça."

"Você que diz." Falou de modo ameaçador, encarando o teto, que tocava sua cabeça confortavelmente.

Harry sorriu contra a palma da mão.

"Marcus, quero extender um convite para você quando a escola terminar. Se precisar de um lugar para ir, eu tenho uma casa em Londres, que é muito bem protegida. Já a entreguei para Dumbledore como abrigo. É tudo o que posso fazer estando na posição de fugitivo."

Harry ficou sem palavras, o que não o impediu de sorriu largamente. Sirius realmente gostava de Marcus? Ele não consguia acreditar. Estivera tão nervoso e Ron ficara colocando coisas em sua cabeça sobre como seu padrinho iria duelar contra seu namorado.

"Eu agradeço, Sirius. Tenho que saber o que farei, mas já sei que voltar para a Mansão Flint não é uma opção." Ele disse, lembrando da carta que recebeu.

O homem passou seus braços em volta de Harry e o abraçou forte. O menino alegrou-se. "Você está de boa com isso, Siri?" Ele não conseguiu se segurar e teve que perguntar. A curiosidade o dominava.

"O que você esperava de mim? Que eu enlouquecesse?"

"Mhmm." Harry disse envergonhado.

"Não, eu não vou. Sabe por quê?" Harry olhou para a face envelhecida do padrinho e esperou pela resposta. Marcus ficou de lado, sentindo-se desconfortável. "Apenas olhe para ele!" Sirius declarou, fazendo o afilhado rir de soluçar e o sonserino arquear uma sobrancelha. "Se alguém pode te proteger, esse alguém é ele!"

Marcus sorriu com vergonha e Harry o encheu de abraços. "Obrigado, Sirius!" Disse e beijou o padrinho na bochecha.

Sirius tranformou-se e obervou os dois saindo da montanha, enquanto Remus e Hermione discutiam tranfiguração humana. Harry odiava dizer, mas Ron estava patético. Ele amava o amigo, mas este tinha uma mania péssima de se meter na conversa dos outros. Harry esperava que o ruivo tivesse aprendido uma lição naquele dia e parasse de falar sobre Marcus e sua família.

Remus iluminou-se e abraçou Harry. "Espero vê-lo de novo, Marcus! É muito bom oficialmente conhecer você."

"O mesmo." Disse o sonserino, passando, possessivamente, o braço em volta do namorado, o que fez aparecer uma faísca nos olhos do homem.

Sirius os observava com o rabo balançando.

"Tchau Snuffles! Moony!" Harry balançou a mão em adeus e foi embora pelo caminho da estrada principal de Hogsmead.

Hermione sorriu abertamente. "É muito bom vê-los novamente!"

"É sim, eles pareciam muito melhor."

"Mais saudáveis, tive que ter certeza de que eles estavam comendo. Estão tão magros."

Harry riu baixo, concordando, e pressionou sua bochecha contra o lado direito do peito de Marcus. "Remus faz muito bem a ele."

"Você acha que eles estão juntos?" Hermione perguntou.

"Eu não acho o que já sei." Harry disse feliz.

**xXx**

Harry escorou contra o peitoril do corujal e olhou para baixo, obsevando Hagrid, que estava cavando o solo em volta de sua cabana. Madame Maxime saiu de sua carruagem e o homem a ignorou completamente, o que fez Harry sentir-se quase com pena da mulher. Devia ser difícil ter sangue de gigante em seu organismo.

"_Boo!_"

Harry pulou e arfou. Quando se virou, viu Cedric parado ali, sorrindo largamente. Ele estava com um pegaminho nas maõs, atado à uma coruja clara com aparência infantil.

"Cedric." O menino esganiçou surpreso.

"Você parecia estar sonhando acordado."

"Não, eu estava mandando uma carta e fiquei distraído."

"Ah." A coruja de Cedric levantou vôo e a de Harry acompanhou. "Você já tem planos para o feriado de páscoa?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Na verdade, não. Eu nunca tenho. Você?"

"Nenhum, a não ser estudar para a terceira tarefa."

"É." Harry disse com uma careta. Ele quase se esquecera daquilo.

Quase.

"Então, você e Flint ainda são um casal."

Harry corou e assentiu. "Sim, Cedric."

"É muito estranho, Harry. Quero dizer, eu não estou acabando com ele, mesmo sabendo que deveria... eu sei que você teve que aguentar muita coisa dos jornais e de seus amigos... é que vocês são um casal estranho."

Harry cruzou os braços, tentando entender o que significava as palavras do lufano. "O que você quis dizer com isso?"

Cedric, agora, estava um pouco corado. "Digo... eu..." Ele pausou por um momento, como se contemplasse suas palavras. "Você, Harry, pode ter qualquer um que quizer. Porém, você escolheu Marcus Flint. Isso é o que eu tento entender."

"Existe muito mais em uma pessoa do que a aparência externa, Cedric." O menino disse baixo. "Aparência externa não forma uma pessoa. É o que tem dentro que conta. Marcus pode não aparentar muito, pode parecer cruel e gelado para algumas pessoas, mas apenas porque elas não o conhecem. Eu conheço Marcus e devo dizer que ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa."

Cedric foi quase derrubado com as palavras de Harry. "Você está certo." Disse depois de um segundo. "Muito certo. Ele tem sorte."

Harry riu baixo. "Por que?"

Foi a primeira vez que o grifinório viu Cedric ficar tímido. "Ele tem você." O lufano saiu andando rápido depois disso, surpreedendo Harry completamente.

O que acontecera? Não era possível que Cedric gostasse dele. Eles nem mesmo se conheciam direito. Sem mencionar que o lufano era o garoto mais popular da escola. Harry balançou a cabeça.

Porém, ele e Marcus não se conheciam quando começaram a se relacionar.

"Ouvimos tudo." Uma voz ecoou pela porta.

Harry virou-se novamente e deparou-se com Hugh Montague e Adrian Pucey. Hugh era um pouco mais alto que Adrian e com uma força física maior também.

"Jura?" O grifinório perguntou devagar e hesitante.

"Você falou sério." Essa parte veio de Adrian.

"Por que eu não falaria?"

Hugh cerrou os olhos, andou até Harry e o encarou. "Eu não acredito nisso."

"O que?" Harry perguntou, dando um passo trêmulo para trás.

Adrian revirou os olhos. "Hugh não o amedronte." Repreendeu o amigo, segurando-o pelo braço. "O que ele está tentando dizer é que não acredita que está considerando o fato de gostar de você."

As bochechas de Harry coraram. "Oh." O que mais ele podia dizer? "Você pensou que eu estava apenas brincando com Marcus?"

Hugh fez careta e Adrian assentiu. "Nós pensamos no começo."

Harry cruzou os braços e seus olhos faíscaram, completamente insultado. "Eu nunca iria... nunca. Nem mesmo com o meu pior inimigo eu faria isso. Brincar com o coração e os sentimentos de alguém..." Ele vociferou, surpreendendo os dois sonserinos. "Por que eu iria ferir alguém que me tratou tão bem? Como se eu valesse mais do que o Maldito-Menino-que-Sobreviveu? Alguém que não fica encarando minha cicatriz a toda hora?"

As palavras não ficaram perdidas para nenhum dos dois amigos. Especialmente para Adrian, que sorriu de lado. "Você o ama." O garoto provocou.

Os olhos do grifinório perderam toda a raiva. Sua expressão suavizou e ele começou a morder o lábio. "Eu..."

"Amo." Hugh grunhiu.

"… não estou certo do que é amor." Harry sussurrou. "Mas sei que me importo muito com ele e que preciso dele. Não vou negar."

"Ele precisa de você, de outro jeito a vida dele tá fodida." Adrian disse direto e recebeu uma cotovelada, de Hugh, nas costelas.

"O que você quer dizer?" O grifinório perguntou preocupado.

"Hugh, ele precisa saber."

O sonserino encarou o amigo. "Não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia no momento..."

"Escute, Pot- Harry. A família de Marcus não é exatamente formada por rosas!"

"Já percebi isso." O menino disse baixo. "Existe mais, não é?"

Adrian sorriu de lado. "Você não é tão estúpido, certo?"

"Adrian." Hugh sibilou entre os dentes.

"Talvez você deva conversar com Marcus e tantar fazê-lo falar."

"Falar o que?" Harry perguntou, sentindo-se preocupado e deixado de lado ao mesmo tempo. "O que há de errado com Marcus? O que fizeram com ele?"

Hugh encarava Adrian revoltado. "Por que você o deixou curioso?"

"Harry é o único que pode ajudar e você sabe disso, Hugh. Ele precisa saber."

"Não desse jeito." Hugh vociferou. "Isso é para Marcus contar e não para a gente!"

"Alguém tem que dizer. Marcus está com medo."

"Do que ele tem medo?" Harry não conseguia imaginar o namorado com medo de nada. "Adrian?" Ele segurou o braço do adolescente. "O que há de errado com Marcus? O que fizeram com ele?"

"Algumas antigas famílias puro sangue gostam de transformar os primogênitos em armas... armas perigosas."

Harry, incoscientemente, apertou o braço de Adrian ao ouvir essas palavras. "Eles o machucaram?" Perguntou baixo.

"O que você acha?" Hugh perguntou gélido.

"Hugh, deixe Harry em paz." Repreendeu Adrian. "Sim, Harry, eles o feriram. Eles fizeram muita coisa. Ele não queria te contar, porque não sabe como será sua reação."

"É por isso que ele é tão forte, hmm? Por isso que ele duvida do valor dele?" Harry perguntou susssurrando, sentindo uma dor no peito. Ele queria chorar, enquanto falava, ao pensar em alguém ferindo Marcus. O menino mal podia acreditar. O sonserino era tão grande e forte.

"Exatamente, eles o fizeram ficar violento, ou melhor, tentaram."

Hugh estava lançando feitiços em volta do corujal para assegurar que ninguém escutasse nada. Ele não estava mais brigando com o amigo e tentando manter as coisas em silêncio, agora tentava fazer com que ninguém ouvisse. O dano estava feito e não havia mais razões para gritar com Adrian.

"Parece, Potter, que você é o único que consegue acalmá-lo." Hugh confessou. "Não sei o que diabos você fez com nosso amigo, mas assumo que não é uma coisa ruim."

Harry ainda segurava Adrian, sua mente completamente fora de foco, e seu coração ainda doendo. "O que posso fazer?"

"Não pare de fazer o que quer que seja que esteja fazendo!" Adrian insistiu.

"Eu não poderia se quisesse, Adrian." O menino disse calmo. Ele tinha muito o que pensar. "Mesmo que eu não seja a pessoa mais segura para se estar em volta…"

"Sério?" Hugh fez careta. "Ele tinha que escolher você!"

Harry vociferou para o sonserino. "Farei tudo o que posso para mantê-lo a salvo."

Adrian sorriu ao escutar isso. "Sei que você vai, Harry. Não se incomode com Hugh, ele gosta de você, só não quer admitir."

"Vá se foder, Adrian!" Hugh cuspiu.

O sonserino sorriu de lado e Harry corou. "Não vou magoá-lo. Nunca faria isso."

Hugh olhou furioso para o grifinório antes de assentir. "Ótimo."

"É bom saber que Marcus tem amigo que se preocupam com ele." Harry disse depois de um momento em silêncio.

Adrian sorriu de lado e Hugh revirou os olhos, mas não expressava mais uma face venenosa. "É melhor você ir, Harry. Para começo de conversa, Marcus vai nos matar por termos te falado."

"Matar você, eu não tive nada a ver com isso." Hugh disse.

"Conspiração." Adrian o lembrou, antes de receber um olhar gélido.

"Estou feliz por vocês terem me contado. Eu entendo que Marcus não teria me falado..."

Saber que seu namorado fora usado, abusado e feito de arma? Aquilo era cruel. Como algum pai podia fazer algo como aquilo?

"Eu apenas contei a metade, Harry. Não contei tudo. O resto é pior e precisa sair dele e dele apenas."

"Obrigado Adrian, Hugh."

"Não me agradeça!" Hugh repreendeu. "Agradeça ao boca aberta, não a mim."

Harry riu. "Obrigado, Hugh." Ele repetiu e piscou para o sonserino alto, antes de sair do corujal com pensamentos complicados.

_I know we're headed somewhere, I can see how far we've come_

_(Eu sei que estamos indo para algum lugar, posso ver o quão longe já chegamos)_

_But still I can't remember anything_

_(Mas ainda não consigo me lembrar de nada)_

_Lets not do the wrong thing and I'll swear it might be fun_

_(Não vamos fazer a coisa errada e eu juro que poderá ser divertido)_

_It's a long way down when all the knots we've tied have come undone_

_(É um longo caminho quando todos os nós que fizemos se desfazem)_

_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_

_(A qualquer lugar que você vá, eu te seguirei)_

_Anyplace but those I know by heart_

_(A qualquer lugar exceto aqueles que sei de cor)_

_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_

_(A qualquer lugar que você vá, eu te seguirei)_

_**Follow You Down - Gin Blossoms**_

**xXx**

_N/T: Bom, mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado. Até o próximo. _

_¹: Eu realmente sinto que esse verso está mal traduzido. Sinto profundamente nas minhas entranhas, mas não consegui traduzir de uma forma diferente. ¬¬ [Sorry!]_


	10. Just like you

9.)

_I could be mean_

_(Eu poderia ser malvado)_

_I could be angry_

_(Eu poderia ser bravo)_

_You know I could be just like you_

_(Você sabe que eu poderia ser exatamente como você)_

_I could be fake_

_(Eu poderia ser falso)_

_I could be stupid_

_(Eu poderia ser estúpido)_

_You know I could be just like you  
(Você sabe que eu poderia ser exatamente como você)_

Marcus olhou quando Harry se aproximou. Alguma coisa estava errada com o menino e o sonserino, rapidamente, percebeu.

"Harry?"

O moreno encolheu-se na cama ao lado do namorado, mas não respondeu. Marcus colocou os braços em volta dele e o puxou para perto.

Harry sorriu e roçou o nariz nele. "Meu Marcus." Ele sussurrou contra o garoto de dezoito anos.

"Sim?"

"Nada, estou apenas aproveitando você. Posso?"

"Deveria haver uma razão?"

"Não." Harry disse pressionando beijos contra o pescoço e as orelhas do namorado. Ele decidira agir com calma, já que não queria deixar Adrian e Hugh em problemas. Sabia que Marcus poderia se fechar antes que ele pudesse se explicar. "Como andam os estudos?"

"Irritantes. Eu vou passar em Defesa e Poções com certeza. Em transfiguração eu sou pior que os segundanistas."

"Bem, Defesa e Poções são importantes. E Feitiços é mais ou menos como Defesa."

"Sim. Eu falhei muito durante os anos. Não dou a mínima." O garoto respondeu. "Agora eu tenho meu trabalho resolvido."

"Bem, você vai passar. Tem Herbologia também, certo?"

"Sim, é uma matéria sem objetivo."

"É de muito uso para se identificar um Visgo do Diabo!" Harry brincou, lembrando de seu primeiro ano. "A não ser que você seja Hermione e tenha um lapso de memória ao pensar que precisa de madeira para criar fogo…"

Marcus o encarou completamente confuso.

Harry soltou uma enorme risada, que logo virou apenas um sorriso. "No primeiro ano, nós encontramos um Visgo do Diabo que quase nos estrangulou. Hermione esqueceu que era uma bruxa e não sabia fazer o fogo surgir como antes."

Marcus comçeou a rir. "Que porra vocês estavam fazendo perto de um Visgo do Diabo?" Perguntou distraído.

"Eh, Voldemort, a Pedra Filosofal e afins."

O sonserino ficou estático. "Você o encontrou no seu primeiro ano?"

"Sim." Harry disse surpreso por Marcus não saber. "Pensei que a escola inteira soubesse."

"Ninguém disse nada sobre Voldemort." Marcus vociferou sem nem mesmo hesitar. "Pensei que era um professor maluco."

"Com Voldemort preso na cabeça dele, é foi. Por isso que ele morreu. Voldemort não pode me tocar, sou o inferno particular dele."

Confuso, Marcus o encarou pedindo explicações. "Hn? Como?"

"O Sacrifício de minha mãe o queimou. Ele não pôde me tocar por causa disso. Assim, Marcus, minha mãe era uma nascida-trouxa e é por causa dela que estou vivo."

"Minha opinião mudou, Harry. Você a mudou." Marcus disse e tombou a cabeça. "Eu gosto da sua amiga."

Harry alegrou-se. "Você gosta de Hermione?"

O sonserino assentiu. "Uh huh." Ele acabou grunhindo, quando recebeu em seu braços um Harry pulante. "Você não percebeu?" Resmungou.

"Eu percebi, mas é legal escutar as palavras! Se existe uma pessoa que sempre nos apoiou, é a Hermione."

"Eu sei." Marcus respondeu. "Por que?"

Harry se mexeu até sentar no colo de seu namorado, encarando-o completamente. Ele encheu o garoto com pequenos beijos. "Ela confia em mim e sabe de tudo o que passei e tive que lidar. Caramba, ela entendeu porque eu dormi com você pela primeira vez. Pensei que ela fosse me matar com um discurso moralista, mas ela me surpreendeu. Ela nem mesmo deve ter considerado isso, afinal é a bruxa mais madura que já conheci e tem o lado trouxa que lhe dá uma visão maior das coisas. Hermione me apoiou e confia em mim. Ela me deixa ser eu mesmo e não tenta me mudar. Dói o jeito com que Ron age... ele não se importa com nada além do fato de que você é um sonserino."

"Você também é, tecnicamente." Marcus realmente odiava o ruivo. Harry era muito bom para ele. Aquele garoto loiro e medroso teria sido muito melhor.

"E isso é o que magoa mais. Ele é como Malfoy em todos os jeitos. A única diferença é que um é rico, o outro é pobre, um é ruivo, o outro é loiro. Os dois são um saco em seus mundos preconceituosos."

"Puro-Sangues são muito diferentes em sociedade, Harry. Algumas famílias, as mais negras, fazem coisas que quase ninguém condena. Eles ainda acreditam no estilo de vida do século dezoito..." Marcus deixou as palavras flutuando e então fez careta ao pensar em alguma coisa.

Harry o observou: a breve cintilação de sentimentos, a irritação e a amarga realidade do que seus pais lhe fizeram. "O que eles fizeram com você, Marcus?" Harry murmurou baixo.

"Muita coisa." O sonserino apertou seu pequeno namorado e olhou para o espaço. "Mais do que você possa entender."

"Por que você não tenta me contar?"

"Algum dia." Ele respondeu. "Me dá um tempo?"

Harry sorriu e colocou as mãos nas bochechas de Marcus. "Você pode ter todo o tempo do mundo. Apenas lembre-se de que nada pode me afastar de você. Entendeu?"

"Mhmm." Marcus murmurou antes de beijar, firmemente, os lábios do namorado.

**xXx**

O feriado de Páscoa começou e a escola ficou cheia como sempre. Apenas algumas pessoas foram embora, devido aos eventos do Torneio Tribruxo. O calor dentro do local fez todos saírem e caírem contra o verde gramado próximo ao Lago Negro.

Harry estava embaixo de um arbusto, bem atrás do pátio. As costas de Marcus estavam contra a base da ávore e a cabeça do grifinório repousava ao seu lado. Hermione sentou aos pés de Viktor, que estava ao lado direito dela.

Ela passou algumas anotações para Marcus, sobre a Herbologia do sétimo ano. Viktor também tinha exames para fazer antes de deixar a escola no próximo ano.

Ron declinara o convite para juntar-se a eles e Harry percebeu que, honestamente, não se importava. Neville viera e ficara por lá como se pertencesse ao grupo, recebendo uma alegria contagiante de Harry que lhe deu um sapo de chocolate.

Hugh e Adrian depois de muito encararem o amigo de longe, finalmente tomaram a iniciativa e sentaram-se lá também.

Viktor começou uma conversa sobre Quadribol com os dois sonserinos e Marcus sorriu de lado ao ver os amigos falando.

Era um grupo estranho, aqueles que os viam ficavam até confusos com a mistura. Especialmente considerando que Viktor estava ali no meio.

Marcus que estava se sentindo completamente preguiçoso jogou seu livro de lado e abraçou Harry, apertando-o contra si e observando o que ele fazia. Aparentemente, o namorado escrevia uma carta para Sirius. Uma das pernas do sonserino estava dobrada e a outra esticada. Ele estava relaxado e não queria se mover.

"Posso usar sua coruja?" Harry perguntou baixo, dobrando a carta.

"Mhmm, por que pergunta?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Você pode precisar dele e eu não posso usar Hedwig. Ela é muito perceptível."

"Apenas use-o. Ele nunca foi de utilidade nenhuma."

"Eu vou ter que ir escondido, Hedwig está brava porque fico usando uma coruja comum."

Marcus bufou. "Apenas você deixa uma coruja te dominar."

Harry resmundou baixo, recebendo uma risada profunda de seu namorado sonserino e uma morida no pescoço. "Que tal você me dominar?"

"Isso pode ser arranjado." O mais velho disse. Ele colocou seus dedos no queixo de Harry e o virou para beijá-lo suavemente.

"Você não deveria estar estudando?" Adrian provocou o amigo.

Marcus soltou os lábios de Harry, lamentavelmente, e fez careta. "Puta preguiça."

Neville corou com as palavras do sonserino, mas Hermione já estava mais acostumada.

"Ou apenas excitado." Hugh zombou, recebendo um chute de Marcus.

"Não enche o saco, seu bastardo." Grunhiu.

Neville abriu a boca de medo, enquanto Hugh ria. "Eu queria!" Ele jogou um pedaço de pergaminho alcochoado contra o amigo, que atirou de volta.

"Estúpido."

Harry riu e assistiu a Hugh e Adrian, enquanto estes zombavam de Marcus. Ele se moveu para conseguri observar melhor. O namorado estava entretido, mesmo que suas palavras dissessem o contrário. Os olhos do grifinório perpassaram por Neville, que tentava se esconder atrás de Viktor com medo de alguma reação. Harry sabia que aquilo era apenas diversão.

Harry segurou a respiração e saiu do caminho, quando Hugh e Adrian pularam em Marcus. Hermione ria baixinho e os observava agir bem fora do normal. O menino apoiou-se contra ela e ficou maravilhado com a força do namorado. Hugh e Adrian eram como bonecas de pano. Ele não estava sendo muito violento, mas percebia-se que o garoto se segurava.

"Malditos!" Marcus expresão feia misturada com um sorriso de lado. Ele bateu na cabeça de Hugh, segurou Adrian contra o chão e com uma mão tentava fazê-lo se desculpar, mas o orgulho do sonserino não permitia.

Depois de dez minutos em que Hugh ficara incapaz de libertar Adrian, o sonserino menor sibilou. "Desculpa, desgraça!"

"Bom garoto." Marcus provocou e o deixou se levantar, recebendo um bufo de raiva.

**xXx**

Era bem cedo, mas Marcus estava acordado senão pela razão de que Harry não estava ao seu lado. Era nove horas, de um feriado, e Marcus Flint estava completamente acordado, de cara feia, com um livro de Herbologia em uma mão e as anotações de Hermione na outra. Com as mangas do uniforme enguidas até os cotovelos, com a camisa branca fora das calças e com a gravata da sonserina pendurada no pescoço, o sonserino saiu em direção ao Salão Principal, sem se importar com os corredores, confiando em seus pés. Harry dexara um bilhete dizendo que estava ajudando o meio-gigante, o qual gostava.

"Bom Dia, Hugh. Eu vi seus pais ontem a noite no jantar..."

A cabeça de Marcus virou imediatamente, assim que chegou ao Salão. Uma raiva eterna o invadiu e sua expressão ficou gelada. O garoto fechou o livro que lia e caçou com os olhos o homem que estava em frente aos seus amigos.

Adrian estava com a testa franzida, enquanto Hugh, sem expressão, inclinou a cabeça em respeito.

O homem em particular era um pouco mais baixo e muito mais magro que Marcus. Ele era considerado alguém que envelhecera bem e tinha um cabelo negro penteado para trás, formando um pequeno rabo. Sua pele tinha uma coloração oliva e seus lábios eram finos e caídos. Esse homem e Marcus compartilhavam os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo e as semelhanças paravam aí.

Próximo a ele, havia uma bruxa de cabelo castanho, com um rosto oval, uma pele bronzeada e lábios bem vermelhos. Ambos aparentavam ser mais novos do que a realidade.

Jezabel e Seth Flint estavam em Hogwarts.

Adrian foi o primeiro a ver Marcus, antes dos outros, e logo todos os olhares estavam sobre o garoto. "O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?" O sonserino disse severo.

"Marcus!" Jezabel esganiçou e correu até ele, mas o garoto saiu do caminho facilmente. Ele não queria que as garras dela o tocassem, mãe ou não. Ela ficou boquiaberta e mandou-lhe um olhar de aviso. A mulher recolheu os dedos e sorriu afetada. "Sentimos sua falta, Marcus."

'Puta besteira!' o garoto pensou com nojo. A mulher estava mergulhada em um falso açúcar, que deixava um gosto ruim em todos aqueles que sucumbiam a ela. Era como se fosse uma Viúva Negra.

Ele lançou um olhar de urgência ao pai. "Filho, nós viemos em nome de uma importante situação familiar." Seth disse com os olhos perpassando o garoto. "Aparentemente você se esqueceu com quem está a sua lealdade e está precisando de um lembrete. Ignorou minhas chamadas e agora eu estou aqui porque quero arrumar os seus erros."

A maioria dos sonserinos estavam por ali e aqueles que conheciam os Flints assistiam com interesse. Hermione estava parada na escada principal com Viktor ao seu lado. Marcus ficou aliviado ao ver que Harry não estava em nenhum lugar. Ele não precisava ver aquilo.

O garoto daria qualquer coisa para quebrar seu pai. O homem não merecia esse título. O contraste entre eles era completamente impressionante. Seth e Jezabel eram absolutamente maravilhos, enquanto ele não era nada como os dois.

"Você veio até aqui por nada, então. Eu renuncio meu Título como Herdeiro da Família Flint. Você pode ir embora agora."

Jezabel fez um som que aparentava um gato ferido, enquanto Seth sorria de lado. Marcus virou-se para ir embora, quando sentiu a mão de seu pai em seu braço.

"Escute aqui!" O homem sibilou baixo. "Não irei suportar isso. Você e aquele menino Potter. Eu fiz você, fiz o que você é, Marcus! Sou o responsável por criar você. Você é um instrumento abominável que eu vou usar quando ele voltar. Entendeu? Eu disse que ele está retornando e que você vai ficar ao meu lado, como minha arma, meu presente a ele!" Ninguém, além de Hugh e Adrian, o ouviu.

Porém, todos viram o olhar de raiva na face de Marcus. "Eu não sou como você, pai, vá foder com meus irmãos e me deixe em paz. Você pode ter me criado, mas eu posso acabar com você." Ele vociferou vingativo e escapou do aperto de Seth. "Vá para o inferno, Seth flint. Você também, Jezabel. Nunca mais entre no meu caminho, Seth, ou vou te mostar do que sou feito."

O Salão inteiro escutou, mas apenas poucos entenderam.

"Você é exatamente como eu, Marcus! Você sempre será como eu, eu te fiz desse jeito. Você não será capaz de se segurar contra seus instintos e então, o que fará?" Seth cuspiu contra as costas do filho.

Marcus parou no meio do caminho e olhou sobre os ombros. "Usarei você." Ele sorriu de lado ao ver o olhar de terror na face de Jezabel e o rosto vermelho e contorcido de seu pai. "Nesse meio tempo, eu me viro."

Nesse momento, o Diretor entrou na discussão. ", eu não aprecio suas grosseirias contra as crianças da escola."

"Esse é meu filho!"

"Enquanto ele está na escola, é meu aluno. Não me importo com a relação que você tenha com ele, . Enconste em um de meus estudantes e eu farei com que o senhor seja preso."

Jezabel estava de boca aberta, quando Seth agarrou seu braço. "Adorador de trouxas bastardo!" Ele sibilou para o homem de olhos brilhantes. "Vocês todos vão encontrar seu fim! Vamos Jez." Ele vociferou e a puxou em direção às portas.

Marcus foi se ocupar com o café da manhã, ignorando os olhares de seus colegas de casa e de outros. Hugh e Adrian sentaram-se ao seu lado e tudo ficou em silêncio. O garoto entrou de cabeça em seu livro de Herbologia.

Ele não se importava com Seth ou Jezabel. Ambos podiam ir para o inferno. Marcus não iria gastar sua energia com eles. O único que não estava presente na sonserina era Draco Malfoy, não que ele desse a mínima. Ocorreu um enorme barulho do lado de fora, sinalizando que uma tempestade acontecia.

Harry gostava da chuva, Marcus pensou consigo ao olhar para o céu cinza. Ele podia imaginar de leve seu namorado caindo na lama e rolando, enquanto dava risada. Era estranho pensar nisso e ficou perdido imaginando a cena.

As coisas estavam ficando estranhamente domésticas. Ele balançou a cabeça visivelmente e voltou para o livro, deixando Adrian e Hugh entretidos.

Um outro barulho de trovão ecoou no Salão Principal, as portas se escancararam e um Draco completamente molhado apareceu, de um modo completamente sem jeito, que ninguém jamais o vira fazer. O loiro correu até a mesa da sonserino e avançou em Marcus.

"O que é agora?" O garoto grunhiu. Ele já tivera que lidar com um idiota naquele dia e não queria lidar com outro. As perspectivas mostravam que o fim de tudo não seria bonito.

"Seu pai achou Potter..." O loiro sibilou, mas nunca terminou porque Marcus saiu correndo do Salão com uma velocidade que ninguém jamais o vira usar. Hugh e Adrian o seguiram rapidamente.

**xXx**

Harry caiu em gargalhada ao sair da cabana de Hagrid e entrar na chuva. Ele estava ensopado da cabeça aos pés, mas não se importava. A chuva estava quente e dava uma sensação boa ao ir contra sua pele, mesmo que suas roupas grudassem nele como cola. "Hagrid! Eu os tenho, o que mais você precisa?" O menino correu e quase tropeçou quando Canino pulou nele, feliz.

"Oi, Harry! Você vai ficar doente se continuar aí fora. Eu tenho que te agradecer. Não esperava que esse explosivin fosse tão longe, esse capetinha."

Harry respirou fundo de brincadeira. Apenas Hagrid podia chamar um caranguejo de um metro e meio que cospe fogo de _capetinha_. "Sim, bem, aquela ferroada não pode infeccionar. Eu não preciso que aquela morcega velha e cinza venha nos ensinar de novo." Ele gostava de Grumbly-Plank, mas falar aquilo fazia o peito de Hagrid encher de orgulho.

O homem ficou corado e balançou a mão. "Você não deveria dizer isso sobre uma velha senhora, mas obrigado Harry."

"Sem problemas." O garoto disse sorrindo. Ele amassou as folhas em uma pequena vasilha e colocou a substância sobre a face de Hagrid. Depois de feito isso, Harry lavou as mãos e usou a varinha para se secar, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. Ele teria que correr novamente para entrar no castelo. Seria divertido! Harry pensou em quantas vezes iria tropeçar e cair na lama.

Quando teve certeza de que o machucado não iria infeccionar, ele abraçou Hagrid, fez carinho em Canino, antes de dar Adeus. O garoto saiu novamente na chuva, que o cobriu completamente.

Harry usava uma veste azul simples, com alguns detalhes nos lados, mostrando uns traços cinzas. Ele chegou até o pátio e estava quase subindo os degraus molhados, quando foi atingido por trás, por algo que o fez ficar sem ar. O garoto caiu de joelhos na grama, com as mãos na lama, enquanto gritava. Quando se virou, encarou uns olhos negros.

"_Crucio!_"

Não havia como descrever a dor em detalhes. Harry gritou com toda sua força e soltou um choro completamente agonizante, enquanto convulsionava e tremia na lama.

"Você arruinou tudo!" O homem vociferou. "Tudo pelo qual trabalhei!"

Harry gritou mais, era como se facas em brasa o perfurassem de fora para dentro. Ele não sentiu vergonha por seu choro. Era muita dor, muita... pulsante e que fazia tudo girar, nada mais tinha sentido. Ele nem mesmo ouvia o homem que o segurava sobre tal maldição. Oh, era terrível.

"Seth, deixe-o em paz. Ele é apenas um menino."

"Cala a boca, Jez! Ele arruinou nosso filho!"

Marcus não viu nada além da ira que sentia, quando saiu da escola. A primeira coisa que ouviu foram os gritos infinitos de dor de Harry. Aquele som o torturou, foi tudo o que aconteceu para que sua sede de sangue aparecesse. Sua mãe gritou quando ele chegou perto e agarrou o homem pela garganta com apenas uma mão e usou a outra para tomar distância. Ele conseguiu quebrar algo e arrancou um grito ensurdecedor de seu pai. Um som bem indigno.

A varinha caiu das mãos do homem e Marcus o continuou apertando, até quebrar todos os ossos do braço dele e então arremessá-lo na lama.

"Marcus, não! _Stupefy_!" Jezabel acertou o filho com um fetiço de estuporação, que passou por ele como água. O garoto a ignorou completamente e continuou avançando contra o pai, que retrocedia na lama.

"Saia de perto de mim!"

"O que há de errado, pai? Não consegue lidar com a sua própria criação?" A primeira coisa que fez foi deixar o nariz de seu pai completamente aberto, apenas com um tapa de mão. A adrenalina surgiu e ele sorriu maliciosamente para o homem, que gritava em agonia. "Foi isso o que você fez de mim, sua ferramente voltou-se contra você e agora vai te matar." Quando sua mãe pulou nele para pará-lo, o garoto apenas a jogou na lama. Ela era muito pequena para se segurar e encontrou o chão. "Fique longe de mim, sua puta." Cuspiu.

"Não! Não!" Seth engasgou no próprio sangue, quando Marcus o levantou. "Sou seu pai!"

"E eu me importo, porque…?" Ele trouxe o homem para mais perto, assim ninguém poderia ouvir suas palavras sibiladas. "Regra número um, morte não tem parente. Regra número dois, Todo Mundo é seu inimigo, eu- você Seth Flint é meu inimigo. Regra número três, Você É uma Arma... Devo continuar...?" O garoto riu de modo malvado, devido ao sangue jorrado. Existiam marcas no homem, que ele nem mesmo sabia que tinha criado. Apenas lembrava do nariz. Era como se tivesse entrado em um transe, sem perceber que estava torturando o pai, enquanto vociferava todas aquelas palavras familiares.

Harry forçou a se soltar das mãos de Hugh e Adrian. Ele estava respirando com dificuldade e seu corpo tremia em choque e dor. Todos os professores lançavam feitiços estuporadores em Marcus, que sempre saía ileso. Ninguém se atrevia a chegar perto, ele estava em um estado muito perigoso e assassino.

Jezabel soluçava na lama, sua roupa perfeita estava suja e rasgada. Harry se aproximou.

"Não, Potter!" Severus Snape tentou agarrá-lo, mas com os reflexos de apanhador do menino, ele conseguiu se desviar do Chefe da Casa dos Sonserinos.

"Marcus Owen Flint!" Harry gritou e segurou os braços musculares do garoto para impedí-lo de dar outro golpe. Esse provavelmente seria fatal. "Não, Marcus, pára, por favor, pára. Não mais, Marcus, por favor."

O sonserino estava pronto para matar o pai e sentia, de verdade, que queria isso, que precisava acabar com a vida desse bastardo e, então, ouviu. A voz de Harry cantou em suas orelhas, passou por sua mente e então foi para seu coração.

"Por favor, Marcus!" Ele sentiu as mãos do namorado segurarem seu braço, desesperadamente, tentando puxá-lo. "Eu estou bem, Marcus. Por favor, ele não vale a pena." O menino gemeu contra seu biceps.

Marcus apertou o pai, que gemeu de dor. Ele estava uma bagunça sangrenta, quase todos os ossos do homem foram quebrados, incluindo a mandíbula e parte do pescoço, ombro e braço. Como uma marionete, Marcus, o soltou, deixando-o cair contra o chão.

Sangue escorria por suas mãos, peito e mesmo pelo rosto.

"Marcus!" Harry o cutucou dos lados, sem se importar com as manchas. "Marcus!"

O garoto respondeu ao passar seu braços em volta de Harry e puxá-lo para perto.

O Professor Dumbledore, Snape e McGonagall viram que tudo estava seguro e agiram. Alastor Moody grunhiu sobre traidores nojentos e o lugar ao qual pertenciam.

Marcus afundou o rosto no cabelo do namorado, percebendo a chuva, a lama e o cheiro que ele exalava. "Você está bem?" Sussurrou sem voz. Suas veias ainda estavam pulando em seu coração, que batia em necessidade e desejo.

"Bem, Marcus. Por favor, não o mate." Harry sussurrou. "Eu sei o que ele fez para você, sei no que ele tentou te transformar." O sonserino ficou rígido. "Mas, não vou deixar você e você não pode me deixar!"

"Eu não vou." Marcus disse do fundo do peito. Ele imaginou que se Harry sabia sobre o que seu pai tentara, então porque ainda continuava em sua presença?

"Isso significa nada de Azkaban!" Harry agarrou a camisa do namorado com mãos precisas e ficou na ponta do pé para beijá-lo no queixo. Seus músculos doíam e sua cabeça latejava devido ao cruciatus e ao choro. Entretanto, considerando tudo, ele estava relativamente sadio, exceto pelo ocasional tremor.

A chuva continuava caindo, lavando um pouco do sangue que estava sobre Marcus e apenas naquele momento, o grifinório se deu conta que a maioria dos sonserinos e dois terços da escola estavam parados na escada os observando.

Hermione, Viktor, Hugh e Adrian andaram até os dois, mas permaneceram em silêncio e observando.

Jezabel e Seth foram retirados dos terrenos e para longe do olhar de Marcus.

O Professor Flitwick aproximou-se guinchando, quando Hagrid apareceu trovejando. "HARRY! HARRY! Eu te ouvi gritar? O que te aconteceu?"

"Hagrid!" Hermione arfou. "Está tudo bem, Hagrid, devagar."

"Eu ouvi, eu sei que ouvi! O que aconteceu?"

"Estou bem, Hagrid." Harry disse vagarosamente levantando a cabeça de um ainda rígido Marcus.

"Não, você não estava, você estava gritando! Estava chorando, o que aconteceu?" O homem estava horrorizado. "Eu deveria ter chegado primeiro até você, você saiu da minha cabana! Eu fui atrasado! Fui atacado de novo." Ele mostrou as queimaduras da mão e Harry suspirou, não pela primeira vez, para seu enorme amigo.

"Você e explosivins!" Ele murmurou balançando a cabeça. Quando que o homem aprenderia?

"Hagrid, acalme-se!" Flitwick ficou ao lado do meio gigante e ambos fizeram uma figura e tanto. Um suspendendo a cabeça, enquanto o outro a abaixava miserável. "O o salvou do pior, agora se pudermos manter a calma. , por favor, leve o para a ala hospitalar?" O pequenho homem estava sem saber se Marcus responderia, mas o garoto de repente saiu de seu transe e concordou com as ordens do professor de feitiços.

Harry tropeçou um pouco, quando os nervos de suas pernas falharam. Marcus estava pronto e pegou o pequeno adolescente no colo. Harry grunhiu. "Estou bem."

"Não está." Marcus argumentou e vagarosamente os estudantes se afastaram como o mar.

Eles estavam com uma multidão, que os seguia. Algumas faces estavam horrorificadas e outras se escondiam, quando Marcus e Harry chegavam muito perto, mas nenhum deles foram registrados.

O grifinório apenas escondeu o rosto contra o peito do namorado e esperou pelo o que viria a seguir.

Ele estava feliz de ter impedido Marcus de matar aquele homem. Harry não conseguia pensar em como as coisas seriam se ele morresse e Marcus acabasse em Azkaban.

O menino se arrepiou violentamente e apertou o namorado com força. "Não me deixe."

"Você está tremendo." O sonserino disse, ao invés de responder. Depois de tudo isso, Marcus não sabia o que iria acontecer.

"Estou com medo."

"Ele não vai mais encostar em você."

"Estou com medo por você. Não te quero em problemas."

"Eu vou pagar pra sair dessa." Marcus disse simples. "O que ele fez pra você?"

"A Cruciatus..."

Marcus fechou os olhos, quando se aproximou da enfermarua e colocou a face, novamente, contra os cabelos molhados de Harry, próxima a orelha dele. "Sinto muito."

"Não sinta. Estou bem, nada que uma dormida não cure."

Mas Marcus ainda sentia. Ele sentia muito por tudo. Era culpa dele, tudo culpa dele. Como Harry podia perdoá-lo por isso? Por que ele iria querer perdoá-lo? Ele era um monstro com sede de sangue. Não era nada que Harry precisasse. Não era bom o suficiente.

O garoto estava fazendo as mesmas perguntas novamente. Por que? Por que Harry o queria? O monstro que ele era. Porém, mesmo sendo um monstro, ele nunca seria como seu pai. Ele não podia ser.

_I could be cold_

_(Eu poderia ser frio)_

_I could be ruthless_

_(Eu poderia ser brutal)_

_You know I could be just like you_

_(Você sabe que eu poderia ser exatamente como você)_

_I could be weak_

_(Eu poderia ser fraco)_

_I could be senseless_

_(Eu poderia ser inconsequente)_

_You know I could be just like you_

_(Você sabe que eu poderia ser exatamente como você)_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_(Você pensou que estivesse ao meu lado)_

_You were only in my way_

_(Você estava apenas no meu caminho)_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_(Você está enganado se pensa que eu serei exatamente como você)_

**Just Like You - Three Days Grace**


	11. Animal I have become

10.)

_I can't escape this hell_

_(Não posso escapar desse inferno)_

_So many times, I've tried_

_(Muitas vezes eu tentei)_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_(Mas ainda estrou preso aqui dentro)_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_(Alguém me tire desse pesadelo)_

_I can't control myself_

_(Não consigo__ me controlar)_

O sonserino observou o menino se debater. Este estava limpo, os cabelos estavam fora do caminho e já tomara várias poções de cura. Algumas para danos nos nervos e outras para acalmá-lo e ajudá-lo a não entrar em pânico.

Marcus o observava com um estranho sentimento de perda. O grifinório estava vestido em pijamas e tinha algumas cobertas sobre si.

A chuva ainda não havia parado e Marcus conseguia escutá-la batendo contra a janela. Madame Pomfrey saíra do cômodo e ele ficara feliz ao saber que a mulher recusara-se a tratar seu pai. Sendo assim, o homem fora mandado para , junto com sua mãe, Jezabel.

"Durma, Harry." Marcus comandou e esticou a mão para acariciar a testa do menino. Ele ainda não havia retirado sua camiseta manchada de sangue, nem mesmo magia conseguira limpá-la. Hermione tinha tentado por dez minutos antes de desistir e finalmente ir embora. A menina fora depois de depositar um beijo na testa de Harry. Viktor até mesmo abraçara o grifinório e Marcus percebera que aquilo não o tinha deixado com ciúmes. Entretanto, o garoto ficou extremamente bravo com aquele ruivo - que nem mesmo aparecera - que seu namorado chamava de amigo.

Aquilo magoava Harry e Marcus não conseguia ficar parado assistindo. Ele odiava aquele Weasley cada vez mais.

O grifinório estava deitado e enroscado contra o namorado, sentindo-se completamente cansado e dolorido devido àquela maldição horrorosa. "Venha, deite comigo."

"Estou todo sujo de sangue, bebê." Ele disse como resposta. O garoto nunca chamara Harry daquele jeito antes, porque achava degradante, mas devido à situação achou cabível. O jeito como o menino estava deitado naquele cama, tão vulnerável. Tão pequeno. Marcus odiava o rumo de seus pensamentos e sentiu-se triste, doentemente triste.

Harry tinha sido ferido e a culpa era toda dele.

"Tire sua camisa, então." Harry esticou as duas mãos em direção ao namorado e puxou a porcaria da gravata, fazendo-a cair no chão.

Ele sorriu com malícia em razão de sua linha de pensamento. "Aqui?" Marcus disse e observou Harry mexer em seu botões.

"Mhmm, desde quando meu Marcus é tão modesto?" Harry tinha um argumento válido. Marcus terminou os dois últimos botões e entrou na cama, depois de balançar os ombros e deixar a peça de roupa cair no chão. "Perfeito." O grifinório passou as mãos pelo torso do namorado, conseguindo que a respiração de Marcus desse uma parada.

Em alguns rápidos movimentos, o garoto virou, com Harry nos braços, e caiu contra a pequena cama. Aquilo quase não o comportava e o fazia ficar desconfortável. Porém, ele não comentou. Harry deitou entre as pernas do namorado, em uma posição quase levantada, contra o abdomen e o peito dele. "Melhor?" Marcus perguntou, convocando outro travesseiro para si. Ele precisava ao menos ficar meio confortável. O garoto colocou a coberta branca sobre Harry e o segurou firme.

O grifinório sorriu ao deitar contra os músculos. "Mhmm, maravilhoso." Ele sussurou, levantando-se um pouco para beijar os lábios do namorado. "Minha própria cama de Marcus."

O sonserino sorriu de lado. "Se é assim que você quer me chamar."

O menino assentiu e pressionou beijos contra o queixo e o peito do namorado, antes de enroscar-se nele. Marcus começou a fazer movimento circulares nas costas de Harry, com os olhos abertos e em alerta, observando e escutando até mesmo as respirações.

Era apenas o começo da tarde, mas o ataque de Harry o cansara completamente. Marcus fez careta, afastou suas mãos de Harry e formou punhos que apoiou contra a testa. Como ele pôde ter deixado Harry fora de sua visão? Merlin! Qual era a coincidência de Harry voltar da cabana daquele bobalhão no mesmo momento em que seu pai estava saindo? Ou o homem ficara esperando Harry passar por ali?

Bastardo maldito!

As portas da infermaria se abriram surpreendendo Marcus, que saiu de seus pensamentos. Ele apertou Harry ainda mais e estreitou os olhos ao ouvir a voz.

"Minha presença aqui não pode ser declarada." Disse uma voz macia e profunda, que Marcus conhecia, mas não identificava.

"Claro, Lucius. Obrigado."

"Não me agradeça, velho. Eu tenho minha própria agenda."

Professor Dumbledore e Lucius Malfoy estavam, agora, em frente a cama de Harry. Marcus enrijeceu completamente, seus olhos treinados em Malfoy, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Alto, loiro e irritanetemente rico, chegando a ser esnobe. O homem era magro o suficiente para que Marcus o quebrasse em dois. O garoto imaginou a cena e resisitiu um monstruoso arrepio.

Ele não iria pensar daquele jeito, não com Harry em seus braços.

"Vejo que você está confortável." Disse Lucius em um tom seco ao ver Marcus sem camisa. O garoto de dezoito anos apontou para a roupa ensanguentada. "Ah, percebo."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O Ministério aparecerá em exatamente duas horas para levá-lo embora." Marcus não se moveu nem um pouco e apenas apertou mais Harry contra si. "Estou aqui para conseguir a menor sentença possível para você." O homem pegou uma pasta de cor clara e entregou-a ao garoto. "Você poderia memorizar isso. Diga que não há o que comentar e seu galante namorado poderá ser capaz de explicar o lado dele dessa história. Quando os Aurores chegarem, você deve ficar quieto. Não fale com nenhum deles e vá quieto."

"Não sou o único para quem você deveria falar isso." Marcus disse olhando Harry.

"O ataque histérico dele pode ser benéfico para você." Lucius disse sorrindo de lado. "Parte das vantagens de se estar com o menino-que-sobreviveu. A quantia aí dentro será o suficiente para persuadir o Ministro. Será tudo o que você precisará para conseguir uma pena menor."

"Por que diabos você está fazendo isso?"

"Minhas razões não te dizem respeito, elas são da minha conta. Você vai seguir exatamente isso, Marcus Flint, caso contrário, terá um grifinório muito triste em suas mãos." O aristocrata loiro olhou para Harry Potter com desprezo e sorriu antes de sair do local, deixando Dumbledore rindo.

"Ele sempre foi uma pessoa de entradas interessantes, não concorda?"

"Ele é um bastardo maldito." Marcus grunhiu, abrindo a pasta. "Não ficaria surpreso se ele estiver fazendo isso apenas para que a situação financeira de minha família fique abaixo da dele." Marcus não sabia o que o homem estava tentando fazer. Ele não confiava em ninguém, mas não podia deixar de entender o texto que estava escrito nas folhas de pergaminho.

"Dúvido disso, considerando que a fortuna de Harry pareia com a sua." Dumbledore sorriu. "Pessoalmente, entre eu e você, Lucius Malfoy é um homem de auto-preservação como qualquer nobre sonserino e está se misturando em todos os lados possíveis. Acredito, entretanto, que ele negociar tudo isso é o melhor jeito. Harry não vai gostar de perder você, Marcus, e eu não gostaria de ver o coração dele quebrar."

"Não está preocupado que eu possa machucá-lo?" Marcus perguntou frio. "Não está preocupado que o monstro dentro de mim irá revidar e poderá extender isso a ele? E se eu fizer com ele o que fiz com meu pai? Eu gostei, Diretor. Eu queria matá-lo! E teria feito se tivesse a chance. Se o visse novamente…" Ele sibilou.

"Guarde isso dentro de você. Não deixe que se extenda até nenhum de nós." O bruxo se aproximou e conjurou uma cadeira antes de se sentar. "Tenho consciência de seu passado. Entrei um pouco na mente de Seth Flint com uma habilidade bem útil chamada Legilimência."

Marcus assentiu. "Eu sei o que é isso. Sou muito habilidoso com Oclumência."

"Sim, uma parte de seu treinamento quando criança, correto?" O sonserino contraiu-se completamente. Ele deveria saber. "Sim, eu sei como sua vida em casa é e o tipo de coisas que ele fez a você. Sei do crescimento de seu desejo por sangue. Porém, sei como Harry parece ser seu antídoto."

"Você não pode estar positivo sobre isso." Marcus grunhiu baixo. "Como você sabe que não irei quebrar a qualquer momento?"

"Você não conseguiria ir contra alguém que ama tanto." Dumbledore replicou.

"Tem tanta certeza disso?"

"Cem por cento, Marcus."

"Você é um homem tolo, então." O garoto disse de leve. "Se eu fosse você, me tiraria dele e me colocaria o mais longe possível. Sou perigoso. Sou um monstro."

"Por que você não se separa dele, então?"

"Não posso."

"Por que?"

"Iria ferí-lo."

Dumbledore apenas sorriu, fazendo Marcus rosnar. "Não é o mesmo!"

"Claro que é o mesmo, Marcus. Você deveria ver isso. Harry te parou, antes que você fosse longe demais. Você teria acabado com seu pai, de outra maneira. Porém, você ouviu a voz de Harry, ouviu as súplicas dele e parou."

Marcus olhou furioso para o velho, antes de respirar fundo e observar a forma deitada sobre si.

"Se não estou enganado, um certo padrinho ficou muito tranquilo ao colocar Harry em suas mãos e acredito que o mesmo padrinho é um homem muito nervoso. Uma pessoa bem difícil de se impressionar, Marcus." O garoto olhou para Dumbledore o tempo inteiro. "Se ele pensasse que você era uma ameaça, estaria em Azkaban agora, rapidinho. Ele acredita em você para deixar Harry a salvo. Ele sabe que você pode, enquanto ele não."

"Mas eu não fiz isso!" Marcus reclamou. "Eu o deixei ser acertado com a Maldição Cruciatus. Eu o deixei ser torturado pelo meu próprio pai."

"Isso estava for a de seu controle. Você não poderia saber que Harry encontraria seu pai bem naquele momento. Estou apenas grato que o jovem Malfoy veio lhe avisar. Você salvou a mente de Harry. Quem sabe o que aconteceria se ele estivesse ali sozinho?"

"Você condena o que eu fiz com aquele homem?"

"Não." Dumbledore disse calmo. "Fazemos coisas que não deveríamos, Marcus. Você estava bravo e o instinto te guiou, sem mencionar que os gritos de Harry devem ter te deixado temporariamente desequilíbrado."

"Temporariamente? Eu _sou_ desequilibrado, Diretor."

"Não quando Harry está no meio." O homem piscou. "Agora, acredito que devo me preparar para a chegada do Ministro." Dumbledore meneou a mão e uma camisa branca foi colocada sobre a forma de Marcus. "Sem mais conversas sobre sede de sangue e sem conversas sobre querer matar o homem. Você apenas se defendeu e somente foi um pouco longe demais. Leia o arquivo e coloque-o embaixo do travesseiro."

Marcus franziu a testa para o Diretor e percebeu que o velho era mais esperto do que aparentava. O garoto abriu o arquivo em silêncio, deixando Dumbledore cantarolando e arrumando uma caixa de drops de limão sobre a cama.

'Velho estranho'. Marcus não pôde deixar de pensar. Bem estranho.

Aproximadamente quarenta e cinco minutos depois, o sonserino estava sentado em silêncio quando a porta dupla abriu-se novamente, porém dessa vez um homem negro e alto apareceu, usando em vestes bem escuras. Ele era careca e usava um brinco dourado. Ao lado dele havia outro homem, este era mais baixo com cabelos loiro areia e um nariz aparentando um bico de pássaro.

O diretor estava com eles.

"?" O homem negro se aproximou, sua voz era densa e bem surpreendente.

Marcus o observou e esperou, sem tentar falar primeiro.

"Sinto muito pela inconveniência, mas eu sou o Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt e esse é meu parceiro Daniel Dawlish. Temo que terei que pedir para que venha comigo." Ele disse e mesmo sua voz estando neutra, seus olhos estavam solenes.

'Hmm, por que seria?' Marcus pensou com preguiça. Era engraçado o quanto Harry o ensinara a ser perceptivo. Ele nunca fora assim antes e lutou para não revirar os olhos com seus pensamentos internos.

Dawlish, entretanto, não aparentava nenhuma das duas reações e observava a cena confuso. Era como se ele estivesse pensando em o que Harry Potter poderia estar fazendo com ele, um monstro.

Infelizmente, Marcus pensava a mesma coisa.

"Muito bem." Ele disse sucinto.

Quando tentou se mover, entretanto, Harry começou a acordar. "M'Não!" O menino, que ainda estava meio dormindo, não vira os Aurores ainda.

"Harry?" Marcus recuou quando Harry tentou aninhar-se ainda mais contra ele. "Harry?" Ele tentou levantar da cama, mas os olhos do grifinório abriram e o menino levantou a cabeça, arfando ao ver os dois homens e a face solene do namorado.

"O-o que está acontecendo?"

"Sinto muito, , mas vamos ter que levar o conosco."

Pânico marcou os olhos de Harry e este apertou Marcus mais para perto. "NÃO!"

"Harry, por favor, me solta." Marcus tentou baixinho.

"Você não fez nada de errado! Aquele bastardo foi o único que me atingiu com a Cruciatus! Você apenas me salvou."

"Harry..." Marcus o segurou, gentilmente pelos ombros. "Eu tenho que ir..."

"Não! Não, não, não! Você não pode me deixar." Ele lamentou desesperado. O menino enterrou a face contra o pescoço de Marcus e o segurou firme. "Por favor, não, Marcus."

"Isso está fora de minhas mãos." O sonserino disse abraçando-o. Ele odiava ouvir o desespero do namorado. Não era certo. Não vindo de Harry.

Dawlish queria dizer algo, mas Kingsley balançou a cabeça para o homem.

Marcus suspirou quieto e apertou o namorado, antes de tirar os cabelos negros do caminho, assim poderia susssurrar no ouvido de Harry. "Eu não vou ficar muito tempo longe. Apenas tenho que resolver isso. Eu voltarei, prometo."

"Mmm, você não pode prometer isso." Harry fungou, sentindo sua cabeça doer. As lágrimas apareceram antes que ele pudesse impedir. "Por favor, por favor, Marcus."

"Eu não tenho escolha. Quero ficar, mas não posso. Isso precisa ser resolvido."

"Então eu posso ir?" Harry levantou a cabeça para olhar o Auror mais alto. "Posso ir e dar o meu testemunho?"

"Seu tesmunho será ouvido, ." Kingsley insistiu com um sorriso. "Prometo que seu lado da história será ouvido, faremos tudo o que pudermos. Ele não vai para Azkaban. Estamos cientes de que ele o defendeu e do que Seth Flint fez a você. Sabemos que foi defesa pessoal, mas o precisa nos acompanhar agora. Ele vai voltar para você. Haverá punição, mas não com a magnitude de Azkaban." Ele assegurou.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, um sentimento de perda alojando-se dentro dele. Era péssimo. Era como se Sirius estivesse sendo colocado em Azkaban novamente.

Marcus segurou o queixo do namorado e levantou. "Pare com isso." Ele repreendeu ríspido. "Eu voltarei, você descança." O garoto beijou intensamente os lábios do outro. Ele ignorou as pessoas do cômodo completamente, enquanto forçava Harry a se acalmar.

Funcionou, o grifinório caiu contra ele e colocou a cabeça embaixo do queixo dele. "Volte pra mim e não me deixe, Marcus."

O sonserino esfegou as mãos nos ombros do namorado, antes de deslizar da cama, deixando Harry a encará-lo tristemente. Marcus era da mesma altura que Kingsley, mas enquanto o Auror era mais delgado, ele era puro músculo.

Dawlish ficou boquiaberto.

"?" Kingsley perguntou com um sorriso triste.

"Vamos." Marcus sibilou frio, sem se atrever a olhar para trás. Ele não gostava do jeito que seu coração ficava com o choro baixo de Harry.

Por que Harry o queria tanto? Por que doia negar o que Harry queria? Dumbledore autorizou uma chave do portal para os três irem ao Ministério.

Dawlish ainda estava impressionado com o tamanho e altura do garoto.

Vinte minutos depois, Marcus estava sentado em uma sala de pedras cinzas com uma cadeira de pedra. Havia uma pequena cama ali, menor que a da ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Ele estava sem varinha, não que usasse uma em primeiro lugar. Mágica era coisa do Harry, força era dele. O garoto reclinou-se contra a cadeira, com os braços cruzados e as pernas levemente abertas. Ele esperou até ficar completamente entediado. O sonserino manteve-se ocupado pensando em todas as coisas horríveis que poderia fazer com seu pai e até mesmo com sua mãe.

Era um pensamento bem sádico, mas Marcus Flint era uma arma. Uma arma que eles criaram. Um monstro no meio de tudo aquilo. Por que ele não podia pensar nisso? Sabia que Harry não apreciaria, mas não podia controlar. Pessoas como Seth Flint _mereciam_ ser torturadas. Marcus não teria pena, não importasse o que.

Duas pessoas nesse meio tempo vieram falar com ele. Primeiro um advogado anunciando que sua fiança ficaria em cem mil galeões, porém depois ele seria preso dentro da escola, já que o garoto não tinha mais uma casa, pois fora deserdado e ainda estudava. A fiança não seria resolvida até a manhã do dia anterior.

Depois de muita discussão e alguns subornos no meio do caminho, Marcus estava agora em frente a Amelia Bones, a Chefe do Departamento de Leis Mágicas, dando seu tesmunho pela décima vez.

"Já disse a você antes, tudo o que vi foi Harry sendo torturado pelo meu desprezível pai com a Maldição Cruciarus e eu saí de foco... Não lembro de metade do que fiz." Marcus disse frio, mantendo o rosnado fora de seu tom de voz. "Tudo o que passava pela minha mente era Harry. O que Seth Flint fez a ele é irreversível. Ele tem catorze anos e sentir a Maldição Cruciatus… eu queria que ele sentisse a mesma dor que Harry." O garoto sabia que estava saindo da linha e dizendo o que queriam que ele não dissesse. Mas ele se sentia revoltado e apenas pensar nisso já fazia sua mente girar e o sangue penetrar em seus olhos. O sonserino pensou brevemente em como essa mulher ficaria com o pescoço quebrado e a cabeça pedurada, caindo para o lado.

Ele fechou os olhos brevemente e beliscou a ponte do nariz. Não podia pensar daquele jeito. Não podia pensar como um monstro.

_Por que não?_ Uma voz em sua mente perguntou. _O que o impede de ir até o outro lado dessa mesa e matá-la? Você sabe que gostaria._

Marcus fez uma careta e abriu bem os olhos. "Ninguém machuca o Harry, Madame Bones. Isso é uma grande ofensa. Não vou me desculpar pelo o que fiz. Não tinha intenção nenhuma em matá-lo." O garoto mentiu facilmente. "Eu apenas queria que aquele homem parasse de ferir Harry e acabei indo longe demais. Um simples feitiço estupefante não seria o suficiente considerando o que ele fazia, não que minha magia seja muito boa em primeiro lugar."

"Parece, , que você tem uma história e tanto." Madame Bones sentou. "Parece que você está lutando uma batalha interna."

Marcus lançou um olhar gélido a ela. "Deixei Harry na ala hospitalar, _implorando_ para que eu não fosse embora. Então, me desculpe por estar um pouco nervoso." O garoto mentiu de novo. Ele queria ferí-la e era contra isso que lutava. Porém, não podia dizer isso sem ser jogado em ou Azkaban.

"Você e o parecem ser bem próximos."

Marcus cruzou os braços. "Meu relacionamento com Harry não faz diferença nisso aqui."

"Oh, mas faz." Ela argumentou realista. "Quão forte é a relação que você tem com o , capaz de fazer você desafiar seu próprio pai? Atacá-lo fisicamente ao ponto de quase causar a morte dele."

"Ele é minha vida, Madame." O sonserino disse entre dentes. Ele odiava falar sobre coisas privadas. Odiava sentir-se fraco, especialmente diante dessa vadia. "O que mais?"

"Percebo." Ele podia ver a surpresa e uma pequena confusão. "Suponho que os jornais estão corretos ao dizer que vocês dois são um casal."

"Definitivamente. Porém, Skeeter é uma mentirosa."

"Sim, estou ciente das questões legais com o . Agora, você terá que ficar essa noite aqui, mas tenho certeza que poderemos entrar em algum tipo de acordo logo pela manhã. O Auror Shackelbolt irá levá-lo de volta a sua cela."

Marcus não disse nada, levantou e andou o mais longe que pôde dela, assim que o Auror abriu a porta.

Se ele tivesse que falar sobre seu relacionamento com mais alguém, não responderia pelos seus atos.

Merlin, ele odiava gente. Essa foi, talvez, a única lição que Seth o ensinou e que tornou-se realidade. As pessoas não eram nada mais do que patéticos caminhos para patéticos fins. Elas eram desnecessárias, todas elas, exceto um menino de olhos verdes.

Ele estava tão fodido.

Um Monstro.

Harry Potter não precisava de um monstro na vida dele.

Precisava?

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_(E daí se você pode ver o meu lado mais negro?)_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_(Ninguém nunca irá mudar esse animal que eu me tornei)_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_(Ajude-me a acreditar que esse não é meu verdadeiro eu)_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(Alguém me ajude a domar esse animal)_

_(This animal, this animal)_

_(Esse animal, esse animal)_

**Animal, I Have Become - Three Days Grace**


	12. Hate me

_11.)_

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain_

_(Existe um incêncio em meu orgulho, um sangramento profuso em meu cérebro)_

_An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?_

_(Um pouco de paz é tudo o que quero para você. Você nunca mais irá chamar?)_

_And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?_

_(E nunca mais dirá que me ama apenas para jogar na minha cara?)_

_And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space_

_(E nunca mais irá tentar me alcançar? Fui eu quem quis espaço)_

Harry franziu a testa e sentou-se em frente a uma bruxa de cabelos cor de rosa. Ele ainda estava na ala hospitalar, seu sono estava tão terrível que Madame Pomfrey teve que drogá-lo com uma poção para dormir sem sonhar. Agora estava em frente a essa mulher chamada Tonks, que tinha uma pena de repetição rápida, anotava seu testemunho e fazia perguntas. Ela parecia ser animada, mas Harry não gostava das perguntas que ela fazia.

"Marcus Flint demonstrou alguma vez tendências violentas?" Ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Não." Harry mentiu perfeitamente.

Ela franziu uma sobrancelha. "Sério? E em relação ao dia no Três Vassouras em que ele agarrou o pescoço de um homem?"

"Você quer dizer o molestador que não sabia o significado de 'não me toque'? O homem que devia ter no mínimo uns vinte e poucos anos? Ele não me deixava em paz. Marcus é muito protetor. Claro que me defende. Ele pode ser maior do que eu e muito mais forte, mas não é violento."

"Há quanto tempo vocês dois estão envolvidos? Quanto você o conhece? Alguns dos colegas dele dizem que ele é violento e instável e que os assusta."

Harry rosnou. "Eles estão sendo estúpidos. Eu o conheço muito bem obrigado. Tudo o que tive que fazer foi olhá-lo nos olhos e já soube o que ele pensava. Estamos envolvidos desde novembro. Os colegas de classe dele são ridículos e odeiam a idéia de nos verem juntos, desde quando anunciamos nosso relacionamento no Baile de Inverno. Qual a relação disso com o que aconteceu? Por que você tem que saber sobre meu relacionamento com Marcus como se fosse uma repórter fofoqueira?"

Ela pareceu ficar chocada e pega de surpresa com o tom nervoso do menino. "Sr. Potter asseguro que isso é muito importante."

"Importante quanto?" Ele perguntou bravo. "Por que xeretar a minha vida pessoal seria importante? Quem você pensa que é para me fazer essas perguntas? Você deveria perguntar o que aconteceu e não coisas sobre minha vida."

"Ok, o que aconteceu?" Tonks disse desconfortavelmente. Era mais uma afirmação do uma pergunta.

Harry falou sobre Seth Flint o atacando quando saía da cabana de Hagrid. Disse sobre o uso da maldição Cruciatus e depois sobre como Marcus a impediu.

"Isso é tudo que irei falar para você. É tudo o que você precisa saber. Já pode ir embora." Ela simplesmente o encarou. Ele cruzou os braços e a olhou de modo desafiador. "Eu não falarei mais nada até que Marcus esteja ao meu lado."

"Sinto muito pela inconveniência, Sr. Potter."

"Uh huh." Não, ela não sentia.

A mulher o olhou de forma apologética, mas tudo o que o menino fez foi encará-la.

Ele estava um pouco incerto e talvez estivesse agindo de modo infantil, mas a verdade é que estava muito infeliz. Marcus não merecia ser levado embora daquele jeito. Quando o grifinório saiu da ala hospitalar, passou pelos corredores mal acesos de Hogwarts.

O menino entrou no salão comunal e foi pego de surpresa por Hermione, Viktor e Neville.

"Harry! Como você está se sentindo?" Hermione o beijou na bochecha e o resto do salão começou a murmurar. Era estranho quando alguém entrava em um cômodo e todo mundo passava a sussurrar. Por que eles não podiam esperar para começar a fazer isso?

"Bem, estou um pouco bravo."

"Escutei sobre Marcus, sinto muito por tudo isso, é bem injusto." Viktor disse, surpreendendo-o ao abraçá-lo uma segunda vez. "Aquele homem mereceu tudo o que recebeu."

"Obrigado, Viktor." Harry disse tímido, enquanto Neville o abraçava.

"Foi a Cruciatus mesmo?" O grifinório perguntou pálido.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim."

"Talvez isso o faça aprender a ficar longe dos filhos de Comensais da Morte!" Ron disse de algum lugar perto deles. Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram e sua bochechas coraram. "Você sabe que o que estou dizendo é verdade! Ele te atacou porque você está com o filho dele! Eu estava certo o tempo todo, ele é um maldito inútil sonse..."

_Crack!_ Todos seguraram a respiração, quando Ron caiu para trás segurando o nariz com os olhos arregalados em horror.

Hermione levantou sua sobrancelha e Viktor arqueou a dele. "Belo soco."

Os punhos de Harry se cerraram e sua expressão adquiriu um tom de desdém. "Nunca mais diga algo desse tipo sobre Marcus! Você pode ser um amigo, mas não tem nenhum direito de insultar meu namorado por causa dos pais dele! Isso é como me culpar pelo fato de que meus parentes trouxas detestam magia! Ou julgar Hagrid simplesmente pela mãe dele não ser exatamente humana. É patético, errado e simplesmente estúpido! Até que você volte ao seu normal, não se atreva a chegar perto de mim ou usarei minha varinha da próxima vez."

Ele saiu andando em direção ao dormitório, deixando o salão comunal zunindo com a comoção. Harry fez uma careta e abriu seu malão em busca de roupas limpas. Precisava de um banho. A sensação da ala hospitalar ainda estava em sua pele.

Depois, o menino prendeu seu cabelo para trás e penteou uma franja para que sua cicatriz estivesse escondida. Harry estava com uma calça negra confortável, que ficava exatamente na linha de seus quadris e um sweater verde esmeralda que servia exatamente em sua forma pequena.

Fred e George aproximaram-se de Harry, assim que este encontrara Hermione, Viktor e Neville.

"Nós nos desculpamos formalmente!" Ambos fizeram uma reverência.

"Sim, sentimos muito por termos sido tão idiotas." Fred disse seriamente.

"Não tínhamos idéia de que Flint, mesmo sendo um Sonserino nojento, poderia te defender tão... brutalmente." George adicionou balançando a cabeça.

"Nunca iremos questionar seu julgamento novamente."

"Sentimos muito!" Eles disseram juntos pela segunda vez.

Harry riu cansado. "Tudo bem."

"E posso dizer que aquele foi um bom soco em Ronniekins!" George disse animado.

"Sim, nosso pequeno irmão mereceu, mesmo a gente não falaria aquelas palavras." Fred disse com uma repreensão estilo Sra. Weasley.

Harry sorriu de lado. "Vocês são completamente malucos."

"Somos nós!"

Harry, Hermione, Viktor e Neville foram todos almoçar mais cedo. Mesmo que Harry não estivesse muito animado para comer. Ele temia os olhares. Estava acostumado com eles diariamente, mas agora eram diferentes. Havia uma propensão para que alguém falasse alguma coisa e ele com certeza iria amadiçoá-lo.

Para a surpresa do menino, Hugh e Adrian foram os primeiros a se aproximar. "Por que não vamos lá pra fora?" O último sugeriu.

Harry assentiu. "Melhor que lá dentro." Disse ao perceber os olhares.

"Vou pegar algo pra você!" Hermione insistiu.

"Obrigado, Hermione."

Ele saiu andando entre Adrian e Hugh, deixando os outros para trás.

"Como você está?" Adrian perguntou. Hugh o observava crítico.

"Nada que não possa ser curado." Disse, enquanto saíam, entando em contato com o vento da tarde. A chuva havia parado, mas ainda havia uma neblina e uma brisa. Ao invés de sentam-se na grama molhada, Adrian e Hugh ergueram uma mesa e depois cadeiras. Harry sentou com as pernas cruzadas entre os dois sonserinos.

"O que exatamente aconteceu com Marcus?" Hugh perguntou.

"Os Aurores o levaram." Harry disse olhando para as mãos. "Disseram que ele não estava com muitos problemas. Mas eles já condenaram homens inocentes à Azkaban, quem garante que não farão isso com ele?"

Adrian fraziu o cenho. "O que você quer dizer?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Nada."

"Mentiroso." Hugh olhou de cara feia. "Eu ouvi você dizer antes que não precisava que outra pessoa de quem você gosta fosse para Azkaban. De quem você estava falando?"

"Meu padrinho." Harry confessou. "Você deve saber da história, Sirius Black?"

Hugh endureceu. "Sim, eu sei. Eles dizem que ele era um partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem."

Harry girou os olhos. "Ele é tão partidário quanto eu."

Hugh e Adrian trocaram olhares e então concentraram-se em Harry. "Explique-se!" Hugh exigiu.

O grifinório contou brevemente o mesmo que falara para Marcus. Tudo, exceto pelos detalhes que poderiam colocá-lo em problemas.

Ele se calou quando Hermione, Viktor e Neville apareceram.

"Onde está o ruivo idiota?" Adrian perguntou.

"Na ala hospitalar." Hermione disse entregando um prato a Harry.

"Por que?" Hugh perguntou, não que se importasse.

"Harry socou ele." Viktor disse com um sorriso.

Os sonserinos olharam para o moreno, que deu de ombros sem se preocupar. "O estúpido mereceu."

O grifinório estava pegando sua torrada, quando Hermione lhe passou o Profeta. Fazendo careta, ele abriu e encarou a manchete com raiva. Era de um repórter diferente e mesmo não sendo uma calúnia, ele ainda não gostava de ter seu nome na primeira página.

**O Sofrimento do Menino-que-Sobreviveu**

_O protetor do Cavaleiro das Trevas_

Ele nem mesmo leu o conteúdo e atirou o jornal na grama molhada, antes de voltar a comer.

Hugh e Adrian eram excelentes defensores e afastavam as garotas sorridentes, que queriam falar com Viktor, e também aqueles que eram ousados o suficiente para virem fazer perguntas a Harry. Hugh era especialmente intimidante e adorava suas azarações ferreteantes, que mandava as pessoas direto para o castelo gritando de dor.

A mente de Harry continuou centrada em Marcus. O grifinório não conseguia impedir-se de ficar inquieto. De vez em quando, sua magia explodia acidentalmente. Não o suficiente para chamar atenção, mas o suficiente para deixá-lo agitado, com medo. Sempre que ficava emocional e então assustado, sua magia começava a borbulhar lentamente. Foi o que acontecera no episódio com Tia Marge, exceto que, na época, ele ficara emocional e com raiva.

Foi apenas na hora do jantar que a Professora McGonagall se aproximou de Harry e o levou ao escritório de Dumbledore.

Quando ele entrou, viu Marcus em pé entre os dois Aurores familiares e o diretor de sua casa. Para a maioria, o garoto parecia ameaçador e um pouco irado. Entretanto, Harry sabia que não era bem assim. O sonserino estava apenas irritado.

"Marcus!" O garoto estava pronto e praticamente levantou o grifinório do chão, soltando apenas um resmungo.

"Eu disse para você não se preocupar." O sonserino disse baixo e apertou o namorado até que este chiasse.

"Você sabe que isso é impossível!" Harry apertou as vestes do companheiro e afundou sua face contra o peito dele. "Você voltou?" Ele iria ficar muito bravo se Marcus fosse levado embora.

O Professor Dumbledore sorriu alegre, enquanto a bruxa de cabelos rosa, chamada Tonks, os encarava de modo estranho. Kingsley os observava extremamente entretido. Severus continuou sem expressão; ninguém sabia o que o Professor pensava.

"Harry? Marcus está sob prisão escolar até o dia primeiro de julho. O professor Snape foi designado como guardião dele, junto com a Srta. Tonks."

"Você pode me chamar só de Tonks!" A jovem mulher disse animada.

"E eu vim para ter certeza de que tudo estava arranjado. Nymphadora apenas juntou-se à força." Kingsley disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Harry colocou a cabeça de lado e imediatamente resolveu que gostava do Auror. Ele o lembrava de Marcus, considerando sua altura, mas havia algo a mais. O homem parecia amigável, sem nenhum orgulho ou ego. Não que precisasse. O grifinório conseguia dizer que, pelo seu tamanho, o Auror gritava por respeito instantaneamente.

"É Tonks, Kingsley!" Ela sibilou e bateu no antebraço do amigo. "Eu odeio Nymphadora. Quem for que seja que deu permissão para minha mãe me dar esse nome merece um chute."

"O que vai acontecer com... hum... ele?" Harry olhou para Marcus.

"No momento ele não está em condições de ser sentenciado." Kingsley disse netro, mesmo que seus olhos o traíssem.

O sonserino rosnou e estava quase dizendo algo estúpido, quando Harry colocou seus lábios sobre a bochecha dele. "Ssh!"

"Ele está em St. Mungo's no momento, sob barreiras de proteção seguras. Sofreu um pequeno trauma na cabeça."

"Que não vai ser perceptível quando ele acordar." Marcus murmurou.

"O que prisão escolar significa exatamente?" Harry peguntou sentindo Marcus puxar seu prendedor de cabelo e então afundar o nariz contra sua orelha, sem se importar com quem estava assistindo a cena. Harry teve que se controlar para não rir com o contato. Ele estava, entretanto, sorrindo amplamente.

Marcus nunca se importou se havia uma audiência ou não, Professores e Aurores podiam se danar na opinião dele. "Significa que o Sr. Flint não terá permissão para sair do território de Hogwarts e, enquanto não estiver em aula, deve ficar em seu quarto privativo. Além disso, se estiver junto ao público, Tonks ou o Professor Snape devem acompanhá-lo." Kingsley explicou com um sorriso. "E sim, você pode visitar, contanto que o Professor Snape e Tonks não se importem."

"Tenho certeza de que não nos importaremos." Tonks disse sem demora.

Snape girou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Dumbledore sorria. "Excelente! Eu já coloquei os elfos para arrumarem um quarto privativo perto dos aposentos do Professor Snape, nas masmorras. Desse modo, o acesso será muito mais prático."

"O toque de recolher é às sete. Você não poderá sair do quarto a não ser que seja uma emergência." Kingsley enfatizou. "Sabe o que vai acontecer se deixar o território marcado?" Ele perguntou em um tom solene.

Marcus assentiu rigidamente. Harry franziu o cenho. "O que?" Em resposta a pergunta do grifinório, seu companheiro ergueu a manga e mostrou uma faixa dourada em seu largo bíceps. "O que é isso?"

"Um sensor mágico. Se ele sair dos territórios da escola irá receber um choque doloroso que apenas ficará pior conforme o tempo for passando. Não foi minha idéia..." Kingsley disse ao ver os olhos de Harry se arregalarem e então se estreitarem. "Não tenho nenhum controle sobre isso. Amelia Bones e Rufus Scrimgeour que são os responsáveis por isso."

"Eles acreditam que minha natureza violenta precisa ser contida." Marcus sorriu sinistramente quando disse isso. 'Como se fosse possível!' Pensou consigo.

Tonks se arrepiou, ao lado de Kingsley, ao ver a expressão do adolescente.

"Creio que seja melhor que as alternativas." Harry disse triste e puxou a manga do namorado para baixo.

"Sim." O sonserino concordou.

**xXx**

O quarto privativo de Marcus era bem básico, mas era bacana. Bem melhor que a sala abandonada que estavam usando. As cores eram típicas da sonserina, com uma lareira acesa, mesmo que Harry ainda estivesse tremendo com a ventania das masmorras. Kingsley os deixara há dez minutos atrás. Severus estava encostado contra a parede com um olhar entediante na face, enquanto Tonks observava sua volta com uma curiosidade natural.

Marcus ainda não soltara Harry. Seus dedos estavam enrolados nos cabelos longos do menino, segurando como se estivesse com medo de que ele desaparecesse.

Era assim que Tonks via.

Porém, Harry via de outro modo. Marcus sentira falta dele. O grifinório passou seus braços em volta da cintura do namorado, como pôde, e o apertou, enquanto era levado de um lugar para o outro. "Eles te trataram bem?" O menino perguntou baixo, esperando não ser ouvido por Tonks nem por Severus.

"Eu estava bem. Estava preocupado com você."

"Nada que uma poção para dormir não curou." Harry disse beijando-o no maxilar. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta! Sei que foi apenas por um dia, mas estava preocupado... muito... não sei o que faria se você fosse levado."

Marcus pressionou sua boca contra a têmpora de Harry, enquanto olhava os arredores do quarto. "Eu paguei pra sair. Alguns subornos aqui e ali. Alguém te deu problemas?"

"Eu soquei Ron."

Marcus bufou. "Você socou? Ele sangrou?" Perguntou com esperança.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não, mas acho que quebrei o nariz dele."

"É o suficiente."

"Seus amigos estavam preocupados com você."

"Tá." Marcus disse de forma duvidosa.

"Eles estavam! Nós tomamos café da manhã juntos e almoçamos também. Espero receber uma carta bem longa de Snuffles."

Marcus levou um momento para lembrar que Snuffles era o padrinho de Harry. Levou outro momento para que lembrasse que Snape e a bruxa de cabelo roxo estavam no cômodo adjacente. 'Qual era o nome dela?' Ele não lembrava, nem se importava.

"Potter!" Tonks fora embora e Severus era o único restante.

Marcus imediatamente foi defendê-lo, mas Harry apertou seu antebraço. "Tudo bem, Marcus."

"Você não pode confiar nele, professor ou não. Eu sei o que ele é."

Severus hesitou por um momento ao ouvir o tom perigoso do sonserino. Harry balançou a cabeça. "O Professor Snape não o que você pensa, Marcus!"

"Ele é." O garoto desdenhou. Ambos estreitaram os olhos um para o outro. Severus poderia ter a magia e a autoridade, mas Marcus tinha o desejo e a força. Aparentemente ele não se importava em se meter em mais problemas. Não depois do que acontecera com seu pai.

"Marcus, o Professor Snape salvou minha vida. Eu confio nele completamente." Severus olhou para o grifinório, sua usual expressão neutra transformada em uma chocada. "Se ele me odeia ou não é irrelevante. É tão seguro ficar perto dele, quanto perto de Dumbledore. Ele nunca iria me ferir."

Marcus olhou com desdém para Harry. "Você confia demais." Disse afiado.

"Isso ele faz mesmo, Sr. Flint." Severus concordou. "Entretanto, ele está certo. Não irei encostar em um fio de cabelo do menino de ouro." Desprezou. "Tenho coisas melhores para fazer com o meu tempo além de ficar vigiando vocês dois. Então vamos fazer um acordo. Potter tem permissão para entrar e sair daqui, se isso te deixar na linha e me manter longe do trabalho de te procurar por toda a escola. Suas refeições serão levadas até você. Você apenas sairá das aulas se for uma emergência e então usará a lareira para me chamar, estamos entendidos? Aquela Auror louca estará aqui pelas manhãs para te escoltar de aula para aula, já que eu obviamente não posso. Não seja um problema e eu deixarei vocês dois sozinhos."

Marcus assentiu.

"Obrigado, Professor."

Severus olhou para Harry de modo confuso.

"Professor? Os amigos de Marcus podem vir aqui?"

"Não me importo com quem vem aqui!" Severus vociferou. "Contanto que ele não saia."

Marcus ainda o encarava com suspeita, enquanto o homem saía do quarto. Harry virou e aninhou-se contra os braços do namorado. "Vamos lá, Marcus, Snape pode ser um seboso, mas não vai me machucar."

"Não confio nele."

"Confie em mim então." O grifinório disse ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar o queixo do namorado. "Por favor?"

"Eu já confio." Ele amassou seus lábios contra os de Harry desesperadamente. O menino derreteu-se nos braços de Marcus, seus dedos deslizando para dentro das vestes do namorado e puxando os botões até que se abrissem. A parte de cima das vestes caiu ao chão. Harry grudou no pescoço de Marcus e sorriu quando foi levantado do chão. O grifinório passou suas pernas em volta da cintura muscular do sonserino e continuou beijando-o com abandono.

Harry estava com muitas roupas! Pensou Marcus, enquanto mordia os lábios inferiores do namorado e arrancava dele um gemido. Sim, muitas restrições.

"_Evanesco!" _Harry sussurrou como se lesse a mente do namorado. As roupas do adolescente mais novo sumiram e Marcus rosnou.

"Como você leu minha mente?" Ele provocou beijando Harry, colocando-o no sofá e então se colocando entre as pernas deste.

"Eu não li, apenas senti seu pau." Harry ronronou, espfregando-se contra as calças de Marcus, antes de sumir com elas. "Hermione me ensinou esse feitiço prático..." Ele fechou seus dedos contra o namorado, que grunhiu e roçou-se contra o grifinório, mordendo-o mais ainda, dessa vez no pescoço. "Mm, eu senti sua falta, Marcus, preciso de você."

"Precisa?" Ele esfregou-se contra a pele quente de Harry e aproveitou os sibilos trêmulos que recebeu em troca.

"Preciso, muito."

Marcus aproveitou seu tempo com Harry para prepará-lo e tocá-lo, antes de finalmente levá-lo para a cama, onde poderiam ficar muitos mais confortáveis para o que ele pretendia fazer.

"Eles nunca deveriam deixar dois adolescentes sozinhos em um quarto." Harry gemeu contra o peito muscular em que estava deitado.

"Eu iria comer você com eles no cômodo se não tivesse outra escolha." Marcus rosnou, fazendo o namorado rir e puxar as cobertas mais para cima. "Os observadores que se fodessem." Porém, ele não queria que ninguém visse Harry nu, mas era para isso que a coberta servia, certo?

"Tenho certeza de que comeria." O grifinório murmurou, sem dúvida nenhuma de que se alguém ficasse no caminho, Marcus faria exatamente o que disse. "Exibicionista, hm?"

"Se é isso que você chama." O sonserinou resmungou. "Eu chamo de mandá-los irem se foder sem dizer as palavras."

Harry sorriu e beijou o peito dele, antes de levantar o queixo e reivindicar a boca de Marcus para si. O ato poderia ter recomeçado algo se o barulho de risos não tivesse soado pela fresta da porta do cômodo.

Harry corou dez tons de vermelho, enquanto apertava as cobertas contra si e encarava os dois sonserinos entretidos. Adrian estava segurando Hugh e rindo sem restrições, os olhos do outro estava arregalados e zombeteiros.

"Hum… então você gosta de ficar por cima, huh?"

Marcus fez cara feia. "Vai se foder!"

"Um quarteto?" Hugh zombrou. "Com Harry no meio."

O grifinório riu tímido e eterrou a face contra o ombro do namorado, enquanto este sentava e o segurava contra si. "Eu não divido."

"Droga!" Adrian brincou. "Vistam-se e venham pra cá! Vocês podem fazer isso depois. Queremos conversar."

Marcus girou os olhos. "Conversar é para os fracos." Existiam muitas coisas que ele preferia fazer e que consistiam em Harry continuar onde estava.

Hary riu baixo e balançou a cabeça. "Já vamos!" Ele insistiu em apertar as cobertas instintivamente.

Os sonserinos risonhos saíram do quarto. Hugh fechou a porta deixando o casal em silêncio.

"Isso foi inesperado. Essa foi uma parte daqueles que observam o seu exibicionismo." O grifinório zombrou.

"Eles são... mas conhecendo aqueles dois, vão tentar se juntar a nós." Marcus disse passando as mãos pelas costas lisas de Harry. "Como eu disse, não divido."

Harry apertou o namorado pelo pescoço e o agraciou com mais beijos antes de se levantar e convocar suas roupas, para fazer isso precisou abrir a porta novamente. O grifinório teria que arranjar um feitiço para repôr as roupas. Talvez ele perguntaria para Dumbledore. Seria uma conversa interessante... e embaraçosa. Talvez perguntaria a Hermione primeiro.

Adrian e Hugh estavam largados no sofá. Marcus caiu contra a poltrona e Harry o utilizou de móvel, visto que o cômodo era limitado.

"Terminados?"

"Estavámos apenas começando de novo." Marcus disse sorrindo de lado.

Adrian riu. "Óbvio! Vocês já estavam nus, portanto não nos sentimos nem um pouco culpados por termos interrompido a safadice de vocês."

"Além do mais, foi apenas um dia." Hugh pensou olhando para um Harry completamente corado, que rolou os olhos brincalhão.

"Como eu poderia saber qual seria a punição dele? De tudo o que eu sabia, não poderia vê-lo por dias, semanas..." O menino tremeu ao pensar.

"O sistema é fodido desse jeito." Marcus disse balançando a cabeça. "Se eu fosse um bastardo pobre ainda estaria lá. Eu desenbolsei dinheiro o suficiente para conseguir fazer uma nova ala em St. Mungus se eles quisessem."

Harry franziu o cenho.

"Dinheiro faz a roda do mundo girar." Hugh disse. "Apenas fique feliz que você o tem."

"Tirei direto do cofre do meu pai. Minha herança está intocada." Marcus estava puxando os cabelos negros de Harry enquanto falava. "Eles estão muito enrolados no hospital para me retirarem das finanças e Jezabel não é muito espera."

Harry se mexeu até ficar de lado com a cabeça contra o ombro do namorado. Ele estava em uma posição em que ainda via os sonserinos.

"O que você vai fazer quando o verão começar?" Hugh perguntou pensativo.

Marcus enrijeceu, mas Harry sorriu. "Eu já contei sobre meu padrinho a eles."

"Por que fez isso?" O outro perguntou ríspido.

"Confio neles."

Marcus rosnou. "Harry! Eles podem ser meus amigos, mas você não pode confiar em todo mundo."

Hugh e Adrian não se sentiram insultados, como Harry pensara. O grifinório abaixou a cabeça e timidamente olhou para o namorado por entre suas pestanas.

"Se eu não confiar, quem vai?"

Marcus levantou o queixo do parceiro e encarou aqueles belos olhos. "Você não pode sair por aí confiando nas pessoas. Alguém pode tirar vantagem disso."

"Eu apenas disse a eles que Sirius é inocente. Não disse mais nada e, de qualquer forma, eles me ouviram falar sobre como eu não queria outra pessoa que eu gosto em Azkaban. Não consegui me desviar dessa e qualquer um que esteja disposto a ouvir que Sirius Black é inocente vale a pena."

Suspirando, Marcus deixou quieto. Harry era muito gentil, confiava demais e tinha uma grande inocência. O sonserino sempre teria que chamar a atenção do menino para essa questão de confiança, para que este não fosse magoado no futuro.

"O que tem Black?" Adrian finalmente perguntou.

"Eu posso ir passar um tempo com ele depois da escola." Marcus disse, percebendo que o dano já tinha sido feito.

Harry sorriu. "Se alguém pode se esconder é ele."

"Oh, acreditamos nisso." Hugh declarou.

Havia apenas uma coisa que Harry não tinha revelado, a situação de animago do seu padrinho. Marcus o ficou encarando de modo advertido, mas nem precisava. O grifinório sabia que era melhor não falar.

O sonserino disse a todos sobre o ministério, as perguntas e a cela extremamente pequena em que ficara.

"Vá buscar seus amigos." Marcus cutucou o namorado. "Não o ruivo." O garoto odiava aquele pequeno bastardo. Era quase hora do jantar e o elfo doméstico viera e peguntara quantos iriam comer.

Harry piscou. "Você não se incomoda?"

Ele recebeu uma encarada gélida, mas nenhuma resposta para sua pergunta. Marcus esperou o namorado sair antes de confrontar seus dois amigos. "O que vocês estão planejando?" Vociferou friamente.

Adrian e Hugh o encararam. "Estamos debatendo." Hugh respondeu.

"Em?"

Hugh não respondeu e apenas encarou Marcus.

"Elabore, não posso ler a sua maldita mente, Hugh."u

"Você acha que nós o machucaríamos depois de tudo isso?" Adrian perguntou franzindo a testa.

"Não sei o que vocês pensam."

Hugh se estirou para frente e afanou um bolinho. "Você não pode realmente acreditar que machucaríamos Harry, Marcus. Não somos o Malfoy, podemos querer sempre nos salvar, mas temos jeitos mais espertos de fazer isso do que sair por aí fazendo com que nossos amigos sejam mortos."

"Eu gosto do cara e nós dois não temos nenhuma intenção de usá-lo para nossos meios." Adrian disse afiado. "Marcus, você goste ou não, somos seus amigos e Harry agora é nosso amigo também."

Marcus, entretanto não estava olhando para Adrian e sim para Hugh. Os Montagues eram tão ruins quanto os Flint. A única diferença era que a mãe de Hugh era um pouco mais acreditável.

Hugh encarou Marcus de volta. "Eu ainda tenho mais um ano para decidir sobre o meu destino e se o Lorde das Trevas voltar durante esse tempo, posso roubar a sua idéia e repetir de ano propositalmente ou fazer algo mais drástico. De qualquer modo, não creio que poderia levantar minha varinha contra você ou Harry Potter se por algum acaso eu for marcado."

A surpresa ficou evidente na expressão de Marcus. "Você não tá brincando?"

"Eu iria brincar com a minha vida?" Hugh vociferou. "Não, não iria. Não acho que conseguiria nem mesmo levantar minha varinha para aquela _sang_… argh… nascida trouxa. Não que goste dela."

Adrian bufou. Ele nem mesmo tinha que fazer uma escolha. Não naquele momento. Sua família inteira era neutra.

Os três não tiveram a chance de continuar a conversa, porque Harry voltou com Viktor e Hermione. A garota segurava um grande livro de couro nas mãos.

Durante o jantar, Harry percebeu que Marcus ficou olhando para os amigos sonserinos de um modo calculista. Adrian perguntou aos campeões do torneio o que eles achavam que seria a última tarefa.

"Não faço a mínima." Harry confessou dando de ombros.

"Acho que vamos descobrir mês que vem." Viktor adicionou. "Suponho que seja mais difícil que as outras duas."

"Mais difícil?" Adrian perguntou incrédulo. "Como pode ser mais difícil do que lidar com um dragão e do que aquela porcaria de coisa com água?"

Viktor e Harry encolheram os ombros ao mesmo tempo.

"Estou _realmente_ tentando não pensar nisso." Harry disse, afanando o último morango.

Hermione estava perdida em pensamentos, seus olhos castanhos estreitaram-se para a salada. "Parece que esse torneio tem um padrão. Eu li sobre os quatro últimos, antes que banissem a competição. A primeira tarefa era um teste de coragem, a segunda testa o nervosismo e o controle da pessoa. Até onde você iria para conseguir algo que é seu de volta? Acho que o último serve para testar a pessoa, o caráter dela e sua força. Força, agilidade, magia, poder, estâmina e, acima de tudo, sabedoria."

"Sabedoria?" Hugh perguntou, piscando para a nascida trouxa.

Hermione corou. "Bem, no último torneio em que alguém morreu, os participantes receberam uma chave de portal e foram transportados para uma ilha deserta. Eles tiveram que sobreviver por sete dias. Em alguns desses dias eles não podiam usar magia, em outros podiam. Um dos participantes se matou."

"Por que? E dái se você vai ficar sozinho por sete dias. Grande coisa." Harry disse chocado.

"Solidão, frio, eles ficaram com fome por dias, já que não conseguiam comida sem o uso de uma varinha."

"Soa como Malfoy." Harry murmurou.

"Ele morreria se ficasse um dia sem usar magia." Adrian bufou. "Ambição e auto preservação ele pode ter, mas o pai e mãe dele o mimaram até o ponto de o arruinarem."

"Ainda penso no porquê dele ter vindo avisar Marcus sobre Harry ter sido atacado." Hugh disse, entregando ao grifinório o pão de alho que este observava.

Marcus fez careta. "Provavelmente ficou morrendo de medo."

Harry franziu o cenho. "Draco me achou?"

Todos assentiram. "Ele entrou no salão principal bem rápido. Nunca o vi tão indigno antes." Adrian sorriu de lado. "Ele parecia um rato molhado."

"Ele tem apenas catorze anos." Viktor falou. "Não interessa o nível de inimizade que tem com Harry, provavelmente nunca viu ninguém sendo torturado e ver tudo aquilo o perturbou o suficiente para que fosse procurar ajuda."

"Como eu disse, ficou morrendo de medo." Marcus grunhiu.

"Acho que ele não queria ser culpado pelo acontecido, se estivesse do lado de fora naquele momento." Adrian murmurou.

Marcus franziu a testa e relaxou contra sua cadeira. Ele não gostava de lembrar o que acontecera com o Harry. Aquilo o deixava insano e o fazia se sentir mais agressivo do que o normal. O garoto fez careta quando sentiu-se entortando o garfo. Rapidamente tentou colocar o utensílio embaixo do guardanapo, quando sentiu uma mão sobre sua coxa. Ele olhou para o lado e viu Harry o observando.

Os outros estavam ocupados, exceto por Hugh que os assistiu durante todo o tempo.

"Você e eu precisamos conversar hoje a noite." O grifinório sussurrou enquanto deitava contra Marcus e deslizava suas mãos para a parte interna da coxa deste. "Certo?"

"Eu não sei o que te dizer." Marcus grunhiu o mais baixo que pôde. "Você vai me odiar."

"Não comece com isso, Marcus."

"Sou pior que meu pai."

"Não fale isso."

"Eu sou."

Harry suspirou pesadamente e apertou Marcus, que nem mesmo se mexeu com o contato.

Quando todos finalmente foram embora, Harry virou e encostou-se contra o suporte da porta. Marcus estava no sofá e já tinha descartado sua camisa. Ele encarava o fogo crepitando.

"O que ele fez a você?" Harry perguntou, saindo de onde estava.

"Tudo." Marcus disse entre dentes. O grifinório ia sentar sobre os joelhos do namorado, mas este o empurrou. "Não, não agora. Não enquanto estou te contando isso. Não me toque." Ele hesitou ao ver a mágoa na face do mais novo. "Por favor, é melhor se você não me tocar." O sonserino levantou, passou a mão pelo cabelo e continuou encarando o fogo.

Harry ficou no local em que Marcus estava. Seu peito queimava por ter sido rejeitado. Ele odiava rejeição acima de tudo.

"Eu tinha três anos quando tudo começou. Me davam poções. Poções para aumentar minha força, alguns venenos de vez em quando. Eles me disciplinavam... repetitivamente. Me ensinaram oito regras simples. As regras eram todas sobre minhas vítimas e eu. O inimigo e eu. Qualquer um e eu. Quando fiquei mais velho o suficiente, os feitiços experimentais começaram. Alguns modificaram o modo como crescia, outros o modo como minha mente e meu corpo iriam funcionar. Eles eram violentos... me deram poder, muito poder em uma idade muito precoce. Quando tinha oito anos, parecia que eu tinha treze. Seth Flint usou todas as formas de feitiços e maldições possíveis até que fiquei imune. Feitiços estuporantes apenas passam sem que eu perceba e posso combater a Cruciatus. Apenas sinto uma cócega quando fico sob ela. Sei disso, porque a lançaram contra mim por duas horas."

Ele fechou os olhos e viu as memórias em sua mente como se fosse ontem. Viu-se sob a tortura brutal de seu pai. "Eu fui torturado inúmeras vezes. Demorou um bom tempo para que o dano que as poções causavam fosse revertido. Minha mente ficou bagunçada até um certo ponto. Quando fico com sede de sangue não consigo pensar direito. Eu vejo tudo vermelho e somente isso... eu ouço, sinto o gosto, o cheiro e quero sangue; quero violência. Tudo e todos me deixam irado por qualquer coisa. Eu avisei Adrian e Hugh para se afastarem… que eu era perigoso. Ainda sou perigoso."

O garoto respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Seu coração batia veloz em seu peito. Ele se recusava a olhar para Harry.

"Não sei nem mesmo até onde vai minha força, às vezes. Eu tenho os reflexos de um vampiro e a sede de sangue tanto de vampiros quanto de lobisomens. Chega a ficar extremamente difícil de controlar e quando perco esse controle nada me pára..." Ele fez uma breve pausa. "Exceto por você, mas isso não significa que não represento um perigo a você. Não siginifica que não posso te ferir. Eu _posso_!" Os olhos dele ficaram completamente arregalados só de pensar.

As lágrimas caíam livremente dos olhos de Harry por causa da história que escutara. "Você não vai." Ele soluçou. "Você nunca vai me machucar."

"Você não pode ter certeza disso." Marcus vociferou e olhou para o namorado, apenas para tremer ao ver as lágrimas. "Pare! Não chora." Merlin, ele odiava aquelas lágrimas. Elas deviam ser proibidas.

Harry saiu do sofá. Suas emoções estavam apertando e girando dentro dele. O menino pensava em quando tudo aquilo iria explodir. "Você não é perigoso. Não para mim."

"Eu sou." Marcus sibilou, mas suas palavras entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro quando Harry o abraçou. Ele tentou empurrá-lo. "Por favor, você sabe que sou capaz de..."

"Cala a boca!" Harry gemeu e o puxou para perto. "Não me afaste, por favor, Marcus. Isso magoa."

"Não deveria. Você não deveria deixar que um monstro como eu te magoe." O sonserino vociferou e fez uma careta quando Harry afundou o rosto contra seu peito. Marcus não se moveu para segurá-lo. Temia tal coisa. Temia falhar com Harry. "Eu poderia machucar você, Harry. Não preciso de feitiços para ferir alguém…"

"Você nunca vai me ferir."

"Você não sabe disso."

"Eu sei!" O grifinório tentou apertar o namorado, mas tudo o que Macus sentia era um abraço mais confortável. "Sei porque preciso de você! Você precisa de mim, Marcus."

"Você não precisa de mim, não precisa de um monstro na sua vida."

"O único monstro na minha vida é Voldemort!" Harry repreendeu bravo.

"Sim, mas você não precisa de um monstro no seu dia a dia..."

"Você está me deixando?" O menino perguntou fraco.

"Não. Sou um grande monstro por não te deixar. Não sou humano o suficiente para dar o que você precisa." Marcus disse gélido.

Harry rosnou e fechou os punhos. "Pare! Você está sendo ridículo."

"Estou falando sério. As poções usadas... os feitiços… a disciplina… meu treinamento. Eu fui feito para ser uma arma. Seth Flint queria que eu fosse um presente para Voldemort."

"Seth Flint é um filha da puta nojento!" Harry disse ácido. "Você é Marcus. Meu Marcus! Não me importo com o que seu pai fez a você; Você acha que isso vai me afastar? Não, não vai! Eu nunca vou me afastar. Nunca vou te deixar, a não ser que você diga que não me quer."

Marcus sibilou. "Não posso fazer isso." Ele finalmente abraçou Harry e o apertou tanto que o grifinório arfou, olhos arregalados. "Viu isso? Eu nem estou colocando tanta pressão do meu ponto de vista."

Harry gemeu de forma lastimosa. "Não vou deixar você." Disse, mesmo com a respiração estando um pouco dificultada. "Você não vai me machucar. Você não tem o sentimento para isso."

"Eu não tenho coração."

"Você tem! Ele bate."

"É apenas um órgão, não tem emoção."

"Voldemort não tem emoção." Harry corrigiu. "Você tem." Ele se mexeu entre os braços do namorado, ou melhor, tentou. "Me segure o mais forte que quiser. Isso apenas prova tudo. Prova que você tem emoções. Nem consegue me ver chorar." O abraço do sonserino se suavizou bastante, o suficiente para que as palavras de Harry não ficassem tensas. O garoto abaixou a cabeça e colocou o nariz no pescoço do grifinório. "Não consegue me ver sentir dor... você sente Marcus. Você sente porque seu pai não te quebrou. Você pode ser mais forte por isso, mas ele não pode roubar seus sentimentos e não pode roubar aquilo que você é. Você pode suplicar para que eu te odeie, mas nunca irei odiar você."

Marcus grunhiu. Ele não gostava nem um pouco da queimação em seu peito. Não gostava dos sentimentos que apareciam quando Harry dizia essas coisas e mesmo assim sabia que precisava disso. O garoto fechou a cara e focou-se na fragrância do outro.

"Eu te amo tanto." Harry respirou contra o ouvido do parceiro. "Preciso de você, Marcus. Preciso de tudo o que há em você. O bom e o ruim." As lágrimas do grifinório voltavam, mas agora por uma razão diferente. Ele passou os dedos nos cabelos escuros de Marcus e sorriu quando este começou a beijar seu pescoço.

"Por que você não pode me odiar?" O sonserinou rosnou. "Por que você não pode ver que seria mais seguro para você?"

"Porque eu te amo? Eu nunca conheci o amor antes, Marcus, mas sei que te amo. Voldemort está voltado." Ele disse rápido. "E eu vou precisar de alguém forte o suficiente para levantar a cabeça e ficar ao meu lado. Eu preciso de alguém..."

"Que possa ser seu monstro particular." Marcus terminou, colocando beijos em todo o pescoço de Harry e em volta dos lábios deste.

Harry gemeu contra o namorado. "Por que você fica se chamando desse jeito?"

"Eu sou o que sou." Marcus disse, capturando os lábios do outro e os exigindo com pequenas mordidas.

"Você é meu, isso não é o suficiente?" Falou contra a boca do sonserino.

"É o suficiente. Sinto muito." Marcus disse rouco.

"Por?"

"Afastar você."

"Você me ama!" Harry disse com realismo e deu um grande sorriso.

Marcus abaixou a cabeça e o beijou novamente. Ele nem mesmo respondeu, Harry sabia a resposta sem que fosse vocalizada. O sonserino acreditava que ações falavam muito mais do que palavras.

_Hate me today_

_(Odeie-me hoje)_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_(Odeie-me amanhã)_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

_(Odeie-me, assim poderá finalmente ver o que é bom para você)_

_**Hate Me - Blue October**_


	13. Precious

12.)

_Precious and fragile things_

_(Coisas preciosas e frágeis)_

_Need special handling_

_(Precisam de um cuidado especial)_

_My God what have we done to You?_

_(Meu Deus, o que fiz com você?)_

_We always try to share_

_(Sempre tentamos dividir)_

_The tenderest of care_

_(O cuidado mais delicado)_

_Now look what we have put You through..._

_(Agora olhe o que fiz você passar...)_

Na primeira manhã, de volta às aulas depois do feriado da páscoa, Harry teve um grande trabalho para conseguir fazer Marcus acordar.

"Não!" O sonserino grunhiu e colocou Harry deitado. "Volte a dormir."

Harry abafou o riso e mordeu o pescoço do namorado, antes de ir descendo pelo corpo deste. O único jeito de se livrar desses braços era esquivar-se o suficiente. Aparentemente aquilo fez a determinação daqueles músculos quebrar. "Parece que terei que ficar criativo." Ele zombou e antes que Marcus pudesse voltar a dormir, as mãos de Harry apertaram seu membro fazendo o sonserino emitir um som.

O grifinório sorriu e observou o parceiro deitado enquanto era masturbado. "Harry..." Marcus murmurou rouco.

"Sim, Marcus?" A língua de Harry brincava com ele, até que os quadris do sonserino se elevaram e suas mãos seguraram o cabelo do namorado.

"Merlin…"

Harry o sugou e devorou até que sua boca ficasse exausta. Ele estava prestes a terminar, quando Marcus o jogou contra a cama sem falar nada. O grifinório quicou rindo baixo, o sonserino grunhiu enquanto se colocava por cima do namorado e afastava suas pernas.

Os gritos de prazer de Harry e seu corpo que se contorcia foi mais do que o suficiente para acordar Marcus e o motivar. Com um último movimento para dentro do namorado, e com os gemidos atingindo o máximo volume, o orgasmo foi inevitável, deixando o grifinório tonto.

Entre sussurros estrangulados e beijos molhados, Harry conseguiu dizer: "Aulas!"

Marcus revirou os olhos. "Tá bom, você me motivou."

Harry riu de leve. "Bom saber." Disse, ficando cansado novamente.

Eles nem mesmo tiveram tempo para um banho, sendo assim uma série de feitiços de limpeza teriam que bastar. A coluna de Harry o estava matando e sua espinha flamejou de dor. Marcus saiu do quarto e voltou vociferando.

"Aquela puta está lá fora."

"Tonks?"

O sonserino assentiu.

"Ela nos ouviu?" O outro perguntou com as bochechad coradas.

"Não faço a mínima idéia." Marcus disse antes de pegar as roupas que Harry estendera para ele. "Como se eu me importasse. É culpa dela por ter aceitado esse trabalho maldito."

"Bem, podia ser pior."

"Como?" O sonserino perguntou.

"Podia ser alguém que me deixaria longe de você."

"Então eu estaria em Azkaban." Marcus o lembrou. "Nada vai me fazer ficar longe de você. Já te disse isso, nem mesmo o monstro que sou vai fazer isso."

Harry fez careta. O namorado ainda estava preso àquela idéia, mas pelo menos não iria deixá-lo. Aquela era a única razão pela qual o grifinório não pulara em cima do outro, mesmo que ficasse chateado ao ouvir Marcus se referindo como um monstro. Harry odiava Seth Flint. Naquele momento, odiava aquele homem mais do que odiava Voldemort e mais do que Peter Pettigrew.

Um desses dias, Harry iria abolir aquela palavra. Talvez torná-la ilegal. O grifinório se levantou e arrumou suas roupas, colocando a camisa para dentro da calça. Ele estava indo para a parte superior de suas vestes, quando Marcus o segurou pela cintura e o apertou de um modo estranhamente delicado. Mais delicado do que o grifinório estava acostumado.

Harry sorriu e abaixou sua cabeça de modo que seu nariz tocasse os cabelos de Marcus. Eles ficaram daquele jeito por vários minutos até que Tonks limpou a garganta. "Uhm, café da manhã?" Ela disse e então desviou os olhos daquela cena tão chocante.

O sonserino nem mesmo a olhou enquanto Harry assentia. "Um momento." O grifinório disse.

Ela rapidamente saiu do cômodo. Marcus apertou a cintura de Harry antes de soltá-lo e sair do local em movimentos bruscos.

Harry observou as costas do namorado, confuso. O que Marcus estava tentando dizer com seus atos? Perguntou a si, abraçando a fina capa negra contendo o emblema da Grifinória no peito. O menino correu para escovar seus dentes e arrumar o cabelo. Ele deixou a porta semi-aberta, ainda imaginando o que se passava pela mente de Marcus.

Ele tinha acabado de amarrar o cabelo, quando Marcus entrou e sem dizer nada o soltou novamente. Harry riu violentamente, enquanto o namorado pegava sua escova de dente. O grifinório não conseguiu se impedir e beijou a bochecha do outro, antes de pegar a escova de cabelo para acelerar as coisas.

Depois de um breve café da manhã, em que Marcus ignorou totalmente as tentativas de conversa vindas de Tonks, os três saíram do quarto juntos. O sonserino estava com a mão na base das costas de Harry. Era a primeira vez que alguém os veria naquele dia.

Algumas crianças soltaram exclamações e saíram do caminho deles. Outros os observavam curiosos e encaravam a bruxa de cabelo rosa, imaginando qual seria a função dela.

Hugh, Adrian e Hermione correram até eles. Os braços da moreno circularam Harry em um abraço, enquanto os sonserinos lançavam olhares venenosos a Tonks antes de cumprimentarem Marcus.

"Tchau, pessoal! Vejo vocês no almoço." Harry beijou Marcus e acenou para Tonks antes de ir embora com Hermione.

"Aquela é a guardiã dele?" A menina perguntou.

"Sim, pobre Tonks. Eu sinto pena dela."

Hermione mordeu o lábio. "Marcus não gosta dela, huh?"

"Nenhum pouco." Ele disse, enquanto Neville aproximava-se deles.

Ron os seguiu bem próximo, seus olhos voltados para o chão. "Hey, cara?"

Harry girou os olhos. "Sim, Ron?"

"Sinto muito. O que eu disse no outro dia... foi muito ignorante."

"Sim, foi." O moreno concordou, enquanto entravam na sala da aula de defesa juntos.

"Sinto muito, de verdade. Eu apenas não gosto dele e não sei porquê você gosta!"

"A razão de eu gostar é problema meu. Estou cansado de ficar me repetindo e me explicando para os outros. Eu amo Marcus e isso é tudo. Você pode aceitar ou não, porque francamente eu não me importo mais."

Os olhos de Ron estreitaram-se e ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Hermione o perfurou com o olhar. "Você acabou de se desculpar, não seja idiota, Ronald. Sente-se e fique quieto."

O ruivo consentiu de cara feia.

Harry nunca iria negar o lugar de Ron como seu amigo, mas não tinha certeza se o ruivo era apto para tal cargo. Se Ron não conseguia apoiar suas decisões, qual era a razão de serem amigos? Hermione era sua melhor amiga, sem contestações. O moreno estaria ao lado de Ron sempre, mas o ruivo estava muito calcado em suas noções preconceituosas.

**xXx**

A primavera estava aumentando sua temperatura conforme as semanas passavam. A terceira tarefa aproximava-se drasticamente e nublava os céus azuis com um cinza temeroso.

Depois da aula de transfigurações, a professora McGonagall o informou que ele deveria encontrar os campeões e os juízes no campo de quadribol no dia vinte e sete às nove horas.

O receio apenas se intensificou durante o resto do dia.

Quando a noite do dia certo chegou, Harry deixou o lado de Marcus e correu para encontrar-se com Cedric no meio do caminho.

"Oi, Harry!" O lufano disse, andando até ficar ao lado do menino.

"Hey, Cedric, alguma idéia do que é a tarefa?"

O loiro negou com a cabeça. "Nenhuma. Como você está? Não falo com você já faz um tempo. Estava com um pouco de medo." Ele admitiu, colocando as mãos no bolso.

Harry rolou os olhos. "Estou bem e por que você estava com medo? Não é como se você estivesse planejando em me machucar."

"Verdade... então – foi a maldição cruciatus mesmo?" Cedric perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Harry assentiu. "Foi."

Cedric respirou fundo e encarou o nada a sua frente. "Ele mereceu o que Flint fez então." Atordoado, Harry ficou de boca aberta. Desde quando um Lufa-lufa não condena violência? O loiro, percebendo a surpresa do outro, retorceu os olhos. "Você realmente subestima minha Casa, não?"

Harry mostrou a língua. "Eu suponho...?" Ele usou a frase como uma questão para que fosse elaborada.

"Não é nenhum segredo, Harry." Cedric disse fazendo careta.

"O que?"

Eles chegaram no campo de quadribol e a conversa acabou quando ambos perderam a respiração ao verem exatamente o que tinham feito com o local tão adorado.

"O que diabos é isso?" Cedric gritou.

Fleur apareceu do nada, seus cabelos loiros balançando de um lado para o outro. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se bem ao ver as divisas.

Viktor apareceu ao lado do grifinório, sorrindo de lado. "Olá, Harry." Disse, colocando um braço amigo em volta do ombro do outro.

Cedric torceu o nariz para o búlgaro, enquanto Harry sorria radiante. "Hey, Viktor – o campo está horrível, não?"

"Mhmm."

Ludo Bagman saiu rapidamente do campo, pulando como um garoto adolescente. "Não é maravilhoso?"

"Não!" Harry e Cedric disseram com nojo.

"Ah, vocês vão conseguí-lo de volta rapidamente! Alguém sabe o que é isso?"

"Labirinto." Viktor disse.

"Bingo!"

A explicação continuou e Harry encarou o lugar duvidosamente. Um labirinto? Era isso? Ele encarou tudo nervosamente. O tenso seriam as criaturas de Hagrid junto com outras do mundo inteiro.

Adorável, pensou o menino, virando-se quando a Cedric colocou a mão em suas costas. "Posso falar com você, Harry?'

Viktor estreitou os olhos para o lufano, mas Harry sorriu. "Claro."

"Sozinho?" O loiro apontou para o búlgaro.

"Claro, Cedric. Vejo você depois, Viktor."

"Tenha cuidado."

Cedric encarou o rapaz antes de puxar Harry para longe do campo de quadribol que virara labirinto. "Desculpe, não quero ser ouvido. Temos que continuar nossa conversa."

"Okay."

Eles passaram pela cabana de Hagrid e pararam logo na fronteira da floresta proibida. "Desculpe, eu realmente não quero que sejamos interrompidos ou seu namorado me mataria..."

Harry riu por causa disso. "Cedric, eu posso falar com quem eu quiser."

"É, claro. Eu não quero arriscar." Foi nessa hora que Harry percebeu as bochechas coradas do outro, quando este cruzou os braços. "Como estava dizendo antes de sermos interrompidos... não é nenhum segredo, eu gosto de você, bastante." Confessou.

"Por que? Você nem me conhece."

"Você não conhecia o Flint, conhecia?" Cedric perguntou.

Harry corou. "Uh, bem, tudo meio que aconteceu."

"Sim, o que significa que eu cheguei tarde demais. Eu esperei muito, deixei o meu orgulho em relação a essa competição nublar o que eu queria no começo." Ele sorriu de lado. "Eu já gostava de você quando o conheci oficialmente com a família Weasley, mas não pude me aproximar. Você estava perto daquele ruivo que usa rabo de cavalo."

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. "Bill?" Esganiçou.

"Acho que sim. Depois eu ia falar com você na escola e então nunca havia tempo para eu me aproximar – e então o cálice aconteceu e eu não sabia no que acreditar. Queria pedir desculpas por isso."

Chocado, Harry se arrepiou. "Tudo bem, mas realmente apenas uma pessoa bem poderosa poderia enganar o cálice e eu não sou tão poderoso."

Cedric revirou os olhos. "Aham... não seja modesto. Eu sei melhor do que isso. De qualquer forma, eu realmente queria ver se você estava bem. Eu sei que Flint é um cara violento, mas o pai dele mereceu. Ninguém deveria sentir essa maldição."

"Não, não deveria." Harry concordou. "Eu já senti dor antes." Cedric estremeceu quando o outro disse isso. "Muita dor. Eu já senti a presa de um basilisco entrar no meu braço, mas nada se compara à maldição cruciatus."

O olhar de Cedric recaiu-se sobre o chão. "Basilisco. É verdade então." Não era uma pegunta.

"Sim."

O lufano estava quase dizendo mais alguma coisa quando um barulho na floresta fez os dois reagirem e sacarem suas varinhas.

Harry estava pronto com um feitiço estuporante na ponta da língua, quando uma sombra apareceu e saiu em forma de um ser humano.

Crouch.

Ele estava falando desconectadamente, primeiro com Percy, usando o apelido que deu ao assistente, depois sobre sua esposa e filho. Quando Harry se aproximou, entretanto, o homem caiu no chão e começou a falar incoerências sobre precisar falar com Dumbledore e sobre como tinha feito coisas terríveis e então sobre Voldemort.

"Vá buscar Dumbledore, Cedric!" Harry disse indo ao chão e se debruçando sobre o homem, que o segurou firme.

"Por favor! Você é de Dumbledore?"

"Sim, sim, eu sou Sr. Crouch. Eu sou o Harry..."

"Harry... Harry... preciso avisar! Harry... Dumbledore... Você-Sabe-Quem!" A voz do homem estava desesperada, gritando.

"Eu não acho que deveria deixar ele com você, Harry. Ele parece... louco."

"Cedric, vá buscar Dumbledore. Eu não posso deixar você com ele. Dumbledore, agora, por favor." Ele ordenou ríspido e fez careta quando Crouch enfincou as unhas em sua pele. "Ow, ow, ow! Crouch, solta!" Ele colcou os dedos do homem longe e estremeceu quando este rolou para o lado e sentou. Crouch começou a falar afirmações perfeitas, que faziam sentido, mas não para aquele momento. Estava falando sobre seu filho acabar de ter nascido. Os olhos dele começavam a rolar e então ele voltava a falar palavras desconexas.

Cedric finalmente entendeu as ordens de Harry e saiu da floresta, deixando-o sozinho com o homem. "Sr. Crouch!" Harry o segurou pela frente das vestes, puxando-o para perto. "O que está falando sobre Voldemort?" Comandou.

"Você-Sabe-Quem... meu filho... ruim... terrível... coisas! Eu..."

"Seu filho é um Comensal da Morte?" Harry perguntou, lembrando de Marcus contando o fato para Sirius.

Crouch choramingou e seus olhos rodaram. "Sim, sim! Eu – fiz mal – Azkaban."

"Ele não morreu em Azkaban? Você o mandou para Azkaban?"

"Você-Sabe-Quem! Diga... Dumbledore... avisar Potter."

"Eu sou Harry Potter, Crouch. Me fala."

"Meu filho..."

Através da escuridão, um jato de luz vermelha veio do nada. Harry teve apenas alguns segundos antes que o feitiço o acertasse. O menino soltou Crouch e rolou para o lado, fazendo o jato ir de encontro a uma árvore. Ele perdeu a respiração, horrorizado, antes que o mesmo feitiço fosse lançado novamente. Rapidamente foi para atrás da árvore. Seu coração baria furiosamente contra seus ouvidos. Ele tentou ouvir passos, mas o único som eram os gemidos de Crouch.

Outro feitiço, dessa vez bem na sua frente. Harry se jogou, quase não conseguindo desviar e começou a fazer zig zags pela floresta, utilizando seus reflexos de apanhador para fugir do atacante. Ele lançou seus próprios estuporantes sobre os ombros. Quem diabos o estava atacando?

Harry fez a única coisa que podia, enquanto nessa posição e sabendo uma limitada gama de feitiços. "_Expecto Patronum!_" Imediatamente seu cervo prateado saiu da varinha. "Procure alguém e o traga até mim!" Ele nem mesmo sabia se iria adiantar, mas a luz e o calor que o belo cervo emitiu o deixou com esperança.

Outro feitiço veio até o menino e Prongs sumiu por entre os arbustos. Levou um tempo para que sua luz desaparecesse das árvores.

**xXx**

Marcus olhou gelidamente para Viktor. "Você o deixou sozinho com Diggory?"

"Ele disse que queria falar com ele sozinho. Eles foram em direção à floresta. Harry disse que estava tudo bem."

O garoto de dezoito anos rosnou e correu para a saída, a guardiã que se ferrase. Ele estava quase chegando na entrada do salão principal, quando um cervo prateado apareceu por entre as portas e correu até eles no mesmo momento em que Dumbledore vinha correndo com Cedric.

Ninguém nunca vira Dumbledore correndo antes. "O que está acontecendo?" Marcus perguntou quando os dois pararam em frente ao cervo.

O animal reverenciou.

"Esse é o cervo de Harry." Dumbledore disse preocupado e então meneou a varinha. "Nos leve até ele, Prongs." O pratrono obedeceu e saiu galopando pelas portas.

Marcus e Viktor saíram atrás.

Eles viram luzes vermelhas brilhantes e ouviram passos e galhos sendo quebrados.

"HARRY!" Marcus gritou na floresta, enquanto ele e Viktor corriam. Foi nesse momento que as luzes vermelhas pararam e o que quer que fosse que estivesse atacando desapareceu.

O cervo parou ao lado de uma árvore e levantou a cabeça mostrando a eles o local em que uma criatura de olhos verdes estava ajoelhada, respirando com dificuldade.

"Marcus!"

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Ele exigiu quando Harry pulou em seus braços.

"Crouch apareceu... ele estava falando besteira... coisas loucas e então... alguém começou a atacar, lançando estuporantes e eu corri. Acho que Crouch estava sob algum tipo de maldição. Eu acho que era Voldemort." Murmurou. "Acho que Crouch foi pego por Voldemort e de alguma forma fugiu e veio parar aqui... porque as palavras que ele usou eram afirmações desconexas... ficava dizendo Dumbledore, avisar Potter... Você-Sabe-Quem e então sobre o filho. É possível que ele ainda esteja vivo?"

"De quem você está dizendo?" Viktor perguntou preocupado.

Dumbledore estava ali em pé, ouvindo tudo. "Crouch desapareceu, Harry."

"É, bem... eu tive que correr. Alguém ficou lançando estuporantes!"

"Você lembra exatamente o que ele disse?" Dumbledore questionou e se aproximou. Cedric estava logo atrás e de alguma forma Moody também estava ali.

Harry suspeitava que era por causa do mapa.

"A parte mais importante é que ele estava tentando chegar até você e até mim, Diretor. Ele ficava dizendo que fez uma coisa horrível e que Voldemort estava envolvido. Ele mencionou Bertha Jorkins e isso foi tudo antes que os estuporantes começassem. Ele ia falar alguma coisa do filho, mas nunca conseguiu terminar."

"Hmm." Dumbledore murmurou e então sugeriu que todos voltassem para o castelo.

Cedric estava tremendo um pouco e ficou lançando olhares preocupados para Harry, mas abaixou a cabeça quando os olhos de Marcus o encararam. "Você está bem, Harry?" Perguntou mesmo com o olhar que recebia.

"Estou bem, nada me atingiu."

O lufano parecia culpado por ter ido embora, mas Harry o olhou daquele jeito. "Alguém tinha que ter ido! Nem mesmo passou pela minha cabeça em usar o meu patrono até que os jatos de luzes apareceram."

Cedric separou-se deles e Viktor insistiu que voltaria na manhã seguinte acompanhado por Hermione. Sobraram Harry, Marcus, Dumbledore e Moody que estava andando logo atrás, os observando com seu olho selvagem.

"Eu não vi ninguém sair dos terrenos, eles foram rápidos! Eu tentei chegar até você, Potter. Os fez correr como ninguém, não?"

Harry riu fracamente. "Acho que sim. Eu estava pronto para que alguém começasse a atacar dessa vez." Ele murmurou, enquanto Dumbledore dizia a senha e todos subiam.

"Vigilância Constante, Potter! Você aprende com seus erros."

"Exato."

Marcus segurou o namorado firmemente, recusando-se a soltá-lo. Ele conseguia sentir o cheiro de suor do cabelo do outro e percebeu que a respiração deste começava a se acalmar.

"Professor? Você acha que seria possível Chouch Jr. estar vivo?" Harry perguntou audacioso.

"É uma possibilidade, mas não sei se ele já foi um Comensal da Morte, Harry."

"Ele era." Marcus conformou. "Eu sei que era. Meu pai ficava se gabando sobre a tortuta aos Longbottoms."

Harry congelou nos braços do namorado. "Longbottoms?" Perguntou horrorizado.

Dumbledore suspirou triste. "Bellatrix, Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange foram encontrados na casa dos Longbottoms. Alice e Frank, os pais de Neville, foram torturados com a maldição cruciatus até a insanidade."

Harry ofegou. "Foi por isso que ele teve uma reação tão forte!" Disse horrorizado. "Eu sempre imaginei... mas nunca perguntei por que ele mora com a avó. Famílias não são a minha especialidade."

"Claro que não, Harry. E sim, Neville teria uma aversão grande a maldição cruciatus."

"Wow." Harry disse baixo. "Inacreditável."

"Foi revelado mais tarde que Barty Crouch Junior era parte do grupo. Mas ninguém sabia ao certo se isso era verdade."

"Eu tinha quatro anos quando o conheci, Diretor." Marcus disse tenebroso. "Lembro bem dele."

Harry esticou o braço para tocá-lo. Moody rosnou. "Vamos chegar ao fundo disso! Fique tranquilo. Mas Potter não saia por aí andando pela floresta. Existem muitas coisas perigosas nesse momento."

"Sim, Alastor está certo, Harry."

"Desculpe, professor, eu estava falando com Cedric quando Crouch apareceu. Não tinha a mínima idéia que ele estava sendo seguido por alguém."

"Acho que você fez um bom trabalho se desviando do atacante." Moody riu em forma de latido e Marcus o olhou gélido.

"Claro que não, você não poderia saber sobre isso. Vamos rastrear o território hoje a noite, mas não acho que iremos achar algo. Preciso contatar o Ministério." O Diretor disse solene. "Marcus? Por que você não leva Harry de volta para o quarto de vocês, assim ele pode descansar."

O sonserino apenas respondeu acenando a cabeça e ignorou as reclamações de Moody sobre mais segurança.

"Oh, e eu vou fingir que não o vi andando por aí sem um guardião." Ele adicionou com um sorriso e então colcou um pacote de drops de limão nos braços de Harry.

O menino riu baixinho. "Velho adorador de doces." Pensou, colocando um deles em sua boca. Marcus apenas balançou a cabeça.

O caminho de volta foi feito em silêncio. Os passos de Marcus estavam um pouco agudos, o que mostrava irritação.

Quando chegaram no quarto, o sonserino fechou a porta com força, fazendo Harry estremecer.

"Que porra você estava fazendo com Diggory?"

"Ele queria conversar."

"Sobre?" Marcus pressionou.

"Ele queria se desculpar e perguntou se eu estava bem depois de ter sido atacado pelo seu pai."

"Por que ele estava pedindo desculpas?"

Harry se equilibrou de uma perna para a outra. "Por ter acreditado que eu tinha colocado meu nome no cálice... ele estava apenas sendo legal, Marcus, um amigo."

O sonserino zombou. "Um _amigo_? Ele quer mais do que amizade, Harry."

"Eu sei que ele quer." Disse baixo. "Mas ele sabe que eu sou comprometido. Ele estava apenas preocupado e não queria ser interrompido." Falou e se aproximou de Marcus. "Você não precisa ficar tão bravo, não confia em mim?"

O sonserino grunhiu. "Eu confio, Harry."

"Não está parecendo. Eu disse o quanto te amo e falei sério. Não quero mais ninguém." Disse com calma colocando os braços em volta do namorado, que bufou e o segurou de modo confortável. "Você deveria confiar em mim."

"Eu confio! Não confio nele."

"Confie em mim. Sempre voltarei para você."

"Desculpe." Marcus murmurou e mordeu o brinco do outro.

"E eu sinto muito por ter preocupado você." O grifinório colocou uma mão em cada bochecha do rosto bem estruturado do namorado e o puxou para um beijo breve.

"Você sabe quem o atacou?" Marcus questionou.

"Eu não sei, acho que é a.) Quem quer que seja que Crouch escapou, ou b.) quem quer que seja que tenha colocado meu nome no cálice."

"Quem quer que seja, eu vou matá-lo." Marcus disse gélido.

Harry sorriu e se aconchegou contra o namorado. "Estou cansado."

"Vamos dormir, então."

O grifinório assentiu, o beijou, e foi para o quarto. Marcus o observou sem emoção. Ele não gostava de ninguém do gênero masculino perto de Harry. Especialmente aqueles que tinha chance de roubá-lo.

Viktor não o incomodava mais. Ele incomodava no começo, mas Diggory o irritava apenas com um olhar. Ele sabia que tinha que aguentar e parar de agir assim. Harry não queria nada, mas quem saberia o que Diggory queria?

**xXx**

Entre os sonhos e as salas de aula extremamente quentes, cenas de julgamentos de comensais na penseira e conversas irritantes com um Ministro da Magia idiota, Harry imaginou quando teria tempo para estudar para a terceira tarefa.

Hermione, Hugh e Adrian estavam o auxiliando com feitiços. Cada um deles tinha uma lista mais longa que seus braços. A de Hermione era sobre feitiços inteligentes e de ajuda. Adrian e Hugh, entretanto, o mostravam aqueles mais defenssivos/ofensivos e simplesmente violentos.

Alguns dos feitiços de Hugh eram quase ilegais.

"Você nunca sabe quando irá precisar deles!" Hugh declarou. "Quando estiver lutando por sua vida, não vai sair por aí lançando 'Expelliarmus' e rezar para Merlin que acerte."

"Verdade." Harry concedeu depois de ler a lista com dúvidas. "Eu vou aprender, isso não significa que tenho que gostar."

Hermione conjurou um manequim, assim Harry poderia praticar os feitiços. Quando Marcus mencionou que poderiam ser testados nele, o grifinório ficou tão chateado com o namorado por sequer pensar naquilo, que estava resusando-se a falar com ele.

"Vamos lá, Harry, eu não quis dizer desse jeito." Marcus resmungou naquela noite, enquanto Harry colocava sua camisa extremamente grande.

O menino lançou ao namorado um olhar gélido, antes de encaminhar-se para o banheiro com o intuito de escovar os dentes.

Marcus revirou os olhos e sentou na cama, apenas de boxers. "Harry!"

Quando o outro voltou, entretanto, ele pegou sua varinha e apagou as luzes, deitando-se em seu lado de costas para o namorado.

"Harry, droga, desculpa!" Marcus deslizou para deitar na cama e agarrou Harry pela cintura.

"Sai." O grifinório murmurou.

"Ao menos você está falando comigo." Disse ignorando os protestos do outro. "Sinto muito."

"Você tem alguma idéia de como aquilo me fez sentir?" Harry perguntou bravo, seu coração se quebrou só com a noção de 'usar' Marcus como alvo para praticar. "Como você pôde dizer aquilo? Como você pôde pensar que eu iria gostar daquela idéia?"

"Eu não estava pensando."

"Claro que não estava!" O menino fungou, lágrimas de mágoa e raiva saíam de seus olhos.

"Eles não me afetariam."

"Eles me afetariam!" Harry grunhiu e deu uma cotovelada em Marcus, tentando fazer o namorado sair de perto. Estava muito chateado.

"Hey, merda, não chore. Caramba!" Marcus resmungou zangado. "Por favor, não faça isso."

"Eu não estou!"

"Mentiroso." Ele sibilou e colocou Harry contra seu peito.

"Aquilo realmente doeu." O menino sussurrou colocando a mão para trás e puxando o cabelo do namorado. Era a única coisa que o afetaria.

Marcus estremeceu e passou as pernas em volta de Harry para prendê-lo. "Desculpe." grunhiu contra o ouvido do grifinório.

O coração de Harry bateu em um rítmo veloz. Ele limpou as lágirmas em sua manga e virou de modo que ficasse deitado de costas, olhando a face de Marcus no escuro. Não existiam janelas, já que estavam nas masmorras. Ele passou as mãos na bochecha do namorado, amorosamente. "Nunca mais sugira algo como aquilo novamente."

"Não vou." Marcus assegurou, descendo seus lábios contra os de Harry. "Prometo."

"Melhor assim. Agora não me deixe."

Marcus sorriu abertamente. Como se ele fosse deixar.

**xXx**

Na manhã da terceira tarefa, Harry estava se sentindo nauseado. Ele não dormira nenhum pouco e ficou simplesmente deitado nos braços de Marcus, ouvindo-o roncar.

Quando o sonserino finalmente acordou com o som do alarme, viu que Harry estava sentado e não parecia ter se movido.

"Acho que vou passar mal." Harry murmurou, pulando da cama e indo direto para o banheiro. Eles ignoraram Tonks, que estava sentada em frente a lareira como sempre.

Marcus levantou muito mais devagar e tropeçou umas quatro vezes antes de chegar ao banheiro. Ele colocou o cabelo de Harry para trás com uma mão e com a outra começou a abrir a torneira.

"Você vai se sair bem. Adrian e Hugh te ensinaram tudo o que eles sabem."

Harry balançou a cabeça quando levantou para tomar ar, uma toalha molhada foi colocada em sua boca. Ele se debruçou contra a pia e lavou a boca. O menino gemeu e abaixou a cabeça, pressionando-a contra a porcelana. "Isso não é o que me deixa preocupado, Marcus."

"O que é então?"

"Meus sonhos... o fato de que o labirinto soa ser fácil demais... tem que ter algo a mais."

"Nós vamos descobrir depois que você ganhar."

Harry bufou. "Eu? Vencer? Oi, Marcus, eu tenho quatorze anos."

"Sua mágica é como a minha força, Harry." Ele soltou os cabelos do namorado e o puxou para perto. "Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas nós temos aula e eu tenho NEWT's." disse desgostoso.

A sentença fez com que Harry risse e o apertasse. "Você vai se sair muito bem!"

"Hnn." Grunhiu o sonserino.

Houve uma batida na porta e Marcus encarou a auror.

"Tudo bem aí?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Tudo." Harry murmurou tentando se esconder atrás de Marcus ao perceber que estava apenas usando a camisa do outro. Que era sua atual roupa de dormir, os pijamas que se ferrassem.

Ela corou. "Desculpe, eu apenas ouvi você passando mal..."

"Ele está bem, estou com ele." Marcus rosnou para ela.

"Tudo bem, boa sorte hoje, Harry."

"Obrigado." Respondeu o grifinório, enquanto a auror saía.

Finalmente, os dois saíram do quarto juntos. Porém, Harry não falou nada, nem mesmo quando Adrian e Hugh os encontraram.

"Você vai se sair bem, Harry." Hugh disse, bagunçando os cabelos do outro.

"Hmm, obrigado." Ele murmurou, mas não sentia essa confiança. O menino estava sentindo-se ansioso e foi para as aulas com Hermione, Neville e um Ron introvertido, que se fechava toda vez que os três sonserinos apareciam.

Foi durante o almoço que a professora McGonagall os interrompeu, almoço o qual Ron recusou-se a participar. Ele insistira mais cedo que já tivera a presença suficiente dos sonserinos, o que irritou muito Harry.

"Sr. Potter e Sr. Krum suas famílias estão aqui para vê-los."

Harry franziu a testa e soltou seu sanduiche. "Huh? Eu não tenho família, professora."

Viktor sorriu e se levantou, beijando a bochecha de Hermione antes de piscar para Harry e ir em direção à escola. Quando o grifinório continuou sentado, a professora McGonagall lançou-lhe um olhar gélido e então bufou. "Besteira! Levante-se e vá." Harry e Hermione trocaram rápidos olhares. Marcus franziu a testa do mesmo jeito que o namordo. "Potter, honestamente! É a sua família."

"Quem?" Ele perguntou horrorizado ao levantar da mesa conjurada para grifinórios e sonserinos.

"Venha!" Ela getilmente o segurou pelos ombros e o levou para a escola. Ele ignorou os olhares do salão principal e encontrou Cedric.

"Aqui está você!" O loiro disse sorrindo.

"Eh?" Harry o olhou confuso. "Eu não tenho família!" Sibilou enquanto passava pelo garoto e ia para um outro espaço. Entretanto, assim que entou no local, ofegou. Ele avistou Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley e um outro homem de cabelos escuros que não conhecia.

"Remus? Bill?"

Foi o homem de cabelos negros, porém, que o atacou com um abraço, levantando-o do chão. "É o Sirius!" Sussurrou no ouvido do menino.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. "Oh, Merlin!" Ele segurou firme no padrinho e passou suas pernas em volta dele.

Sirius sorriu abertamente e o beijou na bochecha. "O nome é humm..." Ele olhou para Remus que rolou os olhos naturalmente.

"Romulus Lupin, idiota. Você é meu irmão." Ele sibilou e Bill riu baixo e puxou Harry.

"Divide ele, Rom!" Bill declarou com um sorriso travesso, enquanto Sirius passava Harry como se este fosse uma criança.

"Pelo amor!" Harry grunhiu, quando Bill o levantou também. "Por que todo mundo tem que ser maior do que eu?"

"É sua natureza, gato." O ruivo o provocou com um beijo na bochecha.

Harry levantou-se, entretanto, antes que Bill o passasse para Remus e mostrou a língua. "Besta!" Ele bateu no brinco de canino do homem e então abraçou Remus, que estava tão feliz quanto os outros dois. "Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de que eram vocês!"

"Por que não? Nós somos sua família!" Sirius bufou e cruzou os braços. "Você não nos ama?"

Cedric riu quando ouviu isso e Harry virou os olhos. "Claro que amo, Snuffles." Resmungou. "Foi apenas uma surpresa!"

Os pais de Cedric vieram se apresentar. Bill sorriu maroto. "Prazer conhecer vocês. Sou Bill, esses são Remus e o irmão Romulus."

Depois de ouvir o pai de Cedric se gabando, de ter o loiro brigando com o pai e de Sirius começar a rosnar, Harry levou sua estranha família composta por um trio para fora daquele lugar. Foi naquele momento que o menino rezou para Merlin que Moody não estivesse usando o mapa do maroto.

Ele saiu segurando as mãos de Sirius e Remus, com Bill logo atrás e lançou ao ex-auror um olhar para ver o que este estava tomando em seu frasco pessoal. Parecia que o homem estava rindo de si mesmo.

"BILL?" Ron praticamente esganiçou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ginny, Fred e George foram de encontro ao irmão mais velho, que sorriu de lado, passou os braços em volta dos ombros de Harry e o apertou. "Por quê? Vim ver Harry, claro. Por que mais eu estaria aqui?"

Fred e George se iluminaram. "Exelente! Estou surpreso que mamãe não tenha vindo!" Um deles disse.

Bill riu. "Não, eu disse a ela que Remus e o irmão dele viriam."

"Irmão?" Ron perguntou abobado. "Você?" Ele perguntou direto para Sirius.

Harry girou os olhos.

"Como você conhece Harry?" Ele perguntou suspeito.

"Ele é meu irmão, queria apresentá-lo." Remus disse casualmente. "Isso é tão ruim?"

O ruivo ficou de boca aberta. "Mas... mas..."

"Depois, Ron." Harry disse e acenou um tchau para os outros Weasleys.

Assim que chegaram ao lado de fora e longe dos ouvidos alheios, ele foi questionado diversas vezes. Desde o evento com o pai de Marcus até a fuga de Crouch.

Andando até a árvore de azevinho em passos lentos, o menino explicou tudo até o momento em que chegaram nos grifinórios e sonserinos.

"Remus!" Hermione disse contente. "Como você está? Bill!"

Harry sorriu e então corou quando Marcus encarou o ruivo que estava logo atrás. Ele apresentou todos e Hermione olhou fixamente para Romulus, antes de sorrir. "É um prazer conhcer você, Romulus." Disse espertamente.

Sirius ficou feliz. "Prazer em conhecer você também!" Ele apertou Harry. "Macus podemos pegar você emprestado por um momento?"

O sonserino se levantou. Ele queria saber quem diabos era o ruivo bonitinho que estava tocando em seu namorado.

Hugh e Adrian sorriram de lado. "Vemos vocês depois." Adrian disse.

Quando eles já estavam longe o suficiente, Sirius levantou Harry que perdeu a respiração em choque e o apertou. "Siri!"

"Você está tão magro que eu poderia te jogar no ar."

"Não se atreva!" O menino grunhiu com os olhos arregalados.

Bill riu alto. "Então, Harry, esse é seu... hum... amante. Namorado não faz justiça a você..." Ele disse encarando Marcus.

"Eu sou e você quem é?" O sonserino perguntou gélido. Ele lembrou de manter o controle. Harry parecia gostar desse cara. Ele até mesmo tinha um canino parecido.

"Bill Weasley, eu adotei Harry nesse verão juntamente com esse lobo!" Ele passou os braços em volta de Remus, que se inclinou e rosnou.

"Me adotou? É mais como se fosse o inverso, pequeno." Ele disse possissivo.

Sirius começou a rir compulsivamente. "Vamos lá! Vocês estão me provocando com toda essa conversa rude."

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Okay, okay, antes que isso comece a ficar muito pervertido para os meus olhos, meus ouvidos... quem está com quem?" Ele se soltou de Sirius, não achando muito bacana que seu padrinho estivesse ficando excitado e correu até Marcus, que passou os braços em volta dele.

"Por que, Harry? Quem disse que você pode ter apenas um companheito?" Sirius brincou feliz.

Harry piscou. "Vocês três?"

"Ménage à trois." Bil cantarolou. "Minha mãe ameaçou a me deserdar por causa disso."

Sirius deu um passo a frente, Remus o segurou pela frente das vestes e colou seus lábios contra os dele, depois fez o mesmo com Bill, que em troca pegou Sirius.

Harry ficou boquiaberto. "Merlin e você ainda fala que eu sou pervertido, Marcus."

Sorrindo, Bill passou o braço em volta de Sirius. "Você vê, Marcus, eu tenho minhas mãos cheias sem adicionar esse outro na mistura. Não tema."

"Eu não sou aquele que deveria temer se você quiser." Marcus disse arrancando risadas dos três homens.

"Acho que Fleur Delacour vai ficar bem chateada." Harry disse observando a menina bicuda ao lado de uma árvore.

Bill olhou para a cena e deu de ombro. "Problema dela." Ele beijou os dois novamente, fazendo-a bufar e sair andando. "É bom conhecer você finalmente, Marcus. Ouvi o suficiente para ficar bem curioso."

O sonserino sorriu de lado. "Foi bom conhecer você também, eu acho."

Harry fez uma careta, brincando com o namorado. "Seja legal!" Repreendeu.

"Estou tentando." Grunhiu. "É difícil!"

"Eu te dou um prêmio se você for." Harry provou e deslizou dos braços do namorado, mesmo com os protestos deste. Ele pegou nas mãos de Sirius e Remus novamente. Bill estava entre eles, então tudo deu certo. "Vamos embora antes que aquela loira torne um pássaro... se ela puder. Ela é parte Veela, quem sabe."

Marcus teve que ir embora para sua aula prática de Herbologia. Harry ficou na companhia dos três homens na beira do lago. Sua cabeça estava no colo de Bill e seus pés nos joelhos de Remus. Sirius estava com a cabeça no estômago do afilhado.

"Aquele Marcus parece ser bem protetor em relação a você, Harry." Bill comentou.

"Ele é."

"Considerando que ele quase matou o próprio pai..." Sirius sorriu. "Gosto muito dele."

Harry riu baixo. "O pai dele ainda está em St. Mungo's. Em coma."

"Ouch! Deve ter sido uma surra e tanto, nem mesmo mágica consegue trazê-lo de volta?" Bill perguntou. "Não que eu queira também, o que ele fez foi imperdoável, mas caramba!"

"Ele é bem forte." Harry disse baixo e tentou lembrar o que seu amante contou sobre sua família.

Remus franziu a testa. "O pai dele fez coisas com ele, não fez?"

O menino levantou a cabeça em direção ao lobo. "Como você sabe?'

"Posso ver em seus olhos." Disse simplesmente.

Sirius e Bill trocaram olhares, mas nenhum dos dois comentou. Eles tinham noção.

"Marcus é a melhor coisa do mundo. Eu realmente o amo."

"Ele ama você, Merlin!" Sirius disse. "Ele é amedrontador. Pensei que ele fosse quebrar Bill no meio."

O ruivo engasgou na risada. "Eu pensei também."

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. "Marcus está tentanto não ficar com ciúmes toda vez que eu dou as costas. É difícil para ele. O jornal fica falando mal dele e então aconteceu aquele negócio com o pai e a escola..."

"Você não tem que explicar, Harry. Nós entendemos melhor do que você imagina." Remus insistiu dando tapinhas em seu joelho.

O menino sorriu. "Estou tão feliz por vocês estarem aqui." Ele fechou os olhos quando os dedos de Bill começaram a deslizar por seus cabelos.

"Nós estamos também." Sirius disse sorrindo abertamente. "Eu vou poder te assistir."

Harry grunhiu. "Queria que vocês estivessem aqui por outra razão a não ser esse maldito torneio."

"Você estudou?" Bill perguntou.

"Sim." Assentiu. "Hermione, Adrian e Hugh me mostraram feitiços, maldições, encantos, proteções e todos os outros tipo de magia, malvados e não-malvados. Empurraram tudo pela minha goela! Eu tive dois sonserinos me treinando... pensem sobre isso."

Os três riram disso. Sirius apertou Harry no meio, fazendo o garoto esganiçar e puxar seu cabelo.

Harry e seu grupo jantaram na mesa da Grifinória naquela noite. Todos estavam ali. Muito a contra gosto, Adrian e Hugh também juntaram-se a eles. Este encarou Hermione. "Sente-se no meu outro lado." Ele se recusava a sentar ao lado de um terceiranista medroso.

A menina iluminou-se e o fez. Viktor também estava na mesa da Grifinória com seus pais.

Foi próximo do crepúsculo que o professor Dumbledore levantou-se e pediu para que os campeões se encaminhassem para o campo de quadribol.

Harry sentiu algo caindo em seu estômago. Os três homens beijaram sua bochecha, Marcus sua boca e Hermione jogou seus braços em volta dele, fazendo com que ele e o sonserino comessem seu cabelo.

"Oh, Harry, boa sorte!" Ela o beijou no rosto e corou. "Desculpe, Marcus."

"Tudo bem." O garoto disse honestamente e estava mesmo. Ele gostava muito dela para ficar bravo. Ela amava Harry e aquilo fazia toda a diferença.

Foi dez minutos depois que eles saíram em direção às arquibancadas. Marcus sentou com Sirius e Hermione. Bill estava no outro lado de Sirius, Remus sentou um degrau acima com um pé de cada lado dos dois e com uma mão em cada ombro deles.

Hugh e Adrian sentaram-se um degrau abaixo, ao lado de Neville. Os sonserinos arqueram uma sobrancelha para o menino de olhos azuis que teve a capacidade de sentar ao lado deles.

Snape sentou ao lado de Remus para ficar de olho em Marcus o tempo inteiro.

"Espero que Harry vença." Neville disse baixo. "Ele merece."

"Ele deveria acabar com o bonitinho da Lufa-lufa." Hugh grunhiu.

O menino corou e assentiu concordando.

Adrian encarou Neville antes de esticar o braço e levantar seu queixo. O grifinório o olhou, antes que Hugh repreendesse o amigo fazendo com que ele o soltasse. "Interessante."

Neville ficou ainda mais corado e Marcus revirou os olhos. Eles não iam corromper aquele grifinório. O garoto besliscou a orelha de Adrian. "Nem mesmo pense nisso." Ele nunca iria sobreviver a Harry se Adrian e Hugh mexessem com aquele loiro.

Marcus observou Harry, que estava ao lado de Diggory. Houve um anúncio feito por Moody, quando esse colocou a taça no centro do labirinto. Dava para ver aquela coisa brilhando de onde fora colocada em uma plataforma. Ele revirou os olhos novamente, quando Diggory tocou nos ombros de Harry e abaixou-se para murmurar algo em seu ouvido. Aquilo realmente o estava deixando nervoso.

Harry assentiu furiosamente para o bonitinho, antes que os dois se separassem.

Assim que todos estavam dentro do labirinto, ninguém pôde fazer mais nada a não ser esperar. Eles podiam ouvir o que ocorria, mas não podiam ver. Em certo ponto durante a tarefa uma menina gritou e cinco minutos depois fagulhas apareceram no ar. Professora McGonagall correu para dentro do labirinto para resgatá-la.

Depois de alguns momentos, Marcus estremeceu quando ouviu outro grito, dessa vez soou como se fosse Diggory. Ele não se importaria se não fosse pelo fato de que Harry poderia estar próximo. E se eles estivessem se ajudando e Harry se ferisse? Dez minutos depois fagulhas foram erguidas e mais uma vez McGonagall entrou e saiu com o corpo estuporado de Krum.

Hermione esganiçou horrorizada e colocou uma mão na boca. "Viktor!"

Não foi ouvido nenhum grito vindo de Harry, entretanto. Marcus percebeu que Sirius estava de olhos arregalados e agachado, pronto para pular da arquibancada se precisasse.

Foi apenas depois de meia hora que Marcus percebeu o movimento no meio do labirinto. Sirius obviamente também viu, juntamente com Remus. Eles estava curvados esperando que fosse Harry.

Mas foi no próximo momento que a confusão aconteceu. A taça azul desapareceu, fazendo as pessoas se arrepiarem, murmurarem e então segurarem a respiração.

"O que aconteceu?" Hermione perguntou em voz alta.

"Não tenho idéia, pensei que alguém estava perto da taça. Ela desapareceu!" Adrian disse.

Perguntas foram atiradas. Dumbledore e os outros juízes moveram-se para o centro do labirinto.

Marcus olhou fixamente para o centro. 'Vamos lá, Harry!' ficou passando em sua mente.

"Merda!" Snape sibilou de dor, fazendo Marcus virar a cabeça a tempo de vê-lo apertando o ante-braço e Igor Karkaroff pulando da arquibancada segurando o dele tembém.

Os olhos do sonserino se estreitaram e tudo fez sentido. "Não!" Ele levantou chamando a atenção de todos.

Snape fechou os olhos antes de abrí-los. "Sim, Flint." Disse.

Ele não esperou e pulou de onde estava por cima da cabeça de Adrian, caindo abaixado sobre a grama. "Diretor!" O garoto chamou e saiu correndo até os homens.

"Marcus?" Dumbledore questionou.

"A marca de Snape queimou." Ele grunhiu sem respiração.

McGonagall o encarou estreitamente. "O que você quer dizer, Sr. Flint? Sobre o que está falando?"

"A marca negra dele queimou e Karkaroff fugiu!" Ele sibilou tentando ser discreto. "Harry desapareceu também.

"Cedric Diggory também." Dumbledore disse quieto.

Marcus não dava a mínima para Cedric Diggory. Ele achou estranho ver Moody andando por ali com um sorriso largo na face. Ele franziu a testa e olhou para Sirius, que também encarava Moody com estranheza.

O silêncio era sufocante e Marcus ficou ali parado sentido-se estúpido e ansioso. Snape estava logo atrás parado como uma tábua. A comoção das pessoas se confundia.

Um brisa passou sobre o campo de quadribol. Aconteceu um estranho som de redemoinho e do nada a taça e uma figura apareceram no chão. Ele estava caído, retorcido e soluçando. Era Diggory, que portava hematomas e cortes sérios.

"Você-Sabe-Quem!" Cedric gritou. "De volta... Harry está com ele..." O garoto chorou de dor. O Ministro e os outros estavam parados em horror com o que era dito. Os Diggorys correram até ele, mas o lufano se afastou. "Fiquem longe!"

O interior de Marcus parecia que estava se contorcendo, sua cabeça virou e ele quase nem percebeu que Sirius caiu ao seu lado.

"Cedric, o que aconteceu?" Dumbledore perguntou segurando a cabeça do garoto. Ele não se afastou dessa vez e apenas encarou o homem sem saber o que fazer.

"H- Harry me mandou de volta com a taça... Merlin... Harry- aquela coisa lá – ele – ele apenas... não sei como Harry fez aquilo... ele segurou aquela coisa... aquele mostro... Harry segurou Você-Sabe-Quem e o empurrou..." O lufano balançava a cabeça. "Harry é tão pequeno..."

"O que o Harry fez, Cedric?"

"Ele me salvou! Ele me desmaiou. Sabia." Cedric sussurrou em afirmações desconexas. "Ele estava lá com ele... aquele monstro." O loiro vomitava quando se virou. "Ulgh, Harry estava sob tantas maldições... ele as levou por mim." o garoto tossiu e fungou.

Marcus mal percebia Adrian e Hugh o segurando, um de cada lado. Dumbledore virou-se para encarar Severus. "Por favor, Severus."

O homem fez uma reverência. "Eu – retornarei."

Marcus virou. "Me leva!" Latiu.

Snape olhou para o garoto de dezoito anos. "Pra quê?" Ele zombou.

"Eu posso aguentar maldições. Me leva, Snape, caralho."

O mestre de poções olhou para Dumbledore que assentiu rapidamente. "Leve-o."

"Você não pode!" Hermione sofreguiu. "Seu bracelete!"

"Eu não ligo pra isso, foda-se meu bracelete." Ele vociferou se desvencilhando e segurando Snape pelo cotovelo, saindo apressando pelos terrenos.

"Flint, você sabe que quando chegarmos lá..."

"Eu vou ter que aguentar um monte de merda, eu tô ligado, Snape. Apenas me coloque lá, o resto deixa que eu faço." Era hora de mostrar a Voldemort exatamente o quão leal ele era.

_Things get damaged_

_(As coisas __se danificam)_

_Things get broken_

_(As coisas quebram)_

_I thought we'd manage_

_(Achei que podíamos dar conta)_

_But words left unspoken_

_(Mas as palavras ficaram não ditas)_

_Left us so brittle_

_(Deixaram-nos sensíveis)_

_There was so little left to give_

_(Restou tão pouco para dar)_

_Angels with silver wings_

_(Anjos com asas prateadas)_

_Shouldn't know suffering_

_(Não deviam conhecer o sofrimento)_

_I wish I could take the pain for You_

_(Queria poder retirar a dor de você)_

_N/T: Já posso implorar por perdão? Desculpa a demora, mesmo. Pelo menos o capítulo é bem grande. Dá pra ser feliz. Até o próximo, pessoal._


	14. Blurry

13.)

_Everything's so blurry_

_(Tudo está tão borrado)_

_And everyone's so fake_

_(E todo mundo é tão falso)_

_And everybody's empty_

_(E todo mundo é vazio)_

_And everything is so messed up_

_(E tudo é tão distorcido)_

_Pre-occupied without you_

_(Absorto sem você)_

_I cannot live at all_

_(Eu não posso viver de maneira nenhuma)_

_My whole world surrounds you_

_(Meu mundo inteiro está em volta de você)_

_I stumble then I crawl_

_(Eu tropeço e então rastejo)_

O ar estava gelado, mas Marcus estava bem longe disso. As nuvens moviam-se contra o grande céu, de um modo deturpado. A lua estava meio cheia e brilhava, com uma luz azul a sua volta. Eles apareceram no final de um cemitério antigo. Snape esticou o braço e capturou o cotovelo de Marcus. "Você pode ser capaz de aguentar qualquer magia, mas a maldição da morte será exceção, Flint, e se você morrer sabe o que vai acontecer com Potter?"

Marcus estreitou os olhos. "Você se importa?" Ele zombou.

Snape vociferou. "Eu tenho que me importar, Flint!"

"Por que, Snape?"

"A mãe dele gostaria que eu me importasse." Snape rosnou gélido.

Marcus o encarou. "Eu posso aguentar a cruciatus... vou me arriscar com a maldição da morte. Vou pegá-lo de volta."

Uma luz branca apareceu distante, os dois sonserinos viraram a cabeça violentamente em direção àquilo. Marcus já estava na metade do caminho, entre os monumentos de concreto. O vento batia contra sua pele, fazendo seus olhos arderem um pouco. O cheiro de sangue passou pelo seu nariz e ele estremeceu. Não conseguia dizer se era de Harry ou de outra pessoa. Esperava que fosse de outra pessoa.

Os comensais da morte estavam tão entretidos com o que acontecia entre Voldemort e Harry, que nem mesmo perceberam Marcus se aproximando em silêncio. O sonserino viu um homem ali ao lado tremendo, este era exepcionalmente pequeno e possuia uma mão de prata.

Snape o cutucou e murmurou. "Pettigrew."

Marcus parou ao ver uma cúpula brilhando envolta de luz branca, aparentemente emitindo uma espécie de música arrepiante e um toque de dourado entrelaçando-se com todo o conjunto. Voldemort e Harry estavam no meio disso, suas varinhas pareciam estar conectadas.

"Mestre! O que fazemos?"

"Nada! Não façam nada a não ser que eu ordene." Voldemort estava uma visão. Até o ponto em que Marcus começou a repensar nas suas noções de monstro. Harry tinha razão, Voldemort era o monstro. O sonserino percebera agora o que fazia seu namorado ficar tão triste toda a vez que ele se chamava desse jeito.

Marcus tremeu sem querer.

Através dos fios de magia espontânea, o garoto podia ver toda o dano feito a Harry. Sua face estava suja de sangue, suas vestes rasgadas e uma de suas pernas estava com um machucado aparentemente provocado por algo pontiagudo, como uma faca.

Ele nem mesmo esperou e se aproximou do maior comensal. De um modo quieto, o garoto colocou suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele e antes que alguém percebesse Marcus o quebrou. Foi então que todos os comensais da morte viraram. Eles estavam tão em choque, que demorou um pouco para reagirem. Alguns olhos se arregalaram atrás das máscaras brancas, quando perceberam o tamanho do sonserino.

"_Crucio!"_

Marcus não disse nada e agarrou o homem que lançou a cruciatus. A maldição nem mesmo o afetou, assim como os feitiços estuporantes, chocando os comensais que observavam. O garoto trouxe o homem até sua linha de visão e quebrou seu pescoço, como fizera com o outro.

"_Crucio!" _

"_Crucio!__"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Ao mesmo tempo em que a última maldição foi lançada, um bloco de mármore foi conjurado de algum lugar e a bloqueou. O comensal que a lançou mal teve tempo de pular para longe da maldição retornada. Marcus sabia que Snape estava por trás disso.

Voldemort vociferou. "Você matou meus servos!"

"Sim, você percebeu isso?" Marcus dramatizou. A maldição cruciatus continuou o atingindo e as maldições da morte continuaram sendo refletidas por escudos que saiam de lugar algum. Logo os comensais se espalharam. "Você roubou o que é meu, você sabe que sonserinos não gostam de ladrões."

Através da cúpula, os olhos vermelhos sangue de Voldemort estreitaram-se ainda mais. "O filho de Flint." Ele disse gélido. "Você supostamente era para ser meu."

Marcus girou os olhos. "Eu nunca fui seu, Seth Flint fodeu tudo. Ele esqueceu que armas podem ter cérebros."

Os comensais da morte perceberam que suas tentativas com a cruciatus não estavam dando certo. Marcus nem mesmo notou quando um deles resolveu ser esperto e começou a lançar maldições cortantes, que laceravam aos poucos sua pele e suas vestes até que pioravam gradualmente. O sonserino estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça por causa do bracelete em volta de seu bíceps. A intensidade não tinha sido sentida até o momento por estar fraca, mas agora conseguia força, mesmo que precisasse de mais do que alguns choques para mantê-lo inconsciente.

Os olhos de Voldemort continuavam indo de Harry para Marcus e brilhavam ao perceber que nenhum feitiço funcionava.

Vultos começaram a aparecer, um por um, da varinha de Voldemort. Gotas de sangue passaram a sair dos braços de Marcus, mas ele nem mesmo estremeceu. Mais imperdoáveis foram lançadas. Alguns tentaram imperio, mas o sonserino continuou imune. As maldições cortantes iniciaram-se novamente. De algumas ele desviou e outras recebeu.

O garoto viu por entre a cúpula que os vultos eram humanos e um deles parecia exatamente como Harry.

Eles começaram a conversar com o grifinório, mas Marcus não os ouvia. Os olhos de seu amante se arregalaram e ele o olhou, apenas naquele momento o percebendo.

"Oh, Merlin!"

"Você vem comigo, Harry." Marcus rosnou e andou até ficar atrás dele.

"Marcus..." Harry choramingou. Ele parecia estar com dor. "Agora..." O feitiço foi desfeito, a cúpula desapareceu, mas os vultos continuaram flutuando em volta de Voldemort o encarando com olhos assustadores.

O sonserino pegou o namorado, enquanto o mais novo gritava. "_Accio__Pettigrew_!" O pequeno homem com a mão de prata voou até os braços de Harry com um gritinho indigno. "_Estupefaça_!"

"_Crucio!" _

"_Crucio!__"_

"_Lubricus!__" _

Uma das versões mais negras da maldição cortante acertou a bochecha de Marcus, indo da altura da orelha até o pescoço.

Marcus não achava que conseguiria aparatar com Harry e com o homem que havia sido convocado. Sua magia nunca foi tão boa e agora estava ainda mais fraca. Ele começou a se afastar quando os vultos começaram a desaparecer vagarosamente. Voldemort iria se mover a qualquer momento e eles não teriam a mínima chance.

Da direção de um dos comensais solitários, que não tinha lançado nenhuma maldição, um objeto metálico veio zunindo pelos ares. O sonserino encarou fixamente o comensal, reconhecendo os espertos olhos azuis e a natureza elegante, jutamente com os longos cabelos platina.

Ele sabia que não devia confiar no homem, mas tinha pouca escolha e deveria tentar. A vida de Harry dependia disso. Provavelmente fazendo algo bem estúpido, ele pegou o objeto no ar e o puxão em seu umbigo mostrou que se tratava de uma chave de portal.

Um choro escapou os lábios de Harry, enquanto segurava Pettigrew com toda a sua força. A chave de portal os lançou diretamente no começo do labirinto. O grifinório estava deitado sob o namorado, que tentava ficar consciente para saber onde estavam.

"Harry?" Marcus grunhiu, sua cabeça explodindo e a perda de sangue o deixando cada vez mais fraco.

"Estamos de volta... estamos a salvo!" Harry gemeu dolorosamente, quando percebeu que todo o sangue que caía era de Marcus.

Aquilo era tudo o que o sonserino precisava saber antes de perder a consciência.

Eles estavam rodeados, mas Harry não prestou atenção nisso e continuou segurando Rabicho, enquanto encarava uma das mãos cheias de sangue. Ele conseguiu sentir um pouco do líquido deslizando por entre suas vestes rasgadas. O menino grinhiu tentando rolar para fora do local em que estava, mas era impossível, o namorado era muito pesado.

"Marcus...!" Harry lamuriou, jogando aquele estúpido rato para longe de si e tentando se mover, mas suas pernas não o deixavam. A aranha o cortara muito bem e as maldições cruciatus de Voldemort foram terríveis. Ele sofrera sob ela por muito tempo, seus nervos estavam a flor da pele e sua pele queimava. O sangue era por ter se raspado contra uma pedra ao ficar desesperado, tentando impedir Voldemort de matar Cedric.

Chame-o de estúpido, mas ele tinha apenas catorze anos! Não queria ver seu novo amigo morto. Marcus foi levitado de cima de Harry. Soluços e gritos foram ouvidos pelo ar.

"Marcus!" Harry chamou de novo. Ele estava bem? "Tanto sangue!" O menino se engasgou ao conseguir ficar deitado de costas e sibilou de dor.

"Está tudo bem, acalme-se."

"HARRY! HARRY! Oh, meu Merlin, esse é...?" Bill, Harry pensou? Ele não conseguia ver nada além do céu estrelado. Estava terminado. Tudo em volta dele começou a girar e sua cabeça o estava matando.

Houve um rosnado. "Rabicho!" Veio de Sirius e Remus ao mesmo tempo.

Harry choramingou. "Marcus! Eu preciso ver Marcus..."

"Ele está sendo cuidado, Harry. Ele está vivo." Dumbledore o acalmou, ficando de joelhos e passando os braços em volta da figura de Harry. "Acalme-se, respire fundo." Uma mão quente pressionou contra sua testa gelada e suada. Harry fechou os olhos, respirando com dificuldade.

"Harry! Professor? Ele está bem?" A voz era de Hermione, tinha que ser.

"Merlin, Marcus está uma total bagunça!" Adrian respirou. "Isso tudo é o sangue dele?"

Harry choramingou de novo e isso era tudo o que ele precisava. O menino começou a sentir lágrimas quentes saindo de seus olhos e descendo por sua face.

"Ele está mesmo de volta?" Esse era Hugh, que estava respirando com força e se ajoelhou em frente a Harry.

O grifinório assentiu. "Sim." Soluçou.

"Vamos para a ala hospitalar."

"Professor... a taça... era uma chave de portal."

"Nós sabemos, Harry." Dumbledore disse baixo. "Sabemos que foi um impostor. Já o achamos."

Harry o encarou e se revirou tentando sentar, mas sua cabeça girou ainda mais. "Ulgh, quem?" Ele não conseguia entender nada a sua volta. Tudo estava muito borrado.

"Não se mova, Harry. Você está com um grande dano na cabeça." Dumbledore disse.

"Barty Crouch Junior." Bill respondeu baixo. "Ele fingiu ser Moody e tentou pegar Cedric Diggory, mas o diretor o impediu."

Dumbledore suspirou pesadamente. "Agora não é a hora. Conversaremos disso depois. Nesse momento precisamos da ala hospitalar."

"Professor...?"

"Shh, conversamos depois. Agora eu vou te colocar em um sono profundo."

"Não, não! Espera..." Harry chorou desesperadamente. Ele não queria ir dormir. Tinha que falar, tinha que falar para ele.

"_Depois_..." Dumbledore colcou os dedos nos lábios rachados do menino e ele não pôde pensar em mais nada a não ser em ficar em silêncio, quando um feitiço falado em voz baixa entrelaçou-se em seu corpo, o mandando dormir.

**xXx**

Os olhos de Harry se abriram assim que sua mente entrou em um estado coerente. Ele sentou-se rapidamente e estrelas alinharam-se em sua visão em forma de tontura. Ele se encontrava na enfermaria e estava escuro. O menino conseguia ouvir a respiração de diferentes tipos e vizualizou Cedric em um cama do outro lado, próxima à janela, e mal se via o real Alastor Moody através das talas hospitalares.

Marcus! A mente de Harry girou e ele conseguiu ver o garoto em outra cama, dormindo pesado. Jogando as cobertas de lado, ele conseguiu perceber que suas pernas foram curadas e que tudo o que restara era uma rigidez em seu corpo por causa da exposição à maldição cruciatus.

O menino saiu da cama e tropeçou duas vezes, ofegando dolorosamente. Harry segurou na ponta da cama, colocou-se em pé e foi até onde Marcus estava. O coração do sonserino dava pontadas em seu peito e vários cortes e queimaduras eram vistas no corpo deste. Os braços estavam sem nada em cima e cicatrizes rosadas podiam ser vistas. Harry encarou com raiva o bracelete dourado e percebeu o quão irritada estava a pele em volta do objeto.

O menino ficou ali parado por longos momentos, apenas encarando. Marcus ocupava a cama inteira, então Harry não conseguiria deitar ao lado dele. O grifinório debruçou-se e beijou o canto da boca do namorado.

"Hnn?" Marcus se mexeu e acordou. Seus olhos piscaram antes de abrir e ele encarou aqueles olhos esmeralda familiares. "Harry!" Disse rouco.

"Como você está?"

Revirando os olhos, o sonserino passou um braço em volta do outro e o colocou contra seu peito. Marcus não falou nada e apenas segurou o amante. Sua cabeça estava afundada no pescoço de Harry, como sempre fazia. O grifinório sorriu e sentou-se sobre o abdomen do outro, não em um gesto sexual.

Depois de vários momentos em que Marcus ficou respirando o pescoço do outro e o apertando com delicadeza, ele falou. "Não – me assuste- mais daquele jeito." O pensamento de que Harry poderia ir para algum lugar próximo àquele monstro o deixava nauseado.

"Eu? Você é o único que deixou todo mundo te amaldiçoar!"

"Não me afetou..."

Harry engasgou. "Você tem cortes – em todos os lugares!"

"Nada que não possa ser curado." Marcus disse baixo. "Do que diabos Diggory estava falando quando disse que você empurrou Voldemort?" Ele perguntou autoritário. Aquela era a primeira coisa que queria saber.

Harry corou e abaixou a cabeça. "Eu não queria que ele morresse... eu não queria vê-lo morrendo, Marcus. Eu tive que fazer alguma coisa!"

O sonserino fez uma careta e sentou-se com Harry seguro em seu peito. "Você tem idéia do quão estúpido foi aquilo?"

Harry fungou contra ele. "Te amo?" Tentou ao invés de se desculpar.

Ele recebeu um abraço e um beijo na têmpora por dizer aquilo. Harry estendeu-se para pegar a varinha de Marcus. Não tinha idéia de onde a sua estava e conjurou um pouco de água. Ambos estavam com as gargantas roucas e secas.

"O que aconteceu com a sua varinha?" Marcus perguntou.

Harry deu de ombros. "Não faço a mínima, mas eu vi minha mãe e meu pai... e vários outros. Eles saíram da varinha do Voldemort. Eu não entendo porquê ou como... era o que eu queria perguntar pro Dumbledore antes que ele me colocasse para dormir." O menino sussurrou baixinho para Marcus sobre Moody e o impostor.

O sonserino rosnou. "E ele estava aqui esse tempo todo?"

Harry passou o nariz no pescoço do namorado e passou os dedos desde o topo da cabeça dele até suas costas. A cicatriz na bochecha de Marcus, que ia até seu pescoço, ainda estava bem vermelha. O grifinório a sentiu com seu dedão e tirou quando sentiu o garoto estremecer.

Ele inclinou a cabeça do namorado e encarou a cicatriz.

"Vai curar."

Harry franziu a testa antes de pressionar um beijo leve sobre ela.

Marcus estremeceu sem querer, forçando-se a não mostrar a dor que estava sentindo. Sua cabeça doía com pontadas em sua têmpora. Ele deitou com Harry em seus braços e convocou mais dois travesseiros para colocar sua cabeça sobre. O garoto puxou as cobertas sobre eles e apertou o namorado. "Durma." Disse contra o cabelo do outro.

"Tem certeza de que está bem?"

Marcus desdenhou e o apertou ainda mais. Harry era muito perceptivo, mas não havia jeito dele admitir. Depois disso os dois rapidamente caíram no sono juntos.

Entretanto não se passou mais do que cinco minutos quando Marcus sentiu alguém tentando tirar Harry de seus braços. Ele endureceu o corpo e abriu os olhos de sopetão, encarando a enfermeira. "Não!" Rosnou perigosamente.

"Sr. Flint!" Ela gritou ao ver a expressão letal.

"Deixe-o. Não toque!"

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Agora, veja bem, Sr. Flint, você está precisando de cuidados intensivos e eu não posso fazer nada com ele deitado aí em cima."

"Que pena. Ele não se move, a não ser que você queira que seu braço seja arrancado." Sibilou violentamente.

Ela deu para trás como se tivesse recebido um tapa. Marcus continuou a encarando até que a mulher saiu de perto.

Logo depois, a enfermaria abriu e mais pessoas entraram. Uma delas sendo Dumbledore, seguido pela família de Harry e Hermione. Ninguém ficou surpreso ao ver o grifinório deitado sobre Marcus. Porém, ficaram surpresos ao ver o sonserino acordado, mexendo com o cabelo do namorado.

"Marcus? Como você está se sentindo?" Dumbledore perguntou, conjurando algumas cadeiras, enquanto Remus fechava as cortinas, escondendo-os de vista.

Bill adicionou alguns silenciadores. Sirius que estava na forma de Romulus sentou-se do outro lado de Marcus e tocou a testa de Harry.

"Estou bem." Afirmou monótono.

Hermione apareceu e se arrepiou. "Cicatriz desagradável." Ela disse colocando a mão no ombro de Marcus e apertando. "Como ele está?"

O sonserino balançou a cabeça. "Ele está bem." Grunhiu. "Acho que vocês vão querer saber o que aconteceu. Snape conseguiu voltar bem?"

"Sim, ele chegou vinte minutos depois de vocês." Dumbledore disse caloroso. "Obrigado..."

"Não. Não fiz por você." Ele disse rígido. "Harry é meu e ninguém rouba nada de um sonserino."

Sirius sorriu de modo sombrio. "Regulus dizia a mesma coisa, meu irmão."

Marcus olhou para Harry e em um tom apático, explicou tudo o que acontecera. Ele contou como tinha quebrado alguns pescoços.

'"Você não usou nenhuma maldição?" Remus perguntou chocado.

"Não precisei." Ele disse ríspido. "A maldição cruciatus não é nada pra mim. Foi a maldição cortante que me atingiu. Sem mencionar essa porra de bracelete que me deixou com dor de cabeça." Ele disse encarando o objeto gelidamente. O garoto terminou contando que viu as varinhas de Harry e Voldermort conectadas, os vultos que saíram de lá e tudo o que o grifinório lhe dissera.

Nesse ponto, Harry estava acordado, olhos aberto e observando em silêncio. Dumbledore iluminou-se. "Bom dia, Harry."

"Eh?" Ele murmurou levantando a cabeça do peito de Marcus. Todos começaram a abraçá-lo. Hermione foi a primeira a se jogar contra o amigo e Sirius seguiu logo depois, lançando um olhar gélido brincalhão para a morena, que o encarou metida.

Depois de vinte minutos de explicação sobre o Priori Incantatem, a história de Harry sobre a poção usada e então sobre o duelo, que coincidiu com a maioria do que Cedric contara, eles todos caíram em um lapso de silêncio.

Marcus estava novamente segurando as pontas do cabelo de Harry, seus olhos nunca deixando a face do outro.

Finalmente, Dumbledore olhou para Bill. "Acho que você sabe o que fazer?"

"Sei, diretor."

Dumbledore então virou para Remus, que suspirou e assentiu. "Vou ver em que pé estamos."

Sirius franziu a testa. "Hora de abrir a mansão?"

"Acho que sim, Sirius, nós precisamos nos preparar. O Ministro vai ter o dia cheio, ele não tem idéia do que está fazendo. Ele não pode se esconder agora, existem muitos sobreviventes e com a captura de Prettigrew e Crouch Junior, Voldemort manter as coisas em segredo já não é mais viável."

"O que vai acontecer com Rabicho?" Harry perguntou esperançoso.

"Julgado, condenado e esperamos que Sirius seja liberto." Dumbledore disse sorrindo. "Não há dúvidas em minha cabeça que ele será completamente perdoado. Fudge está andando em uma corda bamba agora. Sirius foi o primeiro homem condenado _sem_ um julgamento. Qualquer erro que ele faça, a partir de agora, em relação a Voldermort, irá destruí-lo e ao Ministério inteiro também."

**xXx**

Marcus continuou na ala hospitalar por mais dois dias e Harry ficou ao seu lado. O menino recebera alta no dia anterior. Um dos juízes aparecera com quinhentos galeões, aparentemente ele e Cedric estavam dividindo o dinheiro. Harry apenas encarou aquilo com desgoto.

"Compensação por enfrentar Voldemort?" O grifinório desdenhou de um modo bem sonserino. Ele estava tentado a jogar tudo aquilo para fora da cama, mas sabia que madame Pomfrey não ficaria contente com quinhentos galeões espalhados pelo chão.

A cicatriz na face de Marcus ainda estava com uma coloração forte de rosa e Harry sabia que provavelmente continuaria ali. Aparentemente tinha sido feita com uma variação mais terrível da maldição cortante. As marcas em suas costas e em cima dos braços e peito estavam desaparecendo, mas o grifinório ainda via o namorado sangrando nas vezes em que fechava os olhos. Aquela era uma péssima visão.

Uma que ele não queria ter novamente. Kingsley apareceu pela manhã, Marcus estava no momento de conseguir as chaves para retirar o bracelete de seu bíceps.

"Quanto ele te incomodou quando você saiu do território da escola?" Kingsley perguntou preocupado enquanto colocava a chave em um dos buracos e então colocou outra.

"Apenas dor de cabeça." O sonserino respondeu, observando, sem ligar, quando o bracelete abriu e caiu. "Foi uma pequena obstrução."

"Você é bem forte então. Nossa cobaia mais forte durou vinte minutos antes de ficar inconsciente."

Para a grande surpresa de Harry, Marcus não comentou nada sobre ser um monstro e ao invés disso disse: "É necessário mais do que um bracelete para me ferir."

"Eu apenas puxo seu cabelo." Harry cantarolou e saiu de cima da cama, enquanto Kingley ria.

Marcus sorriu torto, antes de seguí-lo.

"Foi um prazer conhecer você Marcus e em off, eu verei você depois." O auror piscou, bagunçou os cabelos de Harry e saiu do cômodo, deixando os dois o encarando.

"O que ele quis dizer?"

"Acho que Dumbledore deve tê-lo recrutado."

Eles foram para o salão principal e um silêncio forçado caiu sobre o local, quando os olhos de todos os acharam.

Marcus, atrás de Harry, os olhou fixamente e segurou o outro contra seu peito, enquanto Hugh, Adrian, Hermione, Neville e Viktor os encontravam.

"Que tal lá fora?" Neville sugeriu.

"Parece melhor!" Harry olhou rapidamente para Ron, que se recusou a olhar de volta, e deu de ombros. "Vamos." Disse sorrindo.

Os sete saíram do salão, ouvindo os sussurros dos outros e encaminharam-se para a ávore de azevinho. Hermione e Viktor conjuraram os itens necessários. Adrian e Hugh estavam tocando nas cicatrizes de Marcus como se elas fossem as coisas mais incríveis que já viram.

Hermione estava falando para Harry sobre a escola e a sua reação.

"Karkaroff fugiu." Viktor disse, enfiando o garfo em sua linguiça. "Não que ele fosse de muito uso."

"Não é surpreendente, ele entregou muita gente." Harry disse ao lembrar das memórias na penseira. "Eu não acho que a recepção dele será boa."

"Penso em quão bem recebido seu pai vai ser." Hugh vocalizou.

"Ele nem mesmo está fora do hospital ainda." Marcus rosnou. "Mesmo assim, isso não salva Jezabel."

Houve um movimento de silêncio e parado atrás deles estava Cedric. Ele parecia desconfortável. "Harry? Posso – falar com você?"

Marcus estreitou os olhos para o lufano, mas Harry apertou o ante braço do namorado gentilmente antes de se levantar. "Claro, Cedric." O menino saiu andando, deixando o namorado sibilando e Adrian e Hugh sorrindo de lado.

Neville esganiçou. "Harry não gosta dele."

"Eu sei disso." Marcus disse sério. Saber aquilo ainda não ajudava.

**xXx**

Harry suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. "Como vai você, Cedric?"

"Esquisito." O loiro confessou. "Merlin... aquela coisa... Você-Sabe – er – Voldemort?"

"Que bom que você tá aprendendo." Harry brincou e recebeu um olhar estreito. "Cedric, está tudo bem falar Voldemort, é apenas um nome criado a partir de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Um simples mestiço com poderes a mais."

"Quando você coloca desse jeito..." Cedric riu. "Faz ele soar fraco."

"Ele não é fraco." Harry disse com os olhos arregalados. "De jeito nenhum."

"Eu sei, estou apenas falando. Você fala sobre ele tão facilmente – e ele, bem -"

"É mais prerigoso do que você pode imaginar. Eu falo facilmente porque preciso, Cedric. Minha família não foi a única que ele destruiu, mas devido às circunstânceas , eu, como Harry Potter tenho que lidar com ele. Sempre estarei em perigo enquanto Voldemort estiver de volta. Eu tenho que me acostumar e não me deixar cair."

"Bem, você faz um bom trabalho. Não consigo acreditar que você o tirou do caminho."

"Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa!" Harry esganiçou. "Eu não podia aguentar ver ele te torturando. Sei que pode ter sido estúpido, mas não me arrependo. Não quero te ver morto."

Cedric sorriu e brevemente colocou um braço em volta de Harry, antes de engasgar e se afastar. "Desculpa! Queria te abraçar."

Harry riu baixo e o abraçou. "Você pode me abraçar, Cedric. Somos amigos."

"Depois disso... é melhor que eu seja!" Ele disse apertando o grifinório. "Mesmo que, acho... ninguém queira fazer isso na frente do seu – er, amante." O lufano disse olhando em volta.

A risada de Harry aumentou e ele balançou a cabeça. "Você é bobo. Ele pode cerrar os dentes, mas sabe que eu o amo."

Cedric suspirou. "E ele te ama, estranhamente. Acho que consigo entender muito mais agora. Ainda estou com ciúmes."

Harry o cutucou. "Não fique."

"Lembra do que eu te disse antes de entrarmos no labirinto? Eu disse que você valia a pena."

"Ainda não entendo o que você quis dizer com aquilo, mas me lembro." O grifinório disse corado.

"Bem, você vale."

"Valho o que?" Harry perguntou.

Cedric sorriu abertamente. "Vamos lá, melhor eu levar você de volta antes que apanhe."

Harry mostrou a língua e deu uma cotovelada no loiro. "Lufanos."

"Grifinórios."

"Besta."

**xXx**

A manhã seguinte estava silenciosa. Harry estava deitado embaixo das cobertas com os braços de Marcus a sua volta. O menino sentia-se praticamente colado ao peito do outro. Eles estavam acordados e se recusavam a mover. O grifinório não conseguiu se impedir de pensar nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Voldemort, Marcus, Cedric e o verão que se aproximava.

"Eu não estou sentindo vontade de voltar pra lá." Harry murmurou triste.

"Onde?" Marcus perguntou.

"Meus parentes." Ele se virou e aninhou-se ainda mais contra o peito do outro.

"Por que você precisa voltar?"

"Alguma coisa lá me protege e eu acho que é mais preciso do que nunca que eu volte."

"E se eu não te deixar ir?"

"Não vou discutir sobre isso. Me sinto mais seguro com você."

"Hmm." Marcus colcou o nariz contra a orelha de Harry e o apertou mais. O grifinório sorriu, ninguém podia abraçá-lo ou segurá-lo como o sonserino. Não era possível! Pensou ao passar uma perna pelo quadril do outro. "Queria pedir desculpa."

Harry abriu os olhos e piscou. "Pelo quê?"

"Eu percebo agora porque você fica tão chateado quando me chamo de monstro."

"Você não é um, Marcus..."

"Bem, eu sei que sou alguma coisa, talvez não um monstro, mas algo malvado."

"Você é meu." Harry disse passando a mão em sua bochecha, perto da cicatriz rosada. "Isso é tudo o que importa, certo? Você é meu Marcus. Precisa ser taxado de alguma coisa?"

"Não, acho que não. Apenas não acho que te mereço." Harry o olhou gélido e estava quase abrindo a boca e talvez brigando com o namorado, quando este colocou a mão sobre seus lábios. "Cale a boca por um momento. De qualquer forma, acho que ninguém merece você. Não existe uma única pessoa que te mereça. Acreditei em um ponto que um monstro em sua vida não era algo que você precisava, e então pensei que talvez você precisasse de um ao seu lado para combater todo mundo. Percebi, então, que por pensar nisso eu estava sendo um monstro, porque te machucava. Não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Eu não entendia antes e aí vi você naquele cemitério e vi tudo. Entendi."

Harry estava sem palavras. Marcus raramente falava tanto assim ou tão profundamente. A última conversa que tiveram foi sobre sua família e aquela foi a mais profunda. Conversas entre eles, geralmente não duravam tanto, mas o grifinório estava feliz por ter falado sobre esse assunto. Ele estava tão feliz por saber que Marcus não se considerava mais um monstro.

Ao invés de falar, Harry rolou os dois até que estivesse em cima de Marcus. Então pressionou um beijo contra sua boca semiaberta.

A resposta foi imediata e as mãos do sonserino deslizaram-se para dentro da camiseta do outro. Mordendo o lábio inferior do namorado, Harry desceu até a ereção de Marcus e movimentou seus quadris, até que um sibilo saiu de seu amante.

"Mmm, não me vire." O grifinório murmurou contra Marcus, enquanto sentava-se nele. "Quero ficar por cima..."

O sonserino tirou a camisa irritante do mais novo e mordeu com força o pescoço deste. Harry rolou os quadris até que o membro inchado de Marcus roçasse sua entrada de modo provocante.

Grunhindo, Marcus apertou os quadris de Harry. "De jeito nenhum você vai me tomar a seco." Disse rouco.

"Eu sei, só gosto de provocar." Harry choramingou um gemido, quando dedos começaram a prepará-lo. Ele cobriu a boca de Marcus com beijos languidos e um desejo intenso. "Agora!" Seus nervos internos estavam provocando e zombando dele com pequenas pontadas de prazer.

"Autoritário, hein?"

Harry gemeu e colocou a face contra o pescoço de Marcus. "Preciso de você... por favor! Mmm!" Ele segurou seu amante e gritou em excitação quando seu pedido foi atendido. Cada estocada levava prazer aos seus nervos e o fazia ronronar. Quanto mais forte segurava, mais forte se movia, e mais intenso ficava até que o desejo consumiu os dois e os deixou coberto de suor e sêmem, beijando-se de modo languido.

"Você não está movendo." Marcus grunhiu, lambendo o queixo de Harry.

O grifinório sorriu e passou o nariz no pescoço do namorado. "O que você está tentando dizer?"

O mais novo esganiçou quando uma pressão foi colocada contra sua espinha dolorida. "Você sabe o que estou dizendo." Murmurou quieto.

"O que?" Harry perguntou sentindo um puxão de cabelo.

Marcus revirou os olhos. "Preciso soletrar pra você?"

"Não precisa." Ele disse beijando o pescoço do outro. "Suas ações são o suficiente, percebendo que não é um monstro é inestimável." O grifinório colocou o queixo contra o ombro do amante e encarou a parede.

"Amo você." Suas palavras foram faladas por entre respirações e saiu de seu peito em um retumbar baixo.

Harry aninhou-se ainda mais contra Marcus, chegando mais próximo. "Ama."

"Eu preciso."

_You could be my someone_

_(Você poderia ser meu alguém)_

_You could be my scene_

_(Você poderia ser minha cena)_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_(Você sabe que irei proteger você)_

_From all of the obscene_

_(De tudo o que é obsceno)_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_(Eu imagino o que você está fazendo)_

_Imagine where you are_

_(Imagino onde você está)_

_There's oceans in between us_

_(Exste um oceano entre nós)_

_But that's not very far_

_(Mas isso não é tão longe)_

_**Blurry - Puddle of Mudd**_

N/A: **Um ****obrigada ****especial ****para ****a**** Kamerreon** como sempre! Também para a **Branwen777**por sem querer ter me dado a música certa para o capítulo. Eu procurei por horas. **Existe**** apenas**** mais ****um ****capítulo ****para ****acabar**... eu não conseguir esticar para quinze... a história em si quer um término. Eu escrevi rápido porque a história acabou se escrevendo e quando isso acontece, extender não é uma boa idéia sem que a coisa se complique. **Em ****relação ****à ****uma ****sequência**... não posso garantir isso. Eu posso escrever um one-shot mais tarde ou alguma coisa. Mas, acho que vou querer mexer nas minhas outras histórias que negligenciei. Se eu contar nos dedos quantas outras histórias eu tenho, terei que lançar os dedos de outra pessoa no meio. Eu me distraio muito fácil com musas :)

N/T: Tá, não acho que traduzi essa música muito bem... mas...


	15. Don't dream it's over

_**- Final -**_

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without_

_(Existe liberdade por dentro, existe liberdade por fora)_

_Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup_

_(Tente pegar o dilúvio em um copo de papel)_

_There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost_

_(Exste uma batalha adiante, muitas batalhas são perdidas)_

_But you'll never see the end of the road_

_(Mas você nunca verá o fim da estrada)_

_While you're traveling with me_

_(Enquanto estiver viajando comigo)_

_Hey now, hey now_

_(Preste atenção, preste atenção)_

_Don't dream its over_

_(Não sonhe que acabou)_

_Hey now, hey now_

_(Preste atenção, preste atenção)_

_When the world comes in_

_(Quando o mundo se infiltrar)_

_They come, they come_

_(Eles vêm, eles vêm)_

_To build a wall between us_

_(Construir uma parede entre nós)_

_We know they won't win_

_(Sabemos que não vão vencer)_

_**Don't Dream It's Over - Sixpence None the Richer**_

Marcus sentou-se firmemente embaixo de Harry no salão principal, bem no fim da mesa da Grifinória. Hugh e Adrian sentaram-se do outro lado em frente a eles e com Neville no meio. Hermione e Viktor estavam do lado livre. Ron fingia que eles não existiam.

Ninguém se atrevia a dizer alguma coisa sobre o posicionamento deles. Harry ficou observando com curiosidade Neville corando durante todo o discurso de encerramento. Ele lançou um olhar para Hugh e depois para Adrian, mas nada parecia estar fora do normal, até que o banquete se iniciou e Marcus chutou Hugh que xingou e bateu na mesa, enquanto estremecia.

"Porra! Seu maldito!" Hugh rosnou.

"Pára com isso seu idiota." Marcus grunhiu de volta.

"Vá se forder, nós podemos brincar com grifinórios também, sabia!"

Neville ficou ainda mais corado e algumas pessoas a mesa o encararam. "Es – Es – Está tudo bem."

"Ele gosta!" Adrian provocou, pegando alguns bolinhos.

Harry simplesmente ficou olhando e balançou a cabeça. "O que é isso, adote um grifinório?"

"Talvez." Adrian disse de leve e cutucou Neville. "Coma alguma coisa, pequeno."

O menino piscou para ele antes de perceber que o banquete começara.

"É, ele precisa de toda a energia possível." Hugh provocou, fazendo Hermione se engasgar com a comida ao tentar impedir uma risada.

Harry balançou a cabeça e Marcus abriu uma carranca. Se eles se tornassem a razão de Harry os ignorar, iria dar neles.

Neville sorriu amplamente por trás de seu bolinho e Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e enviou-lhe um olhar questionador. O loiro apenas assentiu e falou sem som. "Eu não me importo."

Então tudo bem, se Neville gostava da atenção. Ele apertou Marcus e dividiu seu prato de comida, considerando que o espaço estava ficando um tanto quanto limitado.

Quando o momento de entrar no trem chegou, Harry estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem mesmo prestou atenção a todos que entravam no vagão. Ao invés disso, sentou-se ao lado de Marcus. Passara a noite agitado e não sabia a razão.

Seus sonhos foram estranhos, cheios de corredores longos e sem fim, um igual ao outro. Era como o labirinto, mas sem as árvores e todos os lugares eram sem saída.

"O que há de errado com ele?" Hugh perguntou indicando Harry.

Marcus lançou um olhar para o namorado e suspirou. "Sono agitado ontem a noite." Disse puxando gentilmente a orelha furada do outro.

"Hm?" Harry olhou para Marcus.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou bem, apenas pensando."

"Em?"

"No verão. Estou receoso de voltar para os Dursley." Disse com nojo.

Hermione o olhou com compaixão. "Talvez você não vá precisar ficar lá por muito tempo."

"Espero que sim, não quero nem imaginar o inferno que vai ser por causa da brincadeira dos gêmeos do ano passado."

"O que eles fizeram?" Marcus perguntou.

"Derrubaram doce no chão, meu primo gordo foi pegar e ficou com a língua inchada até o ponto de se asfixiar."

Adrian e Hugh explodiram em risadas e Hermione franziu os lábios. Neville estremeceu. "Esses garotos nunca param, huh? Assim como aqueles cremes de canário."

Harry soltou um riso e o loiro ficou corado com a memória. Um pensamento passou por sua mente. "Oh!" O adolescente levantou do assentou e procurou algo em seu malão. Ele retirou de lá uma bolsa preta de veludo. "Já volto." Saiu correndo do vagão, deixando todo mundo com cara de taxo.

Quinze minutos depois, o menino voltou sem a bolsa e sorriu antes de pular no colo de Marcus.

"O que era aquilo?"

"Fiz uma doação." Ele respondeu.

"Doação?" Adrian e Hugh perguntaram.

Os olhos de Marcus se arregalaram. "O ouro? Você realmente deu praqueles gêmeos?" Ele disse ao perceber o que Harry fizera.

"Sim, pra quê vou precisar daquilo? Sinto vergonha por ter aceitado aquela coisa. Então eu dei pra quem realmente precisaria usar com a promessa de que eles comprassem vestes de gala decentes para Ron."

Marcus revirou os olhos, só Harry mesmo para ser gentil com quem não merecia. Aquele ruivo precisava apanhar um pouco.

Hermione riu. "Bem, a Sra. Weasley vai ter muita razão para gritar."

Harry assentiu. "Tira a atenção dela de mim e de Bill."

"Por que Bill?" Ela perguntou.

"Ele está em um ménage à trois e acho que a mãe dele não gosta disso."

Hermione ofegou. "Sério?"

"Ele é um deles." Harry disse feliz.

Ela engasgou com mais risadas. "Remus?"

"É."

"Wow." Disse chocada.

O resto da viajem foi feita em um silêncio relativo. Não houve visitas de Draco e seus amigos, considerando que três sonserinos agressivos eram parte da companhia. Ron não apareceu e quando Ginny veio buscar Hermione, acabou lançando um olhar gélido para Harry.

A plataforma estava cheia de pais escandalosos e crianças gritando. Harry saiu com Marcus e seus amigos. Ron passou por ele e nem mesmo o olhou.

A Sra. Weasley franziu a testa quando o viu acompanhado. O Sr. Weasley acenou, obviamente não havia nenhuma tensão com o patriarca. Harry acenou de volta e virou a tempo de ver Remus, Bill e Romulus/Sirius.

A Sra. Weasley veio correndo quando viu o filho. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Não esperava que você viesse!"

Bill sorriu. "Por que não, mãe? Eu estou aqui para fazer com que Harry tenha um verão decente." Ele piscou para Marcus e passou os braços em volta do grifinório.

O sonserino não disse nada, sabendo muito bem o que o ruivo estava fazendo e achando divertido, mesmo quando Harry aninhou-se contra Bill.

"Eu não sabia que você era tão próximo de Harry!" Ela disse e olhou brava para Marcus. "Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Quando ninguém estava vendo. Eu que troquei as roupas dele, eu que arrastei o lobo e o filhote comigo e agora eu que tenho o filhote atrás de mim."

"Eu não sou um filhote!" Sirius rosnou, mas estava com um brilho no olhar enquanto afastava Harry para abraçar Bill.

A Sra. Weasley o encarou raivosa. "Você sabe que isso não é uma piada? Remus? Estou muito surpresa com você!"

"Pelo o que, Molly?" Remus perguntou confuso, enquanto Harry o abraçava pela cintura. "Por vivermos nossa vida ao máximo, enquanto temos tempo?"

Ela os encarou, completamente sem palavras. Fred e George sorriam logo atrás. O Sr. Weasley permaneceu em silêncio e fingiu não perceber nada. Ron e Ginny estavam corados de vergonha.

Quando Harry voltou para Marcus, Hermione gritou e debruçou-se para beijá-lo na bochecha. "Até mais, Harry!"

A Sra. Weasley olhou Hermione geladamente, mas a menina de cabelos cacheados sorriu e virou para Marcus e, para a eterna surpresa do sonserino, o abraçou. "Tchau, Marcus."

Harry caiu na risada, enquanto o namorado ficou piscando em choque. Ninguém além do grifinório o abraçava.

A menina corou e deu de ombros de um modo envergonhado. Ele então sorriu de lado. "Tchau, Hermione." E então deu tapinhas em sua cabeça. Foi a primeira vez que dizia seu primeiro nome.

Ela fez um barulho bem nada Hermione, um tanto quanto masculino, e deu a volta, indo em direção ao Mundo Trouxa.

"Bem, é melhor eu ir junto." Harry disse solene. Toda a felicidade que sentiu ao ver Marcus aceitando Hermione completamente, diminuíra.

A Sra. Weasley ainda estava encarando tudo horrorizada, principalmente com a imagem de Marcus.

"Marcus?" Sirius chamou. "Acredito que você vá conosco?"

"Acho que sim." Disse duvidoso. Não gostava da idéia de deixar Harry. O sonserino segurou o namorado e praticamente o levantou do chão. Ele o beijou, fazendo a Sra. Weasley ir embora rapidamente, mas nenhum deles se importou.

Harry gemeu discretamente, todo mundo da estação de trem desapareceu de sua visão e tudo o que restou era o gosto da boca de Marcus. Era firme, quente e desesperador. O beijo dizia mais do que palavras, a língua do sonserino passou por suas defesas, acariciando até que o mundo voltasse por inteiro.

Bill estava rindo, Remus bateu na cabeça de Sirius que ficou olhando, mas rapidamente desviou os olhos quando Marcus rosnou. Harry riu. "Bem, acho que posso passar o verão depois dessa despedida!" Ele tropeçou de leve, esquecendo do chão e beijou os outros três na bochecha.

Adrian e Hugh despediram-se brevemente. Para a surpresa de Marcus e Harry, Adrian abraçou o grifinório, enquanto Hugh sorriu de lado e o semi abraçou. Foi estranho, mas Harry gostou.

"Tchau, meninos!"

Ao desaparecer completamente do Mundo Mágico, os pensamento de Harry giraram em volta de si. Ele sabia que tinha ganhado e perdido amigos. Perdeu a maioria dos Weasleys, vulgo Ron e Sra. Weasley. Ele não conhecia Ginny o suficiente para contá-la como parte disso. Aquilo realmente magoava mais do que o menino admitia. Ron tinha sido seu primeiro melhor amigo. Depois de tudo que passaram juntos o ruivo deixara algo como um sonserino os separar. Porém, não havia nada que Harry podia fazer. Aquela não era a vida de Ron. Nunca seria. Era a vida dele.

Eram as suas escolhas e Marcus era a sua única. As pessoas podiam aceitar ou não. Sendo qual for, Harry podia viver com isso. Era decisão dos outros se iriam deixar preconceitos entrar no caminho, não dele.

Harry recusava deixar esses preconceitos nublarem sua mente. Ele podia ser jovem, mas não era estúpido.

Ele se encaminhou para o estacionamento, onde seus parentes estariam. Hedwig estava dormindo pesado em sua gaiola dourada e ele temia levá-la consigo. Ela não merecia essas pessoas. O menino parou ao ver sua tia Petunia em pé com o nariz levantado. Dudley estava ao lado dela e se possível aquele bruto estava ainda maior e não de um jeito elogiável. Ele era tão pequeno quanto Harry e tinha uma aparência de Crabbe e Goyle. Os músculos que possuia eram horríveis e sua face parecia ainda mais com um balão.

Tio Vernon era o mais carrancudo de todos. Ele o encarava através daqueles olhos de morsa, enquanto o grifinório se aproximava.

"Então, menino? Não temos o dia todo!" Disse de modo tenebroso.

"Voltou daquela escola de aberrações, huh? Tá parecendo uma bicha." Dudley sibilou, enquanto Harry colocava tudo no porta-malas.

"Melhor do que parecer um metido." Harry desdenhou elegante e fechou a porta com força.

"O que foi isso, menino?" Tio Vernon perguntou autoritário.

"Você me ouviu, chamei seu filho de metido."

"Como você se atreve, sua aberração!" Tia Petunia gritou.

"Me atrevo a falar a verdade?"

"Espere até chegarmos em casa!" Tio Vernon vociferou. "Eu já estou cheio de você e você vai ser punido com certeza, padrinho criminoso ou não!"

Dudley, entretanto não estava rindo do tratamento que seu pai dava a Harry, ele estava encarando uma pessoa. "M... mamãe?"

Todos viraram e antes que Harry pudesse perceber, uma sombra os encobriu. Tio Vernon bateu contra o capô de carro prateado, conseguindo danificá-lo.

Tia Petunia esganiçou horrorizada e tentou se proteger atrás do filho que tremia ao ver o tamanho de Marcus.

Harry sorriu esperto e se aproximou.

"O que foi isso que eu ouvi?" O sonserino rosnou. "Seu trouxa nojento, você tem alguma idéia do que vai acontecer com você se abrir essa sua boca maldita de novo?"

Harry não tocou Marcus para que esse parasse, ele apenas ficou ao lado do garoto com uma expressão calma.

"Quem – é – você?" O homem disse sem fôlego.

"Você ameaça o que é meu? Sabe quantos pescoços eu quebrei por causa de ameaças? Não, você não sabe, seu trouxa desprezível. E se você sequer encostar uma mão em Harry, vou matar você do pior jeito possível. Não preciso de mágica." Ele sibilou violento. "Vou primeiro matar sua mulher e depois seu filho... e então te deixo por último... te mato para terminar. Não duvide, seu maldito. O último homem que me subestimou está em coma há três meses, nem mesmo mágica pode ajudá-lo."

"Por favor, por favor! Pare!" Petunia soluçou.

"Vocês tratem o Harry bem ou eu vou voltar e o resultado não vai ser bonito."

Dudley esganiçou e se desculpou antes de entrar no carro, tremendo tanto que até o veículo se mexia.

Harry decidiu que era melhor intervir e colocou a mão no bíceps de Marcus. Instantaneamente, o sonserino soltou o homem e deu dois passos para trás, passando um braço em volta de Harry.

"Verei você logo, Marcus."

O vermelho que estava na frente de seus olhos desapareceu e ele encarou o namorado com uma expressão mais gentil. "Você vai." Ele segurou o queixo do grifinório e o beijou em despedida pela segunda vez.

Marcus o soltou e lançou outro olhar para os Dursleys. Tio Vernon estava arfando e segurando seu pescoço. Aparentemente o aperto foi bem forte. Tia Petunia encarava de modo arregalado para os dois e Harry estremeceu ao ver o olhos – humm – famintos de Dudley.

"Que nojo." Harry sussurrou.

Marcus resmungou e abriu a porta para ele. "Não acredito que estou te deixando ir."

"Não por muito tempo." Harry beijou os dedos dele e entrou no carro ao lado de seu primo esquisito.

"Definitivamente." Ele fechou a porta do carro, quando Harry entrara completamente.

O sonserino deu alguns passos para trás e fez careta quando o carro saiu. Esses sentimentos o irritavam demais. Ele rosnou baixo e cruzou os braços. Aquele velho tinha que ter uma boa explicação em nome desses seres desprezíveis, caso contrário eles estavam mortos.

Se não fosse pela dor interior, Marcus admitiria que os acontecimentos desde novembro eram um sonho. Que ele iria acordar logo e perceber que estava encarando Seth Flint, enquanto o homem ria e colocava poção atrás de poção nas suas mãos, fazendo-o beber e alucinar.

Marcus definitivamente bebeu bastante delas para saber quando as coisas eram reais e falsas. Ele balançou a cabeça e andou até os homens que o esperavam. Não era um sonho. Não podia ser.

Era simplesmente muito real e mesmo se estivesse domindo... ele mataria a pessoa que o acordasse.

_Oh, my life is changing everyday,_

_(Oh, minha vida está mudando a cada dia)_

_In every possible way._

_(De todos os jeitos possíveis)_

_And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems,_

_(E, oh, meus sonhos, nunca são o que aparentam)_

_Never quite as it seems._

_(Nunca o que aparentam)_

_I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,_

_(Eu sei que já me senti assim antes, mas agora estou sentindo ainda mais)_

_Because it came from you._

_(Porque veio de você)_

_And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,_

_(E então eu me abro e vejo que a pessoa se apaixonando aqui sou eu)_

_A different way to be._

_(Um modo diferente de ser)_

_A want more impossible to ignore,_

_(Um querer impossível de ignorar)_

_Impossible to ignore._

_(impossível de ignorar)_

_And they'll come true, impossible not to do,_

_(E eles vão ser reais, impossível de não serem)_

_Impossible not to do._

_(Impossíveis de não serem)_

_And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me._

_(E agora eu digo abertamente, você tem meu coração, então não me magoe)_

_You're what I couldn't find._

_(Você é o que eu não pude achar.)_

_A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind;_

_(Uma mente incrível, tão compreensiva e gentil)_

_You're everything to me._

_(Você é tudo para mim)_

_Oh, my life,_

_(Oh, minha vida)_

_Is changing every day,_

_(Está mudando todo dia)_

_In every possible way._

_(De todo os jeitos possíveis)_

_And oh, my dreams,_

_(E, oh, meus sonhos)_

_It's never quite as it seems,_

_(Nunca são o que aparentam)_

_'Cause you're a dream to me,_

_(Porque você é um sonho para mim)_

_Dream to me._

_(Um sonho para mim)_

_**Dreams - The Cranberries**_

_**N/A: *Pula na Kamerreon com abraços e beijos* Eu amo ela :) Okay, agora eu quis chorar escrevendo isso! Espero que o fim seja o que esperavam. Sei que pessoas queriam o verão inteiro, mas achei melhor terminar desse jeito... eu mudei algumas vezes e tentar forçar escrever sobre o verão apenas não dá. Não com o jeito que os capítulo estão fluindo. De qualquer forma, obrigada e eu espero que vocês gostem! Agora indo para as próximas musas (risada maníaca) (suspiro) Eu realmente não tenho uma vida agora :)**_

**Obrigada a todos os leitores/comentaristas/olheiros e afins :)**

_N/T: Acabou, gente. Espero que tenham gostado. Um grande beijo, até mais!_


End file.
